Playing To The Heart
by titinesse
Summary: Traduction - Après s’être rebellé à l’école, Edward est obligé de participer à la pièce de l’école au côté de l'intello de la classe, Bella. Elle est jeune, naïve alors qu'il est célibataire depuis peu et veut l'aider. BxE.
1. Drama & Detention

**Playing To The Heart**

**Auteur** : sez-princess

**Traductrice**: Inès

**Genre** : Hurt/Confort/Humour

**Résumé complet **: Après s'être rebellé à l'école, Edward est obligé de participer à la pièce de l'école dans le rôle principal masculin au côté de la timide et quelque peu intello Bella.

Lorsque leurs mondes sont incompatibles, il lutte entre le groupe auquel il appartient et au côté de qui se tenir.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Twilight.

**Note de la traductrice**: C'est la première fiction que je traduis donc j'espère que je vais pas trop la massacrer lol. En tout cas, n'hésitez pas à laisser un message pour me faire savoir ce que vous en pensez.

Un grand merci à LiLi26 pour la relecture.

Bonne lecture

* * *

Chapitre 1: Drama & Detention

(Drame et détention)

* * *

_Edward_

_

* * *

  
_

''Mr Cullen, nous vous avons donné plusieurs opportunités pour vous racheter. Nous vous avons donné plusieurs chances mais vous dépassez les limites.''

Mon père, Carlisle, se déplaça à côté de moi. Je savais qu'il se sentait mal de ne pas avoir été capable de convaincre le principal de passer l'éponge, encore une fois, sur l'une des conneries de son fils.

''Quelle sera sa punition ?'' lui demanda-t-il

''Détention chaque lundi jusqu'à la fin du semestre.'' _Génial. _Encore trois mois. ''De plus Edward ira aider à produire la pièce de l'école.''

''Et cela consiste en quoi, exactement ?'' l'interrompis-je

''Mlle Reaser vous attribuera un rôle, ce sera à elle de décider si vous serez dans la pièce ou dans l'équipe…''

''Oui et bien, c'est parfaitement raisonnable. Edward devrait vraiment commencer à s'investir dans des activités plus _appropriées _à l'école. Je peux vous assurer qu'il n'y aura pas d'autre faux-pas. Je m'excuse pour le comportement de mon fils.'' Carlisle, le bon samaritain avec l'inquiétant fils rebelle. Quel cliché.

''Bien sûr, Dr Cullen. Avec un peu de chance, nous ne vous reverrons pas ici de ci tôt.''

Je pris ça comme une invitation à partir. Je me levai de ma chaise et marchai hors du bureau du principal sans un mot. J'avais été ici plusieurs fois au long de l'année. La première fois, c'était pour avoir juré, ensuite fumé dans l'enceinte de l'établissement, être venu bourrer. Les conneries habituelles. Je suppose que la combinaison de toutes ces choses l'ont _vraiment_ fait exploser. Et bien qu'est ce que je peux dire ? J'étais en train de cuver (ou toujours bourré) et, je voulais une cigarette et Mr Banner m'avais bien fait chier.

Vraiment, cet homme devrait savoir qu'il ne faut pas me chercher après une grosse nuit.

Carlisle avait l'air de vouloir m'en coller une, droit dans la mâchoire depuis qu'on marchait vers sa Mercedes. Quel con prétentieux. Il déverrouilla la voiture et j'ouvris sans mot la portière avant d'y entrer, attendant sa colère. Ce sera encore la même merde ''_Tu nous embarrasses ta mère et moi. Pourquoi tu ne peux pas être comme ta sœur ? Pourquoi tu te rebelles contre nous ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?''_

Il n'agissait pas de la même manière que la plupart des parents. Il essayait de vous persuader à propos de tout et de vous faire culpabiliser, ce que je faisais des fois, je l'admets. Il était le maître pour ça. Je préfèrerai qu'il me dise juste que j'étais indigne et de me démerder, que j'étais sans espoir – vous savez, ce genre de choses. Mais non, il avait confiance en moi. Ou du moins, je le pensai.

J'attendais, mais le trajet vers la maison se faisait en silence.

''Quoi, pas de sermon ?'' me moquai-je.

''Non, pas de sermon,'' confirma Carlisle. ''Il n'y a plus rien à dire. Fait ce que tu veux. Fume, bois, jure. Je ne peux pas te contrôler.''

''Quelle stratégie utilises-tu maintenant ?''

''Aucune stratégie. Je n'essaie plus rien du tout. Tu nous l'as bien fait comprendre, tu ne changeras pas et autant je hais l'admettre, un sermon n'y changerai rien.'' Je m'attendais à ce qu'il ressert sa prise sur le volant, mais il ne le fit pas. Je m'attendais à ce qu'il grince des dents, mais il ne le fit pas. Il était calme. Il ne me faisait pas la morale.

Puis je percutais. Il n'en avait plus rien à faire et légitimement de plus. Je devrais être ravi mais réellement, je me sentais juste mal. La seule fois où il n'essayait pas de me faire sentir coupable, j'en ressentais finalement pleins de remords. Est-ce que cela voulait dire que Carlisle ne me faisait plus confiance ?

Après notre court échange, nous ne dîmes plus rien. Le chemin jusqu'à la maison était silencieux et dès que nous arrivâmes, nous prîmes des directions différentes. Il alla vers la cuisine pour discuter, sans doute, avec ma mère, Esmé, tandis que je me dirigeai vers l'escalier en colimaçon, au troisième étage, où ma chambre se trouvait. Je m'affalai sur le lit et m'endormis.

''Edward ?'' appela une voix douce. ''Le diner est prêt.''

J'ouvris légèrement un œil et vis mon lutin de petite sœur au bout de mon lit. Ses cheveux marron courts pointaient dans tous les sens comme d'habitude, mais son visage ne brillait plus comme d'habitude. Elle semblait triste.

''Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Al ?'' lui demandai-je.

''Je pense que tu rends papa fou,'' murmura-t-elle, mais elle n'était pas en train de me juger.

Elle ne le faisait jamais. Elle était ma meilleure amie et ma sœur, toujours compréhensive.

''Je pense qu'il en a marre de moi'' soupirai-je.

''Ne te plains pas. Nous sommes tous malade de ton comportement et nous ne comprenons même pas pourquoi tu fais ça. Nous sommes ta famille et tu ne peux même pas en parler à l'un d'entre nous.'' Alice semblait au bord des larmes.

''Peut-être est-ce parce que je ne suis pas vraiment apparenté à vous'' répondis-je. ''Je suis juste celui qui fait foirer la famille parfaite.''

''Dis ce que tu veux, Edward. Merci de me rappeler encore une fois que je ne suis pas ta _vraie_ sœur. J'apprécie ça.'' Avec ça, elle s'éloigna de moi et sortit de ma chambre, fermant la porte doucement derrière elle. Qu'est ce qui se passait avec ma famille ?

Je ne descendis pas pour le diner.

Le matin suivant, je me réveillai au son irritant de mon alarme. Un autre jour de cours ou plutôt la perte d'un jour. Je me lavai et ramassai mes affaires puis attrapai un morceau de toast et me dirigeai vers ma Volvo, en évitant ma famille avec succès.

''Cull-en!'' s'exclama Jasper après que je sois entré dans parking plein et sortis de ma voiture. ''Quelle pourrait être ta punition cette fois ?'' Le connard leva les yeux au ciel et jeta sa Merit _(T/N: C'est une marque de cigarette, mais je pense que vous l'aviez deviné)_, et l'écrasa.

''Détention chaque semaine jusqu'à la remise des diplômes et je dois participer à la pièce de l'école'' répondis-je. Jasper rigola mais j'ignorai cet enfoiré. ''En parlant de ça, je ne pourrais pas aller voir James à midi pour récupérer le stock (autrement dit de la bonne marijuana) j'ai un rendez-vous pour mon 'service à la communauté'.''

''C'est foutu. Hé, où est Alice ?'' J'avais momentanément oublié l'obsession de mon meilleur ami à propos de ma sœur, mais bien sûr, il devait la mentionner.

''Je ne sais pas. Elle en avait marre de moi donc elle est venu avec ta sœur et Emmett ce matin. Tu devrais le savoir.''

''Je ne sais pas et je me moque de ce que Rose fait. Mais, je dois demander à Alice quelque chose donc je vais aller la trouver,'' m'informa-t-il. Je savais ce qu'il faisait. Il voulait la regarder et fantasmer sur elle. Ce truc me faisait chier, mais j'aimais bien Jasper donc je laissais couler. Mieux vaut lui que un des autres branleurs du lycée de Forks.

La journée passa sans intérêt, un jour d'école typique.

Tanya, mon ex-traînée était absente pour la journée, chose pour laquelle j'étais incroyablement reconnaissant. Je ne pouvais pas supporter qu'elle me fasse du rentre-dedans.

Lorsque la sonnerie du déjeuner se déclencha, au lieu d'aller à la cafétéria, je me dirigeai vers la salle de théâtre comme un con.

Je poussai la porte et notai que la plupart des étudiants étaient déjà là. Je reconnu quelques élèves; Ben Cheney, Angela Weber… mais personne à qui je parlais vraiment. Mlle Reaser, qui était à la tête du club de théâtre, entra dans la salle suivie par Isabella, à côté de qui j'étais assis en Biologie. Je n'avais jamais vraiment eu de contact avec elle, pour des raisons évidentes.

Entre ses lunettes, ses horribles pull et ses cheveux remontés dans un chignon désordonné, elle se rendait parfaitement banale. Peut être que c'était son but. Si c'était le cas, elle avait réussi à repousser tout le monde.

Je m'installai confortablement dans une chaise au fond, en espérant ne pas me faire repérer. Si seulement.

''Ah, Mr Cullen. On m'a dit que vous vous joindriez à nous, c'est formidable de vous avoir ici!'' annonça Mlle Reaser. Elle me rappelait Esmé, ce qui voulait probablement dire qu'elle pouvait m'obliger à faire quelque chose que je ne voulais vraiment pas faire rien qu'en me faisant culpabiliser.

''Hum, Ouais'' bredouillai-je.

''Ok, jeunes gens, comme vous le savez, nous avons une nouvelle production ce semestre. Moi-même et Bella avons écrit le script et c'est quelque chose de nouveau et de frais que, nous l'espérons, vous apprécierez énormément'' rigola-t-elle. ''Bella, ma chérie, voudrais-tu distribuer les scripts ?''

Isabella Swan distribua plusieurs livrets et lorsqu'elle s'approcha de moi, me le tendit sans un regard pour moi. Comme si j'en avais besoin. Il n'y pas moyen que quelqu'un me voit jouer un jour.

''Ok, je vais vous donner la liste et nous choisirons une scène et nous l'a répèterons, nous informa Mlle Reaser. A la base, c'est l'histoire d'amour d'un vampire. Lily, le personnage principal, tombe amoureuse de Blake qui est un vampire de 108 ans.'' Dans d'autres termes, ridicule. ''Ok donc, les Lily potentielles forment une ligne ici s'il vous plait. Elle fit un signe vers sa droite. Et les Blake potentiels à ma gauche.''

Je regardai ces idiotes de Jessica et Lauren debout à côté de la prof, Isabella derrière elles. Jessica, une de mes erreurs en Première constamment en train de me faire des œillades lorsque l'on se croisait. On a eu un truc, mais c'est comme si ça ne c'était jamais terminé. Lauren était juste exubérante. Si j'avais vu quelque chose en elle, outre sa gorge profonde, c'était derrière moi.

Le connard de la réserve, Jacob Black se tenait dans la ligne des garçons alors que ce con était très bronzé et ne pouvait pas se faire passer pour un vampire même si sa vie en dépendait. Un gars que je ne reconnus pas était derrière lui, mais à part ça, personne d'autre n'était debout.

''Edward, peut-être que vous pouvez essayer pour Blake ? Vous avez certainement l'aspect troublant tout prêt'' gloussa la prof.

''Je ne préfère pas.''

''Et bien c'est à moi de choisir, donc faites moi plaisir.''

Son ton m'indiqua que je n'avais pas le choix donc je me levais, me préparant à le massacrer complètement.

''Ok, aller à la page 45 et Lauren et Jacob c'est à vous.''

''Lillian, commença Jacob, Lily, je ne me supporterai plus si je te faisais du mal. Tu ne sais pas combien cela me torture.'' Black baissa la tête probablement essayant de se mettre à la place du personnage. Pour ma part, il ressemblait juste à une fillette. ''T'imaginer immobile, blanche, froide… ne plus jamais te revoir rougir, ne plus jamais revoir cet éclat d'intuition allumer tes yeux quand tu pressens mes mensonges… ce serait intolérable. Tu es désormais l'élément le plus important de ma vie. L'élément le plus important de toute ma vie.''

''Tu sais ce que j'éprouve bien sûr'' chatonna Lauren avec sa voix nasillarde. ''Je suis ici et donc…je m'en moque. Je ne veux absolument pas te perdre. Je préfèrerai mourir. Je suis une idiote.''

''Tu es une idiote, dit Jacob d'une voix monotone et j'avais la sensation qu'il ne jouait plus du tout.''

''Ok c'est bien,'' dis Mlle Reaser mais je pouvais dire qu'elle mentait. Peut être Jacob était passable, mais Lauren était seulement utile lorsqu'elle avait ta queue dans sa bouche et que tu n'avais pas à l'écouter.

Jessica et l'autre garçon, que Mlle Reaser désigna comme étant Seth, furent pareils. Jessica était seulement un peu mieux.

''Ok jeunes gens. Edward et Bella maintenant. Ok, Bella on va descendre un peu. Commencez à la ligne 12.''

''Tu sais déjà ce que je ressens bien sûr, dis Isabella d'une voix calme mais régulière. Je suis ici… ce qui, en gros signifie que je préfèrerais mourir plutôt que d'être loin de toi.'' Ses traits se froncèrent et elle regarda ailleurs. ''Je suis une idiote.'' Je pouvais dire que c'était important pour elle. Elle rentrait facilement dans le personnage et d'après ces quelques lignes, elle était bien meilleure comparé à Lauren et Jessica.

Je regardai le script et lus ''Tu es idiote.''

''Ne soit pas si rigide, Edward'' intercepta la prof. ''Essaye encore et n'oublie pas de rigoler.''

''Tu es idiote'' dis-je en essayant d'injecter de l'humour dans ma voix juste pour que cette maudite prof se taise. J'émis même un petit rire.

Je regardai encore le script ''Et le lion s'éprit de l'agneau…'' murmurai-je. Isabella me regarda avec une expression indéchiffrable.

''Quel imbécile cet agneau'' soupira-t-elle.

''Quel fou, masochiste ce lion'' grognai-je presque. Le script m'indiquait de détourner le regard, donc c'est ce que je fis. Qui dit masochiste de nos jours ?

''C'était vraiment bien jeunes gens'' nous informa Mlle Reaser, mais je ne pouvais pas dire si elle baratinait encore ou non. ''Alors, emmenez votre script chez vous et nous verrons une autre scène demain et choisirons Lily et Blake!'' Bordel. Je devrais encore faire ça le lendemain. J'allais quitter la salle lorsque le professeur m'appela. Je me tournai vers elle et elle vint à ma rencontre.

''Vous étiez assez bon'' me dit-elle. Elle était aussi surprise à ce propos que je l'étais. J'avais espéré être absolument nul, en plus, je n'avais rien fait. Juste lire les lignes et ça me rendait 'assez bon' ?

''Ah…je l'étais ?''

''Oui. Je pense que vous convenez pour le personnage'' m'informa-t-elle.

''J'ai juste lu 3 lignes. Jouer n'est _vraiment _pas mon truc.'' C'était complètement évident pour moi.

''Je pense que si vous faites quelques efforts et que vous travaillez, vous pouvez être vraiment bon. Ce n'est pas comme si je vous demandez d'aller à Hollywood ou autre chose. C'est juste la pièce du lycée. De plus, quelqu'un comme _vous _en vedette de notre pièce va surement créer une plus grande sensibilisation.''

''Quelqu'un comme moi ?''

''Oui. Quelqu'un qui est supposé ne rien en avoir à faire. S'il vous plait réfléchissez-y seulement Edward. '' Avec ça, elle quitta la salle me laissant au même endroit. Il n'y avait pas moyen que je fasse cette pièce.

L'Histoire était assommant comme d'habitude et quand la sonnerie retentit, je me dirigeai vers la Biologie qui était tout autant insupportable.

Isabella Swan était déjà assise à notre table quand j'arrivai et je reconnus le papier qu'elle était en train de manier – le redoutable script. Je m'assis à côté d'elle sans bruit comme d'habitude et me préparai pour la prochaine heure.

''Edward ?''

Je levai les yeux de la table et remarquai qu'Isabella était en train de me regarder. Je la fixai avec interrogation.

''Je…hum me demandais si tu pensais jouer dans la pièce ?''

''Je suis obligé'' lui rappelai-je.

''Je sais ça, je voulais dire si tu voulais jouer le rôle principal.''

''Non'' lui dis-je. ''Je parie que tu es rassurée de savoir ça. Je ne peux pas jouer et je suis totalement conscient de ça. Je suis sûr que Black sera plus que ravi de le faire.''

''Il n'est pas vraiment du type vampire'' soupira-t-elle.

'' Je ne peux pas t'aider pour ça, Isabella.''

''Bella'' murmura-t-elle.

''Quoi ?''

''Oh, hum…Isabella c'est trop long et formel. Bella est juste…c'est bon oublie.''

''Ok, Bella.'' Je lui fis mon sourire en coin et elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois avant de secouer la tête. Éblouie. Les filles sont tellement faciles à manipuler, même dans une courte conversation comme celle là - qui apparaît comme étant la plus longue conversation qu'elle et moi ayons entretenue - outre pour lire le script.

Je n'avais jamais vraiment regardé le visage d'Isabella…de Bella, me corrigeai-je mentalement, avant mais elle n'était pas _si _mal. Ses lèvres étaient bien et elle rougissait beaucoup ce qui était assez mignon. Cette fille avait un potentiel si on enlevait les lunettes, les cheveux emmêlés et les pull horribles. Mais elle était _Isabella Swan. _Il n'y avait pas moyen que je sois sur scène à côté de cette fille et prétendre en être amoureux.

J'essayais de trouver Jaz après l'école, mais Emmett détacha ses lèvres de Rose juste le temps de me dire que Jaz n'est pas revenu après le déjeuner donc je montai dans la Volvo et rentrai à la maison. Allant doucement le long de la route, je remarquai une vieille camionnette rouge sur le bas côté, en rade. J'allais rigoler du pauvre connard, mais je regardai dans le rétroviseur intérieur et remarquai que c'était Bella. J'étais un enfoiré d'accord, mais ce serait _trop_ cruel de la laisser ici sans lui demander si elle allait bien.

Je fis un demi-tour brutal et revins rapidement en arrière, où sa Chevrolet se trouvait. Elle était debout, son front reposant contre la vitre du côté conducteur et ne se retourna même pas au son de ma voiture. Je m'arrêtai derrière elle et ce fut seulement lorsque je claquai ma portière qu'elle leva la tête. Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est qu'elle semblait surprise et choquée.

''Tu vas bien ?'' demandai-je.

''Ma voiture est morte'' grogna-t-elle. ''Stupide chose rouillée.'' Je me rapprochai d'elle et ses yeux se rétrécirent soupçonneusement. ''Je vais bien, vraiment.''

''Tu as quelqu'un qui peut te ramener ?''

''J'ai essayé d'appeler mon père mais il ne répond pas, il ne doit surement pas être au poste. Je suis sûre cependant qu'il ne va pas tarder'' me répondit-elle.

''Allez viens'' lui dis-je. ''Je te ramène chez toi.''

''Je ne veux pas te déranger'' murmura-t-elle.

''C'est bon'' déclarai-je, ne voulant pas tenter le jeu de la culpabilité puis retournai dans ma voiture. Depuis le rétroviseur, je la vis hésiter mais elle se tourna vers sa camionnette, attrapa son sac-à-dos et accourra vers ma voiture et s'assit sur le siège du passager. ''Tu as juste à m'indiquer le trajet.''

Elle gigota tout le long du chemin et je me retrouvai à observer ses petites mains bouger ensembles ensuite à regarder ses poignets fins. Ses sourcils étaient liés ensemble, comme si elle était en pleine réflexion. Je l'entendis soupirer plusieurs fois et me demandai ce qui la contrariait, mais ne posais pas de question.

Elle vivait dans une petite maison à deux étages dans la partie de Forks que je ne pourrais qu'appeler 'la plus pauvre'.

''Merci beaucoup'' me dit-elle une fois arrivée devant chez elle.

''Pas de problème.'' Je lui lançais un sourire puis partis rapidement, impatient de rentrer à la maison et de me concentrer sur autre chose que Bella Swan.

Lorsque j'entrais dans la cour, je remarquai une Audi bleue devant ma maison – je reconnus la voiture comme étant celle de Tanya.

''Oh Mme Cullen, vous êtes tellement drôle!'' J'entendis sa voix perçante venir de la cuisine, accompagnée de son rire haut-perché. Je m'éclaircis la gorge et entrai dans la cuisine. ''Eddie, tu rentres tard! Es-tu allé quelque part après l'école ? J'étais justement en train de parler à ta mère de _notre _futur.''

''Nous n'avons pas de futur'' dis-je froidement. ''J'ai rompu avec toi.''

''Mais je suis là pour te récupérer.''

''Je ne veux plus être avec toi.''

''Nous avons eu une petite dispute Eddiepuss, ce n'est pas énorme.''

''Je n'appellerais pas le fait de te taper la moitié de l'équipe de football une petite dispute'' grondai-je.

''Ton langage Edward'' me prévint ma mère, rappelant ainsi qu'elle était encore dans la cuisine. Je lui lançais un regard avec une expression qui signifiait 'vire Tanya d'ici' mais elle me sourit. Elle semblait trouver le tout assez amusant.

''Sort de chez moi Tanya'' lui ordonnai-je. ''Maintenant.''

''Tu n'es qu'un enfoiré'' grogna-t-elle, perdant son calme.

''Et tu n'es qu'une salope. Autre chose ?''

Tanya marmonna quelques mots qui me firent même rougir avant de sortir comme une tornade de la cuisine. Le temps qu'on entende sa voiture s'éloigner, Esmé et moi étions pliés de rire. ''Je pense qu'elle peut être psychotique'' me dit Esmé une fois qu'elle eut fini de rire.

''Perspicace'' murmurai-je sarcastiquement. ''Tu n'aurais pas du la laisser rentrer.''

''Je ne savais même pas que vous aviez rompu. Tu ne me dis jamais rien, me signala ma mère. Cependant, tu as, quelques fois, des goûts assez mauvais en ce qui concerne les filles. Tanya, Lauren, Jessica…'' continua-t-elle. ''Tu as besoin de trouver une fille bien. Comment était le cours de théâtre ?''

''Merdique.''

''Edward!''

''Désolé maman. C'était de la _daube_. Ils veulent que je joue le rôle principal'' me moquai-je.

''Vas-tu le faire ?''

''Non''

''As-tu seulement le choix de toute façon ?'' me questionna Esmé.

''Je ne sais pas'' grognai-je. ''Je vais dans ma chambre.''

Lorsque j'arrivais dans ma chambre, je fis quelque chose qui me surpris. Je sortis le script.

* * *

A/N: Bella POV au prochain chapitre : -)


	2. Repairs & Rehearsal

**Playing To The Heart**

**Auteur** : sez-princess

**Traductrice**: Inès

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Twilight.

**Note de la traductrice**:

Coucou!

Merci beaucoup pour tous vos messages ! Ça m'a fait plaisir d'en voir autant :D

Je voulais préciser que je comptais poster tous les jeudis soir (sauf peut-être pendant les vacances^^)

Sinon je remercie également toutes les reviews anonymes

Un grand merci à LiLi26 pour la relecture.

Bisous à tout le monde XO

* * *

Chapitre 2: Repairs & Rehearsal

(Réparations et Répétition)

* * *

_Bella_

_

* * *

  
_

''Stupide, stupide camionnette ! '' grognai-je alors que je donnais un coup de pied dans ma vieille Chevrolet rouge.

J'attrapai mon portable et composai le numéro de Charlie à son travail, mais à chaque fois ça sonnait dans le vide. Je laissai ma tête reposer contre la fenêtre en essayant de trouver quelqu'un à appeler. La vérité était que je n'avais pas beaucoup d'amis. Angela était probablement mon amie la plus proche, mais elle avait Ben donc elle n'avait pas entièrement besoin de moi. Ensuite il y avait Jacob mais les choses étaient un peu étranges entre nous depuis qu'il m'avait avoué avoir des sentiments pour moi.

Il était destiné à être avec Leah mais lorsqu'il était ivre, il avait l'habitude de m'appeler et de me faire ses déclarations. Ce qui signifiait que je ne pouvais pas être totalement sûre de son sérieux. D'habitude, je prétendais seulement qu'elles n'étaient pas arrivées et Jake et moi faisions tout dans l'espoir de s'éviter l'un et l'autre. C'était en partie pour quoi je ne voulais pas qu'il joue le rôle principal dans la pièce. Il convenait mieux au rôle masculin opposé. Le troisième côté du triangle.

Edward Cullen, d'un autre côté – _lui _convenait parfaitement pour le rôle. Excepté le fait qu'il ne voulait apparemment rien avoir à faire dans toute la production. Mais je ne pouvais pas nier qu'il aurait été parfait. Même s'il n'essayait pas, le charme émanait de lui à tel point que s'en était presque palpable. Il était sombre comme le personnage et même les gens avaient tendance à affluer vers lui ou l'éviter – il y avait rarement un juste milieu. En tout cas, pas de ce que j'en avais vu.

Bien sûr, il était magnifique. C'était indéniable – mais pas dans le sens commun. Tout le monde savait qu'il était beau mais il n'était pas comme tout ceux à qui je pouvais penser. Peau lisse, pâle... d'étranges cheveux cuivrés et ces yeux perçants. Apparemment les filles de ma classes en étaient folles et lui les jetait comme des mouchoirs.

Tanya Denali était sa dernière aventure mais je supposais que c'était purement physique. Je ne savais pas comment quelqu'un, même Edward Cullen, pouvait supporter sa voix perçante.

Elle était totalement dépourvue d'intelligence. Une fois elle m'avait demandé comment s'épelait _graphe_. Cette année. Et nous sommes en Terminal.

Penser à Edward Cullen me prenait du temps et par conséquent j'en perdais je décidai donc de relever ma tête de la camionnette et d'arrêter de me plaindre quand _le _Edward Cullen en personne s'arrêta derrière moi. De dire que j'étais surprise serait un doux euphémisme. Nous avions partagé notre plus longue conversation, de quelques minutes, aujourd'hui et maintenant, il était là, s'arrêtant pour m'aider.

''Tu vas bien ? '' me demanda-t-il et le reste était flou.

Avant que je ne m'en rende compte, j'étais dans sa voiture. Je suis sûre d'avoir essayée de le décourager mais il ne semblait pas vouloir s'en préoccuper. Je le dirigeai vers ma maison, soudain honteuse car je savais que sa maison était absolument majestueuse. Je l'avais vu une fois dans un magasin architectural que Charlie avait acheté alors qu'il se sentait inspirer à faire quelque chose avec notre maison. Elle était absolument magnifique et devait avoir facilement réduit le compte des Cullen d'un ou deux million de dollars.

Alors qu'il s'arrêta devant chez moi, il eut le plus beau sourire accroché à son visage. J'en oubliai momentanément où et qui j'étais, mais le sourire partit aussi vite qu'il était apparu. Il disparut en vitesse à bord de sa Volvo argentée et je traînais mes pieds le long de la pelouse vers mon humble demeure.

Une fois à l'intérieur, je téléphonai encore à Charlie et cette fois, il répondit. Il m'expliqua qu'il appellerait une dépanneuse pour ma voiture et je commençai le dîner. Poulet et purée de pomme de terre. C'était les grandes joies de ma vie.

J'étudiais. Je me douchais. Je me changeais en pyjama. Ensuite j'allais au lit, seulement pour me réveiller le jour suivant et recommencer une nouvelle fois la même routine avec en premier le petit-déjeuner. Des œufs et du bacon. Ma voiture était en réparation pour la journée, mais heureusement Angela pouvait m'emmener à l'école.

''Mlle Reaser va sans aucun doute te donner le rôle principal'' déclara-t-elle sûre d'elle, sur le chemin de l'école. ''Tu penses qu'elle va donner l'autre rôle principal à Jake ? ''

''Je pense qu'elle veut qu'Edward le fasse.'' répondis-je. Je ne mentionnai pas que _je_ pensais vouloir qu'il le fasse aussi. Je me disais que je n'étais pas attirée par lui, ce dont j'étais sûre, mais il avait un quelque chose. C'est ce que j'avais déterminé lors de notre conversation d'hier, qui avait de loin dépasser en durée toutes les autres fois, réunies, où nous avions été en contact.

''Et bien, il serait pas mal, mais je ne pense pas qu'on puisse compter sur lui.'' Elle avait raison là dessus.

La journée passa lentement jusqu'au déjeuner. Angela, Ben et moi-même nous dirigeâmes vers la salle de théâtre en attendant le début impatiemment.

Edward arriva cinq minutes en retard et s'assit le plus loin possible du groupe. Non pas que j'espérai autre chose. Il n'avait jamais fait aucun effort pour me parler sauf s'il n'avait pas le choix et je n'attendais pas quelque chose de différent aujourd'hui. Toutefois, je devais avouer que je n'avais jamais fait d'effort pour lui parler non plus. Il était juste tellement intimidant et exactement le genre bad boy; boit, fume, jure, prend surement des drogues et veut juste une seule chose des filles. Tellement mauvais, mais je pouvais quand même comprendre l'attraction qu'il dégageait.

Je savais qu'on avait des positions sociales complètement différentes. Ses meilleurs amis étaient Jasper Hale et Emmett McCarty, les deux étant également très convoités. Ensuite il y avait Rosalie Hale, la petite amie d'Emmett et sœur de Jasper et la femme la plus belle que j'avais jamais vue. Des jambes de plusieurs kilomètres et de longs, soyeux cheveux blond et des yeux d'un bleu cristal. Également chef des pompom girl. Complètement féroce et effrayante.

Alice Cullen – la sœur d'Edward, était aussi très belle. Elle me faisait penser à une petite fée et c'était évident, même pour moi, qu'elle aimait Jasper autant que lui l'aimait. Ils étaient soit froussards soit inconscients pour admettre leurs sentiments à l'autre. Alice était la seule que j'avais toujours considéré comme étant 'l'aimable' du groupe. Elle ne se moquait jamais de moi et elle m'aidait même à ramasser mes livres lorsque quelqu'un me faisait tomber exprès.

Ce qui se passait dans leur groupe permettait d'alimenter régulièrement les ragots que les filles telles que Jessica et Laurent propageaient. Vous ne pouviez pas faire autrement que de tout savoir sur eux. Ils étaient tristement célèbres au lycée de Forks.

''Bella ? '' Mlle Reaser me sortit de mes pensées. ''C'est à toi et Edward.''

Je remarquais qu'Edward était déjà debout. Il semblait tout aussi ennuyé et impatient d'en finir qu'il l'était hier.

J'avançai entre les tables et les chaises qui avaient été placées là et le prof nous indiqua de nous assoir l'un en face de l'autre. Ce fut à ce moment que je sus qu'elle scène nous allions jouer – la scène du diner/restaurant.

''Bella, commence à partir de 'Dis-m'en plus' '' commanda Mlle Reaser. ''Et Edward, si je veux que vous ayez ce rôle alors _vous l'aurez_. Donc s'il vous plait, prenez ça sérieusement.''

Edward grogna quelque chose d'incohérent en réponse mais s'assit néanmoins face à moi. Il me regarda en attendant, un air renfrogné toujours présent sur son visage, ce qui assombrissait ses traits droits.

''Dis m'en plus'' dis-je, en injectant du désespoir dans ma voix juste comme j'imaginais que le personnage le ferait.

Edward regarda son script. ''Que veux-tu savoir de plus ? '' Je remarquais que sa voix était douce, comme du velours, mais toujours très masculine. Il pourrait faire des pubs radios, sauf qu'il n'avait absolument pas le visage pour la radio. Il avait le genre de visage pour des panneaux d'affichage qui étaient accrochés dans les rues embouteillée.

''Dis-moi pourquoi vous chassez les animaux plutôt que les hommes'' continuai-je. Je n'avais même pas besoin du script. Edward releva la tête dès que j'eus fini de parler.

''Je ne _veux_ pas être un monstre.'' Sa voix était basse et il me regardait avec une expression que je ne pouvais qu'appeler sincère, comme si ce qu'il disait était ce qu'il ressentait vraiment.

Nous continuâmes le reste de la scène avec Edward regardant de moins en moins le script. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me demander s'il avait essayé de mémoriser quelques passages.

''Est-ce que l'un d'entre vous à des questions avant que j'annonce le rôle de chacun ? '' demanda le prof.

''Ouais'' dit Edward. Nous étions encore assis devant tout le monde donc j'entendais sa voix forte et claire. L'air était rempli de son haleine mentholée et je l'inspirais sans y penser.

''Quelle est-elle ? ''

''C'est à propos de la fin'' continua-t-il. Il avait vraiment lu aussi loin ?

''Quoi en particulier ? '' demanda Mlle Reaser.

''Et bien, je ne pense pas que j'aurais voulu que ça se termine comme ça'' admit-il. ''Le fait qu'elle se fasse transformer en vampire. Ça me semble égoïste.''

''Que veux-tu dire ? '' interrompis-je. ''C'est moi qui ais écrit la fin''.

''C'est ça le problème. Tu l'as écrit du point de vue d'une fille et elle est totalement et irrévocablement amoureuse et d'autres merdes'' J'ignorai son juron ''Donc elle ne pense pas objectivement. Je ne pense pas que le gars voudrait lui prendre sa vie juste comme ça. C'est égoïste. Même moi je suis pas aussi con.''

''Ils n'auraient pas pu être ensemble autrement'' lui fis-je remarquer.

''Elle vieillira, c'est tout''

''Les gens penseront qu'il était son petit-fils'' rétorquai-je

''En quoi est-ce important ce que pensent les gens ? ''

Ça m'avait rendu perplexe. Je n'avais jamais imaginé l'histoire où Lily ne serait pas avec Blake éternellement. Que ce ne soit pas un conte de fée.

''Hum...nous pourrons discuter du script un autre jour'' intercepta Mlle Reaser.

''Ok, maintenant pour les rôles ! '' Elle tapa dans ses mains toute excitée, et moi ainsi que les vingt autres personnes dans la salle nous tendîmes soudainement.

''Commençons avec les filles principales...Lauren et Jessica ! '' annonça-t-elle. Elles feignirent la flatterie, mais je pouvais dire qu'elles étaient contrariées. Personnellement, je pensais que ces rôles étaient _parfaits_ pour elles. ''Seth, tu joueras le frère de Blake. Angela tu vas jouer la sœur de Blake. Jacob tu seras Jarod.'' Je jetai un coup d'œil vers Jacob qui paraissait absolument furieux.

''Et pour les rôles principaux, Bella et Edward.'' Je sourirai intérieurement et regardai par dessus la table vers Edward, mais je ne pouvais pas lire son expression. ''Nous jouerons une semaine avant la remise des diplômes donc nous avons seulement trois mois pour nous perfectionner. Nous nous retrouverons les Mardis et les Jeudis mais vous aurez besoin de vous voir en dehors pour répéter vos lignes ensemble.''

J'attrapai mon sac et sortis de la salle de classe sans un autre regard pour Edward. Il devait juste accepter le fait qu'il était dans la pièce et qu'il devra jouer et prétendre être amoureux de quelqu'un de complètement en dessous de son rang social.

''Bella, attends ! '' J'étais surprise d'entendre Edward m'appeler. Je me retournai et le vis se presser dans ma direction. ''Je dois faire cette pièce, j'ai accepté ce fait. Je ne veux juste pas la faire foirer, tu vois ? Mes amis vont probablement venir la voir juste pour me faire chier donc je ne veux pas me ridiculiser.''

''Et c'est mon problème parce que... ? '' l'incitai-je à continuer.

''Peux-tu m'aider ? '' demanda-t-il avec une pointe de désespoir évidente dans sa voix. ''Je veux dire, s'il te plais ? '' ajouta-t-il.

''Ok'' répondis-je, ce qui sembla le choquer.

''Ouais, cool. Super. Je ne suis pas trop fan de cette merde''.

''Seulement, évite de trop jurer.'' plaisantai-je. Le coin de sa bouche se releva en un sourire, mais il sembla incertain et effaça rapidement cette expression de son visage. ''Je dois y aller''.

''Ouais, désole. Ah, quand veux-tu faire cette me- hum ce truc ? ''

''Je ne peux pas le Lundi soir. Mais à part ça je suis libre.''

''J'ai détention les lundis de tout façon. Les mercredis marchent pour moi.''

''On est mercredi aujourd'hui'' lui rappelai-je lorsque j'entendis quelqu'un l'appeler.

Jasper Hale apparut dans le couloir et continua d'avancer vers nous, ne quittant pas Edward des yeux ainsi ne me remarquant pas.

''Cullen ! '' sourit-il. ''J'ai cherché ta pitoyable face partout. Tu étais à ton supplice ? '' Il rigola et Edward me tourna le dos, espérant probablement que je disparaisse de la surface de la terre. Je savais que me parler était définitivement considéré comme embarrassant dans son monde.

''Ouais, cette pièce de merde''.

''Ça foire tout, hein. Tu sais que je serais au milieu du premier rang pour te voir te ramasser. A qui tu parlais ? '' Il poussa Edward sur le côté et me regarda.

Je souhaitai être partie avant mais malheureusement, je ne l'avais pas fait. ''Isabella Swan ? Voilà qui est nouveau.'' Il se moqua de moi et regarda vers Edward et secoua sa tête. Edward rit un peu et ils se détournèrent tous les deux. J'aurais pu les frapper mais à la place, je partis.

Si Edward Cullen veut être un con, alors il n'a qu'à apprendre à jouer lui-même.

J'étais encore furibonde lorsque j'entrai en Biologie et pour une fois, Edward m'avait battu. Il ne fit pas attention à moi, il agissait indifféremment envers moi comme d'habitude. Cela me mit encore plus en colère. Il m'avait demandé de l'aider et tout de suite après se moquait de moi avec son ami et maintenant il agissait comme si de rien n'était. En ce moment même, je le détestais.

Je lâchai mes cheveux et les laissai tomber par dessus mon épaule dans l'espoir de créer un rideau entre nous. Je m'installai aussi loin que possible de lui sans avoir à m'assoir dans l'allée. Puis il eu le culot de me passer une note. Je fus tentée de la froisser, mais la curiosité l'emporta et je la pris et l'ouvrit.

_Ce soir. Chez moi ou chez toi ? _

Je raillai puis attrapa mon stylo et écrivis une réponse.

_Les deux. J'irai chez moi, tu vas chez toi. Tu peux répéter avec ton miroir._

Il rigola à côté de moi.

_Le truc avec Jasper était une blague._

_Ouais, à mes dépends. Je n'ai pas trouvé ça très drôle._

_Si tu veux, Swan. Tu ne peux pas vraiment briller dans cette pièce toute seule. Tu te souviens de ça._

_Très bien. Chez toi alors. Cinq heures et demi._

Il nota son adresse et j'attrapai avec colère le papier puis le mis dans mon sac.

Charlie m'avait envoyé un message pour me dire que ma camionnette était réparée et qu'elle était dans l'allée de la maison, donc finalement, je n'aurais pas à aller chez Edward en voiture de police.

Lorsque j'arrivai à la maison, je préparai rapidement un truc à réchauffer pour le diner de Charlie et pris une rapide douche avant d'aller chez Edward. Je ne voulais pas me l'admettre, mais je savais que j'étais tendue. Je savais que je n'étais en aucune manière accro à lui, je ne me sentais juste pas à l'aise à côté de lui. Nous venions de monde complètement différents et ne nous parlerions jamais dans des circonstances normales.

Je savais ce que ses amis faisaient quand je passais près d'eux. Ils ricanaient, faisaient des commentaires à propos de mes lunettes ou de mes vêtements comme si c'était quelque chose d'important pour eux. La plupart du temps, c'était facile de les ignorer, mais il y avait des fois où ça m'atteignait vraiment. Même les élèves de ma propre classe pensaient que j'étais un monstre. Même ceux qui sont sympa avec moi, je ne pourrais pas les considérer comme mes amis _proches_.

Je n'avais pas ma clique, ma cour ou n'importe quel nom vous lui donnez. Je me voilais la face si je pensais que je n'en avais rien à faire. Je m'étais _adaptée_ à être seule mais je n'aimais pas ça.

Je dus sortir mon plan pour trouver la maison d'Edward et lorsque je l'eus trouvée, c'était encore plus beau en chair – euh bois, plâtre ou quelque soit la matière, que j'aurais pu imaginer. J'avais vu les images, mais ça n'enlevait en rien le côté 'wow'. Je me sentis soudain très gênée de conduire avec ma vieille camionnette dans l'allée. Ça ne collait absolument pas dans le cadre.

Je me garai derrière sa voiture et restai sur mon siège pendant au moins dix minutes avant de trouver finalement le courage d'avancer vers la porte d'entrée. Je toquai légèrement trois fois et une belle femme aux cheveux caramel ouvrit. Elle était plus petite que moi et je supposais qu'elle était dans la fin de la trentaine au moins – elle semblait vraiment jeune. Je pensais qu'elle devait être la mère d'Edward.

Elle s'essuya les mains sur son tablier et demanda, ''Je peux t'aider ? Désolés, je veux dire es-tu une amie d'Alice ? '' Edward n'avait apparemment pas dit à sa famille que j'allais venir.

''Hum non. Je suis Bella. Je suis ici pour réviser les lignes avec Edward'' lui dis-je. Un regard de pure surprise passa momentanément sur son visage avant qu'elle ne se ressaisisse.

''Il fait la pièce ? '' chuchota-t-elle. J'opinais de la tête et elle gloussa et tapa des mains. ''C'est merveilleux ! Oh comme je suis impolie, rentre Bella.''

Je passai la porte et me retrouvai dans l'entrée. ''Troisième étage, la porte au bout du couloir.'' Elle désigna les escaliers avant de s'excuser et de retourner rapidement à sa cuisine. Quoique ce soit, ça sentait merveilleusement bon. Tout d'un coup, j'enviai Edward. Je pariai qu'il n'appréciait même pas la cuisine de sa mère ou sa magnifique maison.

Je montai doucement les marches, une par une. Lorsque j'atteins le premier étage, je pouvais entendre de la musique électro venant du couloir. J'allai continuer à monter quand j'entendis un cri aigu derrière moi.

''_Isabella Swan ? _'' Alice Cullen

Je me retournai pour lui faire face, mais fut surprise de voir qu'elle avait réduit l'espace entre nous et se tenait maintenant à quelques centimètres de moi. Elle sentait le parfum de luxe.

''Salut, Alice,'' dis-je pas très sûre.

''Tu es chez moi...''

''Je...hum...'' je ne terminais pas ma phrase.

''Elle m'aide dans mes devoirs,'' entendis-je la voix d'Edward derrière moi et je soufflais de soulagement. ''Maintenant va-t-en Alice,'' continua-t-il. ''Je suis sûr que la Biologie n'a absolument aucun intérêt pour toi.''

Edward remonta les escaliers tandis qu'Alice rentrait dans sa chambre. Je regardai la où elle avait disparut pendant un moment, puis courus rattraper Edward juste à temps pour le voir entrer dans ce que je supposais être sa chambre, dont la porte était légèrement entrouverte. Je l'ouvris délicatement et trouvai Edward assis sur son lit, le script devant lui.

''Arrêtons de déconner,'' grogna-t-il alors que j'entrais dans la pièce. ''Le plus tôt on commence, le plus tôt on terminera cette merde.'' Apparemment, il ne comptait pas suivre ma requête de jurer un minimum.

''Euh, ok,'' murmurai-je. Je tentai un regard pour sa chambre et trouvai qu'elle était étonnamment propre. C'était entreposé mais il semblait y avoir un certain ordre. Il possédait plusieurs étagères de musique qui occupait tout le mur ouest et la pièce était assez bien éclairée. Il m'indiqua un canapé de cuir noir à côté des portes-fenêtres et je m'avançais lentement et silencieusement vers le canapé, totalement effrayée de le déranger.

''Où devons-nous commencer ? '' demanda-t-il.

''Je ne sais pas,'' répondis-je vaguement. ''Jusqu'où tu as lu ? ''

''J'ai tout lu.'' Sa voix était lasse, désintéressée donc je pensais qu'il serait mieux si je choisissais une scène. Je pensais à toutes les scènes importante, la scène du baiser qui était vraiment tout public mais je comptais la récrire strictement à cause d'Edward. Ensuite, il y avait la scène de la transformation contre laquelle Edward avait déjà émit sont désaccord.

''Je ne sais vraiment pas.'' admis-je, me sentant de plus en plus idiote au fil des minutes. ''Peut-être devrais-tu choisir quelque chose où tu penses avoir des difficultés comme ça on élimine les parties les plus durs au début.''

''Pour être honnête,'' commença-t-il ''tous les trucs sentimentaux.''

''Et bien, je sais que tu me trouves complètement repoussante, mais c'est pour ça que ça s'appelle _jouer la comédie_.'' grognai-je.

''Je ne suis pas en train de parler des trucs sentimentaux avec toi. Tu n'es pas, euh, repoussante.'' murmura-t-il mais j'étais sûre qu'il disait ça juste pour que je me sente mieux. ''Je suis juste pas doué avec les émotions et les exprimer et merde, tu vois ? '' il se tut et je ne pu avoir de doute quant à sa déclaration. En fait, c'était hautement probable qu'il soit en quelque sorte dépourvu d'émotion.

''Peut-être tu devrais penser que ce n'est pas toi, c'est ton personnage. Généralement si tu fais une bonne transition entre les deux, ce sera plus facile. Si tu te soucis de ce que les gens penserons de toi et bien je crois que tu ne devrais pas.'' Je haussais les épaules avec nonchalance.

''Pourquoi ne devrais-je pas m'en soucier ? Edward Cullen ne joue pas sur scène.''

''Edward Cullen parle apparemment de lui à la troisième personne.'' murmurai-je pour moi-même. ''Je pense que parce que c'est _toi_ qui le fait, ce sera jugé comme acceptable. Tu es assez influent.''

''Si tu le dis.''

''Écoutes, si tu ne veux vraiment pas le faire, j'irais parler à Mlle Reaser. Je suis sûre que Jake ou quelqu'un d'autre peut le faire.''

Je cru voir ses traits se détendre un moment, mais je ne pouvais pas en être sûre. ''C'est bon,'' soupira-t-il. ''Répétons seulement. Nous ferons la scène à l'hôpital après qu'il la sauve. C'est assez neutre.''

Je fus surprise, en fait, qu'il ait pris une initiation, mais j'étais encore plus (agréablement) surprise de son jeu. Il insufflait la quantité suffisante de colère et était complètement crédible dans le personnage et je me demandais si c'était intentionnel. Je ne pouvais pas détourner mes yeux de lui alors qu'il parlait; ses yeux, ses lèvres – il était un véritablement chef d'œuvre, rien de moins qu'extraordinaire. Je savais que ce n'était pas bien pour moi de penser ces choses – nous venions de mondes complètement différents, après tout – mais je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher.

''Ouais,'' murmura Edward et je me demandai depuis combien de temps il parlait. ''Donc je suppose qu'on a fini pour ce soir ? Tu sembles un peu dans la lune.

''Désolé, Ouais.'' dis-je. ''Hum, je suppose que je te verrais demain ? ''

''Uh-huh'' fit-il. '' Je vais – ah – te montrer la sortie.''

Il me mena en bas des escaliers et après avoir échangé un 'au-revoir' maladroit, j'étais de retour dans ma camionnette, direction chez moi.


	3. Rejections & Reconciliations

**Playing To The Heart**

**Auteur** : sez-princess

**Traductrice**: Inès

**Disclaimer****:** I don't own Twilight.

**Note de la traductrice**:

Coucou,

Je voudrais tous vous remercier pour vos reviews et aussi celles anonymes.

Je posterai le chapitre 4 dimanche puisque je suis en vacances :-)

Un grand merci aussi à LiLi26 pour sa relecture.

Bisous et bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 3: Rejections & Reconciliations

(Rejets et Réconciliations)

* * *

_Edward_

_

* * *

  
_

Bella et moi tombâmes facilement dans une routine les semaines qui suivirent; cours de théâtre, répétitions du mercredi soir et ensuite évidement, prétendre ne rien avoir à nous dire en Biologie

Pour dire vrai, je commençai à apprécier et respecter Bella comme une personne. Elle possédait des valeurs et elle était intelligente, appliquée et surprenante. Elle était complètement différente de toutes les personnes que je connaissais. Sa compagnie était rafraîchissante, mais c'était comme si elle était mon sombre petit secret. Alice m'avait également aidé à garder mon secret. En fait, elle m'encourageait. J'ai toujours pensé qu'elle était plus pure que mes autres amis.

Ça importait peu ce que je pensais de Bella, elle restait Bella Swan. Une fille mal fagotée de pulls, avec son chignon défait et ses lunettes qui glissaient constamment sur son nez. Malgré cela, j'avais commencé à admirer ses traits. Elle n'était pas moche. En aucun cas. En fait, je la trouvais assez belle dans un certain sens. Cependant, jamais je ne l'admettrais à quelqu'un. Seulement, je ne pouvais pas oublier ses yeux chocolat et ses cheveux et ses petites mains et sa lèvre du dessus légèrement plus pleine que celle du dessous.

Jasper commençait à en avoir ras le bol que je ne le rejoigne plus chez James pour le déjeuner, mais pour dire vrai, fumer de l'herbe pendant la pause du déjeuner était une vraie perte de temps. Tu devenais juste grognon quand tu devais retourner en cours, défoncé sans aucun doute, ensuite tu devais écouter en cours. Aussi bizarre que ça sonnait, je trouvais un certain réconfort dans la pureté de Bella et dans le fait de passer mes pauses déjeuner avec elle.

Et ensuite je devais partir et être un enculé avec elle. C'était tellement plus simple comme ça. Plus simple de l'humilier elle, tellement simple. Jasper jouait un rôle et autant je préférai mettre la faute sur lui, je savais que j'étais le seul responsable.

''Tu es où ces derniers temps, Cullen ? '' me demanda Jasper alors que je marchais dans le couloir pendant l'entre-classe. ''T'as toujours d'autres trucs à faire en ce moment.''

''Seulement occupé'' répondis-je vaguement, ne voulant pas me prendre la tête avec lui.

''Trop occupé pour venir à la soirée Poker ? C'est une première'' grimaça Jasper. ''J'ai dû m'occuper d'Emmett et de Rose qui étaient pratiquement en train de baiser sur ma table de poker ! Cette merde est un héritage ! ''

''Tu aurais simplement pu regarder ma sœur toute la nuit.'' Les mots sortirent de ma bouche avant de réaliser ce que je disais. Depuis que Jasper m'avait avoué son amour pour ma sœur alors qu'il était bourré, je n'en avais jamais reparlé. Je ne l'avais jamais stressé à ce propos comme si c'était une trêve silencieuse entre nous. Il ne s'était jamais plaint des filles avec qui je sortais donc qui j'étais pour lui dire quoi que soit ?

''Ouais, et bien au moins, je ne traîne pas autour de ses monstres du club de théâtre. Isabella Swan ? Fais chier'' me grogna-t-il. Puis qui d'autre que Bella Swan aurait pu s'approcher. Lorsque je l'ai vu marcher lentement vers moi au début, ça ne m'avait pas choqué. Ça semblait tout simplement naturel à ce niveau...jusqu'à ce que j'entende le ricanement de Jasper à côté de moi. D'un coup, je sentais que je devais faire mes preuves. J'étais malade des conneries de Jasper. Je ne pensais simplement pas que ça serait au détriment de Bella.

''Salut Edward'' murmura-t-elle doucement. ''Je voulais te demander quelque chose si c'est possible ? ''

Jasper regarda entre Bella et moi.

''Je ne pense pas que je puisse t'aider Swan'' rigolai-je.

Bella allait parler lorsque Jasper la coupa ''Maintenant va-t-en. Ce _n'est pas_ possible.''

Elle me regarde, espérant peut-être que j'explique à Jasper – mais je ne le fis pas. Je restais debout, là, à regarder ses yeux se remplir d'eau. Je la regardai se retourner et partir loin de nous. Je la voyais alors qu'elle rentrait dans Rosalie, qui arrivait dans notre direction. J'observai alors que Rosalie grognait et que Bella lâchait ses livres et tombait par terre. Puis se fut à ce moment que je ne pus en supporter plus.

Rosalie était devant moi mais je la poussai et marchai vers Bella. Je pris son coude et l'aidai à se relever, puis je me penchai et ramassai ses livres. Pendant tout ce temps, elle me regarda, stupéfiée.

Puis elle sembla se souvenir des dernières minutes.

''Je te verrais ce soir ? '' lui demandai-je dans un chuchotement.

''Tu sais, je ne pense pas. Je ne veux pas ruiner ta réputation.'' grogna-t-elle. Elle essaya son visage, attrapa ses bouquins que je tenais et continua son chemin à travers le couloir.

Je me retournai vers Jasper et Rose, qui m'observaient, les sourcils levés. ''Hum, c'est quoi ce bordel ? '' Rosalie disait toujours les choses franchement.

'' Elle est grave maladroite.'' Je haussai les épaules, feignant la nonchalance.

''Depuis quand tu t'en préoccupes ? '' demanda Jasper.

''Je ne m'en préoccupe pas.'' mentis-je, comme si aider une intello était quelque chose de commun pour moi. Je ne voulais pas rester et écouter les questions que les Hale me poseraient, donc je partis. Je ne regardai pas en arrière.

Bella n'était pas en Biologie aujourd'hui. Lorsque j'atteins le parking plein, sa voiture avait disparut. Je ne pouvais même pas demandé à quelqu'un s'ils l'avaient vue. Elle était pratiquement invisible dans le corps lycéen. De plus, ça éveillerait beaucoup de soupçons si je demandais après _elle_. Je me sentais comme un vrai con pour ajouter ça à la balance, mais je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher.

Des mondes différents sont justes incompatibles. Je le savais ça.

Mardi, pendant le déjeuner au théâtre/détention, Bella ne fit pas attention à moi. Elle répéta une scène avec ce Jacob Black et j'étais assis là, à lire mon script. Mais qui pensait-elle qu'elle était ? Comme si elle pouvait tout contrôler.

S'attendait-elle vraiment à ce que nous soyons des sortes d'amis ?

Elle se faisait vraiment des illusions.

Plus j'y pensais, plus ça me soulait. Ça m'énervai qu'elle m'oblige à remettre en question mes morales et je détestais cette pièce de merde et la détention et Jasper et Rosalie qui me faisaient chier, mais plus que tout, je détestais combien j'étais dégonflé. C'en était pathétique, vraiment. Comment une personne sans importance pouvait avoir un tel effet sur moi et donc dépasser tout ce que je pouvais comprendre. Donc je ne lui parlai pas non plus. Je l'ignorai, comme elle le faisait avec moi.

Une semaine passa.

Notre professeur de théâtre nous forçait à répéter ensemble, mais c'était nos personnages qui parlaient. Pas nous.

Une part de moi, complètement folle, voulait arriver à s'entendre avec elle. Je n'avais aucune idée pourquoi, mais je me sentais mal à propos de tout ça. Peut-être parce que je la connaissais sur un niveau plus personnel alors la voir fâchée m'affectait plus. J'avais été idiot avec des gens avant, on ne pouvait pas le nier, mais il n'y avait rien de plus; des inconnus dont je me foutais complètement.

Je devais m'entendre avec elle, me convaincre que c'était seulement parce que je me sentais coupable à propos de tout ça.

Ainsi, j'approchai d'elle durant un de nos cours de théâtre du midi.

''Bella'' murmurai-je, incertain de quoi dire.

''Edward'' dit-elle sèchement. Les manches de son pull était relevées, ses cheveux remontés en désordre sur le dessus de sa tête. Elle releva ses lunettes et soupira.

''Je...et bien je suppose que je voulais te dire pardon.'' Elle leva la tête et me regarda dans les yeux.

''Tu t'excuses auprès de moi ?'' Elle leva ses sourcils et mordit sa lèvre, attendant que je me contredise. Je ne le ferais pas.

''Oui, je m'excuse. J'ai été idiot avec toi et c'était stupide mais ça a toujours été comme ça, tu vois ? Ça n'excuse rien, je pense juste que c'est comme ça que le lycée est. Aussi cruel soit-il.''

''Je pense que je peux te pardonner'' murmura-t-elle.

''Merci. Ça signifie beaucoup pour moi''.

''Donc je suppose qu'après les cours, on reprend les répétitions ?'' Elle soupira comme si elle pensait que c'était la seule raison pour laquelle je demandais son pardon. Honnêtement, je ne pensais pas à cela comme un facteur déterminant.

'Si tu veux'' je haussai les épaules.

''Oui'' dit-elle simplement.

''Ok. Chez moi comme d'habitude alors ?''

''Uh-huh'' murmura-t-elle. ''Je suppose que je te verrais ce soir alors ?''

''Ce soir'' confirmai-je.

''Ok. A ce soir alors.'' Elle me sourit et avec ça, quitta la classe.

Ça faisait du bien de savoir qu'elle ne m'en voulait plus. Malgré mon opinion et celui de mes amis, je me rendis compte d'une chose; je me souciais de ce qu'elle pensait. Je m'étais habitué à sa présence, je commençais même à l'apprécier. Elle était innocente, rafraîchissante et complètement différente de mes autres amis.

Bella arriva chez moi un peu après cinq heure et ma mère l'accueillit chaleureusement. J'observai Bella depuis les escaliers alors qu'elle avançait lentement vers moi et elle me salua ensuite.

''Salut'' murmura-t-elle. Elle était encore tellement timide avec moi au début de la soirée.

''Hey Bella'' la saluai-je en retour.

Nous montâmes dans ma chambre en silence.

''Alors...'' Je laissai ma phrase en suspens alors qu'on entrait dans la pièce. Bella s'avança vers mon lit et s'y assit avant de sortir le script de son sac. Elle feuilleta son script, attendant certainement que je fasse le prochain pas.

''Hum, donc je pensais qu'on maitrise maintenant pour la scène du diner, quelles sont les autres scènes qui nous posent problème ?'' enchaînai-je alors que Bella ne semblait pas prête à commencer une conversation avec moi. Apparemment elle était encore un peu en colère contre moi et je ne pouvais pas vraiment lui en vouloir.

''Nous n'avons même pas répéter la hum'' hésita Bella. ''Tu sais...la scène du baiser.'' Elle déglutit et regarda ses pieds. C'était une scène assez sage mais je ne comprenais pas pourquoi elle était si hésitante.

''Ce n'est pas si terrible'' lui rappelai-je. ''C'est assez chaste.''

''Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes mal à l'aise et …'' s'arrêta-t-elle. ''Nous pouvons la changer''.

'' C'est pas grand chose.''

''Uh huh'' murmura Bella. Je la regardai et remarquais qu'elle se rongeait les ongles.

''Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? '' demandai-je.

''C'est vraiment embarrassant.''

''Je ne le dirais à personne'' lui assurai-je.

''Et bien...'' commença-t-elle. ''Je n'ai jamais vraiment...embrassé quelqu'un auparavant.''

Ses joues se teintèrent d'un rouge foncé, elle se mordait la lèvre et refusait de croiser mon regard. Elle était si pure. Je ne voulais pas vraiment me l'admettre, mais c'était adorable.

''Vraiment ? '' demandai-je.

En fait, j'étais choqué. Je savais comment on l'a percevait à l'école, mais à l'extérieur de tout ça, j'avais vraiment appris à l'admirer. Pourquoi personne d'autre ne l'avait fait ?

''Oui, vraiment.'' Elle rougissait encore plus.

''Wow''

''Je t'avais dis que c'était embarrassant. Je ne suis qu'un monstre.'' Elle soupira fortement avant de balayer ses cheveux de son visage.

''Ne sois pas embarrassée. Et tu n'es pas un monstre. En fait, c'est bien. Trop de filles dans notre classe ouvrent leur cuisses pour n'importe qui.'' lui dis-je, avec nonchalance.

''Merci. Je veux dire, de ne pas en rire.''

''J'aurai souhaité être plus sympa envers toi l'autre jour.'' admis-je. ''Je suis vraiment désolé, Bella.''

''Je comprends. C'est bon. Je suis le monstre de la classe. Le monstre comédien et vierge qui vit avec son shérif de père et porte des vêtements de chez Target (_T/N: C'est un supermarché assez connu au États-Unis, du style Wal-Mart)_. J'ai appris à accepter ma place dans la société; le monstre, l'étrangère. Quelque soit le nom que tu lui donnes.''

''Tu ne l'es pas.''

''Arrêtons de parler de ça.''

''Penses-tu vraiment ça de toi ? ''

''Oui''

''Tu ne devrais pas.''

* * *

Tanya Denali.

Double-D Denali avançait dans ma direction le vendredi qui suivait notre lecture de script à Bella et moi, des cheveux blonds, de grands sourires et des seins qui se trimballaient.

Faux. Faux. Encore plus faux.

''Eddie'' dit-elle dans ce que je supposai être une tentative de ronronnement, mais ça sonnait seulement comme un gargarisme.

''Quoi ? '' l'agressai-je.

''Je sais que tu étais en colère contre moi avant, mais j'ai décidé de passer l'éponge. Tu as fait une erreur de jugement et maintenant tu es juste en train de faire l'idiot. D'accord mon chaton ? '' Elle me fit son sourire je-suis-une-grosse-salope et mit un doigt sur mes lèvres avant de continuer. ''J'ai trouvé quelques appartements superbes, près du campus. C'est à dire, Washington. Nous y allons toujours, n'est-ce pas ? ''

''Tanya, ouvre grand tes oreilles et écoute bien parce que je te jure que je vais faire un putain carnage si je dois répéter ceci - '' commençai-je. ''Il n'y a pas de NOUS. Il n'y a pas de 'colocation'. Il n'y a pas d'université de Washington pour moi. Il n'y a pas d'erreur de jugement. Tu es une sorcière et je ne veux plus vous revoir toi ou tes doubles D. Maintenant laisses-moi TRANQUILLE ! ''

Je crus presque qu'elle allait rigoler et dire ''d'accord, je vais te laisser tranquille'', mais à la place, elle plissa des yeux et me cogna en plein dans la mâchoire.

''Comment oses-tu ! C'est la guerre'' grogna-t-elle.

''Pan pan, alors tu es morte''.

Je me détournai d'elle et continuai à marcher tandis qu'elle criait après moi. Je ne me retournai pas. Ce chapitre de ma vie était fini. J'espérai juste qu'_elle_ le réalise.

Je m'assis à côté de Bella en Biologie.

Pure. Pure. Encore plus pure.

''Hey'' la saluai-je, ce qui sembla la surprendre.

''Salut''. Sa voix était douce et incertaine. Elle n'avait jamais essayé d'utiliser son corps dans le but de manipuler quelqu'un. Elle était juste aimable. Attendez...avais-je bien pensé ces choses? Bella Swan, celle qui se déclarer elle-même comme un monstre...

Mais je ne pouvais plus la voir comme cela, même si j'essayais. Pas maintenant que je la connaissais vraiment.

Elle poussa un morceau de papier vers moi, vers le milieu du cours, demandant de son écriture soigné, 'Ça va ? Tu as l'air tendu.' Ça m'étonnait encore qu'elle se soucie assez de moi pour poser la question.

'Viens de subir une attaque de Tanya.' écrivis-je en retour et j'entendis Bella rire à côté de moi.

C'était amusant comme nous semblions avoir cette secrète entente l'un envers l'autre, mais même _moi _je ne le comprenais pas.

* * *

_Bella_

_

* * *

  
_

Edward continua de noter sur le papier, expliquant les idées hilarantes de Tanya à propos de 'leur' futur. Une petite part de moi était contente qu'il voie à travers ses conneries, par manque de meilleur mot – je pense qu'Edward déteignait sur moi après tout.

Je veux dire, ce n'était pas mes affaires. Il pouvait sortait sortir avec qui il voulait. Il pouvait être avec qui il désirait, ce n'était pas mes affaires. Pour une raison ou une autre, je voulais juste qu'il soit avec quelqu'un qui le mérite.

L'idée que je me faisais de lui avait changé complètement.

Je ressentais d'étranges picotements lorsqu'il touchait accidentellement mon bras, ou lorsque nous disions nos lignes et ça semblait si réel et tellement proche de l'image que je me faisais de l'amour.

Je ne comprenais rien à cela.

Lorsque la Biologie se finit, je décidais de m'arrêter aux toilettes avant de rentrer chez moi.

Alors que j'allais sortir de la cabine de toilette, j'entendis une voix féminine haut-perchée suivi par une série de gloussements.

''Je _sais_ ! Edward voit quelqu'un d'autre ! '' _Tanya. _Ugh.

''Ça va aller, Tan,'' répondis une voix nasillarde. Lauren. Je reconnaitrais son mauvais jeu n'importe où. Apparemment, elle ne se souciait pas de la situation de Tanya. Je ne pouvais pas l'en blâmer.

''Ouais, T. Edward est juste stupide. Je veux dire, Lauren et moi avons toutes les deux couchées avec lui et je peux comprendre pourquoi _ça_ te manques, mais ce n'est qu'un idiot. Il ne t'a jamais rappelé ou autre chose.''

''C'est parce que vous n'êtes que deux salopes ! '' grogna Tanya. ''Edward et moi étions AMOUREUX ! ''

Lauren et Jessica ne cherchèrent même pas à se défendre, à la place, Lauren demanda, ''Donc, comment on se venge ? ''

''Et bien, je sais qu'il voit quelqu'un. J'ai téléphoné chez lui mercredi soir et sa mère m'a dit qu'il avait _une_ invitée. Je propose qu'on démonte cette garce et ensuite avec les plus plates excuses d'Edward, je le récupérerai. Nous sommes faits pour être ensemble. Nous sommes tous les deux magnifique et tout le monde nous aime. Il a juste besoin de réaliser que c'est comme ça que marche le monde.''

Je dus retenir un grognement face à la déclaration de Tanya. Elle dépassait le ridicule.

Elles quittèrent les toilettes ainsi je fus libre de quitter la pièce où je me trouvais et me dirigeai vers la maison.

J'aurais bien aimé avoir le numéro de portable d'Edward ou quelque chose pour pouvoir le prévenir, mais ensuite je réalisai que je ne réfléchissais pas de manière rationnelle. Nous n'étions pas amis, parfois j'avais juste du mal à m'en rappeler. Je croyais au fait que nous étions si différents l'un et l'autre mais tellement semblables en dehors de notre façade. J'étais juste une fille et il était seulement un garçon et le lycée était loin derrière, sur une autre planète.

Les choses étaient tellement plus faciles dans notre bulle 'lecture du script' malgré quelques tensions.

J'allai au lit cette nuit là en pensant à Edward ce qui me fit rêver de lui. Il me souriait, ses yeux verts brillants et pleins d'espoir. Je me sentais heureuse, mais je ne comprenais pas pourquoi jusqu'à ce qu'il me prenne la main. Nous marchions ensemble le long d'une plage et tout était parfait.

Je me réveillai complètement troublée. Edward et moi, ce n'était pas possible, tout simplement.

Peut-être dans un autre monde, mais pas dans ce celui là.

Samedi, j'étais libre et je n'avais pas de devoirs, donc je décidai d'aller à Port Angeles pour m'acheter de nouveaux livres.

Je partis tôt et arrivai en ville avant midi, trouvant une place dans le parking du centre commercial principal. Il n'y avait jamais énormément de monde et j'en étais ravie. Je n'étais pas une grande fan des foules.

Je me dirigeai vers Borders _(T/N: Magasin du genre de la Fnac)_ et commençai à survoler les titres. J'essayai de rester éloignée des classiques, mais je n'arrivai pas à me décider sur quelque chose en particulier donc je décidai d'aller voir une autre librairie, en dehors du centre commercial. C'était un peu plus éclectique et il y avait beaucoup de choses intéressantes à lire.

Je traversai la rue lorsque j'entendis une voix de femme, angélique, m'appeler. Je me retournai, m'attendant à voir Angela ou quelqu'un d'autre mais fut totalement surprise par Alice Cullen... et Edward traînant derrière elle.

''Bella''. Elle laissa échapper un léger rire qui raisonna comme des carillons pendant qu'elle semblait danser dans ma direction. Elle était tellement gracieuse et magnifique. Elle était de loin la plus belle fille de notre classe, même si elle n'était pas blonde, qu'elle n'avait pas une grosse poitrine ou des jambes à n'en plus finir.

''Bonjour Alice'' lui répondis-je.

Même si elle était la plus sympa du groupe tendance, c'était tout de même étrange qu'elle traverse la rue en courant pour me rattraper. Edward ne nous avait pas encore rejoint, mais je pouvais le voir me faire un signe et me sourire. Je souris et lui rendis son signe.

''Que fais-tu ici ?'' me demanda-t-elle.

''J'achète juste des livres'' admis-je ayant soudain l'impression de confirmer ses soupçons sur le fait que je n'étais qu'une intello. La plupart des adolescents évitaient les livres.

''Oh ! J'ai entraîné Edward pour qu'il m'aide à trouver de nouveaux habits.'' Edward venait de nous rejoindre.

''Hey Bella.'' Son sourire en coin apparut sur son visage et je ne pus m'empêcher de lui sourire en retour.

''Bonjour'' lui répondis-je timidement.

''Entraînée par un parent fou de la mode ?''

''Nope'' rigolai-je en faisant raisonner le 'p'.

''Tu as de la chance'' me dit-il en chuchotant. ''Je crois qu'elle est limite psychotique.''

Alice donna rapidement une tape derrière la tête d'Edward et nous éclatâmes tous les trois de rire.

''Bon, de toute façon nous allions manger. Tu veux venir avec nous ?'' demanda Alice.

''Oh...Je ne veux pas m'imposer''

''Tu ne t'impose pas, nous t'invitions.'' remarqua Alice.

''Allez vient Bella'' m'encouragea Edward. Je fus convaincue.

Nous décidâmes d'aller dans un petit restaurant italien à l'entrée de la ville. C'était assez calme et on nous installa dans une alcôve au fond de la pièce, sympa et discret. Alice fronçait le nez au menu citant 'que des matières grasses' avant d'arrêter son choix sur des antipasto. Je rigolai à l'idée qu'une personne comme Alice ait un gramme de graisse dans son corps et pris les raviolis aux champignons tandis qu'Edward choisis le Poulet Parmigiana.

''Je suis trop excitée à propos de la pièce'' annonça Alice pendant que nous attendions nos commandes. ''Je pense que vous serez géniaux tous les deux.''

''Merci'' lui répondis-je. ''J'espère que ça ne dérange pas trop tes autres amis''.

''Que veux-tu dire, Bella''

''C'est juste que je ne pense pas que Rosalie et Jasper m'aime beaucoup et donc je suppose qu'Emmett non plus.'' Admettre mes insécurités à Alice Cullen était quelque chose que je n'aurais jamais imaginé faire, mais encore une fois, manger avec elle et Edward non plus.

''Je suis désolé pour l'autre jour,'' interrompit Edward. ''Jasper et Rose... ils ne te connaissent pas. Et pour ce qui est d'Emmett, je peux déjà te dire sans lui demander, il s'en fout. Il ne se prend pas la tête.''

''Je t'aime bien Bella.'' Alice me sourit. '' C'est que des conneries de lycée. Ne t'en fais pas pour Rose et Jaz.''

'' En fait, je m'inquiète plus à propos de Tanya, par égard à Edward,'' rigolai-je.

''Qu'est-ce qu'elle encore fait ? '' grogna Edward.

Je leur expliquai la conversation que j'avais surprise dans les toilettes et Alice eut un fou rire tandis qu'Edward gronda en pensant au SMS qu'il pourrait envoyer à Tanya ou aux choses qu'il pourrait faire pour avoir sa propre revanche.

''Honnêtement cher frère. Elle est consternante ! Qu'as-tu seulement vu en elle ? ''

''Du sexe.'' sourit Edward.

''Pervers ! '' grogna Alice.

''Je ne suis pas irrécupérable. Si c'était tout ce que je voulais, je serais resté avec elle.''

''Elle est écœurante Edward. Tu as besoin d'une fille bien. Tu devrais vraiment chercher une fille intelligente plutôt qu'une garce,'' dit Alice puis pencha sa tête sans discrétion vers moi.

''Laisse Bella tranquille,'' grogna Edward au moment où j'entendis un téléphone sonner.

Edward sortit un portable argenté de sa poche de jean avant de l'ouvrir.

''Jasper''

Immédiatement, Alice releva la tête et se pencha vers Edward.

''Ouais, à Port Angeles.''

''Ali m'y a emmené de force.''

''Oui Alice est ici.''

''Merde, appelles-la alors.''

''Non, on y est avec Bella aussi,'' dis calmement Edward au téléphone, ce qui me choqua complètement.

''Oui Isabella Swan.'' Il était bien en train de parler de moi.

''Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? Va te faire foutre Hale,'' grogna Edward. Attendez ! Il me défendait ?

'' Ouais, salut.''

''Désolé à propos de ça,'' commença Edward.

''Tu n'avais pas à me défendre,'' lui dis-je.

''Si, je le devais.'' répondit-il simplement, en me coupant.

''Bella pourquoi penserais-tu mériter les merdes des gens ? '' demanda Alice. Elle semblait triste.

''J'ai eu affaire avec ça tout au long du lycée. C'est pas grand chose.'' lui répondis-je simplement. Je ne voulais pas qu'ils me voient bouleversée, qu'ils voient à quel point ça me manger de l'intérieur. ''Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler.''

''Ok'' dit Alice d'une petite voix. ''Que dirais-tu qu'on continue nos achats. Ne nous angoissons pas.''

* * *

Faire du shopping avec Alice était quelque chose, c'était le moins que l'on puisse dire. Elle essayait tout ce qui était à sa taille, sortait sa carte de crédit sans même écouter le prix total de ses achats et elle essaya même de me forcer à prendre des choses que je ne mettrai jamais.

''Non Alice ! '' protestai-je.

''Si Bella. Tout le monde a besoin d'une PRN ! ''

''PRN ? '' Je la regardai suspicieusement. ''Je ne parle pas le _Vogue.''_

''Petite Robe Noir. Ce n'est pas Vogue, Bella. C'est un sens commun de la mode ! Maintenant vas l'essayer ! ''

Edward rigola et s'installa confortablement dans un siège à l'extérieur des cabines.

Je grognai, me retournai en acceptant mon sort, et entrai dans la cabine d'essayage.

J'enlevai la robe du cintre; c'était une matière qui ressemblait à un mélange de coton et d'élastique, serré au niveau de la poitrine et qui s'arrêtait juste au dessus des genoux _**(lien de la robe sur mon profil)**_. J'enlevai mon jean et mon tee-shirt, puis passai la robe par la tête, m'attendant au pire. Cependant, lorsque je me retournai vers le miroir, je fus agréablement surprise.

Elle montrait des courbes et des seins que je ne pensais même pas avoir.

''Bella ! '' cria Alice impatiemment. J'ouvris la porte pour lui montrer et elle laissa échapper un son aigu d'approbation. ''Wahh-ou. Laissons juste ces cheveux lâchés'' dit-elle, essayant d'atteindre mon chignon et de libérer mes cheveux afin qu'ils puissent flotter et se répandre sur mes épaules, enlevant également mes lunettes en même temps.

''Parfait,'' conclut-elle, se poussant pour que je sois dans le champ de vision d'Edward.


	4. Lines & Lipes

**Playing To The Heart**

**Auteur** : sez-princess

**Traductrice**: Inès

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Twilight.

**Note de la traductrice**:

Hello tout le monde !!

Chose dite chose due, voila le chapitre 4 :D

Encore un grand merci à tous le monde pour vos reviews, ça me fait vraiment plaisirs.

Je posterai le prochain chapitre **mardi** (et oui...qu'est-ce que j'aime les vacances lol.)

Un grand merci à LiLi26 pour la relecture (tu me fais bien rire à chaque fois :D)

A bientôt et bonne lecture ;-)

* * *

Chapitre 2: Lines & Lips

(Lignes et Lèvres)

* * *

_Edward_

_

* * *

  
_

Oh bah merde alors.

Mon unique pensée lorsque Bella sortit de la cabine d'essayage.

Carrément canon

Les lunettes, les vêtements larges et le chignon étaient partis; à l'intérieur se cachait une Bella magnifique et toute en forme.

La robe noire moulait ses courbes et pour la première fois – je vis son visage.

''Alors Edward. N'est-elle pas magnifique ?'' demanda Alice.

''Uh-huh'' fut tout ce que je pus marmonner.

''Bien sûr qu'elle l'est,'' m'agressa Alice. ''Elle _est_ magnifique.''

Le rougissement de Bella – ce magnifique, adorable, rose pur sur ses joues, s'accrut et je lui souris pour la rassurer. Elle me sourit en retour, semblant se détendre grâce à mon geste de réconfort. Je l'observai alors qu'elle regardait humblement (comme si l'on pouvait faire une telle chose) son reflet dans le miroir, avant de retourner dans la cabine d'essayage, en ressortant un instant après dans son jean et tee-shirt.

Ses cheveux étaient encore lâchés, mais elle avait remit ses lunettes. Je les aimais bien en quelque sorte.

Qui aurait pu penser que Bella avait tout ça ?

''Tu devrais absolument acheter cette robe'' conseilla Alice. J'approuvai mentalement.

''Je n'ai pas l'argent pour et de toute façon, je ne la mettrais jamais.''

Alice fit la moue à la réponse de Bella, avant de prendre la robe de ses mains et de se dirigeai vers le comptoir, sortant sa carte de crédit et la mettant brusquement sous le nez du caissier.

''Non Alice !'' protesta Bella.

''Je l'achète comme cadeau alors tu te tais'' grogna Alice. ''Et tu la mettras. Tu pourrais la porter pendant une sorte de réception, ou pour un rendez-vous.''

Bella semblait prête à rétorquer, mais je l'interrompis avant qu'elle ne puisse parler.

''Tu n'arriveras pas à la faire changer d'avis à partir du moment où elle décide quelque chose.'' je haussai les épaules. ''Crois-moi, j'ai déjà essayé.''

Bella se mordit la lèvre et je me mis à penser comment ses lèvres semblaient douces et pleines, combien ses grands yeux étaient magnifiques, et comment ses cheveux était doux. Je ne pouvais pas arrêter de penser à elle dans cette robe et je ne pouvais arrêter de penser à comment je trouvais mignon le fait que sa lèvre supérieure soit plus pleine que celle inférieure, ou combien je trouvais qu'elle était adorable lorsqu'elle remontait ses lunettes sur son nez et la manière dont ses cheveux tombaient sur son visage, mais elle était tellement plongée dans ses pensées qu'elle ne me voyait pas la regarder.

Je perdais complètement la tête.

Je ne pouvais pas penser ces choses à propos de _Bella_, surtout elle.

Il y avait une liste complète de contres – de un, l'énorme truc de 'la position sociale'. Aussi stupide que ça puisse être. De deux, elle était un ange et j'approchais plus du démon. De trois, et bien, il n'y avait pas besoin d'une troisième excuse. Simplement non.

Non.

Je devais juste sortir de cette impasse ou de cette situation inconfortable. Peu importe le nom que vous lui donnez.

Le seul fait que Bella ne soit pas comme Tanya, ne la rendait pas parfaite. Je tentais de me rappeler que je cherchai quelqu'un complètement opposé à Tanya, mais ça ne voulait pas dire Bella. C'était idiot. J'avais juste besoin de me trouver une fille _bien_.

''Vaudrais mieux que je rentre, les gars.'' annonça Bella alors que nous quittions la boutique.

''Aww.'' Alice fit la moue. ''Je suis trop contente qu'on ait pu sortir.'' Elle le dit d'une telle manière qu'on aurait pu croire qu'elles étaient des amies de longues dates qui ne se voyaient que rarement.

''Moi aussi.''

''Ouais, pareil,'' murmurai-je.

''Bien. Je vous verrais lundi à l'école.''

Bella partit avec le sourire et nous fit un signe et Alice m'emmena vers le prochain magasin. Apparemment, j'avais besoin de nouvelles chaussettes. Ça allez être une longue journée...

* * *

Lorsque nous rentrâmes finalement à la maison, je me dirigeai vers l'étage pour me reposer un peu avant ce qui allait être une grosse nuit – Jessica organisait une de ses célèbres fêtes.

Après avoir réglé mon réveil pour sept heure du soir, je m'allongeai sur mon lit et m'endormis rapidement d'un sommeil pleins de rêves intenses, tournant tous autour de Bella et de cette stupide robe.

Peau, mouillée, chaude. Bella.

Je me réveillai à six heure, abandonné par le sommeil, et commençai à me préparer pour la fête chez Jessica, désireux à mort de chasser Bella de mes pensées.

Jessica faisait généralement ces petites soirées lorsque son PDG de père était hors de la ville. Son alcoolique de mère en tenait une bonne et n'avait aucune idée de ce qui se passait. Je me souviens d'une fois, où elle s'était réveillée de son coma éthylique, elle était descendue et avait commencé à danser la table basse. Vous auriez pu penser que Jessica en aurait été humiliée – et bien non – elle s'est mise à côté de sa mère ivre et elles ont toutes les deux montré leurs seins. Remarquez, ceux de Mme Stanley ne sont pas _ses_ vrais.

C'était comme ça que ça se passait.

Je rigolai à ce souvenir et m'habillai avec ce qu'Alice m'avait préparé, avant d'aller sur ma terrasse personnelle, un bâton magique de marijuana (comme j'aimais les appeler, ou alors, un joint) roulé par James et un briquet dans ma main.

James était un branleur, de vingt ans et quelques, sans diplômes qui travaillait dans la seule boutique de prêt sur gages de Forks, en même temps que de vendre toutes sortes de stupéfiants à mes amis. Branleur – oui, mais extrêmement utile. Les fêtes les plus renommées de Forks étaient bien reconnaissantes envers lui et ses 'cadeaux' spéciaux. Bien que, ce n'est pas le meilleur terme à employer vu le prix astronomique qu'on devait payer.

L'argent n'était pas un problème pour moi, mais mes parents risquaient sûrement de le découvrir donc je devais faire les trucs en douce. Et encore, s'ils avaient voulu décourager l'utilisation de drogue réactionnelles, ils n'auraient vraiment pas du me donner la chambre avec balcon. Ils ne pouvaient rien sentir avec le courant d'air, mais j'étais sûr qu'ils se doutaient de quelque chose. Alice, bien que ne participant jamais, Jasper, Emmett et même Rose qui en prenait occasionnellement, étaient au courant de ce qui se passait derrière les portes closes – ou devrais-je dire à l'extérieur.

C'était comme ça que marchait notre groupe et apparemment, j'avais perdu le contact de tout ça.

Ce truc de théâtre et mon père qui est en pétard contre moi, m'avait offert une sorte de nouvelle perspective. Des fois, j'avais l'impression d'essayer de me racheter sans même le réaliser, mais quand j'y repensai, pourquoi le devrais-je ?

Je suis Edward Cullen.

Je suis qui je _suis_.

''Edward, allons-y,'' hurla Alice d'en bas.

''J'arrive Al.''

Lorsque nous arrivâmes chez Jessica, la musique était à fond et les corps étaient entremêlés; certains à moitié nus sur les lits, d'autres éparpillés par terre. Tout était flou, on pouvait déceler un assortiment d'odeurs, et également un peu de coke sur la même table que dans mon souvenir.

Alice partit chercher Rose, me laissant trouver ma place.

J'observai la pièce et trouvai plusieurs fillettes de Seconde; une fille – Jenny, Julie, je ne sais plus comment elle s'appelait – était assise à côté de cet enculé de Mike Newton. Je détestai ce gosse, je me disais alors 'au diable' ? J'irai voir cette fille juste pour énerver le gars. Elle était pas mal; mince, blonde et des yeux foncés. J'attrapai deux verres en plastique rouge, les remplissant de bière, avant de m'approcher et de m'assoir à côté d'elle.

Newton me fusillait du regard, mais je ne fis pas attention à lui.

''Salut beauté'' lui dis-je avec une voix rauque

''Huh...salut Edward'' me répondit la blonde. Bien sûr, elle connaissait mon nom.

''Soif ? ''

''Ouais, merci.''

''Pas de problème.'' Je lui souris. J'étais qu'un pauvre con charmeur. ''Tu t'amuses ?''

''Ouais, cependant c'est un peu bruyant,'' soupira-t-elle. Parfait, elle me tendait la perche.

''C'est clair. Ça te dit qu'on monte pour qu'on puisse _parler_ ? ''

Aussi simplement que ça, nous montâmes dans une des chambres d'amis, s'installant sur le luxurieux lit de grande taille.

La fille tenait encore sa boisson, la buvant quelques fois. La mienne était depuis longtemps finie et j'étais tenté de lui piquer la sienne, avant de réaliser que j'avais plus besoin de baiser que de m'énivrer. Donc à la place, j'enroulai mon bras autour de sa taille et commença une discussion des plus banale.

Elle s'appelait Ashley, donc j'étais complètement à côté de la plaque finalement.

''Alors, où es ton copain ?''

''Je n'en ai pas.'' Elle mordit sa lèvre et sa timidité, même si elle faisait semblant, me fit immédiatement repenser à Bella. Merde.

''Une belle fille comme toi n'a pas de copain ?''

''Nope'' Elle fit résonner le 'p' et un sourire apparut sur son visage. D'accord, peut-être pas comme Bella. Honnêtement, les conneries dans lesquelles se laissaient prendre les filles étaient ridicules.

A partir de là, c'était facile; il suffisait de poser de doux baisers dans son cou avant de glisser mes lèvres sur les siennes. C'était facile de voir ses vêtements être jetés par terre. Ma queue tressaillit dans l'anticipation de baiser cette fille, mais pas pour les bonnes raisons. J'avais encore Bella à l'esprit et je voulais qu'elle parte.

Je m'enfonçai d'un mouvement brusque en elle. Ashley gémit bruyamment de plaisir et accrocha ses mains autour de mon cou. Elle enroula ses jambes autour de moi également, pour que je puisse aller plus profondément en elle. Ne vous méprenez pas; c'était vraiment bien – mais je n'étais pas satisfait. Je jouis en elle alors qu'elle criait mon prénom encore et encore pour ensuite s'écrouler comme un tas sur mon torse.

''Mmh,'' ronronna-t-elle. ''Maintenant, je comprends mieux pourquoi toutes les filles parlent de toi.''

Les mêmes conneries que j'entendais en répétition de la part des filles, comme Lauren, Jessica, Tanya, Victoria, Heidi,... et toutes celles dont j'avais oublié le nom.

Je pouvais sentir son souffle chaud sur mon torse nu et tout ce que je voulais c'était la pousser loin de là.

J'étais dégouté. A la fois par elle et par moi-même. Alors, j'attrapai mon jean et lui dis que j'allais dans la salle de bain.

Je ne la rejoignis pas. C'était qui j'étais tout simplement. Ce n'était pas comme si je n'avais jamais fait ça auparavant.

Je retournai en bas afin de trouver Emmett qui était en train de boire des shots sur Rosalie, donc je décidai d'essayer de trouver Jasper mais lui et Alice n'étaient nulle part.

Je traînai dehors vers le bain à remous où deux filles de première année étaient en train de s'embrasser pour le plus grand plaisir des gars autour. En voyant qu'ils n'étaient pas dehors, je retournai à l'intérieur et cherchai dans les chambres du premier étage avant de monter les escaliers.

Je passai devant les deux premières portes, la plupart des chambres étaient occupés par des adolescents bourrés d'hormones. J'allais partir après avoir ouvert la troisième chambre devant des amoureux inconscients et reprendre mes recherches lorsque j'entendis un gémissement voilé.

''Oh Jasper. Oui.''

La voix me semblait familière, mais je n'arrivai pas à la replacer.

Ça ne m'étonnait plus que je ne le trouve pas. Je rigolai intérieurement, mais le bruit qui suivit me donna envie de vomir. De préférence sur Jasper.

''Alice'' J'entendis son gémissement guttural.

''C'EST QUOI CE BORDEL ? '' hurlai-je avant d'entendre Jasper jurer et le bruissement des draps et des vêtements. Évidemment, je rentrais comme un diable dans la chambre, claquant la porte derrière moi.

Et bien, au moins je les avais trouvés.

Bref, j'étais absolument emmerdé. Je m'attendais à ce que ça arrive, mais l'entendre était juste écœurant. Je me demandai s'ils s'envoyaient en l'air depuis longtemps. Je ne voyais pas Alice comme le genre de fille qui ne fait que coucher avec un mec, même si c'était Jasper. Ne vous méprenez pas, elle n'était pas la Vierge Marie, mais je n'aimai pas la pensée que Jasper profite en quelque sorte de ma sœur.

Lorsqu'ils émergèrent des draps, ils avaient l'air contents d'eux, Jasper alla dehors, surement pour fumer un joint ou se trouver de la coke, tandis qu'Alice s'assit sur le lit à côté de moi.

''Depuis quand ça dure ? '' demandai-je.

''Ah, un moment'' admit-elle. ''Trois, quatre mois.''

''Comment ça se fait que je ne suis pas au courant ?''

''Et bien, tout le temps que tu as passé à sauter des filles au hasard, c'est le temps où nous étions seuls Jasper et moi. Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est rien de sérieux.'' essaya-t-elle de me rassurer, mais ça ne fit que m'énerver encore plus. Je ne voulais pas que Jasper s'envoie juste en l'air avec ma sœur. J'ai toujours pensé qu'il voulait plus que du sexe avec elle. Elle méritait d'être traitée correctement.

''Je pensais que tu ressentais quelque chose pour lui, Al''

''C'est vrai et ça le sera toujours, mais ça ne peut pas marcher entre nous.''

''Pourquoi ? '' demandai-je.

''Les drogues, la boisson...ce n'est pas mon truc et je sais que vous participez à ces trucs, mais je ne pourrais jamais. Je ne vois pas comment on pourrait avoir un futur...même si j'en rêve. Seulement, je ne nous vois pas aller à la fac ensemble et être amoureux l'un de l'autre. La vie ne marche pas comme ça. D'ailleurs, pourquoi tu t'en soucis ? Ce n'est pas comme si tu avais déjà eu une relation sérieuse.''

''Je ne veux pas d'une _'relation sérieuse'_.'' Je me moquai de son ton.

''Tu es post-coïtal n'est-ce pas ? Tu devrais être content.''

''Oui et non. Pourquoi je devrais être content ? C'était pas satisfaisant.''

''Je suppose que comme ça ne veut rien dire pour toi, c'est forcément pas satisfaisant. Tu devrais essayer d'avoir du sexe sérieux pour une fois, ou juste t'abstenir jusqu'à ce que tu trouves la bonne personne.'' suggéra Alice.

''Dit celle qui vient juste de coucher avec un gars avec qui elle n'a aucune envie d'avoir une relation avec ? ''

Alice fronça les sourcils. ''Je n'ai jamais dis que je ne voulais pas. J'ai juste dis que ça ne pouvait pas marcher. Il y a une différence.''

Elle soupira et regarda ses mains. Je connaissais ce regard. D'un cœur brisé. Le même regard qu'elle avait eu lorsque Leonardo DiCaprio était mort dans Titanic, lorsque Newport Beach fut arrêté, lorsque le talon de sa Jimmy-je-ne-sais-pas-quoi cassa.

''Il grandira.'' lui dis-je pour la conforter. Je n'étais pas sûr si ce soit vrai, mais je gardais espoir.

''Ah oui ? Comme toi tu as grandis ? ''

Ça faisait mal, mais je ne pouvais même pas rétorquer parce que je savais que c'était la vérité.

* * *

Autant que je ne voulais pas me l'admettre, j'attendais avec impatience le mercredi 'lecture de lignes' avec Bella. Elle était une bouffée d'air frais après une horrible baise le samedi, deux le dimanche et une le mardi.

Apparemment Bella se sentait plus à l'aise dans ma chambre maintenant. Elle alla directement à sa place habituelle sur mon lit, ses jambes repliées sous elle. Il faisait plus chaud aujourd'hui, ainsi elle portait un pull à col en V laissant apparaître ses clavicules ce que je trouvai bizarrement fascinantes. Elle avait un jean et m'expliqua qu'elle essayait de nouvelles lentilles donc qu'elle n'avait pas ses lunettes pour la soirée.

Elle attacha ses cheveux ondulés en une queue de cheval pendant que j'attrapai mon script sur le haut de mon armoire.

Je décidai de prendre l'initiative, nous choquant complètement Bella et moi. Je suppose que j'ai juste pris la décision sur une impulsion et m'y tins lorsque je lui dis, ''nous ne pouvons pas tourner constamment autour de la scène du baiser. Je pense qu'on devrait la répéter.''

Bella me regarda comme si j'étais un malade mental échappé d'un asile, portant un chapeau violet crépu et un tutu. ''Es-tu sérieux ? ''

''Ouais''

''Edward, je sais pas trop...''

''Et bien on va être obligé de la faire un de ces jours. Quelqu'un n'a-t-il pas dit 'ne jamais remettre au lendemain ce qu'on peut faire le jour même' ? ''

''Je suppose que c'est vrai, mais il ne devait pas penser à un moment comme celui-là.''

''C'est pas grand chose,'' je haussai les épaules.

''Si, ça l'est.'' me contredit-elle.

''Pourquoi ? ''

''Je ne l'ai jamais fait avant.''

''Nous devons nous embrasser sur scène de toute façon.''

''Je ne sais pas trop si je suis entièrement à l'aise avec ça.'' _Ça._ Elle commençait à céder.

''Tout se passera bien.''

''Et si je suis trop mauvaise ? '' Elle regarda ses genoux.

''Tu ne le seras pas.'' lui assurai-je.

''Très bien.'' dit-elle sèchement. ''Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? ''

''Commençons au début de la scène et on continuera à partir de là.''

Bella accepta et nous cherchâmes les bonnes lignes. Après être arrivé au moment où mon personnage rentrait furtivement dans la chambre de Lily, j'allai m'assoir à côté de Bella sachant que le baiser n'était pas loin. Je me rapprochai d'elle pour que nos jambes se touchent et Bella soupira, vaincue.

''Tu fais ça souvent ? '' lit-elle.

''Mm, juste depuis quelques mois. J'aime bien te regarder dormir. C'est... quelque chose de fascinant pour moi.'' Bella s'approcha de moi, rétrécissant l'espace entre nous et je n'étais pas sûr qu'elle soit complètement consciente de ce qu'elle faisait. '' Hum, il y a une chose que j'aimerai essayer. Essaye de ne pas bouger.'' J'avançai ma tête, la penchant sur la gauche. ''Ne bouge pas''. Je pouvais entendre sa respiration, peu profonde et incertaine.

Je pouvais entendre la mienne.

Doucement, tellement doucement que s'en était presque douloureux, je posais gentiment mes lèvres sur les siennes, douces et pleines.

Je respirai sa délicieuse odeur et bougeai légèrement nos lèvres ensemble.

Elle haleta un peu avant de se pencher plus en avant et d'initier un autre baiser. Il y avait plus de force dans celui là, cette fois, nos lèvres bougeaient rapidement. Je pouvais sentir les fraises dans son souffle et merde alors, c'en était appétissant. Je ne pouvais pas savoir si c'était encore de la comédie, mais je décidai de continuer avec le script avant que les choses ne deviennent bizarres.

''Stop,'' ordonnai-je, même si _j_'avais l'étrange envie de continuer. Toutefois, j'étais encore dans la mentalité du personnage à ce moment, ce n'était pas moi. Je luttai pour me souvenir de ça alors que j'avais encore le goût de Bella sur mes lèvres et que son odeur de freesia embaumait l'air.

Bella ne lut pas ses lignes et j'eus l'impression que nous étions tous les deux loin de la scène.

Je sortis de mes souvenirs du baiser et remarquai qu'elle était en train de rougir furieusement.

''Je te l'avais dis que ça se passerai bien,'' lui dis-je.

Elle sourit un petit peu. ''C'était, je veux dire, j'étais ok ? ''

''T'étais bien. Ça a bien été.'' Ça sonnait structuré, sorti d'un script. Comme ce que notre baiser aurait du être mais je n'arrivais pas à oublier la sensation qu'il y avait quelque chose de plus.

Bella rigola et suggéra la scène suivant à répéter et ne retombâmes facilement dans notre routine habituelle.

* * *

_Bella_

_

* * *

  
_

Au cours de ces dernières semaines, j'ai appris combien Edward pouvait être têtu, même plus que je ne l'étais, donc je savais que je n'avais aucune chance de gagner cette bataille.

''Tout se passera bien.''

''Et si je suis trop mauvaise ? '' Je regrettai immédiatement d'avoir posé la question aussitôt qu'elle franchit mes lèvres. Bien sûr, Edward savait que je n'avais jamais embrassé quelqu'un, mais je n'avais pas besoin de lui rappeler combien j'étais nerveuse. Je savais qu'avec tout ce qu'il avait fait, embrasser quelqu'un n'était rien pour lui. C'était complètement différent pour moi.

''Tu ne le seras pas.'' m'assura-t-il et je savais que je venais de perdre la guerre.

''Très bien.'' dit-je sèchement.

Nous jouâmes la scène et je pouvais sentir mon cœur battre rapidement dans ma poitrine à la simple _pensée_ du baiser qui approchait.

''Hum, il y a une chose que j'aimerai essayer. Ne bouge pas.'' dit Edward alors qu'il avançait sa tête, la penchant sur la gauche. ''Ne bouge pas''. Je pouvais entendre nos respirations se mêler dans les airs. Sa douce haleine balaya mon visage et je respirai de la menthe avec un tout petit reste de tabac.

Doucement, Edward se pencha en avant et posa gentiment ses lèvres sur les miennes. Elles étaient douces et il était si modéré avec moi. Ce fut terminé bien trop tôt, ce n'était pas assez et avant que je réalise ce que j'étais en train de faire, _je_ l'embrassais. Je l'embrassais vraiment ! _J_'avais véritablement réduit l'espace entre nous pour poser mes lèvres sur les siennes !

Il accueillit favorablement le baiser et entrouvrit ses lèvres pour qu'elles bougent avec les miennes. Je n'avais aucune idée si je le faisais bien, mais ça semblait bon et juste et seulement extraordinaire. Tellement extraordinaire que je ne voulais pas arrêter. Heureusement, Edward essaya reprendre la scène. Mais j'étais perdue. Trop perdue pour penser au script.

Edward devait l'avoir mis sur le compte du trac du premier baiser.

Il me dit que j'étais bien, que ça c'est bien passé ce qui m'avait parfaitement plu. Nous n'en parlâmes plus. A la place, nous répétâmes une autre scène. Comme d'habitude. Seulement maintenant, je ne me sentais pas normale.

Je fus capable de ne rien laisser paraître jusqu'à ce que je sois chez moi, mais dès que j'eus passé la porte, je courus dans ma chambre afin d'être seule avec mes pensées. Charlie sembla inquiet, mais je lui assurai que j'allais bien. Mieux que bien.

Des images d'Edward tourbillonnaient dans ma tête et je n'arrêtai pas de me rejouer la baiser encore et encore. Même en prenant ma douche, les pensées étaient là. Pendant que je me changeais en pyjama et que j'allais au lit, elles étaient là.

Je rêvai encore de lui cette nuit, seulement maintenant j'avais une base pour le rêve. Nous nous étions embrassés et ça ne ressemblait à rien de ce que j'avais déjà essayé.

Je me rendis compte d'une chose.

J'étais en train de tomber amoureuse d'Edward Cullen.


	5. Tears & Threats

**Playing To The Heart**

**Auteur** : sez-princess

**Traductrice**: Inès

**Disclaimer****:** I don't own Twilight.

**Note de la traductrice**:

Coucou tout le monde !

Merci pour vos messages :D

Je posterai le prochain chapitre vendredi et après je reprendrai le rythme normal.

Un grand merci à LiLi26 pour la relecture.

Bisous et bonne lecture !! ;-)

* * *

Chapitre 5: Tears & Threats

(Pleurs et Pièges)

* * *

_Edward_

_

* * *

  
_

La classe de théâtre du mardi fut...étrange.

J'entrai dans la salle et Bella n'était nulle part. Je supposai donc qu'elle était seulement en retard.

J'entendis la porte s'ouvrir, m'attendant à voir Bella, mais à la place, Jessica et Lauren entrèrent dans la salle, de légers sourires sur leurs visages trop maquillés. Elles me regardèrent toutes les deux pendant un moment puis chuchotèrent entre elles. J'avais une envie étrange de les frapper.

Juste au moment où je me demandais où était Bella – je l'avais déjà vu ce matin donc je savais qu'elle était à l'école – elle entra dans la salle. Je lui souris sans vraiment y penser, mais mon sourire se fana immédiatement lorsqu'elle releva son visage et que je vis son expression. Elle semblait aller mal.

Son nez était rouge et ses yeux étaient bouffis, comme si elle avait pleuré. Sans même y penser je m'avançai vers elle. J'avais l'envie – non le _besoin_ – de la réconforter. Elle remarqua que j'approchai et s'éloigna doucement de moi. Lorsque j'attrapai son poignet, elle tressaillit à ce contact et enleva immédiatement son bras.

''Bella, qu'est-ce qu'il y a?''

''Rien. Je vais bien.'' Elle me regarda et me fit un léger sourire forcé avant de s'assoir entre Jacob et Seth. Elle semblait tellement triste et sans défense. Je retournai vers mon siège au fond de la classe et remarquai encore une fois Lauren et Jessica m'observer. Je les fusillais du regard et elles se retournèrent pour regarder plutôt vers Bella, puis elles éclatèrent de rire.

Je pensais à aller les voir pour leur demander quel était leur problème, mais je fus sollicité par le professeur.

Bien sûr, Bella et moi devions lire nos lignes ensemble mais elle refusait de croiser mon regard. J'avais très envie d'aller vers elle, de lui tenir la main et de lui dire que tout ira bien, même si je ne savais pas quel était le problème, mais je me retins et m'accrochai au script.

''Bella, pourquoi tu ne me réponds pas?'' lui demandai-je alors que je la rattrapais après que la cloche ait sonné.

Elle se retourna lentement vers moi et me chuchota un ''_désolé_'' avant de continuer son chemin.

Je repensais à toutes nos conversations depuis la semaine dernière. Avais-je fais quelque chose de mal? Elle n'aurait surement pas été en colère à ce propos, la nuit dernière...La nuit dernière. Le baiser.

Ce putain de baiser.

J'étais déterminé à découvrir si c'était la raison pour laquelle elle était en colère contre moi et je savais qu'elle ne pourrait pas m'éviter en Biologie. Ainsi, lorsqu'elle entra dans la salle et qu'elle s'assit à côté de moi, j'étais prêt. Je poussai une feuille de papier dans sa direction et elle soupira mais, bien sûr, réalisa que je ne cesserai pas tant qu'elle n'aurait pas pris le mot pour le lire.

_'Est-ce que c'est à cause d'hier soir?'_

_'Non' _nota-t-elle.

'_Alors pourquoi tu agis comme ça?'_

Elle tourna le papier vers moi pour que je puisse lire sa réponse. _'Nous ne sommes pas amis Edward. C'est comme ça qu'on à l'habitude de se comporter l'un envers l'autre'_

_'Je pensais que les choses étaient différentes' _

_'Alors tu penses que juste parce que tu es le populaire et moi seulement l'intello ou ce que tu veux, te donnes le droit de diriger les choses entre nous? Tu ne peux pas simplement laisser tomber?_

_'Tu penses sérieusement que je crois pouvoir 'diriger' notre amitié ou peu importe ce que c'est?' _

''Laisse tomber'' chuchota-t-elle, ses yeux plein de larmes me suppliant.

''Très bien.'' sifflai-je, mais je savais que je ne le ferais pas.

Lorsque je rentrai chez moi, j'allai dans la chambre d'Alice. Elle était forte à propos des trucs de filles, étant une fille et tout ces trucs et ce n'était pas comme si je pouvais en parler à Jasper ou à Emmett sans que ça me retombe dessus. Ça me rendait malade qu'ils préfèreraient, ou trouveraient cela plus raisonnable que je sois avec Tanya qu'avec quelqu'un comme Bella.

''Hey Ali,''

''Quoi de neuf?'' Elle était assise au centre de son lit à baldaquin, feuilletant une sorte de magasin de mode.

''C'est Bella'' admis-je.

''Vas-y...''

''Et bien, hier on s'est embrassés et je ne sais pas si c'est à cause de ça qu'elle ne me parle plus mais aujourd'hui elle m'a évité tout au long de la journée et je ne sais pas quoi faire?'' lui dis-je d'un coup.

''Vous avez QUOI?'' Elle se redressa sur son lit et releva les sourcils.

''C'est pas grand chose. On s'est embrassés en étant dans les personnages.'' Je haussai les épaules. Pas besoin de lui préciser que j'avais en quelque sorte apprécié.

''Est-ce que ça t'as plu?''

''Alice non!'' exclamai-je. _Merde_.

''Ok, donc ça t'as plu.''

''Casses-toi.''

''Hey! Tu es dans ma chambre! Pourquoi toi tu ne dégagerais pas?'' cria-t-elle avant d'éclater de rire, incapable de rester en colère. ''Oh mon dieu. C'est trop bizarre. Tu as complètement adoré l'embrasser.''

''Merde, remets-en toi Alice. Ce n'est pas comme si nous avions couché ensemble. Je pensais que tu l'aimais bien.''

''Oh t'aimerais bien!'' Elle sautait sur son lit et tapait des mains. ''Je l'aime bien. Je pense que tu l'aimes un peu toi aussi.''

''Alice non. Je n'ai pas de sentiments pour elle et je ne suis pas venu ici pour écouter ces conneries, je veux juste savoir pourquoi elle ne me parle plus.''

''Peut-être que tes compétences en matière de baiser ou plutôt ton manque l'a effrayé,'' me taquina Alice. ''Ok, je suis désolée. Je ne sais pas, peut-être qu'elle se sent juste un peu mal à l'aise.''

''Elle allait bien hier soir après...que ça ce soit produit.''

''Et bien peut-être que quelque chose est arrivé ce matin, comme le fait qu'elle ait ses règles et qu'elle ait un cas majeur de syndrome prémenstruel.'' _Dégoûtant, Alice _''Je lui parlerai demain, si tu veux?''

''Ça serait génial.'' Je souris à ma sœur. ''Faudrait peut-être aussi trouver si Lauren et Jessica ont un lien avec tout ça.''

* * *

_Bella_

_

* * *

  
_

Je me sentais transportée de joie au moment de me réveiller, le Jeudi matin suivant le baiser qu'Edward et moi avions partagés. Je continuai de l'appeler 'notre' baiser, même si je savais que c'était entre nos personnages, pas nous. Et pourtant, je ne pouvais pas l'oublier. C'était toujours dans un coin de mon esprit.

Aussi, une toute petite part de moi me rappelait sans cesse ma place dans la société. Ça ne pouvait se finir qu'en peine de cœur. Nous étions juste trop différents, ça n'arrivera jamais. Cela ne m'empêchait pas de fantasmer à propos de lui tenir la main, de passer mes doigts dans ses cheveux indisciplinés, d'embrasser ses douces lèvres et qu'ensuite il me tienne dans ses bras.

De toutes les personnes envers lesquelles j'étais attirée, il était surement la pire personne que je pouvais choisir. Je n'avais jamais eu de petit-ami, je ne m'intéressais à personne. Jusqu'à Edward. J'étais totalement intriguée par lui. Il était tellement différent lorsque l'on était ensemble, seuls dans sa chambre. Gentil, intelligent et j'ai même remarqué qu'il jurait un tout petit peu moins.

Toutefois, une part de moi aimait bien cette mauvaise habitude. C'était amusant comment il utilisait _putain _comme un verbe, un nom, un adjectif … tout ce qui est possible pour modifier chaque mot et lui donner plus de passion.

J'allai vers les toilettes avant d'aller déjeuner et pus entendre des voix de filles de l'autre côté de la porte, et j'ouvris la porte à contrecœur, en espérant passer inaperçue.

Tanya, Lauren et Jessica étaient debout devant le miroir, en train de refaire leur maquillage et de réajuster leur coiffure. Elles se tournèrent toutes vers moi tandis que je passai la porte, en me jetant des regards de pure haine. Je n'en tenais pas rigueur au début, j'avais déjà vu ce genre de regard auparavant...mais lorsqu'elles s'avancèrent vers moi, j'ai tout de suite pensé : bats-toi ou casse-toi

''Isabella,'' railla Tanya. _Bella,_ je la corrigeai mentalement. Je détestais quand les gens utilisaient mon prénom en entier.

''Hum, salut Tanya.'' répondis-je d'une voix timide. Elle m'effrayait en quelque sorte. Ces ongles en acrylique semblaient assez vicieux et je suis sûre qu'elle n'hésiterait pas à s'en servir.

J'étais en train d'aller vers une cabine, lorsque Jessica et Lauren se postèrent devant celle où je voulais entrer. ''Je ne pense pas que ce soit possible, Swan, '' grogna Lauren. ''Tu as vraiment choisi la mauvaise heure pour aller aux toilettes.'' Elle balaya ses cheveux d'un faux blond puis regarda Jessica, comme si elles prévoyaient quelque chose de diabolique.

De nombreux scénarios me vinrent immédiatement à l'esprit, la plupart me rappelaient une sorte de 'Quand les garces attaquent' comme un épisode vraiment raté de New York Unité Spéciale. Tanya me poussa en arrière de sorte que je sois face à elle et Lauren et Jessica se placèrent à ses côté, leurs mains sur leurs hanches.

''Maintenant tu ouvres grand tes oreilles et tu écoutes bien'' commença Tanya. ''Je ne sais pas qu'est-ce que tu fais avec _mon petit-ami, _mais j'ai vu ton horrible camionnette devant chez lui la nuit dernière. Apparemment il t'utilise d'une manière ou d'une autre, je veux dire, regardes-toi...mais je m'en fous. Tu restes loin de lui, Isabella. Ça ne vaut pas tout ce que je vais te faire subir.''

Je restai interloquée. De toutes les choses que j'avais imaginées, je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Tanya se sentait menacée par moi? Ça me semblait complètement ridicule pour moi. Edward ne me verrait jamais comme ça.

''Honnêtement Tanya, nous répétons juste pour le cours de théâtre,'' lui dis-je d'une voix calme dans l'espoir de désamorcer la situation.

''Ce sont juste tes conneries pour me voler mon petit-ami! Seigneur, ça me rend malade comment une simple fille puisse penser avoir une chance avec Edward. Ça me sidère.'' _Surement parce que tu as un trop petit cerveau pour réfléchir. _

''Edward n'est pas ton petit-ami et pas que ce soit tes affaires, mais il n'y a rien entre nous.''

''Je m'en fous. Tu le laisses tranquille.''

''Tanya, ce n'est absolument pas raisonnable. Nous devons nous entraîner pour la pièce.''

''Ils ont les rôles principaux,'' informa Jessica à Tanya d'une petite voix.

''JE M'EN FOUS!'' cria Tanya. ''Je vais faire de ta vie un enfer. Tu as plutôt intérêt ce qu'il y a entre Edward et moi avec ta stupide pièce. Seigneur, c'est seulement à cause de ça qu'il te parle. Comment un garçon pourrait-il avoir un quelconque intérêt pour toi? Tu n'arrives même pas à te coiffer.''

Je pouvais sentir des larmes traîtresses apparaître dans mes yeux alors que le sourire de Tanya s'agrandissait. Je n'en avais rien à faire qu'elle se moque de mes cheveux ou qu'elle me menace de faire de ma vie un enfer. Non, j'étais plus perturbée par le fait qu'elle mettait en doute ma relation avec Edward – je pense que je pouvais même l'appeler _une amitié_ maintenant. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait entre nous, mais elle savait que c'était uniquement à cause de la pièce. Ça importait peu que nous ayons formé une sorte de lien, lorsque tout sera fini – c'était l'unique raison pour qu'Edward me parle.

Je restais silencieuse, les larmes coulaient le long de mon visage et je ne pouvais rien faire pour les arrêter. Je ne bougeai pas tandis que Tanya criait qu'elle s'assurerait que la fac de mon choix me refuse l'entrée. ''Aucune fac ne t'acceptera'' me dit-elle. ''Mon père peut être très persuasif, tu vois ce que je veux dire. Donc nous avons un marché; ne gâche pas mon futur avec Edward et je ne gâcherai pas le tien.''

''Très bien.'' dis-je doucement. Je savais que je ne pouvais rien faire. ''Cependant, tu ne peux pas le forcer à t'aimer.''

''Il m'aime _déjà_, Swan'' dit-elle sèchement.

''Ne penses même pas à lui en parler. Lauren et Jessica te surveilleront pendant le cours de théâtre aussi donc ne penses pas pouvoir t'amuser à ce moment. Tu le regretteras, je peux te l'assurer. Maintenant je dois y aller parce que j'ai mieux à faire.'' _Merci seigneur._

Tanya sortit des toilettes avec Lauren et Jessica sur les talons et j'attrapai rapidement une serviette et essayai rageusement mes stupides larmes.

Au moment où j'arrivai en cours, j'étais la dernière. Edward approchait de moi et me demanda ce qui n'allait pas, mais je restais vague et lui parlait lorsque c'était absolument nécessaire, mais l'éviter était plus difficile que je ne le pensais. Pour la première fois, j'espérai que nous puissions redevenir comme avant lorsqu'on ne faisait pas attention à l'autre. Alors il n'aurait pas été en harmonie avec mes sentiments et peut-être qu'il s'en moquerait.

Oui, je continuais de croire qu'il s'en souciait. Seulement, je n'étais pas certaine de qu'en penser.

Le fait qu'il cherchait à savoir pourquoi j'étais triste fit gonfler mon cœur, mais il se brisa lorsque je pensai aux menaces de Tanya. J'en savais assez sur elle pour savoir que je devais prendre au sérieux ses menaces. Nos mercredis devrons s'arrêter, en même temps que tous les progrès qu'on avait fait l'un envers l'autre.

Lorsque j'écrivis cette note en Biologie, lui disant qu'il croyait pouvoir diriger parce qu'il était 'cool', ce n'était que des conneries (encore un juron). Il ne le faisait pas du tout, il m'avait même défendu face à son meilleur ami.

Je ne voulais rien de plus que lui dire la vérité, mais je savais que ce serait une mauvaise idée. Il était trop impulsif pour ne _rien_ faire à Tanya. Ensuite, elle saura que je lui aurais dit et je voulais seulement passer le reste de ma dernière année de lycée au calme. Je détestais penser à ce que pouvait me faire.

Les filles telles que Tanya n'avaient pas de limites.

J'essayais de paraître forte lorsque j'allais me coucher cette nuit là, mais comme il n'y avait personne autour de moi pour me forcer à jouer la comédie, je m'écroulai et tout craqua.

Je savais que c'était pratiquement impossible d'ignorer Edward, mais je devais seulement persévérer. C'était la meilleure chose à faire. Rester dans ce statu quo; éviter la peine de cœur. C'était une simple formule.

Cependant, je n'aurais jamais dû m'attendre à ce qu'Edward cède.

Il m'envoya Alice le vendredi. Elle s'approcha de moi sur le parking plein, son nez plissé par le dégoût.

''Bella!'' cria-t-elle. ''Tu es belle, tu ne devrais pas te cacher derrière ces vêtements larges.''

''Je porte ce qui est confortable.''

''Oui et bien au moins tu maîtrises complètement cet aspect'' rigola-t-elle. ''Bref, comment s'est passé ta semaine?''

''Bien.'' Une réponse simple et rien qu'Alice ne puisse tourner autrement.

''C'est tout? Il n'y a aucune raison pour que tu sois fâchée contre mon frère et ne me dis pas que ce sont ses compétences en matière de baiser?''

''Quoi?'' J'eus le souffle coupé de surprise. ''Il t'en a parlé?'' Je pouvais sentir la chaleur se répandre sur mes joues à la pensée d'Alice et d'Edward rigolant de mon incapacité à embrasser un garçon. J'aurais été en colère, triste même, si je n'étais pas aussi embarrassée par tout ça.

''Il n'est pas juste passé et me l'a dit.'' commença Alice. ''Il me l'a dit après qu'il m'ait expliqué que t'étais triste. Il pense que ça pouvait être à cause du baiser.''

Je soupirai de soulagement qu'ils n'aient pas rigolé de moi. A la place, Edward s'inquiétait tout simplement pour moi.

''Je vais bien.'' lui indiquai-je.

''Bien, donc pourquoi tu es si froide avec lui?''

''Ce n'est pas comme ça que le lycée marche? Tout est à propos d'où les gens se classe en fin de compte. Edward et moi ne sommes pas amis, Alice.''

''C'est absolument ridicule Bella,'' se moqua Alice. ''Il nous reste deux mois avant la fin du lycée. Pourquoi t'en inquiètes-tu maintenant?''

''Oublie ça.'' la suppliai-je.

''Ok, très bien. J'ai juste une dernière question.'' J'acceptai. ''Pourquoi es-tu encore en train de me parler? Après tout, je fais partie du même lot.''

''Je dois y aller, Alice''. Je me retournai, mais elle attrapa doucement mon épaule.

''Apparemment, ça a quelque chose à voir avec Edward. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu essayes de faire croire que c'est à cause de ces stupides opinions du lycée. Pourquoi ne me dis-tu pas simplement qu'est-ce qu'il a fait et je suis sûre qu'il fera n'importe quoi pour arranger ça. Il t'apprécie vraiment Bella.''

Mon cœur rata un battement à cette déclaration.

''Ce n'est pas lui,'' soupirai-je. ''Seulement, je ne peux pas expliquer ce que c'est. Je dois vraiment y aller.''

Je m'éloignai d'Alice, tout à fait fâchée contre moi-même de ne pas être plus forte.

Elle ne me rattrapa pas non plus.

* * *

_Edward_

_

* * *

  
_

J'entendis un léger coup à ma porte le vendredi soir alors que je me préparai pour sortir avec Jasper.

''Entrez'', répondis-je et Alice entra et s'installa sur mon canapé.

''Hey, qu'est-ce que tu fais?''

''Sors faire un tour avec Jasper.''

''Tu n'es pas fâché contre lui pour tout...le truc avec _moi_?''

''Tu sais que je le suis.'' soupirai-je. ''Il voulait sortir et nous sommes amis depuis trop longtemps pour que cette merde ce mette entre nous. Sans vouloir te manquer de respect.''

''Il y a pas de mal,'' dit-elle. ''Cependant, je ne suis pas ici pour parler de Jasper. Je voulais te parler de Bella.''

''Quoi à propos d'elle?''

''Elle n'est pas en colère à propos du baiser,'' commença Alice. ''Mais, quoique ce soit, ça a un rapport avec toi. La manière dont elle parle, j'ai l'impression qu'elle ne peut pas t'en parler.''

''Elle ne veut pas me parler alors j'en ai rien à foutre.''

''Tu ne t'en moques pas.''

'' Non je m'en fous,'' lui dis-je sèchement. ''Pourquoi je devrais essayer et trouver cette merde? C'est une putain de perdante.

''Tu ne le penses pas.''

''Je descends attendre Jasper.''

Je dépassai Alice et descendis. Je savais qu'elle avait raison et que je ne m'en foutais pas, mais plus j'y pensais, plus je m'énervais. J'ai toujours été aimable envers elle et elle a tout simplement décidé de devenir froide avec moi. Si elle voulait fixer les choses entre nous, elle allait devoir faire des efforts. Pas moi.

Manifestement, j'affichai toujours un air renfrogné lorsque Jasper passa me prendre, puisqu'il me demanda ''quel est ton problème, Cullen?''

''Rien. Juste énervé.''

''Et bien, tu veux allez chez James?''

La solution typique de Jasper; prendre des pilules ou fumer pour ne plus souffrir. On se foutait vraiment dans la merde.

''Non.'' lui répondis-je simplement.

''Putain. Je sais pas, chez Emmett?'' suggéra Jasper.

''Qu'est ce qui se passe chez Emmett?''

''Les mêmes conneries que d'habitude, par contre un truc assez intime.'' Il haussa des épaules et j'avais juste envie de le cogner. J'étais tellement énervé!

''Non''

''Est-ce que tu deviens con à cause du truc avec Alice?''

''Non''. Je ne pensais même pas à lui en train de coucher avec ma sœur. Ça ne m'étonnait pas. Je frissonnai à l'image qui me venait à l'esprit et je me concentrai sur ma colère. La colère est bonne. Il y a une clarté avec la colère; vous êtes en colère et vous jurez et les gens savent de quoi il en retourne.

''Peux-tu dire autre chose que Non?''

''Oui. Je me ne sens juste pas d'humeur à boire et faire autre chose car que tu le réalises ou non, ça ne fait pas seulement disparaître la réalité. Elle est toujours là quand tu redescends de ta stupide EUPHORIE!''

''Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait d'Edward? '' plaisanta Jasper. ''Allez, sérieusement, tu vas bien?''

''Je suis juste vraiment énervé,'' admis-je. ''Irrité''

''Ok, tu veux en parler?''

Je considérai sa proposition pendant un moment avant de lui répondre ''non''.

''Et bien va te faire foutre, parce que je vais arrêter la voiture et on va discuter du pourquoi tu agis comme une salope''

Jasper s'arrêta sur le bas côté de la route et sortit une cigarette de sa poche de tee-shirt. ''T'en veux une?''

''Ouais'' lui répondis-je.

''Bien. Tu as arrêté de dire non. Tu fais des progrès.'' Cet enculé me sourit, baissa sa fenêtre et expira dans la nuit. ''Donc laisses-moi deviner. Ça a quelque chose à voir avec Tanya?''

''Non, pourquoi ça aurait un rapport avec elle?''

''Merde, je sais pas. Tu es sortie avec elle pendant un mois donc j'ai pensé que c'était sérieux. Tu ne reste jamais avec les filles.''

''Ce n'était pas sérieux. J'étais juste un idiot, essayant de me persuader que j'étais capable d'avoir une relation sérieuse avec quelqu'un. Ce n'est pas à propos de Tanya,'' soupirai-je. ''Cependant c'est à propos d'une fille.''

''Et bien tu vas me le dire?'' me questionna Jasper.

''Je ne peux pas.''

''Depuis quand tu ne peux pas me tout me dire?''

''Tu vas être un salaud avec ça.''

''Je te promet de ne pas être un salaud,'' grogna Jasper. ''Dis-moi seulement. Qui t'énerve?''

''Bella,'' lui dis-je tellement doucement que ce fut presque un chuchotement.

''Isabella Swan?'' s'exclama Jasper. ''Qu'est-ce qu'elle a à faire avec quoique ce soit? Ne me dis pas que tu la sautes''

''Je ne la saute pas!'' grognai-je. ''Tu vois, c'est pour ça que j'hésitai à t'en parler. Tu fais toujours des suppositions et tu juges rapidement.''

''Avec ton passé professionnel, peux-tu me blâmer?''

''Je suppose que non,'' soupirai-je vaincu.

''En fait Bella et moi sommes devenu...amis, je suppose.'' continuai-je. ''Ensuite hier, elle agit bizarrement et elle refuse de me parler et aujourd'hui elle prétend que je n'existe pas et je n'arrête pas de me dire que je m'en fous mais je sais que ce n'est pas le cas.''

''Merde, je ne sais même pas quoi dire. Depuis quand te préoccupes-tu des filles? Et particulièrement de filles comme _elle_.''

Je détestai la manière dont il dit _elle_ en se moquant, mais je laissai passer. J'avais l'habitude de le faire après tout.

''Depuis que je prends le temps de connaître l'une d'entre elle sans essayer de coucher avec. De plus, tu aimes Alice n'est-ce pas? Pas que je parle d'amour concernant Bella, rien de tout ça. Je suis juste en train de dire que tu peux comprendre vouloir plus que quelque chose de simplement physique avec une fille, n'est-ce pas?''

''J'en avais l'habitude. Cependant maintenant, j'ai réalisé que ce n'était que des conneries.''

''Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça? Et à propos d'Alice?'' demandai-je.

''Alice et moi ça n'arrivera jamais,'' grogna-t-il. ''Ce ne sont que des conneries. Ça ne veut rien dire pour Alice.''

''Putain, vous avez besoin de parler tous les deux de vos problème,'' soupirai-je. ''J'ai les deux points de vue donc _je _comprends. Tu veux être avec elle et elle veut être avec toi mais tu penses qu'elle ne veut pas être avec toi or elle le veut mais elle pense que ne peux pas à cause des tes...activités extrascolaire. Merde. Longue phrase.'' Je rigolai mais Jasper avait une expression lugubre sur le visage.

''Activités extrascolaire?'' Jasper me regarda, abasourdi.

''Allez, tu sais. Sauter tout ce qui a des jambes, boire constamment, la drogue. A peu près tout ce qui vient de James ne t'aide pas vraiment, tu sais?''

''Pourquoi Alice se soucie de ça? Elle ne l'avait jamais fait avant.''

''Je ne sais pas du tout comment marche les filles. Quelque chose à propos de ne pas être capable de te prendre au sérieux.''

''Je la prends au sérieux,'' indiqua Jasper. ''Et je n'ai pas couché avec quelqu'un depuis...et bien...depuis la première fois que j'ai couché avec Alice.''

''Alors fais lui savoir.'' J'exposai l'évidence. ''Merde''

''Pourquoi je devrais suivre tes conseils de toute façon?'' me dit sèchement Jasper. ''Tu as réussi à effrayer cet espèce de phénomène de foire.''

''Elle n'est pas un phénomène de foire,'' lui dis-je calmement.

''Tu es fou.''

''Elle a des sentiments comme toi et moi. Elle n'est pas un monstre et tu ne la connais pas alors va te faire foutre.'' grognai-je.

''Ok. Pas besoin d'être grincheux.'' Jasper leva ses mains, paumes ouvertes, dans un signe de paix. ''Je ne vais pas te faire chier avec ça.''

''Il n'y a pas de 'ça' donc c'est pas important de toute façon.'' soupirai-je. ''Même si ma vie en dépendant, je ne peux pas penser à quelque chose que j'ai pu lui faire et aurait pu la rendre fâchée contre moi.''

''Est-ce qu'Alice lui a parlé?''

''Yep. Sans résultat.''

''D'accord. _J_'irai lui parler. Nous savons tous les deux que je suis un enculé persuasif quand j'en ai besoin.''

Jasper sourit encore et je savais que cet enculé parlait de business.

Bella ne comprendra pas ce qui va lui tombera dessus.


	6. Cleaning & Clothes

**Playing To The Heart**

**Auteur** : sez-princess

**Traductrice : **Inès

**Disclaimer****:** I don't own Twilight.

**Note de la traductrice**:

Coucou tout le monde !

Et voila c'est le dernier chapitre des vacances :s

A partir de maintenant je reprends les mises à jours habituelles (c'est-à-dire tous les jeudis soir).

Merci pour tous vos messages !! On approche bientôt des 100 reviews ! (d'ailleurs pour la 100ème review, j'enverrai un teaser à la personne :D).

Un grand merci à LiLi26 pour la relecture.

A bientôt et bonne lecture ;-)

* * *

Chapitre 6: Cleaning & Clothes

(Ménage et Vêtements)

* * *

_Bella_

_

* * *

  
_

Le Samedi fut pluvieux et misérable et tout ce que j'avais envie de faire était de me blottir dans mon lit avec mon exemplaire 'Les Hauts de Hurle-vent', mais je devais faire la lessive, comme le faisait généralement les femmes de ménage.

Je soupirai et repoussai ma couverture sur le côté puis me frottai les yeux pour faire partir les restes de sommeil avant d'aller dans la salle de bain et de rentrer dans la douche. L'eau chaude me fit du bien après cette nouvelle nuit peu reposante mais comme je me l'attendais, ça ne fit pas partir l'horrible sensation que j'avais en moi.

Je le savais – un autre week-end à la maison toute seule. Sans aucun doute, Charlie ira pêcher ou ira chez Jacob regarder un match de football avec Billy. Je n'avais même pas de travail pour me tenir occuper, non à la place – j'avais des corvées de ménage. J'étais d'humeur à m'apitoyer sur mon sort, aussi pathétique que ce soit. Je voulais être émotive, prendre une couverture et regarder des films tristes.

Après avoir fait tourner deux machines, la vaisselle, plier mes vêtements et réaménager ma chambre, je retournai en bas et décidai de trouver quelque chose à me regarder – nous avions un écran plasma, après tout. J'allai vers le salon qui était difficilement ma pièce préférée. Je n'étais pas une grande fan de films. Pourtant finalement je choisis _Rose Bonbon_. Bien joué pour le film triste … seulement c'était _tellement_ déprimant, et pas dans le bon sens.

Andie me rappelait moi; un peu mal à l'aise, pas vraiment acceptée socialement. Ensuite il y avait Blane; le garçon populaire qui voyait quelque chose de spécial en Andie.

''Argh'' grognai-je

Ça me faisait seulement penser à Edward.

J'attrapai la télécommande et survolai les chaînes de TV.

Rien.

J'allai remonter dans ma chambre pour trouver un livre lorsque j'entendis un coup à la porte d'entrée. Je me regardai; je portai un jogging et un vieux tee-shirt. Au moins je n'étais pas en pyjama. Cependant, j'avais mes pantoufles aux pieds.

J'avançai lentement vers la porte d'entrée et entendis un autre coup, impatient, de l'autre côté.

J'ouvris et fus complètement choquée par ce que je vis; Jasper Hale.

Jasper Hale était appuyé contre le mur avec son jean déchiré et ses converses, ses lunettes d'aviateur sur la tête.

Ma mâchoire se décrocha alors que je le regardai avec incrédulité. Qu'est ce que venait faire Jasper Hale sur le pas de ma porte ?

''Et bien tu vas m'inviter à entrer ? '' demanda-t-il alors qu'il se redressait.

''Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? '' demandai-je.

''Je suis ici pour le business, Swan,'' répondit-il avant de me passer devant et de rentrer chez moi. J'étais contente d'avoir fait le ménage ce matin au moins et que ça semble présentable.

Jasper avança vers le salon et jeta un regard au canapé où il remarqua la couverture.

''Tu restes chez toi pour te reposer sur le canapé un _Samedi soir_ ? '' Il leva un sourcil, puis me regarda de haut en bas, prenant clairement en compte la façon dont j'étais habillée.

''Ça changerai quoi si c'était le cas ? '' répliquai-je. ''D'ailleurs tu ne m'as toujours pas dit ce que tu faisais ici. Chez moi.''

''Et bien je me suis dit que si je ne peux pas arranger certaines choses dans ma propre vie, je pourrais tout aussi bien aider mon meilleur ami.'' Il haussa les épaules et poussa ma couverture sur le côté avant de s'assoir sur le canapé. Je contournai le seul fauteuil adjacent au canapé et m'y installai.

''Ton meilleur...Edward ? Tu es ici pour Edward ? ''

''Yep'' répondit-il, se retournant pour me regarder. ''Seulement je ne pense pas qu'Edward m'ait cru lorsque je lui ai dis que je venais. Alice va bientôt arriver, donc venons-en au fait.''

''Jasper...'' Je retins son prénom sur mes lèvres. ''Je ne vois pas ce que je peux te dire de plus qu'à Alice et Edward.''

''Pour commencer tu peux arrêter tes conneries,'' dit-il d'une voix désinvolte qui ne correspondait pas à ses paroles. ''Je sais que toi et moi n'arrivons pas vraiment à … nous entendre ... mais j'essaye d'être compréhensif et j'essaye de te comprendre. Pour être honnête, en parlant avec toi maintenant, je n'arrive pas encore à le comprendre le moins du monde.

''Comprendre quoi exactement ? ''

''La fixation d'Edward envers toi. Je ne vais pas rester assis là à essayer de t'expliquer cette merde, parce que c'est entre lui et toi. Ce n'est pas mon problème. Je suis juste là pour te dire d'arrêter de te comporter comme une trouillarde. Quelque soit ton problème, oublies-le parce que Alice va arriver dans cinq minutes, avec des trucs qui puent et des vêtements pour toi.''

J'étais complètement abasourdie et ne savais plus quoi dire. Je voulais me défendre, mais je le reconnaissais, j'étais une trouillarde pour m'être éloignée d'Edward sans aucune raison. Je voulais qu'il sorte de chez moi, mais la mention d'Alice me terrifia. Elle m'effrayait à mort. Je suis sûre qu'elle pouvait me contraindre à faire pleins de choses que je ne ferais pas normalement.

''Merde,'' soupirai-je.

''Oui merde. Dois-je comprendre que tu connais la manière qu'Alice Cullen utilise pour arriver à ses fins ? ''

''Ouais,'' soufflai-je. ''Hey, tu as dis que tu ne pouvais pas arranger certains aspect de ta vie, de quoi parlais-tu ? Qu'est-ce que ça à voir avec moi ? ''

''Ça n'a pas vraiment à voir avec toi, en soi, c'est plus une motivation.''

''Une motivation ? '' le questionnai-je.

''Ouais. Le fait que les personnes puissent changer.''

J'allais lui poser d'autres questions, mais je fus interrompu par un grand et enthousiaste coup à la porte.

Jasper et moi nous regardâmes avant d'aller vers la porte d'entrée.

Je l'ouvris et trouvai Alice dehors, qui luttait pour porter une grande valise rose pétante. J'allais m'avancer pour la prendre, mais Jasper fut plus rapide, la prit facilement des mains d'Alice et la soulagea du poids.

Je remarquai qu'ils échangèrent un regard, mais dès que je m'en aperçu, ils regardèrent ailleurs et me dépassèrent pour rentrer à l'intérieur, me laissant seule devant la porte.

''Alice, qu'est-ce que c'est que tous ces trucs ? '' demandai-je.

Jasper s'était rassis sur le canapé, tandis qu'Alice était assise par terre en train d'ouvrir son énorme valise.

''Des vêtements ! '' cria-t-elle.

''Ouais, j'avais remarqué ça. C'est pour quoi ? ''

''Pour toi, idiote ! ''

''Non Alice,'' protestai-je. ''Oh s'il te plait non.''

''Si ! J'organise une soirée et tu es invitée, je vais t'habiller et tu seras fabuleuse, ensuite toi et Edward arrangerez les choses ! Ça sera trop bien ! '' Alice était pratiquement en train de sautiller sur place par terre.

''Swan, tu n'as aucun moyen de lui échapper sur ça,'' commanda Jasper.

Je pensais à Tanya, Lauren, Jessica. ''Je ne peux pas. Je veux dire, je ne peux _vraiment_ pas.''

''Je n'entends rien.'' Alice leva sa main et continua à fouiller dans sa valise. ''Tu peux porter cette robe que nous avons acheté l'autre jour à Port Angeles ? Oh un peu trop habillé. J'ai ce nouveau haut...'' Elle continua à divaguer là-dessus.

''Tu peux venir pendant dix minutes et si tu n'aimes pas, je suis sûr qu'Alice te laissera partir?'' mentionna Jasper. Il attrapa un magasine de Charlie sur les voitures et le feuilleta.

''Ouais, Bella. Je te promets que si tu ne t'amuses pas tu peux partir.'' Elle me sourit et je sus que je ne pouvais pas dire non. J'espérai seulement que Tanya ne serait pas là. Je hochai silencieusement la tête et elle poussa un cri. ''Oh génial ! J'ai des idées trop cool pour tes cheveux et ton maquillage ! Allons dans ta chambre et trouvons ce que tu vas porter.''

''Je pense que c'est le moment pour moi de partir,'' murmura Jasper, se levant de son siège. ''Bye Isabella...Alice.''

Alice et lui se regardèrent pendant un moment, avant que Jasper réduise la distance entre eux et lui embrassa doucement le front. ''Je te verrai plus tard,'' souffla-t-il dans ses cheveux avant de retourner vers la porte et de sortir sous la pluie. _Étrange._

Je regardai vers Alice, mais elle restait debout sans bouger, devant la porte.

''Alice ? '' Je fis des gestes avec ma main devant son visage et immédiatement elle effaça l'expression triste qu'elle portait et la remplaça par une sourire.

''Désolée, j'étais un peu dans les nuages. Où en étions-nous ? ''

''Est-ce que tu vas bien ? '' demandai-je. ''Les choses semblent étranges entre toi et Jasper.''

''Je vais bien. Les choses sont seulement....normales entre nous.''

''On ne dirait pas,'' lui dis-je. ''Et il a dit quelque chose à propos de ne pas pouvoir arranger certains aspects de sa propre vie. Je suis sûre que ça a quelque chose à voir avec toi, Alice. Qu'est ce qu'il se passe entre vous deux ? ''

''Je ne sais pas si je peux t'en parler.'' La voix d'Alice était étrangement calme, presque timide.

Je m'assis sur le canapé et lui indiquai de faire de même. ''Si tu veux en parler, c'est bon. Je te promets que je ne l'utiliserais jamais contre toi et que je ne le dirais à personne.''

Elle s'assit à côté de moi et soupira.

''Jasper et moi avons une longue histoire compliquée,'' commença-t-elle. ''On a toujours était attiré l'un vers l'autre, mais on ne pensait pas que ça pourrait arriver un jour. Puis une nuit, il s'est passé quelque chose.''

''Tu veux dire que tu as couché avec lui ? ''

Alice confirma d'un hochement de tête. ''Je suppose que j'ai été naïve. Je pensais qu'on serait, je sais pas – je pensais qu'_il_ grandirait. Que peut être il voudrait changer pour moi.'' Elle fixait un point derrière moi et je pouvais dire que son esprit était loin d'ici. ''Je l'aime, Bella.''

''Alice, tu devrais - '' commençai-je, mais Alice m'interrompit.

''C'est idiot. Ça n'a pas d'importance.'' Elle chassa son expression plaintive. ''Je ne veux pas en parler.''

Elle avait un regard déterminé, je su donc que je ne pourrai pas la dissuader. A la place, nous montâmes dans ma chambre, portant toute les deux l'énorme valise.

''Ok, je pense qu'on devrait commencer avec quelques jeans serrés,'' dit Alice alors qu'elle ouvrait la valise qui était maintenant par terre dans ma chambre à côté de mon lit une place. ''Tu as vraiment de belles jambes, tu sais ? ''

''Hum, merci''

''Et il fait un peu froid donc...'' Elle ne termina pas sa phrase. ''Désolée.'' Il y avait un voile de tristesse dans ses yeux mais elle secoua rapidement sa tête et son expression changea. ''Le bleu contrastera bien avec ta peau. Il y a un genre de pull bleu et hum...''

''Est-ce que tu vas bien ? '' lui demandai-je alors que je m'asseyais par terre à côté d'elle.

''Non'' chuchota-t-elle. ''Ça fait mal.''

''Qu'est-ce qui fait mal ? ''

''_Tout_. Un conseil; ne t'attache pas à des gars qui ne sont pas émotionnellement disponible. C'est ridicule.'' Elle s'occupa avec les vêtements de sa valise et sortit plusieurs tee-shirts, les levant devant son visage pour les examiner. Ou du moins c'est ce qu'elle essayait de faire croire. J'avais la sensation qu'elle essayait de se cacher le visage.

''Est-ce que c'est dur d'être si proche ...mais pas assez prêt ? '' Je lui pris le tee-shirt des mains et l'aplatit par terre

Alice me regarda à travers ses cils, ''Oui.''

''Je ressens ça avec d'Edward,'' lui admis-je avec un soupir. ''Comme si des fois je le comprenais, mais en même temps il paraît tellement distant. Je suppose que c'est un peu différent. Edward et moi, on n'est pas comme ça. Toi et Jasper cependant – est-ce que l'aimer n'en vaut-il pas la peine ? ''

''C'est exactement pour ça que je ne veux pas prendre le risque. Si ça ne marche pas...je ne sais pas ce que je ferais.''

''Pourquoi tu ne lui dirais pas simplement qu'il a besoin de mettre ses affaires en ordre ? Tu ne penses pas qu'il essaierait au moins ? Il te doit bien ça.''

''J'aimerai pouvoir le penser, mais la vérité c'est que depuis que je le connais, il se fout dans une merde incroyable. Il a toujours eu des problèmes et je ne pense pas qu'il cessera ses habitudes pour moi.''

Je pensais à ce qu'elle venait de me dire pendant un instant avant de décider, ''Si tu aimes quelqu'un, tu ferais n'importe quoi pour cette personne. Tu devrais juste en parler avec lui.''

''Je suppose que je pourrais.'' Elle porta sa main parfaitement manucurée à son visage et ne la bougea plus de là pendant un moment avant de la rabaisser, révélant un sourire éblouissant. ''Merci Bella.'' Je lui souris en retour. J'aimais vraiment bien Alice. ''Mais maintenant, nous avons vraiment besoin de te rendre séduisante ! ''

''Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de séduisante,'' lui indiquai-je.

''Cependant tu _es_ magnifique. Edward le pense aussi.''

''Il pense ça ? ''

''Et bien il n'a pas vraiment besoin de le dire. C'était plutôt écrit en gros sur son visage lorsqu'on était à Port Angeles et qu'il t'a vu dans cette robe.''

Je rougis à cela et Alice rigola.

''Ok, on doit rester concentrée. Il est cinq heures et on doit être chez moi pour sept heures, donc tu devrais aller sous la douche ! '' commanda Alice, avec un regard sérieux.

''Ok, j'y vais ! '' Je levai mes mains en signe de défaite, tandis qu'Alice rigolait derrière moi.

La douche fut apaisante et me donna du temps pour pouvoir réfléchir. J'étais inquiète à propos de Tanya, Jess et Lauren, mais je voulais croire au fait qu'Alice et/ou Edward me défendraient. Ok, Alice c'était évident. Edward, je n'en étais pas tellement sûre étant donné que je l'avais complètement ignoré et que j'avais refusé de lui parler.

Avec un peu de chance, je pourrais arranger les choses avec Edward, pensais-je et puis je me mis à penser à ses cheveux ébouriffés, ses lèvres, son sourire en coin, son corps fin mais musclé et le baiser et tout d'un coup je dus mettre l'eau un peu plus froide.

Lorsque je revins dans ma chambre avec mon peignoir, Alice était déjà prête, sèche cheveux en main.

Je m'assis devant la coiffeuse, alors qu'Alice passait le peigne dans mes cheveux et mit en marche l'appareil. C'était bruyant ce qui ne nous permettait pas de parler, mais de temps en temps, Alice me regardait à travers le miroir et me souriait.

Une fois mes cheveux secs, elle alla vers son sac, en sortit un fer à lisser et le laissa chauffer.

''J'ai décidé que tu devrais juste porter ce jean,'' elle leva un jean noir, serré au niveau des jambes, ''ce haut'' un pull bleu foncé avec un col en 'V', ''et ces chaussures.'' Je grognai devant _celles-ci_. Un piège mortel noir. Bien que le talon ne soit pas excessivement grand, j'étais juste sujette aux accidents. ''Tout ira bien. Le talon est assez solide.''

Alice lissa mes cheveux pour qu'ils tombent autour de mon visage, avec de légères ondulations. J'aimais bien et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire devant mon reflet.

''Tu as de beau cheveux,'' murmura Alice. ''Ils sont vraiment doux.''

''Merci.''

''Pas de problèmes. Maintenant pour le maquillage. C'est où je m'éclate,'' rigola-t-elle, en posant une grande trousse sur le bureau.

''Je pense à des yeux sombres et du gloss transparent sur les lèvres. Ça te va ? ''

''Hum, comme tu le sens.''

''Bonne réponse,'' dit-elle. ''Maintenant ferme les yeux.''

* * *

''Ouvre,'' chuchota Alice vingt minutes plus tard.

J'ouvris lentement un œil, puis le deuxième. J'eus du mal à reconnaître la fille du miroir; des cheveux doux et stylés, avec juste assez de couleur sur ses joues.

J'avais du mal à croire que c'était moi, mais derrière ces longs cils noirs étaient mes yeux. Il était inutile de dire que j'étais plutôt ravie. Mes yeux étaient accentués, mais pas trop, de noir – seulement du gris avec un trait d'eye-liner. Mes lèvres avait leur couleur normale, mais brillait et semblaient plus pleines. Ma peau, bien qu'habituellement lisse, semblait douce et rayonnante.

''Est-ce que ça te plait ? '' Alice se rongeait les ongles et me regardait nerveusement.

''J'adore.'' lui répondis-je avec un sourire.

''Génial ! '' Alice tapait dans ses mains et fit un léger bond. ''Allons t'habiller ! ''

Je mis mes sous-vêtements – noir à la requête d'Alice – puis enfila le jean avant de passer le pull par la tête et enfin les chaussures qui étaient étonnamment confortables.

Alice me positionna devant mon grand miroir et encore une fois, j'étais surprise par ce que je voyais. La coiffure et le maquillage étaient quelque chose, mais avec les vêtements, je me sentais _belle, _en fait.

Mes jambes semblaient longues et fines grâce au jean serré et aux talons. Je dirigeai mon regard vers ma poitrine et remarquai comment le col en 'V' du pull révélait un léger décolleté. Ça me plaisait.

''Je sais que ça semble un peu présomptueux mais merci Alice. Je me sens vraiment bien.''

''Il n'y a rien de mal dans le fait de penser qu'on est belle Bella,'' soupira Alice. ''Penses-tu vraiment que tu n'es pas belle ? ''

''Pas vraiment, non. En quelque sorte je suppose.''

''Bella tu es magnifique. Tu as juste besoin de quelqu'un pour t'ouvrir les yeux et le montrer à tout le monde. Tu verras quand tu seras chez moi. Tout le monde pensera que tu es époustouflante.'' me sourit Alice et me frotta le bras.

''Merci Alice,'' lui dis-je. ''Pas seulement pour les vêtements et le maquillage. Je veux seulement dire merci d'être une bonne amie avec moi.''

''Tu es une bonne personne Bella.'' Après ça, elle entoura ses bras autour de moi pour m'étreindre avec force.

* * *

''Nous y sommes,'' dit Alice alors qu'elle roulait le long de l'allée menant chez elle.

Je me rendis compte seulement maintenant à quel point j'étais nerveuse. J'étais nerveuse à propos de Tanya autant qu'à propos du reste de la classe. Comment vont-ils me traiter ? J'étais nerveuse à propos des chaussures et des vêtements et à propos de vraiment tout. Mais plus que tout, j'étais nerveuse à propos d'Edward. _Voudra_-t-il seulement me parler ?

Alice gara sa voiture derrière la Volvo d'Edward et je la regardais depuis peut-être un peu trop longtemps. ''Tu viens ? '' demanda Alice, debout devant sa portière.

''Ouais,'' Je soufflai et sortit rapidement de la voiture, refermant la portière derrière moi.

''Il n'y aura personne avant huit ou neuf heures. Ça ne te dérange pas d'attendre ici pendant que je me douche ? Je peux aller chercher Ed - '' dit Alice tandis qu'elle marchait dans la maison vers le salon.

''C'est bon, tu peux aller te préparer, je vais juste attendre ici.'' l'interrompis-je.

''Ok, je serais à l'étage.'' Elle sautilla vers les escaliers et les monta rapidement, me laissant dans la demeure silencieuse des Cullen.

J'envisageai d'allumer la télé mais je ne savais pas si c'était incorrect ou non. Je décidai qu'Alice ne m'en tiendrait pas rigueur alors j'attrapai ce que je pensais être la télécommande sur la table basse. J'appuyai sur le bouton 'on' et instantanément j'entendis le son de la radio très fort. Je tâtonnai rapidement pour l'éteindre lorsque j'entendis un ricanement derrière moi.

Edward se tenait debout près des escaliers, plus parfait que jamais. Il portait une légère chemise grise dont les manches étaient relevées jusqu'aux coudes et un jean bleu foncé. Son sourire en coin était magnifique et je ne pouvais pas détacher mon regard de lui alors qu'il avançait vers moi.

''Bella,'' murmura-t-il tandis qu'il venait se tenir derrière le canapé où j'étais assise. Je me levai, le regardai entièrement, de plus près et il avait l'air d'en faire de même. Il se racla la gorge lorsque ses yeux croisèrent les miens. ''Tu es très belle.''

''Merci. Toi aussi.'' Je lui souris et baissa les yeux pour éviter de regarder dans ses yeux verts brillants.

''Bella-''

''Edward-'' l'appelai-je en même temps que lui. ''Toi en premier''

''Quoique ce soit que j'ai fait – je suis désolé.''

''Tu n'as rien fait du tout. J'avais mes propres problèmes. Pourquoi penses-tu que tu as fait quelque chose ? '' demandai-je.

''Je merde souvent.'' Il me sourit et je ne pus m'empêcher de lui retourner son sourire. ''A boire ? ''

''Ouais, pourquoi pas.''

Je n'avais jamais été dans la cuisine des Cullen auparavant, mais je ne fus pas surprise lorsque je vis qu'elle était tout aussi belle que le reste de la maison.

''Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? On a de la vodka, de la tequila, de la bière si c'est ton truc -''

Je réfléchis un petit moment et allai refuser tout alcool quand je me dis qu'un verre me donnerait peut-être un peu plus de confiance.

''Qu'est-ce que tu me recommanderais ? ''

''Je suppose que ça dépend. Je pense que tu n'es pas une grosse buveuse ? '' Je secouai ma tête. ''Ok, qu'est-ce que tu penses d'une vodka sunrise ? On ne sent pas vraiment l'alcool.''

''Ça à l'air bien.''

Je regardai Edward alors qu'il sortait un verre à cocktail du placard, avec un verre à shot. Il versa un shot de Vodka dans le verre, suivit du jus d'orange et ensuite de la grenadine, qui coula vers le fond. Ça semblait assez sage.

J'attrapai le verre qu'Edward me tendit, pris une petite gorgée et fus ravie de voir que ça se buvait facilement – je sentis à peine le goût de la vodka.

''Alors, où sont tes parents ? ''

''Ils sont allés à une conférence médicale, d'où la fête.''

Edward attrapa une bière pour lui et m'indiqua de prendre place sur le banc puis il s'assit à côté de moi.

''Ah, c'est nouveau pour nous. Être ici et ne pas répéter,'' murmurai-je.

''Je suppose que ça l'est.'' Edward se positionna de sorte à me faire face, avant de me continuer. ''Bella, j'aimerai essayer ce truc 'être ami'. C'est nouveau pour moi ça, je veux dire, Alice est ma seule amie et c'est parce que c'est ma sœur et puis il y a Rose, mais je ne l'aime pas vraiment donc ce que j'essaye de dire c'est que je pourrais tout foutre en l'air.

Edward était une bonne personne, il essayait vraiment et mon cœur se serra à la pensée que nous soyons amis – même si des fois je pensais ressentir quelque chose de _plus_ pour lui.

''Amis'' acceptai-je en faisant cogner mon verre avec celui d'Edward. ''C'est très bon, au fait.'' Je lui indiquai mon verre qui était pratiquement vide. J'avalai la dernière gorgée, dans la tentative de rassembler un peu de courage.

''Edward – il y a quelque chose que je devrais te dire,'' commençai-je en pensant à la menace de Tanya. Il hocha la tête en encouragement. ''Et bien -''

''Bella ! Tu es là ! '' s'exclama Alice tandis qu'elle bondissait dans la cuisine. ''Merci de lui avoir tenu compagnie, Edward mais j'ai vraiment besoin de l'aide de Bella à propos des chaussures que je devrais porter ! ''

Avant que je ne puisse objecter, Alice attrapa ma main et me tira du banc.

''Tout le monde va bientôt arriver et Edward est à l'intérieur en train de boire alors qu'il devrait sortir les amuse-gueules. Oh mince et maintenant je n'arrive pas à me décider entre mes Christian Louboutin ou mes Jimmy Choo. C'est un désastre ! '' babilla-t-elle.

Nous arrivâmes dans la chambre d'Alice et elle avait plusieurs paires de chaussures avec des talons incroyablement haut, toutes alignées. Elle m'expliqua les pour et les contre de chaque paire avant de se décider sur une marque que je ne pouvais pas prononcer, puis me remercia pour mon aider alors que je n'avais absolument rien fait.

J'entendis un rire puissant venant d'en bas et Alice se repris. ''Ça doit être Emmett.''


	7. Insults & Inebriation

**Playing To The Heart**

**Auteur** : sez-princess

**Traductrice**: Inès

**Disclaimer****:** I don't own Twilight.

**Note de la traductrice**:

Hello les gens !

Merci beaucoup pour tous vos messages :-)

Je pense que ce chapitre plaira à beaucoup de monde ^^

En tout cas, un grand merci à LiLi26 pour la relecture (comme toujours :p)

Et je vous dis à jeudi prochain pour la suite.

Bisous et bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 7 : Insults & Inebriation

(Insultes et Ivresse)

* * *

_Edward_

_

* * *

  
_

J'entendis la voiture d'Alice se garer devant la maison et je sus que Bella serait avec elle. Lorsqu'Alice ne revint pas directement de chez Bella, je sus qu'elle devait l'avoir convaincue de venir à cette fête. Je dus me retenir de ne pas courir en bas juste pour la voir. J'attendis plusieurs minutes lorsque j'entendis Alice monter les escaliers, suivit par un petit coup à ma porte.

''Elle est en bas.'' chuchota Alice avant d'aller dans sa salle de bain du deuxième étage.

Je descendis silencieusement les escaliers où j'atteins le rez-de-chaussée. Bella était assise dans le salon, penchée vers une rangée de télécommande sur la table basse. Elle en prit une et la radio s'alluma. Elle sursauta, ce qui était assez mignon, avant de se dépêcher de l'arrêter. Je ne pus retenir mon rire et elle se tourna rapidement pour me regarder.

Et putain, elle était belle.

Ses cheveux étaient lâchés, libre de l'habituel chignon, elle était un peu maquillée, et lorsqu'elle se leva, je crus mourir.

Je n'avais jamais réalisé à quel point elle avait un beau corps, mais dans ce jean serré et ce pull clair, c'était complètement évident pour moi. Ses jambes étaient maigres mais pas à l'extrême et le jean donnait une illusion de grandeur alors qu'elle mesurait à peu près 1m63. Elle avait de bonnes hanches mais pas hors proportion et son estomac, plat. Je remontais mes yeux au niveau de sa poitrine et remarquai un léger décolleté. J'_aimais_ ça.

Peut-être trop.

Pourquoi personne n'avait remarqué combien elle était sexy ?

Je l'entrainai vers la cuisine et lui servis à boire. Ça se voyait qu'elle n'était pas une grande buveuse, mais elle semblait le supporter assez bien.

Je décidai d'arrêter de tourner autour du pot à propos de ce qu'il y avait entre nous. Je voulais juste qu'elle m'aime bien, je la voulais tout près de moi.

''Bella, j'aimerai essayer ce truc 'être ami'. C'est nouveau pour moi ça, je veux dire, Alice est ma seule amie et c'est parce que c'est ma sœur et puis il y a Rose, mais je ne l'aime pas vraiment donc ce que j'essaye de dire c'est que je pourrais tout foutre en l'air.''

Son visage s'éclaira légèrement et elle me sourit avec enthousiasme. ''Amis'' accepta-t-elle. ''C'est très bon, au fait.'' Elle m'indiqua la boisson avant de secouer la tête. Elle avait à présent un regard sérieux.

''Edward – il y a quelque chose que je devrais te dire,'' commença-t-elle, mais Alice entra dans la cuisine.

''Bella ! Tu es là ! '' s'exclama Alice alors qu'elle bondissait à l'intérieur de la pièce. ''Merci de lui avoir tenu compagnie, Edward mais j'ai vraiment besoin de l'aide de Bella à propos des chaussures que je devrais mettre ! ''

Bella allait dire quelque chose mais avant qu'elle ne puisse, Alice l'avait attrapée et l'entrainait hors de la cuisine, me laissant seul, à me demander ce qu'elle allait me dire.

Je terminai ma bière et en pris une autre, puis me dirigeai vers le salon pour attendre l'arrivée de quiconque Alice avait invité.

Quelques minutes plus tard, j'entendis un coup à la porte. Rosalie et Emmett entrèrent, tandis que Jasper suivait derrière.

Jaz s'assit à côté de moi pendant qu'Emmett et Rose allèrent dans la cuisine se prendre à boire.

''Est-ce que Bella est là ? '' chuchota-t-il.

''Ouais. Donc finalement tu es allé chez elle ? ''

''Ouais, j'y suis allé. Tu m'en dois une.'' Il souleva un sourcil. ''Je suppose qu'elle est sympa. Est-ce qu'Alice est là ? ''

''En haut.'' Je pointai le plafond juste au moment où Emmett et Rose entraient dans la pièce.

''Où est Al ? '' demanda Rose.

''En haut avec Bella.''

''Bella ? La fille _Swan_ ? '' hurla Emmett avant d'éclater de rire. ''Mec, je pensais pas que Jasper était sérieux quand il a dit que tu avais un truc pour elle ! ''

''On a pas de truc,'' grognai-je. ''Elle est mon amie. C'est purement platonique.''

''Mec, tu deviens très étrange.''

''Ferme-la Emmett.'' Rose lui donna une tape derrière la tête, me surprenant complètement. Peut-être qu'elle n'était pas si méchante après tout. ''Je vais en haut rejoindre les filles. Amusez-vous bien les gars.''

''Jasper je vais te chercher une bière.'' lui dis-je seulement pour avoir une excuse afin d'être loin de l'examen d'Emmett.

Je pris une bière pour Jasper et une pour moi avant de retourner dans le salon et de me rendre compte que plusieurs personne étaient arrivées et qu'Alice les dirigeait vers la porte arrière. Elle ne voulait pas qu'ils mettent de la pagaille à l'intérieur parce qu'elle savait que j'étais aussi utile qu'un éléphant lorsqu'il s'agissait de nettoyage. Je faisais seulement plus de dégâts.

Bella et Rose étaient également en bas.

Bella était assise à côté de Rose sur le sofa, se rongeant nerveusement les ongles tandis que Rosalie criait après Emmett.

''Emmett, t'as intérêt à faire attention cette fois,'' le gronda-t-elle. ''Je ne pense pas que tu seras content de nettoyer ton propre vomi.''

''Je vais bien me tenir Rosie.''

Bella semblait être amusée par toute la conversation, tandis que je trouvais étrange le fait que Rose soit assise à côté d'elle, en étant apparemment cordiale.

''Que la fête commence ! '' s'enthousiasma Rose tout en se levant. Emmett, Jasper, Rose et quelques autres personnes qui venaient d'entrer par la porte la suivirent dehors vers l'arrière de la maison où Alice avait préparé des choses à manger et des endroits où tous les adolescents souls pourraient s'asseoir.

Je remarquai que Bella restait assise.

''Tu vas bien ? '' lui demandai-je alors que je m'assis à côté d'elle.

''Ouais, je vais bien.'' Elle me sourit timidement. ''Rosalie a été gentille avec moi, Jasper est venu chez moi et Alice m'a demandé mon avis à propos de chaussures. Ça a surement été un jour bien étrange.'' rigola-t-elle et c'était magnifique. Pas faux et exubérant comme ceux de certaines filles de Forks. Je ne pus m'empêcher de rigoler avec elle.

''Donc tout à l'heure – dans la cuisine – qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire ? '' lui demandai-je.

''Ça n'a pas d'important, c'est idiot Edward. Allons seulement nous amuser.''

Je voulais la pousser un peu, mais j'avais l'impression de marcher sur des œufs. J'avais l'impression que si je la poussais trop loin, elle s'éloignerait et on retomberait à la case départ. Donc à la place, je lui souris et l'emmenais vers la cuisine où je lui servis un autre verre.

''C'est pas trop étrange pour toi, n'est-ce pas ? '' demandai-je.

''Étonnamment non.''

Bella se hissa sur sa chaise pour s'accouder sur le bar et je lui tendis sa boisson puis m'assis à côté d'elle. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de remarquer ses jambes fines, croisées, ensuite son léger décolleté qu'on apercevait. Et plus que tout; elle sentait incroyablement bon. C'était un mélange de fleur et de fraise. Sans réfléchir je me penchai vers elle et mis une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille.

Le rougissement vint aussitôt sur ses joues et j'adorais ça.

Elle se mordit la lèvre et j'adorais ça aussi.

''Je pense que si tu emballes quelque chose avec un joli papier cadeau, les gens seront plus compréhensifs, aussi superficiel que ça peut paraître.'' continua-t-elle à me répondre préférant ignorant mon 'moment'.

''Ouais ? ''

''Yep. C'est comme; se faire une coiffure et se maquiller et tout d'un coup les Hale sont sympa avec moi maintenant que je ne ressemble plus à une pauvre fille.'' soupira-t-elle en passant sa main sans ses cheveux.

''Tu n'es pas une pauvre fille Bella.''

Elle leva les yeux avant de répondre sarcastiquement, ''Merci. Si tu le dis.''

''Je suis sérieux Bella. Tu es vraiment... eh bien, très belle. Je suis désolé à propos du comportement de mes amis dans le passé. Je le regrette plus que tu ne peux te l'imaginer.''

''J'apprécie.'' répondit-elle sincèrement. ''Il va juste falloir que je m'habitue un petit peu à ça''.

Elle semblait encore retenir quelque chose, je me dis qu'elle était juste timide ou nerveuse.

Elle termina sa boisson et posa son verre sur le banc, peut-être légèrement trop fort. J'avais supposé qu'elle n'était pas une grande buveuse, mais elle m'en avait demandé un autre.

''Tu es sûre ? Je ne veux pas que tu deviennes bourrée.'' plaisantai-je.

''J'irai très bien.'' m'assura-t-elle.

''Tu veux aller dehors ? ''

* * *

Je regardais Bella se mêler à ma sœur et Rose ainsi que certains premières et elle souriait et rigolait et à vrai dire, parlait fort. En fait Rose semblait l'apprécier et je ne sais pas si c'était grâce aux encouragements d'Alice ou non, mais ça me faisait vraiment plaisir.

Je ne pouvais pas dire que l'alcool ne l'affectait pas. Elle arrivait à peine à tenir debout, elle semblait plus sociable. Alice remarqua mon regard et hocha la tête pour approuver avant de se retourner vers Bella et de continuer leur conversation.

Ça semblait normal et naturel la façon dont Bella est devenue amie avec chacun d'entre eux. Elle allait vers les autres et je suis sûr que c'est la première fois de sa vie qu'elle le faisait.

Les filles comme Bella ne devraient pas s'exclure ou se cacher sous des vêtements larges ou des lunettes – je savais qu'elle en avait juste besoin pour lire. Même si je trouvais qu'elle était sexy avec, elle ne devrait pas se cacher derrière quoique ce soit.

J'étais tellement transporté par son corps et son visage que je ne remarquais pas qu'elle s'avançait vers moi.

''Tu as soif ? ''

''Ouais, je pourrais prendre une autre bière,'' acceptai-je. ''Je vais venir avec toi.''

Je suivais Bella dans la maison, un peu inquiet qu'elle boive encore, mais merde je ne lui dirais rien. Elle baissait enfin sa garde face à moi.

Alors que j'étais en train de lui préparer sa boisson, j'entendis de l'agitation dans l'allée extérieure. Je dis à Bella de rester où elle était et sortait par la porte d'entrée.

Tanya en personne était ici, flanquée par ses clones Jessica et Lauren.

''Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? '' grognai-je à travers mes dents.

''Relax bébé,'' siffla Tanya. ''Arrête de prétendre que tu ne veux pas de moi ici parce que je reste.''

''Bien. Fais ce que tu veux. Seulement tu restes en dehors de chez moi. Je ne veux pas que tu salisses le tapis.'' C'était immature, mais je supposais que c'était du niveau de Tanya.

Elle me souffla un baiser, ignorant mon ton, avant d'aller vers l'arrière de la maison avec Jessica et Lauren qui se pressaient derrière, en l'appelant. Le pourquoi de leur vénération me dépassait. Je pense qu'elles étaient assez foutues et pathétiques elles-mêmes.

Lorsque je retournais dans la cuisine, Bella avait déjà bu la moitié de son screwdriver _(T/N: c'est un cocktail plus communément appelé vodka-orange :D)._

''Dehors ? '' demanda-t-elle guillerette avec de grands yeux.

''Hum...qu'est-ce que tu penses d'aller plutôt dans ma chambre ? Pour être un peu au calme ? '' Elle me regarda suspicieusement avant que je ne réalise. ''Non, non ! Je veux juste dire pour parler. Je n'essaye pas de profiter de toi ou autre chose.'' Seulement, je ne voulais pas être près de Tanya et je ne voulais que Bella le soit non plus.

''Ok ! '' rigola-t-elle et je dus la rattraper lorsqu'elle descendit son tabouret un peu trop vite. Ok – j'allais devoir lui interdire l'alcool. Ça commençait un petit peu à lui monter à la tête.

Bella fit la course jusqu'aux escaliers tandis que je courais derrière elle. Une partie perverse de moi était contente qu'elle soit devant moi comme ça je pouvais regarder ses fesses pendant qu'elle montait les escaliers. Merde, elles étaient rondes et il me fallut prendre sur moi pour ne pas les prendre dans les mains.

Je devais me rappeler que c'était _Bella_, pas une quelconque traînée.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes dans ma chambre, Bella courut jusqu'au lit et sauta dessus plusieurs fois avant de glousser.

Absolument pas une buveuse.

''C'est drôle, Edward. J'aime vraiment bien ta sœur. Elle est incroyable et belle et je pense qu'elle a fait en sorte que Rose m'aime bien et Rosalie était sympa, tu sais ? Ta sœur est super-méga cool. Cependant elle aime Jasper. Elle est tellement triste à cause de ça. On doit faire quelque chose pour eux,'' radota Bella.

''Tu es légèrement pompette,'' conclus-je en m'asseyant à côté d'elle.

''Je le suis,'' approuva-t-elle. ''Je n'ai jamais bu plus d'un verre de vin pendant le diner, tu sais ? Enfin jusqu'à maintenant.''

''Je peux dire plus qu'un _peu_.''

''Tu es beau Edward,'' chuchota Bella, en articulant doucement.

''Tu es belle aussi.''

Bella rigola et tomba en arrière sur le lit.

''Est-ce que tu le pensais lorsque tu as dis que tu voulais qu'on soit amis ? ''

Je m'allongeai à côté d'elle avant de répondre, ''Oui, bien sûr que je le pensais. Je t'aime bien Bella.''

''Bien. Je t'aime bien aussi. Tu es vraiment sympa et tu as des cheveux cool''

Je rigolais à ça. La Bella normale était mignonne et tout mais la Bella pompette était juste absolument adorable.

Ses cils battaient doucement et j'avais peur qu'elle ne s'endorme.

''Fatiguée ? ''

''Un peu,'' soupira-t-elle. ''Je devrais y aller. Retournons en bas.''

J'approuvais en espérant que Tanya soit occupée ailleurs et qu'elle ne me remarquerait pas.

Je dus aider Bella à descendre les escaliers, mais à part ça elle allait bien. Elle me demanda à boire donc je lui servis de l'eau. Je ne voulais qu'elle soit bourrée à cause de moi et j'étais sûr qu'un cinquième verre serait surement de trop.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes dehors, il y avait une cinquantaine de personne dispersées dans mon grand jardin, assis sur les chaises en plastique qu'Alice avait mis, certains étaient même dans le jacuzzi. Je remarquai qu'Alice et Jasper était assis seuls sur l'herbe, leurs corps proche. J'espérais vraiment qu'ils arrangeaient les choses. Je donnai un coup de coude à Bella, pointa dans leur direction et elle eut un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

''Il est direct et tout mais j'ai bien aimé que Jasper te défende. Je l'aime bien.'' supposa Bella.

''Je suis content que ce soit le cas.''

Rosalie attira l'attention de Bella et lui fit signe de la rejoindre, ainsi elle alla vers elle de son plein gré et s'assit. Tout à coup, les deux filles commencèrent à rigoler à la vue d'Emmett qui était bien sûr complètement ivre comme toujours. Malgré sa menace, Rose ne semblait pas s'en soucier.

J'allais les rejoindre lorsque je sentis des griffes sur mon épaule.

Je me retournai et trouvai Tanya qui se penchait vers moi, ses ongles toujours accrochés à mon bras.

Elle pressa son corps contre le mien et se pencha pour me chuchoter dans l'oreille, ''Je te cherchais. Qu'est-ce que tu dis qu'on aille _s'amuser _un peu ? ''

Ce genre d'amusement était tellement rempli de sous-entendus que ça me donnait envie de vomir.

''Je m'amuse déjà.''

''J'aurais plus de plaisir à rebondir sur ta queue.''

C'était direct. Je dus me forcer à ne pas vomir sur elle.

''Et bien pourquoi tu ne rentrerais pas chez toi pour t'amuser avec tes doigts Ou tu pourrais demander à tes petites copines de le faire pour toi.'' Je lui indiquai Jessica et Lauren.

''Tu n'es qu'un enculé.''

''Et bien, si tu n'as plus rien à dire, je vais retourner vers mes amis.'' Je lui fis un signe et me dirigeai vers Rosalie et Bella qui rigolaient toujours autant, en regardant Emmett imiter un poulet.

''Oh, non. Elle n'a pas fait ça ! '' entendis-je Tanya crier derrière moi.

Avant que je ne sache ce qui se passait, Tanya passa à côté de moi – droit vers Bella.

Elle lui attrapa le bras et la leva, au plus grand choc de Rosalie. Elle l'éloigna des autres et Jessica et Lauren coururent vers Tanya.

''Qu'est ce que tu fous ici ? '' cria Tanya.

Puis le silence.

On se croirait dans un de ses films où tout devient silencieux et tous les yeux sont sur vous, ou dans ce cas – sur Tanya et Bella.

''J'ai été invitée'' répondis timidement Bella.

''Tu penses que parce qu'Edward t'utilise il veut de toi ici ? Non, personne ne veut de toi. Tu peux enlever tes lunettes et porter des vêtements différents, mais à l'intérieur de tout ça, tu restes Isabella Swan – un putain de phénomène de foire ! ''

Tanya ricana suivit par Jessica et Lauren, avant de s'avancer vers Bella qui avait les yeux remplit de larmes.

Elle me regarda un moment et je me rendis compte de tout; son regard était tellement désespéré et je sus que sa vie était comme ça tous les jours. Aller à l'école avec des gens qui ne te respectent pas et te traitent comme de la merde, juste parce que tu n'es pas à la hauteur de ce qu'ils attendaient. Je le jure, mon cœur se brisa un peu pour Bella.

''Tanya,'' lui dis-je calmement, tandis que je mis ma main sur son épaule.

''Oui, chéri ? '' demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce et écœurante.

''Sors de chez moi.''

''Ouais Isabella,'' sourit Tanya méprisante en se tournant vers Bella.

''Je ne parlais pas d'elle. Je parlais de _toi.''_

''Ne sois pas ridicule. C'est un monstre.''

''Elle n'est pas un monstre. C'est une personne absolument extraordinaire et c'est mon amie et si tu ne l'accepte pas alors tu peux dégager, parce que Bella ne va pas partir ! ''

Je fusillai Tanya du regard avant de regarder la foule qui s'était formée autour de nous; Emmett et Rosalie avaient un regard de pure haine, tandis que le reste du groupe semblait attendre une bagarre – une sorte de combat de filles. Du coin de l'œil, je vis Alice et Jasper courir vers nous puis je me tournai vers Bella. Son visage plein de larmes.

''Dehors ! '' aboyai-je ''Tu vas dégager ! ''

Les yeux de Tanya s'ouvrirent en grands, comme si elle avait peur que j'utilise la force.

Elle se retourna lentement et même Jessica et Lauren ne la suivirent pas, puis Rosalie l'appela.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle était en train de foutre ?

''Tanya attends ! '' appela Rosalie.

Tanya se tourna, attendant à voir une amie sympathique, mais à la place rencontra le poing de Rosalie. A plusieurs reprises.

Rose la plaqua au sol et lui tira les cheveux, les vêtements jusqu'à ce que les doubles-d de Tanya sortent de son haut trop serré. Emmett dut attraper une Rosalie qui battait des jambes et qui criait avant que Tanya ne pleurniche et coure vers la porte.

''Woo ! Une bataille de filles ! '' siffla quelqu'un.

Au moins, la foule avait eut ce qu'elle voulait.

Rosalie s'épousseta avant d'aller dans les bras d'Emmett. La musique recommença et tout le monde retourna à ses occupations.

Tout le monde, sauf Bella.

Elle me regarda, pleurant toujours, avant de courir vers la maison.

Je la suivis tandis qu'elle courait à travers le salon, l'entrée puis passait la porte d'entrée. Elle continua de courir le long de mon allée juste au moment où l'Audi de Tanya passait le virage. Elle courut hors de l'allée et je courais après elle en l'appelant.

''Bella, attends ! ''

''Non, Edward ! J'ai été humiliée ! '' sanglota-t-elle. ''Laisse-moi toute seule. Je ne veux rien à voir à faire avec ces...ces...conneries ! ''

''Calme-toi,'' lui criai-je. ''Reviens à la maison et nous trouverons au moins quelqu'un qui peut te ramener chez toi.''

''Je préfère marcher.'' souffla-t-elle.

''Je ne vais pas te laisser marcher Bella. Tu vis de l'autre côté de la ville.''

''Peut-être que je devrais juste reste de mon côté.'' siffla-t-elle en me fusillant du regard. Au moins elle s'était arrêtée de marcher. Je courus vers elle et réduis la distance entre nous puis lui attrapai gentiment le poignet.

''Pourquoi dis-tu quelque chose comme ça ? ''

''Sais-tu tous les ennuis qu'elle va me causer ? ''

''Tanya ? ''

''Oui, Tanya.'' Bella me regarda méchamment encore une fois puis regarda son poignet que je tenais toujours.

''Tanya ne va rien faire, je peux te l'assurer. C'est une garce trouillarde. Maintenant que Rose et moi avons été clairs à propos de ce qu'on pensait d'elle, elle ne va _définitivement _rien te faire. Elle ne te dira rien à l'école, je serais prêt à parier là-dessus.''

Je lui souris mais ça la rendit encore plus en colère.

''Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle pourra me faire d'autre _en dehors_ de l'école ? ''

''De quoi tu parles ? Elle ne fera rien. Elle n'est pas assez intelligente pour planifier une revanche. La seule chose qu'elle peut faire c'est -''

''Me menacer dans les toilettes de l'école ? ''

''Quoi ? Elle t'a menacé ? ''

Je lâchai son poignet et plongea mon regard dans le sien, qui était encore une fois rempli de larmes.

''Oui'' renifla Bella. ''C'est pour ça que je t'évitais. Elle a dit que si je te parlais elle ferait de ma vie un enfer et qu'elle demanderait à son père d'être sûr que je ne puisse pas aller dans une université et je veux l'Ivy League. _(T/N: groupement des universités américaines les plus prestigieuses.) _merde ! ''

''Bella, Bella, Bella,'' chantai-je. ''Elle ne peut pas faire ça.''

''Qui sait de quoi elle est capable ! '' cria Bella, levant les mains au ciel.

''Non je suis sérieux. Aux dernières nouvelles, son père est toujours en cure de désintoxication. Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dit ? Je pensais que j'avais fait quelque chose et que tu me détestais.''

''Vraiment Edward. J'ai vécu toute ma vie à être rabaissée par des personnes comme Tanya et même si je ne veux pas l'admettre – des personnes comme _toi_. Qu'est-ce qui se serait passé si tu ne m'avais pas cru ? Ou pire...si tu t'en moquais tout simplement ? ''

''Mais je m'inquiète, peux-tu seulement me _laisser _m'en inquiéter ? ''

''Ok.'' souffla-t-elle.

''Retournons à l'intérieur.''

''Ok.'' redit-elle.

Sans penser, je pris sa petite main dans la mienne. Elle ne me repoussa pas, donc je la tins plus fermement puis nous nous dirigeâmes vers ma maison.

''Où tout ça nous mène ? '' demanda Bella, manquant encore d'assurance.

''On est ami, n'est-ce pas ? ''

''Amis'' accepta-t-elle pour la deuxième fois de la soirée.

La fête commençait à se terminer lorsque nous arrivâmes chez moi.

Je trouvai Jasper sur le canapé où Alice était allongée, avec sa tête sur ses genoux; endormie et sereine.

Il leva le pouce lorsqu'il nous vit Bella et moi et j'espérais que c'était parce qu'ils avaient arrangés les choses.

Kate et Irina, qui étaient des amies de Rosalie, passaient devant nous.

''Kate, Irina...est-ce que l'une de vous conduit ? ''

''Je conduis.'' répondit Kate.

''Tu veux rentrer chez toi maintenant ? '' demandai-je à Bella.

''Ouais, je devrais rentrer avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.''

''Est-ce que vous pouvez ramener Bella ? '' demandai-je à Kate.

''Pas de problèmes.'' Elle sourit et j'étais reconnaissant que mes amis ne soient pas _si_ horribles.

''Ok.'' soufflai-je. Je me retournai vers Bella, ''Je suppose que je te verrais lundi ? ''

''Yep.''

''Hey, je peux avoir ton numéro de téléphone ? Des amis peuvent faire ça n'est-ce pas ? ''

Je jouais avec mon portable dans ma poche, en espérant.

''Ils peuvent.'' sourit Bella avant de me dicter son numéro.

''Bonne nuit.'' soupira-t-elle.

''Nuit.'' chuchotai-je.

Je me penchais, lui embrassai légèrement le front et regardai ses joues rougir de cette couleur que j'adorais.

* * *

_Bella_

_

* * *

  
_

''C'est juste la prochaine à gauche.'' dis-je à Kate.

Nous arrivâmes chez moi et les filles dirent des au-revoir avenant avant de partir.

La maison était encore vide, ce qui aurait pu inquiéter pas mal de personnes, mais pour moi c'était juste Charlie. De toute façon on était comme deux bateaux qui se croisaient dans la nuit lorsque nous étions tous les deux dans la maison.

Je montais les escaliers vers ma chambre, lorsque je sentis mon téléphone vibrer dans ma poche

Je l'ouvris et je vis que j'avais reçu un nouveau message d'un numéro inconnu;

_Bella_

_J'espère que tu es rentrée sans problème. Dors bien et bonne nuit._

_Edward_

Si c'était possible, mes sentiments pour Edward semblaient se décupler.

_Edward_

_Kate vient juste de me déposer chez moi. Merci pour ce soir. Aussi fou que ça puisse paraître, je me suis bien amusée. Bonne nuit._

_Bella_

Si seulement j'étais plus que la simple amie d'Edward.

Toutefois, je me contenterai de ça.

J'ai besoin de lui dans ma vie d'une façon ou d'une autre.


	8. Waffles & Walks

**Playing To The Heart**

**Auteur** : sez-princess

**Traductrice** **: **Inès

**Disclaimer****:** I don't own Twilight.

**Note de la traductrice**:

Coucou tout le monde !!

Merci beaucoup pour toutes ces reviews, c'est génial !! Je suis désolée de ne pas pouvoir répondre aux reviews anonymes, mais je vous dit un grand merci quand même :D

Un grand merci également à LiLi26 pour la relecture.

Sinon je vous dis à Jeudi prochain pour la suite !!

Gros bisous et bonne lecture ;-)

* * *

Chapitre 8: Waffles & Walks

(Pancakes et Promenades)

* * *

_Bella_

_

* * *

  
_

Un vibrement.

Qu'est-ce qui est en train de faire ce bruit ?

Je me retournai dans mon lit et me tapai presque la tête sur ma table de chevet lorsque je réalisai d'où le bruit venait. Mon portable était en vibreur et je grognai contre qui que ce soit qui m'appelait à des heures indues. Attendez – onze heures ? Seigneur. Moi qui croyais qu'il était surement huit ou neuf heures.

J'ouvris mon téléphone et répondis d'une voix rauque, ''Quoi ? ''

''_Et bien, bonjour à toi aussi,_'' ronronna la voix de velours d'Edward à l'autre bout de la ligne, suivit pas son authentique rire.

Merde !

Je me redressai dans mon lit, peut-être un peu trop vite puis me frottai les yeux. Était-ce vraiment Edward ?

''Edward ? ''

''_Oui. Je t'ai réveillée ? _''

''Non'' mentis-je.

''_Tu es une horrible menteuse,_'' rigola-t-il. ''_Désolé de t'avoir réveillée. Je t'appelai juste pour voir si tu voulais prendre un café ou quelque chose d'autre ? _''

Il voulait simplement...qu'on sorte ? Comme des amis le feraient ?

''Huh, peux-tu m'accorder une demi-heure ? '' lui demandai-je. Je décidai qu'en aucun cas il ne me verrait sans un sérieux effort vestimentaire de ma part.

''_Ok, je passerai te prendre à onze heures et demie._''

Nous nous dîmes au-revoir et je courus sous la douche.

Je relevai mes cheveux pour qu'ils ne soient pas mouillés, puis me lavai entièrement le corps avec mon gel douche senteur freesia.

Je retournai rapidement dans ma chambre dans ma serviette de toilette et cherchai dans mes tiroirs avant de grogner de frustration.

''Je n'ai rien à me mettre ! '' râlai-je pour moi même.

Ce fut là que je remarquai la valise d'Alice par terre.

Je fusillai du regard l'odieux machin rose pendant un peu près quinze secondes avant de me ruer dessus et de l'ouvrir. Un amas de vêtements (le truc était complètement rempli) en jaillit, et se répandit sur mes genoux. Je cherchais un jean et heureusement en trouvais un bleu clair.

Je cherchai dans les hauts, dont la plupart étaient de couleurs assez vives, avant d'arrêter mon choix sur un maillot noir et un boléro blanc.

'Alice serait fière de moi' pensai-je avec un sourire. De plus, je suis sûre qu'elle aurait essayé de me faire mettre de force un de ces hauts violet vif ou rose serré qu'elle avait ici.

Je m'assis devant ma coiffeuse et fut totalement découragée par mon apparence; mes cheveux semblaient complètement indomptables et j'avais encore un peu de noir sous mes yeux qui n'était pas parti sous la douche. J'avais besoin de l'un de ces cotons démaquillant.

J'attrapai des mouchoirs et les mouillai pour retrouver mon look au naturel, avant de mettre une petite couche de mascara et observai l'horrible tignasse qu'était mes cheveux.

Le lisseur d'Alice était toujours sur ma coiffeuse et me demandai si elle en avait besoin, puis réalisai qu'elle en avait sûrement plusieurs chez elle. Je l'observai, comme je l'avais fait avec la valise, avant de décider que j'en avais absolument besoin. Je devais faire un petit geste de remerciement à Alice, peut-être des chocolats. Quoique, cette fille était tellement mince donc je n'étais pas sûre qu'elle les mange.

Tandis que le lisseur chauffait, j'allais en bas pour me préparer quelques toast et trouvais Charlie assit à la table de la cuisine.

''De nouveaux vêtements ? '' me demanda-t-il, arquant ses sourcils.

''Une amie me les a donnés,'' répondis-je d'un air détaché alors que j'ouvrai le frigidaire.

Rien de bon à manger, bien sûr.

Comment Charlie faisait pour se nourrir lorsque je n'étais pas là me dépassait.

''Tu sors ? ''

''Ouais, Edward sera là-'' Intérieurement, j'eus un mouvement de recul lorsque je réalisai que je venais juste d'admettre sortir avec un garçon.

''Edward...le garçon _Cullen_ ? '' interrompit Charlie.

''Euh oui ? ''

''C'est ton petit-copain ? ''

''Seigneur papa. Non.''

''Bien. Il n'apporte que des ennuis Bells.''

Charlie prit une gorgée de son café et me regarda sévèrement.

''Comment ça ? ''

''C'est seulement qu'un délinquant, qui cause des problèmes dans ton école. Sans mentionner qu'il est lié à ce marginal délabré qui travail au prêt sur gage. Soit prudente. C'est surprenant comment quelqu'un qui vient d'une bonne famille peut tourner mal.''

''Tu sais, il n'est pas si mauvais que ça papa.'' protestai-je. ''C'est un très bon ami et tu ne devrais pas faire des suppositions à propos de personnes que tu ne connait même pas.'' Charlie me regarda et plissa ses yeux, alors je commençai à sortir de a cuisine. ''Je dois vraiment me préparer. Il sera là dans cinq minutes à peu près.''

J'avais envie de mettre les choses au clair, mais je ne voulais pas qu'Edward arrive à ce moment.

Je retournais rapidement dans ma chambre avant que Charlie puisse dire quelque chose de plus à propos d'Edward, me coiffais les cheveux puis y passa le lisseur avant de décider que se serait suffisant. J'étais un peu près présentable, je suppose. Seigneur, je devenais une fille.

J'entendis le klaxon d'une voiture, je regardai par la fenêtre et vis la voiture argentée d'Edward garée le long de l'allée derrière la voiture de police de Charlie. J'attrapai des mocassins noirs, mon sac et courus dans les escaliers juste à temps pour ouvrir la porte alors qu'Edward allait toquer.

''Salut.'' lui dis-je essoufflée.

''Hey''

Il était perplexe lorsqu'il se rendit compte que je m'étais pressée et je pouvais dire qu'il essayait de se retenir de rire.

''Je n'avais pas réalisé que tu avais besoin de plus de temps pour te préparer,'' me dit-il avec un ton d'excuse. ''Désolé.''

''C'est bon.'' lui assurai-je. ''J'ai juste eu du mal à m'habiller aujourd'hui.''

Il rigola à ça, '' J'imagine.'' Et il me dirigea vers sa voiture, m'ouvrant même la portière.

''Alors, où allons nous ? '' demandai-je une fois que nous fûmes tous les deux installés et qu'il eut quitté ma rue.

''Un petit café à Port Angeles. As-tu déjà mangé ? ''

''Non. Charlie m'a coincé dans la cuisine donc je me suis dépêchée.''

''Oh c'est bien parce que la nourriture là-bas est géniale. Alice et Jasper nous y rejoignent, j'espère que ça ne te dérange pas.''

''Oh'' dis-je. ''Je pense que c'est bon. Alors c'est deux-la s'entendent bien ? ''

''Ouais, Alice m'a dit qu'ils avaient tout arrangé. Jasper t'apprécie, tu sais ? ''

''Je n'ai pas vraiment eu cette impression.'' lui admis-je.

''Il est un peu mordant, c'est juste son caractère. Il pense que tu es cool. Ne te laisses pas intimider par lui, ok ? ''

''Ouais, je vais essayer de ne pas l'être.'' rigolai-je. Jasper était juste effrayant.

Toutefois, dire que j'étais soulagée qu'il m'apprécie serait une complète litote. Même si je n'avais jamais eu de petit-ami, je savais que c'était absolument important pour le garçon de vos rêves d'être appréciée par ses meilleurs amis. Pas qu'Edward et moi ayons une chance ou quelque chose... Je me plaisais à imaginer que c'était le cas ou que ça arriverait un jour.

Je soupirais. Il était si beau, magnifique, impressionnant...

Ses cheveux étaient juste...Edward comme toujours. Parfaitement imparfait. Sa mâchoire bien définie portait une barbe naissante qui lui allait à ravir et que je voulais toucher. Je remarquais les coins de sa bouche se relever légèrement; il était en train de sourire.

''Est-ce que j'ai quelque chose sur le visage ? '' demanda-t-il.

''Comment quelqu'un peut avoir aussi bonne mine un samedi matin ? '' laissai-je échapper.

Edward rigola avant de répondre, ''J'allais te demander la même chose.''

Bien sûr, je rougis furieusement.

Nous nous arrêtâmes devant le café, _Le petit Café_ – c'était définitivement mon type d'endroit; pittoresque, traditionnel et assez discret – puis Edward désigna une vieille voiture et dit ''La voiture de Jasper. Ils sont déjà là.''

Lorsque nous entrâmes dans le café, Jasper et Alice étaient assis l'un à côté de l'autre et nous appelèrent. Edward s'assit à mes côtés sur la banquette, devant eux. Nos jambes se touchaient et je fis littéralement un petit bond de joie sachant que je pouvais sentir sa chaleur corporel.

Alice était tout simplement rayonnante, un grand sourire sur le visage.

'' 'jour'' nous salua Jasper.

Nous nous saluâmes tous, tandis que Jasper plaça son bras autour d'Alice et continua à parcourir le menu. Ils allaient bien ensemble.

Différents mais bien.

''Super les vêtements'' me complimenta Alice avec un sourire entendu.

''Oh, Alice tu as oublié ton lisseur et ton sèche-cheveux chez moi, sans oublier la grosse valise...'' Je laissai ma phrase en suspens.

''J'ai laissé tout ça pour que tu le gardes.''

''Mais il y a trop de choses, Alice. Je ne peux pas accepter ça.''

''Et bien, c'est déjà chez toi donc trop tard.'' commenta Alice, puis me tira la langue. Je fronçais les sourcils en retour avant de mettre le menu devant mon visage pour qu'elle ne puisse pas voir mon sourire.

Edward ne prit pas le sien, à la place il choisit de partager le mien. Il déplaça son bras de sorte qu'il repose sur le dossier de ma chaise et je suis sûre que de l'extérieur, on ressemblait à un couple. Une part de moi était excitée de cette idée, tandis que l'autre partie de moi me corrigea d'avoir des pensées aussi ridicules.

''Gaufres à la myrtille.'' dîmes Edward et moi en même temps.

Nous échangeâmes un regard avant d'éclater de rire tandis qu'Alice et Jasper nous regardaient comme si nous étions fous.

''Les gars vous êtes trop mignon.'' conclut Alice.

Puis il y eut un silence.

Jasper s'éclaircit la gorge pour dissiper le silence avant de déclarer qu'il prendrait une crêpe aux fruits de mer.

Alice prit seulement une salade césar, donc nous commandâmes et ensuite nous restâmes là, laissant le silence s'installer encore une fois.

''Donc -''

''Donc-'' dîmes Jasper et moi en même temps. Il m'encouragea à continuer. ''Hum, est-ce que vous venez souvent ici ? ''

''Une fois par mois un peu près,'' répondit Edward. ''C'est devenue une sorte de tradition.''

''Oh.''

''Nous avons vraiment besoin de reprendre cette tradition.'' dit Alice. ''Peut-être que Rose et Em pourraient venir.''

Ça sonnait comme un rendez-vous triple. _Argh_.

''Ça me paraît génial.'' murmurai-je.

''La pièce avance comment ? '' Alice me sourit au dessus de la table, complètement parfaite comme d'habitude.

La pièce. Ça semblait tellement loin, après tout ce qui c'était passé. Pour être honnête, je n'avais pas vraiment pensé à ce qui avait commencé toute cette chose entre Edward et moi, mais je fus soudain très reconnaissante de son existence.

''Génial.'' répondis-je. ''C'est la semaine avant la remise des diplômes et je pense qu'Edward et moi avons répéter toutes les scènes.''

''Ça devrait aller.'' Edward avala péniblement. ''Cependant c'est assez effrayant. Jouer un rôle et tout.''

''Au moins vous êtes ensemble.'' nous indiqua Alice.

''C'est une bonne chose'' répondit Edward. ''J'arrive toujours à imaginer Emmett se foutre de moi pour l'année qui vient.''

''Ou au moins jusqu'à ce qu'il aille dans un centre universitaire et que tu partes d'ici'' rigola Jasper et le reste du groupe le suivit.

''Dans quelle université vas-tu ? '' me demanda Alice.

''Columbia, j'espère.'' répondis-je.

''OMD '' s'écria Alice tandis qu'Edward était bouche bée.

''J'y vais également.'' me sourit-il.

''Sans blague.''

Je réalisai que malgré toutes nos conversations, Edward et moi n'avions jamais discuté d'université. Donc il était inutile de dire que j'étais choquée.

''Putain, c'est génial,'' souffla Edward. ''Droit, toi ? ''

''Journalisme. Si je ne suis pas acceptée, je veux aller à NYU mais Columbia est définitivement mon premier choix.''

''Pareil pour moi. Mon choix suivant est Harvard. Je pense que Carlisle me tuerai si je n'allais pas dans une université de l'Ivy.''

Alice rigola ''Yep. C'est pourquoi je vais à Cornell avec Jazz. Nous allons tous être à New York ! ''

''Cependant Bella et moi serons dans la _ville_ de New York. Où se trouve Cornell d'ailleurs ? '' demanda Edward.''

''Ithaca,'' répondit Alice. ''Un peu près à quatre heures de NYC.''

''J'espère qu'on sera tous pris.'' dis-je.

''Ouais, on pourra tous conduire deux heures et se donner rendez-vous en milieu de chemin pour le brunch,'' suggéra Alice, ce qui nous fit tous rire.

''Tu voudras absolument venir dans notre voisinage '' conclut Edward et Jasper accepta.

''Je préfèrerai faire le périple jusqu'à Manhattan.'' indiqua Jasper.

Le reste du déjeuner passa un peu près de la même manière; blagues, conversations à propos de l'école, de l'université et de leurs amis, même si cependant ce n'étaient pas _mes_ amis. Toutefois Alice et Edward m'assurèrent qu'ils me considéraient pratiquement comme un membre de leur groupe. Mon cœur se serra à peu.

Je ne m'étais jamais sentie plus acceptée dans ma vie, sans parler des jeunes dits 'cool' de notre classe.

''Ok, j'emmène Al dehors ce soir donc on devrait retourner à Forks.'' dit Jasper.

Nous nous dîmes au-revoir et je m'assis, regardant Edward, me demandant ce qu'il avait décidé qu'on fasse ensuite.

''Veux-tu retourner à Forks ? ''

''Pour être honnête, non. A moins que tu ne doives rentrer.'' répondis-je.

''Bien. Je n'ai pas envie de rentrer. Que dis-tu d'une balade ? ''

* * *

_Edward_

_

* * *

  
_

''Tu n'as pas vu _Roméo+Juliette_ ? '' Bella poussa un hoquet de surprise. ''Même pas la version avec Leonardo DiCaprio ? ''

Nous nous étions mis d'accord pour aller nous 'promener' il y a vingt minutes de cela, mais nous avions finit par nous assoir dans le parc et apprenions à mieux nous connaître. Bien sûr, sa pièce préférée était _Roméo+Juliette_. Donc pour elle, c'était un crime de ne pas avoir au moins vu le film.

''Hey, tu n'as pas vu _Fight Club_ ! '' protestai-je.

''J'allais lire le -''

''Non, Bella. Pas de livres. Je veux que tu regardes _Fight Club_'' la coupai-je. C'était typiquement Bella de dire qu'elle préférait lire un livre plutôt que de regarder le film. Les films sont plus simples.

''Et bien, je veux que tu regardes Roméo+Juliette.'' répondit-elle, de manière suffisante et adorable.

Elle ne pouvait être plus intense si sa vie en dépendait, elle était trop adorable.

''On n'a qu'à se faire une soirée cinéma.'' négociai-je.

''Ça me va.''

Tu vois, j'étais bon dans ce truc d'amitié avec Bella Swan

''Parles-moi de ta famille.'' demanda silencieusement Bella.

''Hum, merde,'' soufflai-je. ''Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ? ''

Je n'étais pas vraiment à l'aise pour parler de ces choses même si je savais que c'était Bella qui voulait savoir pour mieux me connaître.

''Des gens bizarres ? '' demanda Bella en rigolant.

''Je ne le saurais pas.'' soupirai-je.

''Que veux-tu dire ? ''

''J'ai été adopté par Carlisle et Esme quand j'avais huit ans.''

''Oh'' dit Bella doucement. ''Je suis désolée d'en avoir parlé.''

''Ça va. Ça ne m'embête pas de t'en parler.'' lui répondis-je, parce que je savais que c'était la vérité. Je pouvais compter sur Bella.

''Mes parents biologiques n'étaient pas vraiment les personnes les plus dignes de confiance ici. Mon père quittait constamment ma mère, se soulait et puis une nuit, il a simplement disparu. Elle ne l'a pas très bien pris donc je suppose qu'après ça, j'étais juste un fardeau pour elle. Elle m'a placé en adoption et j'ai été chanceux d'être resté à l'orphelinat seulement six moi avant que mes _vrais_ parents me trouvent.''

''Je suis désolée.'' murmura Bella tandis qu'elle caressait légèrement mon bras de sa main.

''Ça va. Je trouve que j'ai eu un bon compromis. Mes parents sont géniaux tout comme ma sœur, aussi ennuyante qu'elle puisse être quelques fois.''

''Tu as de la chance de les avoir. Je souhaiterai avoir quelque chose à faire avec ma famille.''

''Hmm ? ''

''Ouais, vivre avec Charlie...c'est comme vivre avec un colocataire qui est rarement à la maison. Ma mère me manque,'' soupira-t-elle.

''Ouais, je pense bien. Je suppose que tes parents sont divorcés ? ''

''Oui. Ils ont divorcés lorsque j'avais dix-huit mois. Je vivais avec ma mère jusqu'au début du lycée lorsqu'elle s'est remariée. Son mari est plus jeune qu'elle et je pense qu'il n'aimait pas vraiment l'idée d'une adolescente dans les parages.''

''Tu sais que ce n'est pas contre toi n'est-ce pas ? '' la questionnai-je parce que je savais qu'elle devait probablement se blâmer.

Bella haussa des épaules.

''J'aimerai que tu te vois différemment.'' murmurai-je, levant ma main pour caresser délicatement sa joue. Étonnamment, elle chercha le contact. Elle était tellement chaude puis elle soupira doucement. Je ne voulais rien de plus que de la serrer fort et de la protéger contre les maux de ce monde.

A la place, je plaçai un bras autour d'elle.

Parce que je suis un garçon et que c'est une fille.

Et que c'était purement platonique.

En tout cas, de son côté.

Je pense que le niveau platonique cesse lorsque l'on ne peut pas s'arrêter de penser à quelqu'un. Ce que je ne pouvais m'empêcher de faire. Bella, Bella, Bella.

''Resteras-tu au dortoir à Columbia ? '' demanda Bella et je sus qu'elle essayait de changer de sujet, donc je la suivis.

''Non. Un appartement hors du campus. Toi ? ''

''Dortoirs.'' grogna Bella. ''T'en as de la chance tu sais. Je n'aime pas être envieuse, mais des fois j'aimerai vraiment venir d'une famille aisée. Ça rendrait les choses beaucoup plus simple.''

''Ouais, j'ai de la chance sur ce point là. Mon cousin vient juste d'avoir son diplôme à Columbia et les parents de Carlisle récupèrent l'appartement, donc ils ont décidés de me donner les clés.''

''J'espère que les dortoirs seront bien.'' soupira Bella.

''C'est _Columbia_. Ce ne sont pas des cellules Bella.'' rigolai-je et je lui donnai un léger coup de coude en encouragement.

''Tu penses que tant qu'on est ici on peut aller chez Borders ? '' demanda Bella, ses yeux s'ouvrant en grand.

J'acceptai et lui dis que j'allais déplacer la voiture et qu'on se retrouverait ici.

Je marchai vers la voiture et la garai devant chez Borders puis allai à l'intérieur retrouver Bella. Cependant, lorsque je tombai sur elle, ce que je vis ne me plus pas.

Elle était debout en train de parler avec un des employés – en fait, il la draguait ouvertement. J'essayai d'occulter ma colère, mais je ne le pus pas et j'ai _peut-être_ même grogné légèrement avant de me diriger vers elle.

Bella semblait totalement mal à l'aise, se penchant vers les étagères pour éviter que l'employé n'entre plus dans son espace personnel.

Alors qu'elle reculait, lui avançait plus près d'elle et je pus l'entendre l'appeler _magnifique_. Elle se détourna de lui, mais lui fit quand même un faux sourire et essaya de s'éloigner, cependant ce garçon était acharné. Sans y repenser à deux fois, j'allais vers elle et mis mes bras autour de sa fine taille.

''Salut mon amour. Désolé de t'avoir faire attendre.''

Bella se raidit légèrement à mon contact puis se détendit lorsqu'elle se retourna et me reconnut.

''Hey bébé.'' ronronna-t-elle en rentrant dans mon jeu.

L'employé recula immédiatement et dit quelque chose à propos de devoir retourner au travail. Je plissai des yeux et il s'enfuit.

Enculé.

''Tu pourrais penser aller dans une librairie sans être harcelée.'' Murmurai-je en relâchant Bella.

Elle se tourna pour me faire face, semblant un peu choquée ou peut-être nauséeuse.

''Tu vas bien ? ''

''Je vais bien.'' répondit-elle, en hochant doucement la tête. ''Ce gars était juste collant. Merci de m'avoir sauvée.''

''Tu veux aller ailleurs ? ''

''Je vais seulement acheter quelques bouquins, ça ne te dérange pas ? ''

Je secouai ma tête. ''Pas du tout.'' puis suivis Bella à travers le magasin. Ses yeux s'éclairaient lorsqu'elle trouvait un livre en particulier et elle faisait des petits bruits pour approuver. Je n'avais jamais vu quelqu'un si heureux d'être entouré par quelque chose d'aussi simples que des livres.

''Tu lis ? '' demanda Bella d'une voix douce.

''Pas vraiment'' admis-je. ''Je n'ai jamais été intéressé par la lecture.''

''C'est une honte'' soupira Bella. ''Tu devrais essayer une fois. Ok je pense que j'ai tout ! ''

Bella me fit un sourire enthousiaste et alla payer ses livres.

* * *

''Es-tu fatiguée ? '' demandai-je à Bella.

Nous étions assis dans ma voiture, en chemin vers Forks. Bella avait descendu le siège et s'y était allongée paresseusement, semblant complètement satisfaite. Ce fut définitivement une merveilleuse journée.

''Un peu, mais ils se sont assurés de mettre des sièges confortables dans cette Volvo.'' rigola-t-elle.

''J'ai aimé sortir avec toi Bella.''

''J'ai aimé sortir avec toi aussi. J'ai passé une bonne journée.''

Bella soupira et laissa reposer sa tête sur le siège. Le silence remplissait la voiture, mais ce n'était pas inconfortable.

Je jouais avec la radio, jusqu'à ce que j'entende un léger soupir venant des lèvres de Bella. Je la regardai et remarquai qu'elle s'était endormie.

Ses lèvres étaient légèrement entrouvertes et son visage était complètement serein. Elle était tellement belle, détendue et j'essayai de conduire aussi doucement et sans interruptions que possible pour ne pas la réveiller. Heureusement pour moi, elle semblait avoir le sommeil lourd.

''Edward ? '' chuchota-t-elle.

''Mhm ? ''

Pas de réponse.

Je jetai un coup d'œil vers Bella et remarquai qu'elle avait toujours les yeux fermés. Étrange. Peut-être s'était-elle réveillée un petit moment.

Puis ça recommença. ''Edward.''

Je rigolai un peu; Bella _parlait dans son sommeil._

''Je suis là.'' répondis-je pour lui faire plaisir.

''Bien. Je suis contente que tu sois là.'' dit-elle doucement, les yeux toujours fermés. ''Est-ce que tu aimes les roses ? ''

''Oui j'adore les roses.'' continuai-je.

''Bien parce que je t'aime bien Edward.''

Elle murmura un peu et je me retournai pour la regarder. Elle était encore endormie mais un léger sourire s'étendait sur son visage. Je me demandai si elle m'aimait bien dans un autre sens, mais techniquement, il n'y avait pas de _roses_, donc il n'y avait surement pas d'autre sens au mot 'aimer'. Je ne pouvais pas savoir si elle délirait simplement.

''Je t'aime bien aussi.'' chuchotai-je. ''Beaucoup trop.'' ajoutai-je pour moi-même.

Lorsque je m'arrêtai devant la petite maison de Bella , je la secouai gentiment pour la réveiller et elle bailla et s'étira avant de réaliser où on se trouvait.

''Je suis désolée ! '' s'excusa-t-elle.

''Pas de problème.'' lui souris-je.

''Je suis un cas désespéré'' rigola-t-elle. ''Je devrais me dépêcher avant que Charlie ne sorte avec son arme.''

Je ne savais pas si elle rigolait ou non, donc je souris et lui souhaitai une bonne nuit.

''Bonne nuit.'' me sourit Bella puis sortit de la voiture, me faisant un signe de l'extérieur. Je la regardai alors qu'elle courait sous la pluie vers sa porte d'entrée avant de partir chez moi, pensant déjà à la revoir à l'école le lendemain.


	9. Tension & Temptation

**Playing To The Heart**

**Auteur** : sez-princess

**Traductrice : **Inès

**Disclaimer****:** I don't own Twilight.

**Note de la traductrice**:

Coucou les gens !!

Merci pour tous vos messages, ça fait plaisir d'être autant lu :-)

Et aussi et surtout un grand merci à LiLi26 pour la relecture.

Sinon voila le chapitre que je pense beaucoup de monde attendait :D

Bisous, à jeudi prochain et bonne lecture

* * *

Chapitre 9: Tension & Temptation

(Tension et Tentation)

* * *

_Bella_

_

* * *

  
_

L'école ce Lundi fut à la fois étrange et merveilleuse.

Tanya me laissa tranquille ce qui me surprit et m'excita. Apparemment, son père était vraiment en centre de désintoxication et Tanya et sa famille – malgré le fait d'avoir été assez influente – étaient maintenant démunies. Bien que je fusse certaine qu'elle chercherait, aussi bas soit-il, à me faire un croche-pied dans le couloir ou quelque chose de ce niveau, elle m'évita comme la peste.

''Contente que tu lui aies échappée.'' me chuchota Alice alors qu'elle nous doublait dans le couloir avant le déjeuner. ''Je _détestais_ quand elle sortait avec mon frère. Elle me donnait mal à la tête lorsqu'elle marchait ! Elle était toujours en train d'essayer de faire amie-amie avec moi alors que j'avais juste envie qu'elle me laisse tranquille. En parlant de mon frère, qu'est-ce que vous avez fait tous les deux après que Jasper et moi sommes rentrés hier ? ''

''Oh tu sais,'' murmurai-je. ''Seulement trainer. On est allé chez Borders aussi.''

''Mon frère est allé chez Borders ? ''

''Je voulais y aller et il a dit que ça lui allait. Sauf cet employé collant qui ne voulait pas me laisser tranquille. J'ai eu de la chance qu'Edward ait joué le rôle du 'petit-ami effrayant'.'' Je souris à ce souvenir.

''Je paris qu'Edward a aimé le faire.'' marmonna Alice.

''Quoi ? ''

''Bella, tu n'es pas très observatrice, tu sais ? ''

''Ça alors, merci Alice,'' lui répondis-je sarcastiquement.

''Ce que je veux dire c'est que mon frère a définitivement un truc pour toi. Il ne parle jamais à des filles, il ne les emmène sûrement pas à Port Angeles puis chez Borders et ne passe du temps dans la voiture seul avec elles sans finir sur la banquette arrière.''

''Ce n'est pas comme ça. Nous sommes...amis.'' soupirai-je. ''De plus, je me suis endormie dans la voiture donc ce n'est pas comme s'il aurait pu faire quelque chose.''

''Bella tu dois m'écouter ! Edward n'a pas d'_amie_. Maintenant je ne dis pas qu'il veut seulement coucher avec toi – ce qui je suis sûre, ne le dérangerai pas – mais en fait, je pense qu'il t'aime vraiment bien. Par exemple, il voudra t'emmener diner sans rien attendre en retour et il voudra t'acheter de belles choses.''

''Je n'écoute pas'' dis-je assez fort pour ne plus l'entendre

''Mon frère t'aime bien ! '' cria Alice, en me donna un coup dans les côtes. ''Et je pense que tu l'aimes bien ! Ok, écoute ce qu'on va faire...''

''NON ! ''

Je voulais sauter sur ce petit lutin comploteur, mais nous arrivions à la cafétéria et je ne voulais pas attirer encore plus l'attention que je ne l'avais déjà aujourd'hui. Heureusement, Alice décida de rester silencieuse.

Tout le monde s'était passé le mot à propos de la tentative de Tanya de m'ostraciser et tout d'un coup les gens trouvaient intéressant de me regarder. Je les avais entendus chuchoter lorsque je les croisais avec Alice ou Rosalie. Au moins, ils ne commentaient pas ma façon de m'habiller. Bien que, grâce à la valise d'Alice – mes vêtements étaient maintenant approuvés par Alice.

''Hey Al, Bella,'' nous salua Rosalie quand nous arrivâmes à leur table habituelle. Je n'y avais pas réellement pensé, je suivais simplement Alice et finis là. Je m'assis à côté d'Edward qui me serra l'épaule et se retourna vers Emmett qui semblait en forme et racontait de manière très enthousiaste sa version de ce qu'il appelait un jeu 'extraordinairement grandiose' du match de football d'hier soir. Lorsqu'il eut fini, Edward se tourna vers moi.

''Salut, comme tu vas ? ''

''Bien et toi ? '' demandai-je avant de prendre une gorgée de mon Coca.

''Très bien.'' répondit-il, faisant apparaître son sourire en coin.

''Hey Edward,'' hurla Emmett par dessus la table, ''on va voir James plus tard ? ''

Edward secoua sa tête, ainsi Emmett continua de parler. ''J'ai entendu qu'il s'est fait attrapé par la police. Et toi Jaz ? ''

Jasper regarda Alice puis Emmett avant de répondre, ''Non. Et je ne pense pas que je le reverrai de sitôt moi.''

Je vis Alice attraper sa main et la serrer légèrement, avant qu'ils ne se sourissent.

''Et bien vous me connaissez,'' indiqua Emmett, ''Si mes gars ne sont pas la, alors je n'y serais définitivement pas.''

''Ouais. J'en ai fini avec ça.'' dit Edward nonchalamment avec un haussement d'épaule. ''Hey, peut-être que le père de Bella l'a arrêté.''

''Il n'en a pas parlé.'' répondis je, me sentant tout d'un coup mal à l'aise avec tous ces regards tournés vers moi. ''Mais, il ne me parle pas vraiment de son travail...'' C'est plus qu'on ne se parlait pas tout court.

''Ah ce bon vieux Chef Swan.'' rigola Emmett, ''moi et ton vieux père avons un long passé d'avertissement: ne le laisse pas savoir que tu me _connais_. Je suis sûr qu'il sera plus sévère envers toi.''

''Ok,'' rigolai-je. ''Je tacherai de m'en souvenir.''

''En fait, je ne pense pas qu_'aucun _d'entre nous soit bien vu par son père.'' plaisanta Jasper. ''Même pas Al et Rose.''

Je rigolais à ça, encore une fois, mais ça me rappela la conversation que j'avais eue hier dans la cuisine lorsque Charlie m'avait fait clairement part de son aversion envers Edward. Il devait sûrement s'en moquer. Quoique – je ne voulais pas que Charlie commence soudainement à utiliser son autorité parentale sur moi.

''Pourquoi vous n'êtes pas en train de jouer les pouffes ? '' demanda naturellement Rosalie.

Je m'étais habituée à ce qu'elle ajoute un juron ou quelques insultes dans ses questions ou dans ses phrases, mais j'avais vite réalisée qu'elle ne voulait offenser personne.

''On n'y va pas tous les jours.'' Je haussai les épaules.

''J'ai hâte de voir cette merde. Ça va être super marrant; le point fort de mon année.'' rigola Emmett. Rosalie lui tapa l'arrière de la tête et lui dit clairement de se la fermer.

''Ouais, Em. Je pense que c'est vraiment génial qu'ils montent là-haut, qu'ils prennent des risques.'' nous défendit Alice. ''Je me sens seulement désolée que Bella ait à embrasser cet idiot - '' elle indiqua Edward '' - sur scène.''

Je sentis la chaleur monter sur mes joues. Edward s'éclaircit la gorge et changea de sujet.

* * *

Je retrouvais Edward devant la porte de notre laboratoire avant la Biologie puis nous entrâmes ensemble. Quelques personnes nous regardèrent mais la plupart semblaient avoir compris que de un; je portais des vêtements approuvés par Alice, de deux; je n'étais plus exclue socialement et de trois; Edward et moi étions amis.

Ma partie favorite étant de loin celle avec Edward.

Je savais que je ne le connaissais pas sur un niveau plus intime, mais je sentais qu'il s'était ouvert à moi à Port Angeles, ce qui signifiait beaucoup plus pour moi que normalement. Je voulais qu'Edward ressente ce qu'Alice pensait qu'il ressentait, mais si ce n'était pas le cas je crois que ça me ferait trop mal. Je m'étais trop impliquée et j'étais en train de tomber de plus en plus amoureuse jour après jour.

J'aimais Edward Cullen.

Et ça me faisait peur.

''Ça va bien ? '' demanda Edward tandis qu'on s'asseyait à nos places. ''Tu as l'air un peu...dans l'espace''.

''Je n'ai jamais été mieux.'' Je lui souris comme preuve.

''Alors quand est-ce qu'on se fait notre soirée cinéma ? '' Il haussa ses sourcils de manière suggestive.

''Tu penses à quoi ? ''

''Tu sais ? Je dois voir _Roméo et Juliette _et toi tu dois voir _Fight Club _? C'est à ça que je pense. Pourquoi j'aurais dit ça sinon ? ''

''J'ai oublié,'' J'avalai péniblement.

''Chez toi ou chez moi ? A moins que tu n'en ais pas envie ? ''

''Chez toi,'' répondis-je instantanément. Bien sûr que j'avais envie de passer du temps avec lui. Il commençait doucement à devenir ma (saine) obsession.

''Hmm. Je n'ai jamais été chez toi. Enfin pas à l'intérieur.'' murmura-t-il pendant qu'il me regardait. ''Quelques corps à cacher ? '' Il rigola à sa propre blague. ''Non sérieusement, il y a un problème avec ça ? ''

''Charlie.'' lui indiquai-je simplement comme si c'était la réponse à toutes ses questions. Apparemment, ça lui suffisait.

''Alors, Samedi ? ''

''Tu n'as rien de mieux à faire un Samedi ? '' Je levai un sourcil.

''Mes deux meilleurs amis ont des petites-amies.'' Il haussa les épaules.

''Et bien, qu'est-ce que tu ferais normalement dans cette situation.''

''J'aurais trouvé quelque chose à faire. Sauf que maintenant, tout ce que je veux c'est passer mon Samedi soir avec ma bonne amie, Bella.''

''Tu es tellement mielleux.'' plaisantai-je. ''Heureusement, ta bonne amie Bella craque pour ces conneries.''

''Ma bonne amie Bella commence à devenir un peu vulgaire.''

''Elle a apprit ça de son bon ami Edward.'' jouai-je.

Il prétendit être insulté donc je lui tirai la langue. C'était tellement facile de me libérer avec Edward et d'oublier où j'étais.

* * *

_Edward_

_

* * *

  
_

Putain, j'étais nerveux.

Bella et moi allions être tous seuls dans ma maison à regarder un film d'amour. Est-ce que j'ai précisé que nous serions seuls ? Dans ma maison ? A regarder un film d'amour ?

Je ne pensais pas que d'horribles mecs qui se tapaient dessus amélioreraient la situation, non plus.

Mes parents avaient abandonné le navire et étaient allés à Seattle pour le week-end, me laissant seul avec ma sœur qui s'était empressé de déguerpir et de nous laisser tranquille . Le lutin démoniaque était en train de préparer quelque chose en douce, c'était certain. C'est ainsi que Jasper vint et l'emmena avec lui, me laissant trouver tout seul quoi faire.

Est-ce qu'on doit faire à manger pour une fille si elle est juste votre amie ? Ou est-ce qu'on doit commander à manger ou la sortir ?

Et à propos des vêtements ?

Ok, on oublie. Je m'en foutais un peu de ça.

Je peux tout simplement demander à Bella. Des amis peuvent faire ça. C'est tout à fait normal.

''_Calme__-__toi Cullen_'' me chantai-je encore et encore.

Ça m'aida un petit moment. Jusqu'à ce que j'entende le vrombissement de la camionnette de Bella qui arrivait dans l'allée et je commençai à paniquer comme une adolescente J'aurais dû aller la chercher.

J'attendis impatiemment dans l'entrée qu'elle toque à la porte et l'ouvris peut-être un peu trop vite lorsqu'elle l'eut fait. Je fus surpris de voir que Bella portait une robe en laine avec de longues manches et des collants (chaussures plates, évidement). Je devais me contrôler pour ne pas regarder son corps de haut en bas parce que je savais que j'aurais encore plus envie d'elle et que ce n'était pas le meilleur moyen pour commencer l'après-midi.

''Huh, salut.''

''Salut.'' lui dis-je d'une voix qui me semblait étrange et peu familière. Putain de nerfs. ''Hum, ouais, rentre.''

J'entrainai Bella dans la cuisine et nous servis un verre d'eau pendant que Bella s'assit sur le banc. ''Alice est là ? ''

''Non.''

''Tes parents ? ''

''Non.''

''Oh'' dit Bella.

''Ça ne va pas devenir étrange n'est-ce pas ? ''

''Non.'' Elle déglutit avant de sourire. ''C'est bon.''

''Ok, bien. C'est génial. Qu'est-ce que tu veux manger ? Je ne savais pas ce que tu mangeais donc je n'ai pas voulu préparer quelque chose au cas où tu n'aimerais pas...'' Je ne terminai pas ma phrase en réalisant que j'étais en train de radoter légèrement. Mes nerfs étaient encore à blâmer.

''Ça ne me dérange pas.'' Elle haussa les épaules, ne m'aidant pas vraiment.

''Qu'est-ce que tu penses de pizzas fait maison ? ''

''Génial.'' sourit-elle.

''En fait, je n'ai aucun ingrédient.'' lui dis-je pour m'excuser, me sentant comme un idiot.

''On peut aller à l'épicerie,'' dit Bella naturellement. ''C'est pas un gros problème. T'as l'air un peu tendu. Détends-toi ok ? ''

''Ok, je me détends.'' acceptai-je. ''Sortons d'ici.''

Observer Bella faire les courses était mignon et amusant. J'attendais en retrait pendant qu'elle examinait les différentes variétés de sauces tomate et parlait à propos des différents ingrédients. Je hochais la tête et je souriais mais je pense qu'au plus profond d'elle, elle savait que les trucs de nourritures étaient son rayon. Elle voulait du pepperoni donc j'acceptais de manger ça. J'étais d'accord avec tout ce qu'elle voulait.

''Tu ne veux vraiment rien de différent ? '' me demanda-t-elle.

''Non. Tout ce que tu prends me va.''

''Ok, allons payer tout ça.'' Elle sautillait un peu et semblait à la fois excitée, belle et amusante.

_Cette fille devait aimer cuisiner_ pensai-je alors que je payais les articles. Bella essaya de payer mais je donnai ma monnaie au caissier et empêchai Bella de pouvoir lui donner quoique ce soit.

''Non'' lui dis-je fermement tandis que je la prenais par l'épaule. ''Tu es invitée chez moi, je paye et tu n'as rien à dire là-dessus de toute façon.''

''Bien.'' bouda Bella. ''Laisse-moi au moins cuisiner.''

''Je ne suis pas un grand cuisinier.'' admis-je, ''mais on peut cuisiner _tous les deux_.''

''Ok.'' soupira Bella vaincue.

Elle était vraiment une bonne cuisinière comme je le pensais. Même une chose aussi simple qu'une pizza au pepperoni, elle faisait en sorte que ce soit exotique. ''Tout est dans la sauce tomate.'' me confia-t-elle en rigolant une fois qu'on eut fini.

''Ça me plait que tu sois là.'' lui dis-je sans réfléchir.

''Ça me plait d'être ici. Tu es assez drôle Edward. Même si tu ne sais pas faire une pizza'' plaisanta-t-elle.

Après avoir nettoyé et nous être servis à boire, nous nous aventurâmes dans le salon pour regarder nos films. On choisit _Roméo et Juliette_ en premier et Bella fut tellement gentille avec moi en me permettant de voir la version de Baz Lurhmann _(T/N: Version avec Leonardo DiCaprio et Claire Danes)_.

''C'est un bon début pour quelqu'un qui n'est pas fan de Shakespeare.''

''Ok, donne-moi ton horrible film.''

Si j'avais déjà pensé qu'il y aurait pu avoir une connexion entre Bella et moi, et bien, elle fut complètement amplifiée lorsque le film commença. Je pouvais jurer ressentir un courant électrique entre nous dans le noir. Je n'avais jamais été aussi conscient de la présence d'une personne durant toute ma vie. Ses moindres mouvements, sa respiration, ses soupirs...tout.

J'étais certain qu'elle le ressentait aussi parce qu'elle se tendit, se redressa et sembla accorder autant attention que moi au film; vraiment aucune. C'était plein d'eau trouble, de tee-shirts hawaïen horribles et je n'arrivais pas à suivre. Sans parler du langage Shakespearien.

J'ai essayé. J'ai vraiment essayé par égard pour Bella. Je relevai les yeux et essayai de me concentrer sur l'écran mais je n'y arrivai pas.

Pas avec la déesse à côté de moi.

Je voulais la toucher, la tenir.

Je voulais l'embrasser et être avec elle.

Merde.

Je l'aimais vraiment bien. Beaucoup. Un peu trop.

Je ne pu m'en empêcher, je changeai de position pour être un peu plus près.

Je levai mon bras derrière elle, elle regarda le plafond et pris une profonde inspiration.

C'était maintenant, ou jamais.

Très doucement, je rabaissai mon bras le long du canapé et l'enroula légèrement autour du bras de Bella. Elle se raidit, mais à part ça, elle ne fit pas de remarque.

Mauvais mouvement.

J'allais enlever mon bras mais Bella m'arrêta en attrapant fermement mon bras avec sa petite main.

''Tu n'es pas obligé de l'enlever.'' chuchota-t-elle, en regardant toujours l'écran.

Je la suppliai mentalement de me regarder, de dire quelque chose, mais elle ne le fit pas. Elle resta concentrée sur le film et je n'étais pas sûr si c'était parce qu'elle ressentait la même électricité que moi ou si c'était parce qu'elle était vraiment mal à l'aise et qu'elle ne pouvait même pas supporter de me regarder.

Sa peau – le peu que j'étais en train de toucher – était si douce, chaude et attirante. Pourtant, je n'étais pas satisfait.

Je voulais plus.

Puis je regardai ses lèvres.

Masochiste.

Je n'aurais vraiment pas du faire ça. Elles semblaient pleines, ne demandant qu'à être embrassées comme elles l'avaient toujours été et j'avais réussi à éviter de les regarder jusque là. Mais maintenant s'en était fait de moi. Je ne serais pas capable de regarder ailleurs. Alors je ne le fis pas parce que je ne pouvais pas.

Bella était tellement plus intéressante que le film. Ses petits soupirs, la façon dont son corps bougeait légèrement lorsqu'elle retenait son souffle. Je savais qu'elle savait que je la regardais, mais en ce moment je n'arrivais tout simplement pas à m'en inquiéter. Je voulais juste la regarder et je ne voulais pas que personne d'autre l'admire comme je le faisais. J'étais égoïste, mais je la voulais pour moi seul.

Et merde ! Je voulais l'embrasser.

J'avais en tête une certaine scène dans la petite sirène (Alice était obsédée par la petite sirène) où le crabe chante 'Embrasse-la' et putain c'était encourageant. Satanée Alice et son stupide dessin animé. Merde. Merde. Merde.

Embrasse-la ! Un côté de mon cerveau était en train de supplier tandis que le côté rationnel était en train de me mettre en garde.

La partie la plus folle remporta et je décidai qu'avant la fin de la soirée nos lèvres se toucheraient d'une façon ou d'une autre.

''On n'est pas obligé de le regarder si tu n'as pas envie,'' murmura doucement Bella et je sus qu'elle n'était pas consciente que la manière dont elle parlait était vraiment aguichante et sexy.

''C'est bon. J'ai juste un peu de mal à me concentrer avec toi à mes côtés.'' Merde, je ne venais pas de dire ça.

Si, je l'avais dis.

Bella rigola nerveusement et je pouvais affirmer sans la regarder qu'elle rougissait.

Je continuais de regarder Bella pendant qu'elle continuer à regarder le film. Peu de temps après, je remarquais des larmes le long de ses joues. Je regardai l'écran et la fille avait une arme pointée vers sa tête avant de regarder de nouveau vers Bella.

Instinctivement, je m'approchai et essayai ses larmes.

''Je suis désolée,'' dit-elle à moitié en rigolant et en pleurant. ''Ça me touche toujours;''

''Tu n'as pas de raison de t'excuser. Je ne veux simplement pas te voir pleurer.''

De nouveau, je ramenai ma main vers son visage et essayai les larmes sur ses joues et Bella me surpris en cherchant le contact. Je pris ses joues dans mes mains et Bella ferma doucement ses yeux puis sourit légèrement. Elle semblait tellement sereine et je savais que tout était en place même si cependant ce n'était pas intentionnel.

Si je pouvais seulement me pencher vers elle et poser mes lèvres sur celles de Bella.

''Arrête d'être une poule mouillée ! '' me traitai-je mentalement. Ce fut à ce moment que je me lançai.

J'inclinai légèrement la tête de Bella et me penchai vers elle. Je pouvais entendre le générique en fond, la respiration peu profonde de Bella et je regardai alors que ses yeux s'ouvrirent momentanément. Elle sembla choquée de ma proximité, mais les referma et un léger soupir de contentement s'échappa de ses lèvres.

Je posai gentiment mes lèvres sur les siennes et je su qu'elle était définitivement consentante car elle ne me repoussa pas. A la place, elle pressa impatiemment ses lèvres contre les miennes, les bougeant ensemble.

C'était meilleur que dans mon souvenir et je ne pourrais jamais en avoir assez d'elle. Je dirigeai ma main droite de sa joue vers le bas de son dos et tins son corps contre le mien. Elle soupira contre ma bouche et j'osai faire courir ma langue sur sa lèvre inférieure, lui demandant la permission.

Elle autorisa l'accès de sa bouche à ma langue et Bella attrapa mes cheveux tandis que ma langue s'enroulait avec la sienne.

Je tenais son corps fermement contre le mien et Bella se figea.

''Non Edward.'' grogna-t-elle, me repoussant loin d'elle, ''on ne peut pas faire ça.''

Elle se releva du canapé et je la suivis, en lui prenant la main. ''Je dois y aller.''

''S'il te plait ne pars pas.'' la suppliai-je.

''Je dois y aller.'' répéta-t-elle, en se détournant de moi et en arrachant sa main de ma prise.

'Je suis désolé de t'avoir embrassé. Je n'avais pas l'intention de faire quoique ce soit de physique avec toi lorsque tu es arrivée, Bella.''

''C'est justement ça Edward. Tu es le gars qui ramène des filles chez lui pour pouvoir coucher avec elles.'' dit doucement Bella, semblant vaincue. Je regardai dans ses yeux et remarquai qu'ils étaient remplis de larmes alors j'attrapai de nouveau sa main. Elle ne semblait pas avoir la force de me repousser et elle me laissa la tenir.

''Ça n'a jamais été mon intention avec toi. Je te le promets Bella.''

''Alors pourquoi m'aurais-tu embrassé ? ''

''Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Seulement, je voulais tellement être près de toi et lorsque tu ne m'as pas repoussé, j'ai pensé que tu étais d'accord. Je t'aime bien Bella.'' Je ne pouvais pas la regarder alors que je disais ça. J'étais certain que si elle avait une mauvaise réaction, une part de moi se déchirerait.

''Tu ne me connais même pas,'' riposta Bella, en élevant la voix.

''Je te connais.''

''Non, Edward. Tu aimes juste l'idée que tu t'es fait de moi. Tu penses que ça arrangea tes problèmes si tu arrêtes de coucher à droite et à gauche ? '' demanda durement Bella.

''Ce n'est pas comme ça ! Je te jure, c'est seulement toi. Tout ce que je veux c'est toi, pour toi et qui tu es vraiment. Honnêtement, peux-tu me dire que tu ne ressens rien pour moi ? ''

Bella me regarda et se mordit la lèvre en soupirant. ''Non, je suppose que je ne peux pas. Seulement je ne veux pas souffrir.''

''Je ne te ferais jamais souffrir intentionnellement.'' chuchotai-je tandis que je m'approchai d'elle.

''J'ai peur.'' déglutit-elle.

''De quoi ? ''

''Que nous nous fassions souffrir l'un et l'autre... Je ne saurais jamais comment faire. Je n'ai jamais été dans cette situation auparavant.''

''On peut apprendre ensemble.'' suggérai-je. ''Seulement, je ne peux plus nier ce que je ressens pour toi.''

''C'est juste... je n'ai jamais pensé que tu pourrais ressentir ça pour moi. Je n'ai jamais imaginé que tu me verrais autrement qu'une intello, ou un truc du genre. Je pensais que tu verrais au-delà des coiffures, du maquillage, des nouveaux vêtements et … que tu savais qui se cachait en dessous et que tu n'en voudrais pas.''

''Je sais qui tu es à l'intérieur et c'est ce que je veux. Lorsque j'ai appris à te connaître, j'ai réalisé combien tu étais magnifique. Ça n'a rien à voir avec des vêtements ou des trucs comme ça.''

Je levai ma main pour prendre en coup la joue chaude de Bella et elle chercha mon contact.

''J'aime être ici avec toi'' murmura-t-elle.

Je mis mon autre bras autour de sa taille et Bella me surprit en m'entourant de ses bras dans une étreiente. Je lâchai sa joue et la serra de mes deux bras, appréciant la chaleur de son doux corps serré contre le mien.

Tenir Bella était plus sensuel que coucher avec n'importe qui je connaissais.

Je ne suis pas sûr de combien de temps nous sommes restés là à se tenir l'un contre l'autre, mais je finis par nous diriger vers le canapé et allai rapidement mettre le film suivant.

Elle se blottit contre moi et je passai ma main dans ses longues boucles chocolat pendant que le film avançait.

Une fois encore, je ne fis pas du tout attention au film.


	10. Authority & Angst

**Playing To The Heart**

**Auteur** : sez-princess

**Traductrice : **Inès

**Disclaimer****:** I don't own Twilight.

**Note de la traductrice**:

Hello les gens !!

D'abord je veux encore remercier tout le monde pour vos supers reviews (d'ailleurs le dernier chapitre est celui avec le plus des messages, pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas qu'il soit votre préféré ? ^^) et aussi les reviews anonymes (ce n'est pas parce que je peux pas vous répondre que je ne pense pas à vous :D). Et aussi et surtout, un grand merci à LiLi26 pour la relecture.

Par contre j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle. J'ai mes partiels qui commencent la semaine prochaine et comme je révise depuis un petit moment, j'ai pas pu traduire autant de chapitre que je voulais. C'est pourquoi, je ne posterais pas jeudi prochain mais plutôt dimanche (je suis désolée, je sais que l'attente sera plus longue mais je compte me rattraper pendant les vacances :D)

Sinon...bah j'ai plus rien à dire à part bonne lecture.

Gros bisous tout le monde :D

* * *

Chapitre 10: Authority & Angst

(Autorité et Angoisse)

* * *

_Bella_

_

* * *

  
_

Être dans les bras d'Edward tandis qu'on faisait semblant de regarder _Fight Club_ était étonnamment confortable.

Je pouvais sentir son torse bouger au fil de sa respiration, sous moi et je ne pouvais me retenir de lui lancer des regards et la plupart du temps quand je le faisais, il me regardait également. C'en était trop pour moi donc je me déplaçai doucement et posai mes lèvres sur les siennes.

Edward bougea gentiment ses lèvres contre les miennes et j'appréciai qu'il aille doucement cas je savais que dans d'autres circonstances, il aurait fait beaucoup plus que juste embrasser des filles. Je voulais le croire, vraiment, lorsqu'il a dit qu'il ne me ferait jamais souffrir intentionnellement, mais ça ne m'empêchait pas de me sentir vulnérable. Je l'aimais vraiment, vraiment trop.

Je n'avais jamais vraiment exposée mes sentiments comme je l'avais fait ce soir en répondant au baiser d'Edward et en acceptant d'apprendre tout – quoiqu'il se passait entre nous – _ensemble._ Bien que je ne sois pas tout à fait sûre de ce que ça impliquait. Un baiser, ou devrais-je dire quelques uns. Où tout ça nous menait-il ?

Je voulais le demander à Edward, mais je ne voulais pas avouer mes insécurités. Il n'était sûrement pas aussi nerveux et confus que moi vis-à-vis de ces choses. Je ne pouvais pas regretter ce baiser. C'était de loin l'expérience la plus extraordinaire de ma vie et j'espérais qu'il en était de même pour Edward. Cependant, je ne pouvais pas croire que ce soit le cas pour lui, nous étions à des niveaux différents en termes d'expérience. Je n'étais pas vraiment certaine de ses attentes. Je savais ce que les filles comme Tanya et Lauren auraient fait dans cette situation, mais ce n'était pas moi.

''Mmh, est-ce que tu es en train de regarder ? '' me murmura Edward à l'oreille.

Techniquement, oui je regardais. Mais je ne m'y intéressais pas. La plupart des filles deviendraient folles devant Brad Pitt torse nu lorsqu'il n'avait pas encore 1 200 403 enfants mais qui avait besoin de Brad Pitt quand on était cajolée par quelqu'un comme Edward Cullen ?

''Pas vraiment.'' admis-je.

''Moi non plus. C'est trop dur de rester concentré après tout ce qui c'est passé.'' rigola-t-il. ''Tu veux faire quelque chose d'autre ? ''

''Comme quoi ? ''

''Tu sais quoi, je n'en ai aucune idée.''

''Je n'ai pas d'idée non plus. C'est ta maison, tu choisis.'' Je haussais les épaules.

''Et bien c'est une belle nuit, et pour une fois il ne pleut pas. Ça te dit qu'on aille s'asseoir dehors ? '' proposa Edward.

''Ça me va.'' Je lui souris et Edward me prit la main.

Il nous entraina dehors vers le grand jardin derrière la maison et nous nous assîmes sur le banc, l'un à côté de l'autre. Au début nous restâmes silencieux à observer cette nuit paisible jusqu'à ce qu'Edward m'entoure de ses bras et me déplace légèrement sur lui.

''Edward ? ''

''Mmh ? ''

''Qu'est-ce que c'est entre nous ? '' demandai-je, sachant que je devais le faire.

Je commençais à tortiller l'ourlet de mon haut, en attendant sa réponse.

''Ça sera ce que tu veux.'' murmura-t-il.

Je pensais à ma vertu et de combien je me sentais vulnérable. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire ? Qu'est-ce que je voulais que ce soit ? Quelque chose me vint immédiatement à l'esprit: je voulais aller doucement avec Edward. J'avais besoin qu'on construise un certain niveau de confiance entre nous.

''Hmm,'' dis-je, ''quoique ce soit, peut-on y aller doucement ? ''

''Tout ce qui te mettra à l'aise me va, Bella.'' m'assura Edward en caressant mes cheveux. ''On peut y aller aussi doucement que tu voudras.''

''Mais qu'est-ce que je suis pour _toi_ ? ''

''Je pense que ces derniers jours tu es plus ma meilleure amie,'' rigola-t-il, ''que j'aime embrasser et avec qui je veux plus qu'une simple amitié, mais je serais ce que tu veux que je sois.''

''Peut-être qu'on a pas besoin d'avoir un titre,'' suggérai-je, ''nous sommes seulement Bella et Edward. On trouvera sûrement plus tard.''

''On trouvera,'' accepta Edward. Il plaça un léger baiser sur mon front et je soupirai de contentement. ''Je pense que je devrais t'inviter à sortir.''

''M'inviter à sortir ? ''

''Oui, à un vrai rendez-vous.'' me sourit Edward et je rigolai un peu à ça.

''Ok, on ira où alors ? ''

''Huh, je t'inviterai lorsque je trouverai où.'' rigola-t-il. ''Viens là.''

Je m'approchai d'Edward et il me prit dans ses bras. Il était tellement chaud et attirant, jouant gentiment avec mes cheveux, les embrassant.

''Bella ? '' murmura-t-il dans mes cheveux.

''Mmh ? ''

''Je peux...hum t'embrasser encore ? ''

C'était amusant de voir Edward nerveux mais une part de moi fut rassurée qu'il accepte d'aller doucement. Je réalisais également que malgré son expérience et le manque de mon côté, c'était nouveau pour nous d'être avec quelqu'un, ou avoir quelqu'un simplement.

''Oui'' répondis-je.

Edward caressait doucement ma joue avec son pouce tandis qu'il inclinait sa tête. Je pouvais sentir mon cœur battre dans ma poitrine, en attendant ses lèvres sur les miennes. Puis elles y furent, en travers des miennes, m'embrassant avec urgence. Comme je m'y attendais, il ne tint pas parole.

Il fit courir sa langue le long de ma lèvre inférieure, demandant silencieusement la permission d'entrer dans ma bouche. Bien sûr, je lui donnais et me délectais de la sensation de nos langues qui tournaient ensemble dans une magnifique danse. A ce moment, je ne me sentais pas comme la Bella sans expérience, je me sentais comme une femme. J'étais forte et libre. Je tenais une des mains d'Edward dans la mienne, tandis que l'autre allait dans ses cheveux attraper ses douces boucles couleur bronze.

Il m'attira plus près de lui et me mit sur ses genoux avant de reculer ses lèvres des miennes afin de pouvoir respirer. Je pouvais entendre sa respiration saccadée alors qu'il posait son front contre le mien, en me regardant dans les yeux.

''Je pense que je suis fan de nos soirées cinéma.'' rigola-t-il.

''Mmh'' gémis-je et posai mes lèvres sur les siennes en réponse.

* * *

''Je ne veux pas que tu partes.'' dit Edward en faisant la moue.

''Charlie va envoyer une équipe de recherche.'' rigolai-je.

Edward attacha ses bras autour de moi et me tira à côté de lui sur le lit, où nous étions installer et parlions – avec quelques baisers – depuis les deux dernières heures. Minuit venait de sonner et je pensais que c'était mieux de rentrer à la maison avant que Charlie ne décide qu'il était trop tard et se mette en colère contre moi.

''Qu'ils viennent. Je les combattrais ! ''

''Ouais ok, Roméo,'' rigolai-je. ''Sérieusement, je devrais vraiment rentrer chez moi. Je pense que Charlie va empêcher les prochaines visites chez les Cullen si elles durent aussi longtemps.''

''On est Samedi et tu as dix-huit ans. Tu as le droit de sortir et de t'amuser. Tu peux avoir une soirée pyjama.'' rigola Edward.

''Comme si ce n'était pas rempli de sous-entendus.''

''Je prendrai le canapé.'' Edward indiqua son canapé en cuir noir. ''Tu sais, c'est assez confortable.''

''Ça ne m'étonne pas.''

''Bien, je suppose que je dois te laisser partir.'' soupira Edward.

Edward m'accompagna jusqu'à ma camionnette et fit la moue tandis qu'il ouvrait la porte. ''Je n'aime pas ta camionnette Bella.''

''Qu'est-ce que cette camionnette t'as fait ? '' lui demandai-je étonnée.

''Elle ne m'inspire pas confiance.'' Il la regarda suspicieusement, me faisant réprimer un rire. ''Elle est un peu vieille ''.

''Et bien je suis désolée Mr Volvo.''

''A partir de maintenant, c'est moi qui gère la conduite.''

''Non, tu ne le fera pas ! '' rétorquai-je.

''Si je vais le faire.'' Edward me sourit et secoua sa tête. Avant que je ne puisse répondre, ses lèvres étaient sur les miennes et je laissais tomber tout simplement. Rien ne pouvait être comparé à Edward et à son goût. Il mit fin au baiser et souffla un au-revoir, seulement pour m'embrasser encore avant de m'obliger à me détacher de lui afin de rentrer dans ma camionnette.

Je rentrais chez moi, un grand sourire sur le visage. Charlie était déjà au lit lorsque j'arrivai, donc je montai sur la pointe des pieds dans ma chambre aussi silencieusement que possible. Peut-être que je pourrais lui dire que j'étais rentrée plus tôt. Lorsque j'arrivai dans ma chambre, je sentis mon téléphone vibrer dans ma poche.

Je l'ouvris pour voir que j'avais reçu un nouveau SMS d'Edward.

_B._

_J'ai passé une super soirée__, même si nous n'avons pas vraiment regardé les films prévus. _

_J'aime bien comment les choses ont chan__gées_ _;)_

_Bonne nuit ma belle. _

_E._

Je lui répondis et je ne pus m'en empêcher; je fis une petite danse par terre avant de sauter sur mon lit, seulement pour faire de beaux rêves peuplés d'Edward.

Lorsque j'arrivai à l'école lundi, le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est que j'étais anxieuse de voir Edward. Je pouvais déjà sentir mon cœur s'accélérer tandis que je descendais de la voiture et qu'Alice courait vers moi. Je savais qu'elle attendait les ragots et j'étais certaine qu'Edward ne lui avait rien dit à chaque fois qu'elle lui demandait.

''Bella ! '' cria-t-elle. ''Je veux des détails et ne me dit pas que tu as seulement regardé des films toute la nuit.''

''Huh Alice...Edward et moi...et bien, c'est compliqué et tout, mais je pense qu'on est en train de tout arranger.''

''Et qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? ''

''Il se pourrait qu'on se soit embrassés et qu'on se soit avoués nos sentiments.'' murmurai-je et bien sûr Alice cria et sautilla. Heureusement, Edward et Jasper s'approchèrent ainsi elle se calma, mais pas avant de se jeter sur Edward.

''Les gars ! Aw ! '' roucoula-t-elle.

Edward secoua sa tête, se dégagea gentiment d'Alice et la poussa vers Jasper. Puis il s'avança vers moi et je n'étais pas sûre de comment on était supposés se comporter l'un envers l'autre. Heureusement, Edward prit le contrôle de la situation et posa un léger baiser sur ma joue.

''Bella,'' me salua-t-il alors qu'il caressait mon bras de sa main.

Je remarquais que Jasper et Alice observèrent notre échange mais détournèrent rapidement leur regard lorsque Edward et moi nous tournâmes vers eux.

La journée était assez ennuyeuse... jusqu'à l'heure de Biologie bien sûr.

Je m'assis à notre table et attendis qu'il entre dans la classe. Lorsqu'il passa la porte, il me sourit et plusieurs personnes se retournèrent et le regardèrent alors qu'il s'avançait vers notre banc et s'asseyait à côté de moi, son sourire toujours présent sur le visage.

''Je sais où je vais t'emmener pour notre rendez-vous.'' dit-il fièrement.

''Et qui a dit que j'étais d'accord pour ce rendez-vous ? '' plaisantai-je.

''Tu n'as rien à dire. Personne d'autre d'ailleurs.'' murmura Edward avec un ton sérieux tout en se mordant la lèvre pour s'empêcher de rire.

''Et bien, où m'emmènes-tu, mon capitaine ? ''

''Que penses-tu de la cuisine asiatique ? '' demanda Edward, en se penchant légèrement vers moi et en inclinant sa tête.

''Assez bonne'' rigolai-je.

''Bien. Un nouveau restaurant Thai vient d'ouvrir à Port Angeles. Il paraît que c'est vraiment bon. Donc que penses-tu que je passe te prendre à cinq heures trente, Samedi ? ''

''Je dis oui.'' Je souris à Edward, il attrapa ma main et la serra légèrement.

* * *

''Bells ? Tu es à la maison ? '' entendis-je Charlie appeler d'en bas plus tard cette nuit.

''Ouais, Papa.'' répondis-je tandis que je descendais les escaliers. ''Je terminais juste quelques devoirs.''

''J'ai acheté du poisson et des pommes de terre, tu n'as pas besoin de faire à manger,'' indiqua-t-il et je pouvais dire qu'il était assez fier que je n'ai pas à cuisiner pour _une fois. _Bien que ma relation avec Charlie soit assez tendue, j'appréciais qu'il essaye. A sa manière en tout cas.

''Comment était les cours aujourd'hui, Bells ? '' demanda-t-il pendant qu'il mangeait.

''Ouais, bien.'' lui répondis-je avec un sourire.

''C'est bien. Je voulais te demander si tu voulais m'accompagner chez les Black Samedi soir avec les Clearwaters ? Jacob sera là.''

''Leah, sa _petite-amie_ sera là également.'' indiquai-je. Charlie essayait de me caser avec Jacob depuis trop longtemps, alors qu'en réalité – je ne lui avais jamais vraiment parlé en dehors des fois où Jacob devenait un peu trop vif. On s'était seulement vus pendant les répétitions de la pièce, mais jamais à l'extérieur. ''De toute façon, je suis prise. Désolé papa.''

''En ce moment tu es toujours prise,'' grogna-t-il en regardant son assiette. ''Où vas-tu cette fois ? ''

''Je sors diner.'' lui dis-je d'un air nonchalant.

''Avec qui ? '' Charlie releva le regard et m'étudia, en attendant ma réponse.

''Hum...un ami'' répondis-je vaguement.

''Quel ami ? ''

''Tu ne le connais pas.'' Je haussai les épaules.

''Quel est le nom de cet ami Bella ? '' La voix de Charlie était autoritaire et je savais qu'il le saurait d'une manière ou d'une autre.

''J'ai un rendez-vous avec Edward Cullen.'' confessai-je calmement.

Charlie me regarda, une expression choquée sur le visage avant de déclarer, ''non tu n'iras pas.''

''Si j'irais.'' répliquai-je.

''Tu n'iras pas à un rendez-vous avec Edward Cullen, Bella. C'est comme ça.''

''Qu'est-ce qui te fais penser que tu peux m'en empêcher ? '' lui dis-je d'un ton hargneux. Je n'avais jamais parlé à Charlie d'un ton venimeux auparavant et il souffla avec colère en réponse.

''Tu es peut-être charmée par lui, mais il n'apporte que des ennuis. Tu sais que j'ai passé de nombreuses semaines à réunir des preuves contre James et devine quoi ? ''

''Quoi ? '' lui dis-je sèchement. ''Quoi papa ? Quoi ? ''

''Ton petit ami est souvent lié à lui.''

''Ce sont les problèmes d'Edward uniquement. Je _sais_ qu'il n'est plus là-dedans du tout.''

''Comment peux-tu croire ça Bella ? Ces drogués sont des créatures secrètes, manipulatrices et je ne laisserai personne prendre avantage de ma fille ! " hurla Charlie.

"Edward n'est pas quelqu'un de secret ou de manipulateur. Il n'a jamais pris avantage de moi et n'a jamais été rien de plus que gentil avec moi ! " rétorquai-je, en me levant de table. "Je ne vais pas rester assise ici à t'écouter le critiquer. Si je veux aller à un rendez-vous avec Edward Cullen, alors je le ferais. J'ai dix-huit ans et je vais partir loin d'ici après les vacances d'été alors tu peux te le mettre où je pense ! "

J'attrapai mon assiette, l'envoyai dans l'évier, tournai les talons et courus dans ma chambre, en repoussant les larmes de colère durant le trajet.

Je sortis mon téléphone qui indiquait dix-huit heures trente. Edward sortait juste de détention.

Je lui envoyai rapidement un texto et fermai mon portable d'un coup sec.

* * *

_Edward_

_

* * *

  
_

Détention.

Combien je détestais la détention.

S'asseoir dans une vieille classe à l'odeur de rance pendant trois heures n'est pas ce qu'on pourrait appeler un bon passe temps. Et pourtant c'est ce que je faisais, tous les Lundis soir depuis deux mois. J'ai appris à m'y faire et c'est du temps en plus pour relire mon script et retenir mes lignes mais cette période de détention en particulier était insupportable.

Insupportable parce que tout ce à quoi je pouvais penser était Bella. Je devenais une mauviette, elle me manquait alors que je l'avais vu à l'école toute la journée. Vraiment pathétique. Mais encore, c'était Bella et pas une simple fille. Je savais que Bella était spéciale et durant le peu de temps où on avait construit notre amitié – elle m'avait changé à un point je n'aurais cru possible.

Bien sûr, je commençais à en avoir marre du style de vie que je menais avec Jasper et Emmett, mais Bella était ce petit coup de pouce. Elle m'avait fait réaliser qu'il y avait plus dans la vie que d'être défoncé, de baiser et de sortir en fête. Je n'en avais plus envie. Sauf peut-être la partie coucher. Mais maintenant c'était plus le désir pour... de l'intimité.

Avec Bella.

Je jetais un coup d'œil à l'horloge et observais l'aiguille alors qu'elle indiquait six heures trente et Mme Stewart me dit ainsi qu'aux cinq autres tristes cas qui étaient dans la salle que nous avions finis pour la nuit et que nous pouvions rentrer chez nous.

J'étais en train de ranger mon script dans mon sac lorsque je sentis mon portable vibrer dans ma poche. Je le sortis et mon cœur rata un battement lorsque je vis que j'avais un nouveau message de Bella.

_E -_

_Charlie est un cauchemar._

_Désolé d'être chiante mais j'ai juste besoin de parler à quelqu'un._

_Je peux te retrouver lorsque tu auras fini la détention ? _

_B._

Je tapais rapidement ma réponse.

_B-_

_J'arrive dans cinq minutes._

_E._

Je courus jusqu'au parking et déverrouillai la Volvo avant de me dépêcher d'aller chez Bella.

Je m'arrêtais à quelques maisons de chez elle et la vis en train de sortir en douce de ce que je supposais être la fenêtre de sa chambre, le long d'un arbre. J'étais inquiet – cette fille était maladroite – mais elle s'en sortit parfaitement, jeta un coup d'œil à sa porte d'entrée avant de traverser sa pelouse vers ma voiture.

Son nez et ses yeux étaient légèrement rougis et elle s'installa dans ma voiture, mais je n'allais pas encore lui poser de question.

Je l'emmenais vers une petite réserve et le silence envahit la voiture. Je me garais sur le parking vide et me tournais vers Bella, en attendant qu'elle parle. A la place, elle laissa échapper un léger grognement.

''J'en ai tellement marre Edward,'' cria-t-elle. ''Putain de Charlie ! ''

''Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ? '' Je lui pris la main et essayai de la réconforter, la sentant trembler tellement elle était en colère.

''Il est juste en train d'essayer de diriger ma vie et de me traiter comme une enfant. Ce soir au diner, il a commencé à me dire que je ne pouvais pas faire quelque chose. C'est comme s'il ne voulait pas être mon père lorsqu'il faut être là pour moi, il a seulement envie de me dire ce que je ne peux pas faire. C'est tellement injuste. J'ai l'impression que je connais à peine l'homme avec qui je vis depuis toutes ses années.''

''Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit que tu ne peux pas faire ? ''

''Il voulait que j'aille chez les Black et je ne peux vraiment pas supporter ce stupide Jacob Black et mon père et le sien essayent de nous caser ensemble. Donc j'ai dis à Charlie que de toute façon j'étais occupée et bien sûr il a continué à me pousser, à me demander pourquoi et je lui ai dit que j'avais un rendez-vous avec toi et il a flippé. Il pense que tu es ce genre de personnes horribles et cauchemardesques. Il ne te connaît même pas ! '' s'exclama Bella.

''Tu t'es disputée avec ton père pour _moi_ ? Oh ne te dispute pas pour moi Bella,'' la suppliai-je. ''Je n'en vaux pas la peine.''

''Ne dis pas ça.'' chuchota Bella. ''Tu en vaux tellement la peine pour moi.''

Je me tournais doucement vers Bella et vis que les larmes ruisselaient le long de son visage et je ne pu m'en empêcher, donc je la pris comme je le pouvais.

''Je n'ai jamais eu un aussi bon ami'' sanglota Bella, ''je ne peux pas le laisser t'éloigner de moi. Quelque soit ton passé, je m'en moque.''

''Je suis là Bella'' murmurai-je. ''Que veux-tu dire par mon passé ? ''

''Et bien, j'espérais que ce soit ton _passé_. Il a juste dit que tu avais un lien avec ce dealer de drogue et je lui ai dit que tu n'étais plus comme ça, mais il n'a pas voulu écouter.''

''C'est mon passé.'' lui assurai-je. ''Ça n'a jamais était une aussi grande part de ma vie que ton père veut le fait croire. C'était juste pour m'amuser.''

''Parles-moi en.'' renifla Bella

''Ok'' chuchotai-je. ''Allons marcher et on parlera''

J'aidai Bella à sortir de la voiture et nous liâmes nos doigts.

''J'ai commencé comme la plupart des jeunes le font, tu sais ? Jasper, Em et moi fumions un peu d'herbe par-ci, par-là lorsque nous étions nouveaux. C'est devenu quelque chose de plus régulier, mais ce n'était pas vraiment une ombre au tableau. Je n'étais pas accro, tu sais ? Ça n'a jamais été un véritable problème jusqu'à mon année de Terminale.''

Bella serra ma main en signe encouragement et je continuai. ''Mon père me mettait beaucoup de pression. Il disait que je pouvais m'amuser mais dès que je commençais ma dernière année de lycée ça devenait du business. Je devais aller dans une université de l'Ivy League et avoir les meilleures notes. Pour lui, il n'y avait pas d'autres possibilités. C'était pareil pour Alice, sauf qu'elle avait toujours été une élève studieuse, donc j'écopais de plus d'attaque de la part de Carlisle.

Je voulais me rebeller contre lui dans un certain sens ainsi Jasper et moi nous sommes rapprochés de James. Nous avons été le lien entre lui et les paumés de l'école. Je ne veux pas que tu le sentes comme un énorme problème, parce que ça ne l'est plus. Je n'ai jamais été accro à la drogue et je pense que c'était surement plus la combinaison de l'ensemble qui ont rendus les choses pires d'un point de vue extérieur.

J'avais l'impression que je faisais défaut à mes parents et d'être adopté m'a vraiment bouffé. Seulement, je ne savais pas quoi faire et mes notes ont chutées. Ça a été ma première sonnette d'alarme. Après manifestement, le point culminant fut lorsque j'ai eue la détention pour avoir foutu la merde à l'école. Tu sais, mon père est venu à l'école et s'est assit avec moi dans le bureau du principal. J'ai cru qu'il allait seulement faire la même chose une fois dans la voiture, tu vois. Il m'aurait crié dessus et m'aurait dit de me concentrer et que j'étais une déception mais cette fois, il ne l'a pas fait. Il ne s'en préoccupait plus et ça m'a vraiment fait peur.''

Bella me regardait intensément, donc je la serrai dans mes bras et continuai.

''Ensuite bien sûr, je t'ai rencontré et en moins de quelques jours, tu m'as donné une nouvelle perspective. Bien sûr, mon père agit toujours un peu étrangement, mais tu sais, ma mère dit qu'il a remarqué les différences. Je te jure ce gars à presque fait dans son pantalon la nuit dernière lorsqu'il m'a vu avec les brochures de Columbia.'' rigolai-je. ''Tout ça grâce à toi et j'ai parlé de l'université.'' Je m'arrêtai et vis que Bella était songeuse. ''Je suis désolé, je suis en train de te raconter ma vie alors que tu était celle qui avait besoin de parler.''

''Je te veux juste toi, vraiment,'' dit doucement Bella et j'observais le magnifique rougissement qui envahissait ses joues. ''Juste être à tes côtés...me rassure. Ça m'embête seulement que Charlie essaye de m'influencer. Je te connais déjà et j'ai dis à Charlie de se le fourrer dans le crâne. Tu savais que je n'avais jamais fait le mur avant ? ''

''C'est pas difficile à croire.'' rigolai-je. ''Aussi désolé que je suis de savoir que tu t'es disputée avec ton père, je suis content que tu sois devenue plus sûre de toi. Il changera d'avis Bella. Peut-être ai-je seulement besoin de faire mes preuves.''

''Tu ne devrais pas avoir à en faire.''

''Non, mais je pense que Samedi je vais venir chez toi et le rencontrer avant de t'emmener dehors.''

''Il a une arme Edward.'' Bella me regarda intensément et je ne pouvais pas dire si elle était sérieuse ou non.

''Je suis blindé'' bluffai-je puis souris à Bella qui secouait la tête. ''Écoute, s'il est toujours contre, alors je te kidnapperai. Ma maison est grande, on peut t'y cacher.'' rigolai-je et Bella me suivit.

''Mais sérieusement, tu sais que je suis là pour toi, n'est-ce pas ? ''

''Oui je le sais.''

Je pris la joue de Bella dans ma paume avant d'embrasser légèrement ses lèvres.


	11. Fathers & Freesias

**Playing To The Heart**

**Auteur** : sez-princess

**Traductrice : **Inès

**Disclaimer****:** I don't own Twilight.

**Note de la traductrice**:

Coucou tout le monde :D

Oui je sais on n'est pas dimanche....mais aujourd'hui c'est mon anniversaire donc je compte en faire profiter tout les gens qui me lisent :DDDDDDD

Sinon, je suis désolée de ne pas avoir pu répondre à vos reviews mais avec les révisions j'ai été complètement débordée. Par contre je les ai bien toutes lues et je dois vous dire un ÉNORME merci pour vos messages que ce soit à propos de la fiction ou pour m'encourager avec mes partiels !! (j'espère qu'ils ne seront pas aussi catastrophique que je le pense...bien que j'en doute :( )

Par contre, je sais que je vous avez dis que je posterais plus pendant les vacances, mais je suis pas sûre. J'ai pas beaucoup avancer dans ma traduction et donc le temps que je traduise le chapitre puis que je l'envoie à pas relectrice (à qui d'ailleurs je fais des gros bisous et que je remercie :** Lili26 !!** , allez voir ses traductions, elles sont géniales :D), ça m'étonnerais que j'arrive à en fait plus de 2 par semaines. Enfin on verra, j'essayerai de faire mon maximum :D

Bon, je crois que j'ai tout dis ^^

Je vous embrasse tous très fort et je vous dis bonne lecture et à jeudi prochain ;-)

* * *

Chapitre 11: Fathers & Freesias

(Pères et Freesias)

* * *

_Edward_

* * *

Je me tenais devant la porte du bureau de Carlisle, reculant aussi longtemps que possible le moment de taper à la porte de ce connard

J'étais certain qu'il pouvait voir mon ombre sous la porte, peut-être qu'il pouvait même entendre le stress dans ma respiration – mais c'était Carlisle. Il était l'un de ses pères qui pensaient 'ne les poussons pas trop loin'. Ce n'était pas dans son habitude d'être comme ça avec moi, mais je pense qu'il avait compris que cette méthode ne marchait pas. Je pris mon courage à deux mains – vraiment, que pouvait-il me faire de pire ? Me dire de foutre le camp de chez lui ?

En fait, non. Carlisle n'est pas fan des jurons.

Toc, toc.

''Entrez,'' dit le Gentil Docteur.

J'ouvris doucement la porte et trouvai mon père assis derrière son bureau, avec sa blouse sur lui. De nombreuses revues médicales étaient éparpillées devant lui et il ferma rapidement celle qu'il lisait tandis que je m'installai devant lui.

''Edward,'' me salua-t-il. ''Quelle agréable surprise''

''Ouais'' ronchonnai-je.

''Que puis-je faire pour toi, fils ? ''

''Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je veux quelque chose ? '' rétorquai-je.

''Tu m'as à peine parlé durant ces trois derniers mois.'' déclara-t-il.

''Je pensais que t'étais fâché contre moi.''

''Je te laissais de l'espace Edward. Je te connais, tu n'aimes pas quand je suis derrière toi. J'ai compris que c'était le meilleur moyen. Je suppose que tu vas bien ? '' demanda-t-il nonchalamment.

''Je vais bien,'' répondis-je. ''En fait, j'aimerais avoir une sorte de coup de main. Plutôt un conseil.''

''Mmh ? ''

''Ouais. Tu connais Isabella Swan ? ''

''La fille du Shérif ? Tu travailles la pièce avec elle n'est-ce pas …''

''Oui. Mais ce n'est pas à propos de la pièce. Bella et moi … et bien c'est compliqué.''

''Vas-y.'' encouragea Carlisle.

''Je l'aime bien'' admis-je. ''Beaucoup et j'aimerai l'inviter à sortir samedi soir. A une sorte de rendez-vous. Sauf qu'elle l'a dit à son père et il n'en était pas vraiment ravi. Ce type n'est vraiment pas raisonnable. J'essaye juste de faire quelque chose de bien dans cette histoire et il essaye de contrôler Bella. Elle a dix-huit ans, merde.''

''Langage, Edward,'' me prévint Carlisle.

''Écoute, Edward. Je vais te raconter une petite histoire à propos de Bella et de son père, tu vas écouter ? ''

''Ok, ouais.'' marmonnai-je.

''J'étais à l'hôpital une nuit lorsqu'on me bipa aux Urgences. Une jeune fille y a été amenée après avoir dévalé quelques marches. J'y suis allé et ai vu cette jeune fille installée là, attendant patiemment comme si c'était habituel. J'ai sorti son dossier et j'ai vu qu'elle s'était rendue déjà 5 fois toute seule à l'hôpital. 'Je suis maladroite' m'a-t-elle indiqué lorsque je lui en ai parlé.''

''Bella ? '' le coupai-je. Je n'aimais pas l'idée que Bella aille à l'hôpital aussi souvent même si je savais qu'elle était maladroite.

''Oui. Et bien, je l'ai soigné et elle allait bien, juste une foulure à la cheville et quelques bleus mais rien de sévère. Puis son père est arrivé et je l'ai tout de suite reconnu. J'avais déjà été à plusieurs reprises en contact avec le Shérif durant les années à cause des accidents de voitures et autres. Il était tellement paniqué en voyant Bella. Il se sentait tellement coupable d'avoir été au travail à ce moment. Heureusement, l'une de ses voisines avait été capable de l'emmener à l'hôpital.

''Bella était en train d'essayer de le calmer, mais il n'allait vraiment pas bien, comme si c'était sa propre faute. 'Il est toujours comme ça' ma chuchoté une des infirmières et a levée les yeux au ciel. J'ai tout arrangé avec Bella et l'ai renvoyé chez elle, mais bien sûr le Shérif Swan devait être sûr que Bella allait bien.''

''Tu veux en venir où ? '' demandai-je.

''Je veux que tu saches qu'elle est tout ce qu'il a Edward. Toutes les fois où elle s'est blessée physiquement c'était bon Edward, traitable. As-tu déjà posé des questions à Bella à propos de sa mère ? ''

''Je sais qu'elle est partie.''

''Oui, elle a quitté le père de Bella et lui a brisé le cœur. Il sait mieux que quiconque que la douleur émotionnelle est pire que la douleur physique. Il est fort probable qu'il te voie comme une menace pour sa fille. Il est évident qu'il tient énormément à elle.'' commenta Carlisle.

Je répondis avec dédain. '' Il est en train de contrôler … ''

''Non Edward.'' me coupa Carlisle. ''Il est seulement en train de protéger sa fille unique, la seule personne qu'il lui reste et jusqu'à ce que tu puisses lui prouver que tu n'es pas un danger pour sa fille, il essayera de te tenir éloigner.''

''Comme suis-je censé faire mes preuves s'il suppose déjà le pire et qu'il ne me donne pas une chance ? J'ai dis à Bella que je ferais mes preuves, mais je ne sais pas comment. J'aime vraiment, vraiment bien cette fille et je ne veux pas que son père ruine ça pour moi … pour nous.''

''Je te conseille d'aller chez lui et de lui demander la permission de sortir Bella. S'il refuse, essaye encore. Il appréciera ta détermination et ta ténacité.'' Mon père me sourit et je lui souris légèrement en retour.

''Merci papa.''

* * *

_Bella_

* * *

Je regardai l'enveloppe dans mes mains. C'était le format standard d'une enveloppe à fenêtre, rien de spécial. Seulement elle avait le logo de l'Université de New-York dans le coin, en haut à gauche. Je jouai avec depuis un moment avant de décider, tant pis – et l'ouvris.

Acceptation !

J'ai été acceptée à la NYU.

L'Université de New York veut de moi.

Je fis des bonds pendant plusieurs minutes, criant parfois. Même si la NYU était mon second choix, j'étais extatique.

Je gardai toujours espoir pour Columbia, mais il n'y avait rien à faire à part attendre que je reçoive la lettre lundi. En attendant, je trouvai une distraction dans mon rendez-vous avec Edward. J'étais soulagée d'avoir autre chose à penser autre que mon futur en Ivy League (si j'en avais même un).

La pièce était dans deux semaines, alors Edward et moi étions impliqués dans des répétitions difficiles toute la semaine. On n'avait même pas eu vraiment la chance de se parler lundi soir lorsque j'avais pété un câble et m'étais enfuie en douce pour pouvoir le voir. Il m'avait rassuré et j'étais seulement en train de réaliser à quel point je commençais à compter sur lui.

Je mis l'enveloppe dans mon sac et retournai dans la cuisine pour commencer le dîner de Charlie. J'étais toujours en colère contre mon père, mais j'avais espéré l'amadouer. J'étais totalement consciente qu'Edward se tournait les méninges, planifiant comment approcher Charlie au sujet de m'emmener à un rendez-vous. Même si j'avais dit à Edward que de toute façon j'irais, je savais qu'il était têtu. Il ne m'emmènerait jamais sans l'approbation de Charlie.

''Hey Bells,'' me salua Charlie alors qu'il passait la porte et accrocha son arme. ''Ça sent bon.'' Il entra dans la cuisine et s'assit à la petite table tandis que je m'activais derrière les fourneaux.

''Devine quoi ? '' lui demandai-je.

''Quoi ? '' répondit Charlie, je courus jusqu'à mon sac, je sortis la lettre de la NYU et la lui donna.

''_New York_ ? Je pensais qu'on en avait discuté'' dit Charlie d'une voix sévère.

''Lis la lettre papa,'' répondis-je d'une voix lasse. ''J'ai été acceptée à la NYU. Peux-tu au moins être content pour moi ? C'est vraiment une bonne université.''

''Je sais, c'est juste que je n'aime pas l'idée que tu sois toute seule dans la grande ville. Je pensais que tu voulais aller dans l'autre … hum ? '' Il ne finit pas sa phrase, révélant son manque de connaissance (ou d'intérêt) à l'égard des universités de mon choix.

''Columbia, qui est également à New York. Je n'aurais pas de réponse avant lundi.''

''C'est tellement loin Bells. Tu aurais dû regarder à Washington.''

''Je l'ai fait. J'ai regardé chaque université aux États-Unis. J'ai décidé de ce que je voulais et je suis désolée si tu ne peux pas accepter ça.'' Je plaçai son diner devant lui, peut-être un peu trop brusquement avant de m'assoir en face de lui. Personnellement, il m'a mit de mauvaise humeur et je n'avais plus faim, mais je piquais de la nourriture pour la forme.

''Où vont tes amis ? ''

''Huh...Alice et sont petit-ami vont aller à Cornell, donc elle sera seulement à quelques heures en voiture de moi. Angela va aller à Brown, qui est aussi pas loin et Edward,'' je marmonnai son prénom, '' va aller à Columbia.''

''_Edward _? '' grogna Charlie. ''Ne me dis pas que tu prends tes décisions sur des universités en fonction de _ce _garçon ! ''

''Ne soit pas ridicule, je viens seulement de découvrir il y a quelques jours qu'il avait postulé là bas. J'avais déjà postulé partout. C'était juste un coup de chance.'' Je haussai simplement les épaules.

''Et bien c''est intéressant,'' murmura Charlie.

''Comment ça ? ''

''Je croyais simplement que cet Edmund allait te courtiser pendant l'été avant d'aller dans une université différente et que je ne n'avais pas à inquiéter d'une possible corruption''.

''Il ne me corrompt pas,'' défendis-je.

''Tu veux vraiment que ce garçon te harcèle si tu es dans la même université ? S'il compte rester bien sûr,'' Charlie murmura doucement la dernière partie et une petite part de moi se brisa et e voulus jeter des choses dans sa tête.

''Je ne vais pas m'empêcher de donner une chance aux gens à cause de la tournure que _pourrait_ prendre les choses, papa. Tout le monde ne devient pas comme maman. Pourquoi ne peux-tu passimplement passer à autre chose et arrêter de reporter ton manque de confiance sur moi ? Elle est partie – c'est elle la méchante ! '' Je haussai la voix et j'observai Charlie qui avait baissé la tête.

''Je sais Bells,'' soupira-t-il. Il releva la tête et je pouvais voir les larmes apparaître. ''Je suis désolé que tu n'aies plus vraiment une influence féminine.''

''Oh papa,'' soupirai-je, me levant de mon siège. Je m'assis sur ses genoux, exactement comme j'avais l'habitude de le faire quand j'étais plus jeune et je l'entourais de mes bras. ''Je n'ai pas besoin d'elle, papa. Même si des fois on ne s'entend pas bien, je sais que tu veux ce qu'il y a de mieux pour moi. Seulement j'aimerais que tu donnes une chance à Edward. S'il me fait du mal, alors c'est mon problème.''

''Ok,'' chuchota Charlie tellement doucement que je n'étais pas totalement certaine de l'avoir entendu.

''Ok ? ''

''Ok,'' répéta-t-il.

Je criai en réponse et le serra très fort. ''Merci, papa ! ''

Charlie – qui n'était pas très démonstratif – me tapota le dos et je rougis en réalisant que c'était en effet assez maladroit. Je retournai sur ma chaise et terminai mon repas.

* * *

_Edward_

* * *

J'étais debout devant la porte de Bella avec des fleurs dans ma main – des freesias. Alice avait insisté pour que je les prenne et je comprenais pourquoi. Elles sentaient comme Bella. J'inspirai un bon coup avant de ramener mes doigts tremblant en un poing pour toquer à la porte d'entrée de Bella.

J'entendais du bruit derrière la porte et je me redressai. La porte s'ouvrit révélant le père de Bella debout en jeans et un vieux tee-shirt en molleton. Ses yeux s'agrandirent lorsqu'il me vit et je fus surpris qu'il ne me fusille pas du regard genre Je-t'ai-à-l'œil-espèce-de-empoisonneur-de-fille.

''Bonjour, Shérif Swan,'' le saluai-je en tendant ma main.

Il regarda momentanément ma main, semblant mener une guerre intérieure, avant de tendre la main et de serrer la mienne pour une poignée ferme. ''Edmund.'' Il s'était trompé dans mon prénom, mais je ne dis rien. Il n'avait pas sorti d'arme donc je pensais qu'il valait mieux que je ne pousse pas ma chance trop loin. ''Rentre. Bella est en train de se préparer.''

''Merci,'' répondis-je.

Il me mena dans le salon, qui abritait un écran plasma et des canapés en cuir. Je pris un moment pour observer le reste de la maison et de ce que je pouvais en dire, on était facilement dans la pièce la plus moderne de la maison. Le reste était quelque peu démodé, mais toujours décoratif. Je le mettais plus sur le compte de Bella que sur celui de son père. Il ne m'était pas venu à l'esprit en le voyant qu'il était du genre à être à fond dans la décoration d'intérieur.

Au-dessus de la télévision se trouvait plusieurs cadres photos; des photos de classe de Bella et des photos d'elle enfant, ainsi que des photos d'autres personnes que je ne reconnaissais pas.

''Ainsi tu veux emmener ma fille dehors ? '' demanda le Shérif en interrompant ma contemplation de la maison.

''Oui,'' répondis-je avec une boule dans la gorge, ''si vous l'autorisez.''

''Elle est déjà en train de se préparer, tu as les fleurs – il me semble plutôt que c'est une affaire réglée, tu ne penses pas ? '' Je ne savais pas s'il était en train de jouer à un jeu avec moi, je n'étais donc pas totalement certain de la tactique à adopter. J'optais pour l'honnêteté.

''Je veux votre accord.'' admis-je.

''Pourquoi ? ''

''Bella est importante pour moi, donc par conséquent votre accord est important. Je ne veux créer aucune tension inutile entre vous deux.''

''Tu sais, Bella m'a convaincu hier de l'accepter. J'étais juste en train de te tester,'' rigola-t-il et je soupirais de soulagement. ''Donc emmènes Bella dehors, mais je dois te faire savoir que si tu lui fais du mal ils devront utiliser tes empruntes dentaires pour t'identifier.''

''Huh...merci,'' murmurai-je.

Nous étions assis dans le silence depuis quelques minutes avant que je ne rassemble mon courage pour reparler. ''Bella dit que vous allez chez les Black ce soir...'' Je ne terminai pas ma phrase, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi dire d'autre.

''Yep.''

Nouveau silence.

Alors que je m'éclaircissais la gorge, j'entendis de légers pas dans les escaliers et je levai les yeux pour voir Bella qui les descendait doucement.

Bella se tenait au pied de l'escalier, portant cette robe noire sexy comme tout qu'Alice lui avait achetée à Port Angeles _(T/N: celle du chapitre 3, lien sur mon profil)_ qui moulait toutes ses formes. Elle tenait sur son bras un manteau blanc, puis je regardais ses pieds et bien sûr, elle portait des chaussures pas vraiment faites pour elle _(T/N: Lien sur mon profil)_ et qui rendait ses jambes, déjà magnifiques, interminables.

Il se pourrait que j'en avais l'eau à la bouche.

''Quoi ? '' demanda Bella. Apparemment, je l'avais regardé pendant trop longtemps. ''Alice a choisit l'ensemble. Je ressemble à une idiote n'est-ce pas ? ''

''Non, rien. Tu es juste...extraordinaire.'' la complimentai-je. Bella baissa les yeux sur ses pieds rehaussés de talons, mordit sa lèvre et doucement ses joues se teintèrent d'un ton rosé délicieux. ''Je n'arrive simplement pas à croire qu'Alice t'ait faire mettre ces chaussures,'' rigolai-je et Bella sembla nerveuse.

Son père se racla la gorge derrière moi alors que je me redressai et m'avançai vers Bella en me rappelant que malheureusement, il était toujours là, dans la salle. ''Tu es...très jolie Bella.'' dit-il et je réalisais qu'il se tenait juste derrière moi. Ouais, ça me faisait peur.

Bella rigola et nous regarda avant de se lancer vers son père et de placer un léger baiser sur sa joue. ''Merci papa ! '' s'exclama-t-elle. ''Edward et moi allons passer une bonne soirée.''

''Ouais d'accord gamine. Je dois y aller, chez les Black.''

''Ok, bye papa.''

''Edward,'' dit Charlie en tendant sa main. Je la pris et la serrai avant d'offrir un léger sourire à Charlie. Il me terrifiait toujours, même s'il ne s'était pas trompé de prénom cette fois.

''Est-ce qu'elles sont pour moi ? '' demanda Bella en indiquant les fleurs, que je tenais toujours. Je hochai la tête et Bella s'extasia, ''J'adore les freesias. Je vais les mettre dans de l'eau.''

* * *

On marcha vers ma Volvo et j'ouvris la porte de Bella pour elle. ''La galanterie ne se perd pas.''

Le trajet vers Port Angeles fut assez plaisant. Sauf que je n'arrêtais pas de jeter des coups d'œil à ses cuisses laiteuses qui étaient exposées. La robe était remontée et je ne savais pas si Bella l'avait remarqué et si elle était seulement en train de m'allumer.

''Tu vas bien ? '' demanda doucement Bella.

''Mmh-mmh'' Je hochai la tête et pris sa main dans la mienne.

''Alice a dit que c'était un endroit chic...''

''Oui, normalement c'est pas comme ça avec la cuisine Asiatique – généralement c'est plus décontracté, mais ce restaurant est très bien à ce qu'on dit.''

''Je suis contente d'une certaine façon qu'Alice m'ait dit quoi mettre à part pour ses monstrueuse chaussures. Je n'avais aucune idée.''

Toujours peu sûre d'elle-même. Si seulement elle savait comment je la voyais, à quel point elle était vraiment belle. C'était triste, vraiment. Je suis certain qu'elle était complètement inconsciente de l'effet qu'elle avait sur moi.

''Je suis sûr que tu aurais été magnifique malgré tout.'' lui dis-je. Comme je m'y attendais, Bella réfuta ma déclaration d'un rire moqueur. ''Je suis sérieux. Tu n'as aucune idée de combien je suis… attiré par toi. Soit plus sûre de toi Bella. Ton nom signifie _belle_ après tout.''

Un sourire étira ses lèvres à mes mots et elle rigola également. ''Tu es tellement beau-parleur.''

''Mais, soyons un peu sérieux un instant,'' Elle s'arrêta un moment, ''Je dois te dire quelque chose …'' Maintenant, elle avait toute mon attention. Je hochai la tête pour qu'elle continue. ''Lorsque je suis revenue de l'école hier, il y avait une lettre sur la table de la cuisine de la NYU. Je pensais que c'était juste une publicité ou d'autres informations, mais je l'ai quand même ouverte et … et bien je suis acceptée.''

''C'est génial,'' m'enthousiasmai-je. ''Tu penses que tu vas y aller ? '' Une partie égoïste de moi espérait que nous irions tous les deux à Columbia.

''Tu sais que je veux aller à Columbia, je vais juste attendre d'avoir toutes les autres réponses. Je ne veux pas me poser de questions avant de connaître tous les endroits où je suis acceptée et ceux où je ne le suis pas, mais c'est définitivement encourageant de savoir que j'ai mon second choix.''

''Carlisle dit qu'on recevra les lettres de Columbia lundi.''

''C'est vraiment effrayant.'' rigola-t-elle. ''Profitons seulement de ce soir et amusons-nous.''

''Je suis d'accord.'' acceptai-je et j'attrapai sa main.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes au restaurant, Bella étudia minutieusement le menu. ''C'est incroyable ! '' s'exclama-t-elle. ''Est-ce qu'ils ont que des plats inventés ici ? Que diable est-ce du Pad See Ew ? ''

''J'en conclu que tu ne manges pas souvent au restaurant ? ''

''Je n'ai jamais essayé. Avec qui je pourrais manger ? ''

''Je ne sais pas … personne ne t'as jamais invité dehors ? Comme à un rendez-vous ? '' demandai-je.

''Non,'' répondit-elle doucement, semblant tout d'un coup très intéressée par le menu. ''Une autre raison du fait que nous sommes à des niveaux complètement différents.'' murmura-t-elle. ''Je pense que je vais prendre le Gai Pad Grapao

Je lui pris naturellement la main au dessus de la table tandis que j'examinai mon menu.

''Je vais prendre le Rad Na avec du porc.'' dis-je, en suivant le changement de sujet de Bella.

Il y avait une tension presque palpable dans l'air après que Bella et moi ayons commandés nos plats. Nous restâmes principalement dans le silence, sauf lorsqu'on lançait de petite conversation tandis que Bella jouait avec ce qu'elle pouvait trouver. Elle avait lâché ma main et était apparemment en train d'occuper les siennes.

''Détends-toi.'' J'essayai de la rassurer.

''Je n'arrive pas à me détendre. Je suis troublée.'' Elle secoua sa tête et pris une profonde inspiration.

''Pourquoi ? ''

''Pourquoi moi, Edward ? Pourquoi t'embêtes-tu ? Je n'arrive pas à le comprendre, tu peux avoir n'importe quelle jolie fille de notre classe. Pourquoi moi ? ''

''Bella, tu surpasses de loin toutes les filles de notre classe en beauté _et_ en intelligence. Qu'est-ce que j'aimerais pas ? ''

''Je n'ai jamais eu de petit-copain'' débita-t-elle au hasard. ''Non pas que ce soir ça. Je n'insinue pas ça ou n'importe quoi ou … et bien tu sais … c'est juste que je ne sais pas comment faire...ce truc...'' divagua-t-elle.

''Bella'' la coupai-je. ''Est-ce que c'est ce que tu veux ? Une relation avec moi ? ''

''Je … je...'' bégaya-elle. ''Est-ce que c'est ce que tu veux ? ''

''Évidemment,'' indiquai-je.

''C'est vrai ? ''

''Tu pensais que je voulais quoi ? ''

Bella rougit et se mordit la lèvre. ''Pour être honnête, je ne sais pas vraiment.''

''Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question,'' la taquinai-je.

''Quelle était-elle ? ''

''Est-ce qui tu veux une relation avec moi ? ''

Elle rigola avant de dire ''évidemment'' en mimant ce que j'avais dit précédemment.

''Alors faisons-le ? ''

''_Le faire_ ? '' questionna Bella, puis s'éclaircit la gorge.

''Je veux dire être exclusif.'' me repris-je.

''Et si ça ne marche pas ? ''

''New York est une grande ville.''

* * *

_Bella_

* * *

''New York est une grande ville.'' rigola Edward, avec une étincelle dans ses brillants yeux vert.

''Alors c'est ta manière romantique de me demander de sortir avec toi ? ''

''Je crois que ça l'est.'' Je pouvais sentir mon cœur battre plus vite dans ma poitrine et j'étais sûre que je rougissais. C'était tellement désinvolte, mais assez pour que mon estomac soit en feu. ''Alors quelle sera ta réponse ? ''

''Oui.'' Comme si ce n'était pas assez évident.

''Bien, bien'' soupira Edward en prenant ma main.

Notre serveuse arriva avec nos plats et j'eus envie de grogner. Elle me tournait le dos et se penchait en avant dans le but d'exposer son décolleté à Edward, qui ne faisait pas attention à elle. ''Y a-t-il autre chose dont vous ayez besoin ? '' demanda-t-elle, sa voix pleine de sous-entendus.

Edward l'ignora pratiquement en ne brisant pas notre contact visuel. Il secoua la tête, fit un geste dans ma direction et la serveuse se tourna doucement vers moi. ''Avez-vous besoin de quelque chose ? ''

''Non,'' répondis-je sèchement.

Je fusillai son dos du regard tandis qu'elle s'éloignait.

Mon plat était extraordinaire tout comme celui d'Edward. Nous piquâmes dans l'assiette de l'autre et Edward me nourrit même avec sa fourchette, déclenchant mon rougissement. Il caressa ma joue avant de déclarer ''J'adore quand tu rougis.'' Ce qui, bien sûr, me fit rougir encore plus.

Pendant le trajet du retour, Edward me posa des questions. A propos des choses que je préférais, mais aussi de partager quelques histoires embarrassantes sur mon enfance. A un moment, j'avais laissé ma main sur sa cuisse. Son corps se raidit un instant, mais il se détendit et me sourit.

Nous finîmes la soirée par un baiser lent et passionné qui me donna la chair de poule et qui me fit en demander plus.

Pour une fois, tout semblait absolument parfait.

Je pouvais seulement espérer que ça reste comme ça.


	12. Bella and her BBB's

**Playing To The Heart**

**Auteur** : sez-princess

**Traductrice : **Inès

**Disclaimer****:** I don't own Twilight.

**Note de la traductrice**:

Coucou les gens.

Déjà, je voudrais remercier tout le monde pour leur review, ça me fait toujours super plaisir de lire vos mots (surtout là avec mon anniversaire lol).

Ensuite j'ai corrigé le chapitre 5 à la suite d'une review anonyme qui m'a fait remarquer que le masculin de 'salope' n'est pas 'salop' mais 'salaud' lool. Je sais que certaines personnes n'aiment pas lire quand il y a trop de fautes donc je l'ai changé :) (heureusement que j'ai ma super relectrice **LiLi26** !! Merciiiiii :D)

Sinon j'ai aussi reçue une review de **Nala95** qui me demandait si j'allais traduire une autre fiction ou en écrire une. Alors je ne pense pas en écrire une (je préfère laisser ça aux plus doué(e)s que moi lol) par contre je pense que je vais en traduire une autre mais je finis déjà celle là et surtout j'attends la fin de mon semestre parce que j'ai déjà testé les révisions en même temps que la traduction et je pense pas que je le ferais deux fois lol. Ensuite je n'ai pas encore trouvé LA fiction a traduire lol. Mais je vais continuer ^^

Je vous fais de gros bisous et à jeudi prochain :D

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 12: Bella & her BBB's

(Bella et ses BSB)

* * *

_Bella_

* * *

''Ok, prend une grande inspiration,'' ordonna Edward d'une voix calme.

Nous étions lundi après les cours et nous tenions tous les deux, dans nos mains moites et tremblantes, des enveloppes identiques venant de Columbia. Nous étions assis dans le salon d'Edward et avions passés la dernière demi-heure à défier l'autre d'ouvrir son enveloppe.

''Tu devrais le faire en premier parce qu'il te reste encore les lettres de Brown et Harvard.'' argumentai-je.

''Faisons-le en même temps.'' négocia Edward.

''Bien.'' acceptai-je. ''On compte jusqu'à trois.''

''Un.'' Nous comptions ensemble.

''Deux.''

''Trois.''

Nous ouvrîmes tous les deux les enveloppes avec frénésie, mais en faisant attention de ne pas déchirer la lettre qui changera notre destin. Je pris une grande inspiration et Edward et moi posâmes tous les deux notre lettre sur la table basse.

''Non ! '' Nous eûmes tous les deux un hoquet.

''C'est absolument ridicule ! '' gronda Edward.

'' Quelles conneries ! Liste d'attente ? ''

''C'est bon.'' essayai-je de le réconforter, même si j'étais encore en train d'assimiler ce que la lettre devant nous disait exactement.

''Non, ce n'est pas bon. Où est-ce que ces bâtards ont été chercher ça ? ''

Une acceptation.

Une liste d'attente.

Edward bouillonnait derrière moi. Seulement ce n'était pas celui qui était sur liste d'attente.

C'était moi.

''Oh bébé,'' soupira Edward et malgré la situation, mon cœur palpita dans ma poitrine lorsqu'il m'appela _bébé_. ''On va arranger ça. C'est probablement une simple erreur administrative. Je suis désolé de m'être mis en colère. C'est une erreur.''

Je hochais la tête pour l'apaiser, mais je savais; les universités de l'Ivy League ne faisaient pas d'erreur. Surtout quand il s'agissait des lettres d'acceptation.

''C'est bon Edward. C'est pour ça que j'ai mon plan B.''

''Tu ne devrais pas avoir de plan B. C'est ridicule. Je vais les appeler...tu peux avoir ma place.''

''Non, _tu_ es ridicule. Je vais bien, vraiment.'' Je pris sa main dans l'intention de le réconforter. Il me soutenait et si je ne le savais pas, j'aurai cru que c'était lui sur la liste d'attente de l'université de ses rêves

''Je devrais être celui qui te réconforte'' rigola-t-il. ''Désolé.''

''Ça va bien. Tout va … bien. Tu devrais ouvrir tes autres lettres.''

''Je m'en fous.''

'Ok je vais les ouvrir alors.''

J'ouvris d'abord celle de Brown, la retournant rapidement en voyant qu'il n'avait pas été accepté. Edward ne semblait décontenancé, mais je pouvais dire qu'il était en découvrant son acceptation à Harvard. Il essayait d'agir naturellement, mais j'étais toujours incroyablement triste, quand bien même j'essayais de le convaincre du contraire. Je ne voulais pas qu'il soit triste lui aussi.

''Au moins nous serons tous les deux à New-York.'' Edward me sourit et je ne pouvais _m'empêcher_ de sourire en retour, parce que ce fait me rassurait.

J'étais toujours déçue, mais c'était tellement plus simple de me concentrer sur autre chose lorsque j'étais avec Edward. Surtout quand il embrassait doucement mes cheveux et qu'il faisait courir gentiment sa main le long de mon bras. Sa délicieuse odeur flottait dans l'air et len me concentrant dessus, je fus capable de me calmer et de réfléchir.

''Tout va bien.'' murmura-t-il etj'avais l'impression qu'il essayait de nous rassurer autant l'un que l'autre.

* * *

''Bonne nuit ma belle.'' ronronna la voix de velours de mon adonis personnel à l'autre bout du téléphone.

Deux nuits étaient passées depuis qu'on avait reçu nos lettres de Columbia et une semaine et demie depuis notre rendez-vous. Autant l'université m'inquiétait, autant la pièce approchait à grand pas et la distraction se trouvait être la bienvenue. En fait, la pièce se déroulera dans deux nuits. Nous allions avoir une répétition avec les costumes toute la journée de demain à l'école, ce dont Edward était incroyablement reconnaissant. Après tout, il manquait une journée entière de cours.

''Je vais passer toute la journée avec ta splendide personne,'' m'a-t-il également complimenté. Je commençais à m'habituer à ses doux petits commentaires. J'étais en train de me rendre compte qu'Edward était plus mielleux que je ne l'avais imaginé au début.

''Bonne nuit Edward.'' répondis-je avant de raccrocher et de me laisser tomber en arrière sur mon lit dans un état de pur bonheur.

Les choses n'étaient que douces et pures entre Edward et moi. Baiser chaste sur les lèvres à l'école, il voulait me tenir mes livres et mon sac à ma place, me prenait la main tandis qu'on marchait dans les couloirs … mais c'était nos seuls contacts physiques.

Nous n'avions plus jamais vraiment de chance pour nos séances de baiser que j'aimais tant, mais encore une fois – je savais que je ne pouvais pas me plaindre. Une part de moi était inquiète du fait de progresser _trop_ doucement avec lui, mais je n'ai eu à aucun moment l'impression que ça ennuyait Edward. J'avais rarement vu le sourire disparaître de son visage lorsque nous étions tous les deux. Pas qu'une semaine et demie soit long.

J'étais toujours déçue pour Columbia, mais j'essayais de rester positive. Edward, Alice et Rose m'aidaient en me rappelant continuellement qu'en étant sur liste d'attente il me restait une bonne chance et que si je n'étais pas prise, NYU était une bonne école. Il n'y avait rien à faire donc j'essayais vraiment de ne pas me laisser gagner par les nerfs. Je me concentrais sur Edward, les amis et d'autres choses qui me rendaient heureuse.

Le mercredi avant la pièce, Alice était dans un délire sur le bal. Apparemment elle avait décidé que ses chaussures n'allaient pas avec sa robe. Elle était en train de considérer l'idée de trouver une nouvelle robe comme elle adorait vraiment les chaussures, jusqu'à ce que Rose tente de la calmer. Je regardais la scène avec amusement avant de déclarer, ''Je suis tellement contente de ne pas être impliquée tout ces trucs de fille.''

''Fille ou non … tu ne peux pas louper au bal.'' indiqua Rose sûre d'elle en secouant la tête.

''Je n'y vais même pas.''

Alice hoqueta et se figea littéralement devant moi. ''Ne pas y aller ? '' cria-t-elle sa voix allant encore plus dans les aiguës que je n'aurais pu l'imaginer. Si elle montait encore plus haut, j'étais sûre que les chiens pourraient entendre.

''Pourquoi irai-je ? ''

''Parce que tu as un petit copain canon et des amis canon huh'' répondit Rose avant d'examiner ses ongles. Elle semblait toujours tellement désintéressée, cependant, j'avais appris qu'il n'y avait rien de personnel. Elle était la fraîcheur fasse au feu d'Alice.

''C'est...seigneur ! '' cria Alice. ''Tu n'y vas même pas avec Edward ? ''

''Nous n'en avons même pas parlé.'' Je haussai les épaules.

''Je vais tuer mon frère ! '' rugit-elle avant de sortir de la classe d'un pas lourd, nous laissant Rose et moi. Nous secouâmes notre tête.

* * *

_Edward_

* * *

''Edward'' gémit Bella essoufflée contre mes lèvres. ''Nous étions supposés réviser la pièce.''

''Tout est dans la pièce,'' murmurai-je avant de pressai mes lèvres contre celle de Bella encore une fois. ''Nos personnages sont supposés se laisser un peu aller.'' Bella joua le jeu et m'embrassa avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme et fit courir sa petite main de haut en bas sur mon torse.

Je nous fis rouler sans briser le baiser et Bella se retrouva au-dessus de moi. Mes mains allèrent sur ses hanches, puis bougèrent vers le creux de ses reins. De tout nos contacts physiques – nous n'étions jamais allés plus loin que ça. Ça ne me dérangeait pas. Je ne voulais pas mettre de pression à Bella, mais son corps chaud pressé contre le mien était seulement en train d'enflammer encore plus mes sens, sans mentionner toutes ces envies physiques.

Sérieusement, j'avais peur de finir avec un syndrome du canal carpien à cause de l'usage … répétée... de ma main droite pour me soulager. J'étais vraiment malade.

''Bella'' gémis-je sans penser contre ses lèvres alors qu'elle nouait ses mains dans mes cheveux indisciplinés. Des leur propre chefs, mes mains descendirent plus loin dans le dos de Bella avant de pouvoir sentir ses côtes. Ses parfaits petits seins étaient si proche – et je mentirais si je disais que je ne les avais jamais remarqués. Ils n'étaient pas excessivement gros, mais la tentation n'en restait pas moins là. Je n'étais pas le genre de gars qui aimait les énormes seins, surtout pas après Tanya ''DD'' Denali, mais ceux de Bella semblaient tellement luxuriant et invitant, même sous les multiples couches de vêtements qu'elle portait à l'école.

''Nous devrions nous arrêter.'' grognai-je bien que ça me tuait de le dire.

Je ne voulais pas jouir dans mon pantalon. J'avais déjà une sacré érection et les choses allaient encore plus se compliquer si je ne mettais pas un peu d'espace entre Bella et moi.

'' j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? '' demanda Bella d'une voix inquiète alors qu'elle s'écartait de moi pour atterrir à mes côtés sur le lit. Elle était tellement innocente.

''Non. Pas du tout. J'étais juste un petit peu … inconfortable.'' Je m'éclaircis la gorge et Bella sembla comprendre. Réaction typique de Bella, elle rougit et se mordit la lèvre. J'avais appris à m'y attendre avec elle, mais elle était toujours mignonne. Bella était juste absolument mignonne en général. J'aimais ses réactions à certaines situations, surtout lorsqu'elle était gênée. C'était attirant et j'avais cette étrange émotion à l'intérieur qui ne pouvait qu'être identifiée comme 'j'aimais _aimais_ cette fille énormément''. C'était certainement quelque chose que je n'avais jamais expérimenté avant.

''Es-tu toujours inconfortable ? '' demanda Bella après quelques instants de silence.

''Je vais bien.'' répondis-je.

''J'ai vraiment...cet effet sur toi ? '' Elle me regarda, ses yeux grands ouverts comme si ça la choquait vraiment.

''Oui'' répondis-je rapidement. ''Mais maintenant tout va bien.''

''Bien. Nous avons besoin de connaître ça par cœur. Je ne veux pas qu'Emmett et Alice nous rappellent cette merde tout le temps.'' dit sérieusement Bella.

_Merde_. Ma copine jurait. J'aimais ça.

Attendez – Alice ?

Alice. La sœur folle et menaçante. La sœur obsédée par le bal. La même sœur qui m'avait pratiquement étranglé parce que je n'avais même pas discuté du bal avec Bella. J'étais parvenu à oublier toute cette histoire à propos du bal jusqu'à ce que Bella mentionne son nom et maintenant je savais que je ne pouvais l'éviter. Qu'est-ce que j'allais faire si Bella voulait vraiment aller au bal, aussi stupides que soient ces évènements scolaires.

Voulais-je seulement y aller?

Non.

Oui.

Oui, avec Bella.

''Est-ce que tu vas au bal ? '' lui demandai-je dans un rapide chuchotement.

''Quoi ? ''

''Le bal ? ''

''Non'' répondit presque instantanément Bella avec un rire rauque. ''Pourquoi ? ''

''Oh ouais, je n'y vais pas. Je n'ai pas envie d'y aller.'' mentis-je.

''Tu es un mauvais menteur Edward,'' indiqua Bella. ''Je veux dire...tu veux y aller ? ''

''Non..., tu ne veux pas y aller donc - ''

''On ira si tu veux y aller,'' me coupa Bella. ''Alice était justement en train de me harceler à propos de ça aujourd'hui.''

''Moi aussi.'' Je souris à Bella et nous secouâmes tous les deux la tête.

''Donc ? ''

''Donc quoi ? '' demandai-je. ''Oh c'est vrai.'' Je m'éclaircissais la gorge. ''Isabella Marie Swan, voudrais-tu aller dans ce gymnase pourri où se déroule le bal du lycée de Forks ?

''Oh'' Bella s'éclaircit également la gorge avant de répondre avec la même voix pompeuse. ''Et bien, oui Edward Anthony Cullen.''

Plusieurs baisers suivirent sous les rires de Bella et alors qu'elle s'étendait sur moi, je pouvais sentir la forme de son corps fin dans son léger t-shirt. Soudain, je ne pensais plus du tout à moi ou à ma queue. Seulement à la magnifique déesse qui devenait une vraie diablesse avec moi, prenant ma lèvre inférieure entre ses dents puis la suçant.

''A quoi penses-tu ? '' demanda Bella. Ses longs cheveux étaient partout, mais son magnifique visage était rayonnant au milieu de ce chaos brun. Ses lèvres étaient tellement pleines et sexy, entrouvertes tandis qu'elle respirait légèrement plus fort que normalement.

''J'étais en train de penser à toi,'' lui répondis-je honnêtement. ''Tu es tellement belle.''

''Tu es pas mal non plus.'' rigola-t-elle. Je coupais son rire avec mes lèvres et soudain nous nous battions l'un contre l'autre, anxieux de prendre le contrôle du baiser. EAu diable la putain d'érection dans mon pantalon.

''Tu as le goût de crème brulée.'' murmura Bella à mon oreille, avant de la mordre légèrement. ''Putain, tellement sucré''

Encore un juron. Bella en train de dire des grossièretés était tellement chaude au plus au point.

''Putain, bébé.'' grognai-je contre ses lèvres et elle gémit. Elle aimait quand je l'appelais bébé.

''Bébé, bébé, bébé,'' répétai-je, Bella soupira et pressa encore plus son corps contre le mien.

Je nous fis rouler de sorte à ce que je sois au dessus et le t-shirt de Bella se releva durant le processus, révélant son ventre crémeux et ferme. Instinctivement, mes mains allèrent tenir son corps chaud. ''Mmmh'' Bella soupira de contentement à mon oreille. Je poussai doucement mes mains plus loin vers le haut de son estomac sous son t-shirt et elle gémit au contact.

J'étais si près de ses seins – je pouvais sentir l'armature de son soutien-gorge si j'étirias mes doigts - et je bougeai légèrement mes doigts pour atteindre le côté de son sein. Je pouvais juste vraiment sentir le bonnet de son soutien-gorge, mais Bella se raidit immédiatement lorsqu'elle réalisa que mes mains étaient sur ce nouveau territoire.

''Merde, désolé,'' m'excusai-je en m'éloignant.

''Non, c'est bon'' dit Bella rapidement.

''J'étais juste choquée. Tu n'es pas obligé de t'éloigner. En fait, ça ne me dérangerait pas si tu… retournais à ce que tu étais en train de faire.'' Ce rougissement que j'aimais tellement apparut encore une fois et je caressais la joue de Bella avant de l'embrasser une nouvelle fois.

Je remis mes mains sur ses hanches, puis les remontais doucement vers leur position précédente, juste en dessous de ses seins. Je regardai Bella, lui demandant la permission avec mes yeux. Elle acquiesça en réponse alors je mis mes mains dans le dos de Bella, cherchant à dégrafer son soutien-gorge.

Bella enleva un sous-vêtement simple, blanc de sous son t-shirt et me sourit, me disant par la même occasion _c'est bon_.

Je remontais mes mains pour prendre gentiment les seins de Bella et nous grognâmes tous deux au contact.

Ses seins étaient à la parfaite taille de mes mains, si doux, si fermes et la chaleur – oh, la chaleur. La délectable chaleur des seins de Bella. Je fis courir doucement mes doigts sur ses tétons et fut ravi de voir qu'ils étaient totalement durs. Je savais que j'étais excité, mais le fait qu'elle le soit aussi était simplement brillant.

Les beaux seins de Bella – les bsb. ''Oh'' soupirai-je. Parfait.

Je caressai de mes pouces ses deux tétons et ils semblaient se durcir encore plus si c'était possible. Bella grogna encore et me murmura à l'oreille, ''c'est si bon.''

Je pris fermement les bsb et y laissa mes deux mains pour plus m'adapter à eux . J'essayais d'enlever ma main gauche d'un des délectable bsb et la baissait vers l'ourlet de son t-shirt. ''Je peux ? '' demandai-je. Bella mordit sa lèvre, acquiesça et alors que j'étais en train de relever son chemisier, son nombril exposé, j'entendis un tambourinement sur ma porte.

''Argh'' Bella me surpris en grognant.

''Putain – qui c'est ? '' appelai-je.

''Alice ! '' répondit la fée démoniaque. ''Je rentre ! ''

Je m'éloignais de Bella juste avant qu'Alice n'entre dans la chambre. Elle examina la pièce, voyant nos scripts oubliés par terre à côté du lit, prenant probablement en compte ma couette repoussée au pied du lit. Puis bien sûr, ses yeux se posèrent sur Bella.

Bella, avec ses cheveux qui partaient dans tous les sens et ses joues rouges.

''Oh désolée de vous avoir interrompu,'' indiqua Alice, ne semblant pas le moins du monde désolée. ''Papa est à la maison et maman dit que nous devons tous assister au repas de famille ce soir, y compris Bella. Jasper vient d'arriver.''

Merci beaucoup Alice.


	13. Stageplays & Skanks

**Playing To The Heart**

**Auteur** : sez-princess

**Traductrice : **Inès

**Disclaimer****:** I don't own Twilight.

**Note de la traductrice**:

Coucou les gens !

Merci à tous pour vos messages !! A ce que j'ai vu, le dernier chapitre a été votre préféré lol (on se demande bien pourquoi :p)

Sinon, bah j'ai pas grand chose à vous dire cette fois ^^

Encore et toujours un grand merci à LiLi26 pour la relecture (la pauvre, elle a un boulot monstre avec moi :s mais elle est géniale !!)

Gros bisous à tout le monde !!

Bonne lecture et à jeudi prochain ;-)

* * *

Chapitre 13: Stageplays & Skanks

(Pièces de théâtre et Pouffiasses)

* * *

_Bella_

* * *

''Je le veux'' dis-je d'une voix légèrement tremblante.

''Je le veux'' répéta Edward confiant. Il était debout devant moi en costume, plus beau que jamais. La veste était noire et il portait une chemise blanche en dessous, avec une petite cravate noire. Je me retrouvais perdue dans ses magnifiques yeux verts et pendant un moment – j'oubliais où j'étais.

''Je vous déclare maintenant mari et femme,'' dit Mlle Reaser, me ramenant à la réalité. C'était le matin de la représentation et nous étions en train de faire la répétition avec les costumes. Edward était parfait, fluide et … j'avais des difficultés à ne pas le regarder trop longtemps. Il était absolument...parfait.

''Bella, tu sembles un peu dans la lune. Concentre-toi,'' me conseilla Mlle Reaser.

''Ok, désolée.'' Je hochai la tête et secouai mes mains comme pour calmer mes nerfs.

''Continuons avec le reste de la scène. Ok,'' Elle se positionna à nouveau derrière Edward et moi puis répéta, ''Je vous déclare maintenant mari et femme.'' Le signal pour nous embrasser, un léger baiser. Les mains d'Edward allèrent tenir mon visage délicatement, comme s'il était fait de porcelaine. Il pressa légèrement ses lèvres sur les miennes. Immédiatement, je me trouvais bien vite consumée par le baiser et j'accrochai mes doigts dans les cheveux d'Edward. Ce n'était absolument pas un léger baiser comme indiqué dans le script.

''Bella, Edward ! '' avertit Mlle Reaser et plusieurs personnes rigolèrent. ''Toi et Mr Cullen pouvez garder ça pour votre vie privée. Je sais que c'est seulement une répétition mais nous allons vraiment jouer ce soir. Compris ? ''

''Désolée'' m'excusai-je et Edward rigola. Je pouvais sentir mon visage devenir cramoisi tandis qu'Edward avait simplement un sourire satisfait sur le visage, en me regardant.

Depuis ce que j'appelais ''l'incident des seins' – au cours duquel nous avions été interrompu par _cette _diabolique Alice – était arrivé, je me languissais des caresses d'Edward plus que tout. Auparavant, je ne m'étais jamais sentie aussi, par manque de meilleur mot – excitée de toute ma vie. J'avais même rêvé des mains d'Edward la nuit de l'incident des seins et de ce qu'elles pourraient faire d'autre sur mon corps. Tout d'un coup je comprenais ce que c'était d'être hormonale.

J'étais perdue dans mes pensées alors que je marchais vers les toilettes ce jour là. J'étais tellement étourdie et absorbée par les mains d'Edward, que je n'avais pas remarqué Tanya approcher, Jessica et Lauren à sa suite. Bien sûr, je lui rentrais dedans puisque je regardais mes pieds.

Tanya cria en réponse et me poussa en arrière avec force. ''Putain Swan ! ''

''Désolée,'' murmurai-je, ne voulant pas qu'elle me blesse physiquement. ''Je ne t'avais pas vue.'' Je savais que ses mots _pouvaient_ blesser, mais je croyais vraiment qu'elle ne pouvait plus m'affecter émotionnellement. Cependant, j'avais vraiment peur qu'elle m'attaque avec ses ongles acryliques.

''Oh ! Je suis certaine que tu étais en train de fantasmer à propos d'embrasser Edward,'' se moqua-t-elle d'une voix innocente. ''Je suis sûre que c'est _tout_ ce que vous faites, Isabella.''

''Ce qu'Edward et moi faisons - ''

''Ou ne faites pas,'' coupa Lauren avec un sourire méprisant.

'' - ne sont pas tes affaires.'' continuai-je, ignorant le commentaire de Lauren.

''Mais _Edward_ est mon affaire et apparemment il n'obtient pas d'action de ta part.''. Les pouffiasses rigolèrent entre elles, avant que Tanya ne se retourne vers moi et continue avec son attaque verbale. ''Edward – il n'attend jamais pour le sexe. Il est, comme, accro au sexe. Il ne peut jamais avoir assez de sexe et comme tu ne t'en charges pas, je suis sûre que quelqu'un d'autre en serait plus que ravie. Tu es juste une phase pour lui.''

''Tu es complètement ridicule.'' l'insultai-je. ''Tu peux dire ce que tu veux à propos d'Edward et moi, parce que nous n'en avons rien à foutre de toi ou de tes mots dépourvus de sens.'' Sur ce, je sortis en trombe et gardais la tête haute. Je ne pouvais pas laisser Tanya m'atteindre, je ne pouvais tout simplement pas.

Mais vu qu'il s'agissait de moi', mes émotions étaient inscrites sur mon visage. Ce qu'elle avait dit m'avait énervé, même si j'essayais de ne pas y penser. Avant moi, Edward couchait à droite et à gauche et honnêtement je ne pouvais pas savoir si, en ce moment, il voulait plus ou s'il était content de l'évolution de notre relation.

''Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas bébé ? '' me demanda Edward une fois de retour dans le couloir.

''Rien, je vais bien,'' mentis-je, puis lui souris. Cela sembla l'apaiser et il m'embrassa doucement sur le front avant que Mlle Reaser m'appelle pour répéter une autre scène avec Jacob Black.

Edward grogna alors que j'approchai de la scène et je souris.

J'adorai ses grognements possessifs.

* * *

_Edward_

* * *

''Est-ce que c'est à cause de Columbia ? '' demandai-je à Bella lorsqu'elle finit sa scène avec ce connard de la réserve.

''Non, NYU me va.'' Bella sourit de son sourire Je-suis-en-train-de-te-mentir. J'avais appris à lire ses sourires. Elle en avait un grand lorsqu'elle pensait que quelque chose était drôle...ou lorsqu'elle était en train d'essayer de me faire plaisir. ''En fait, je suis stressée à cause de la pièce.''

''Comme moi,'' admis-je même si je ne croyais vraiment que ce soit ça qui troublait Bella. ''Je suis sûr que je vais tout faire foirer d'une manière ou d'une autre.''

''Je suis inquiète d'être trop excitée et de te sauter dessus,'' sortit Bella. Je la regardais incrédule tandis que ses joues se coloraient et que ses yeux s'agrandissaient. ''Je veux dire...''

''Tu peux me sauter dessus quand tu veux,'' la taquinai-je. ''En fait, il reste toujours les coulisses...''

''Edward,'' dit-elle sérieusement.

''Désolé.''

Nous continuâmes la répétition et Bella sembla se détendre au long de la journée, ce dont j'étais reconnaissant. Je détestais quand elle était triste, surtout lorsque je ne savais pas pourquoi. Je commençais à penser que j'avais fait quelque chose de mal.

La sonnerie retentit, indiquant la fin de la journée, nous signalant qu'il restait juste trois heures avant de jouer ce truc. Ce qui me stressait encore plus. Autant je m'étais habitué à toutes ses répétitions, autant j'avais étudié le script – jouer sur scène devant un public sera quelque chose de totalement différent.

Tout ce que j'espérai était de m'en sortir avec ce rôle.

La prof-qui-me-rappelait-Esmé nous prit, Bella et moi, à part pour nous parler. ''Vous vous êtes vraiment bien débrouillés. Je suis tellement fière de vous – particulièrement de toi, Edward.'' Je croyais que la prof vouvoyait Edward?!?

''C'est grâce à l'aide de Bella,'' indiquai-je et Bella me serra la main en encouragement.

''Vous devriez aller vous préparer.''

Nous sortîmes des vestiaires et allâmes nous préparer. Puis commença l'attente, jusqu'à ce que tout le monde soit là et que nous puissions faire cette merde.

* * *

J'avais les mains moites et je n'arrêtai pas de regarder la foule à travers un trou dans le rideau le rideau la foule. Emmett et Jasper n'avaient pas mentis – ils étaient au milieu du premier rang, Rosalie et Alice à leurs côtés. Tous les quatre avaient de grands sourires suffisants sur leurs visages et j'étais certain qu'Emmett avait un petit pot de popcorn. Ce connard ne pouvait pas tenir plus de trente minutes sans un 'goûter'.

Bella était sur le point d'arriver pour faire sa première scène et j'étais tout d'un coup reconnaissant d'avoir encore quelques minutes pour moi avant d'aller la rejoindre sur scène. L'enculé de la réserve était en train d'attendre de l'autre côté, totalement enthousiaste à l'idée d'aller sur scène comme le connard qu'il était. Je le détestais lui et sa façon de regarder _ma_ Bella. J'ai dû lui grogner dessus un bon nombre de fois durant les deux et trois derniers mois.

Les lumières dans le hall l'école s'estompèrent puis les spots lumineux furent braqués sur la scène, où Bella était assise. Le décor montrait la chambre de son personnage. Bella – son personnage – soupira parce qu'elle déménageait dans une nouvelle ville et qu'elle devait commencer les cours le lendemain, tandis que l'enculé bronzé se tenait debout à côté d'elle et récitait ses conneries. Peu après, la scène se termina et j'arrivai dans la prochaine alors j'étais assez nerveux.

Bella était de nouveau sur scène et, au moins, Jacob était parti. Jessica et Lauren était dans la scène et dans le script, Jessica devait être plutôt gentille envers Bella. C'était intéressant, jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un me donne un coup de coude, me rappelant que je devais aller sur scène. J'entrais, suivant Angela et Seth et entendis Jessica en parler.

''C'est Blake...il est magnifique, é_videmment_, mais apparemment personne ici n'est assez bien pour lui,'' râla Jessica d'une voix froide.

''T'as tout compris, Jessica''

Je m'assis et ce fut ma seule action pour cette scène. Rester assis et être un connard sexy.

La pièce avançait vers ma scène préférée – le premier baiser de nos personnages. Je l'aimais parce que je pouvais flirter avec elle et m'emporter légèrement. Mais son père était parmi les spectateurs et j'espérais qu'ils l'avaient passé au détecteur de métaux avant d'entrer. Le shérif Swan et sa petite moustache – yep, toujours effrayant.

La scène du baiser me fit repenser au moment où Bella était encore une étrangère pour moi. Je me souvins de la nuit dans ma chambre où nous avions pour la première fois répéter la scène. Bella était au milieu de la scène, allongée sur le lit, prétendant dormir lorsque j'entrai furtivement par le côté. Je restai debout dans un coin de la 'chambre' de Bella, attendant qu'elle se réveille.

Elle tâtonna pour trouver la lumière et soudain un spot fut sur moi. Je tentai de jeter un coup d'œil vers la foule, mais heureusement, je ne pouvais rien voir à cause de la forte lumière.

''Comment es-tu rentré ? ''demanda Bella, choquée. Ma copine était tellement incroyable et elle me faisait avoir des petits papillons dans le ventre. Le pyjama du personnage était moulant en haut et je pouvais voir la forme de ses BSB parfaits. Je soupirai et continuai la scène. ''La fenêtre.''

''Tu fais ça souvent ? ''

''Seulement depuis les deux derniers mois.'' Bella se rapprocha du bord du lit. ''J'aime te regarder dormir...c'est en quelque sorte fascinant pour moi.'' Elle se pencha vers moi et je pressai mes genoux sur le lit. ''Hum, il y a une chose que j'aimerais essayer. Essaye de ne pas bouger.'' J'avançai ma tête, la penchant sur la gauche tandis que Bella penchait la sienne sur la droite. ''Ne bouge pas''.

Je posai mes lèvres sur celles de Bella et elle accrocha ses mains dans mes cheveux et m'attira sur le lit, où notre baiser continua. J'entendis un sifflement dans le public et je supposai qu'il venait d'Emmett ou de Jasper. Je n'ai pas été tué donc le shérif Swan n'avait pas dû être autorisé à ramener son arme.

Le reste de la pièce se déroula tranquillement, même la scène qui m'horripilait; celle de sa mort. J'essayais autant que je pouvais de comprendre le point de vue de Bella là-dessus, mais je détestais le fait que mon personnage ne la tue juste pour que ce connard égoïste puisse l'avoir pour l'éternité.

Avant que je ne m'en rende compte, les rideaux se baissèrent et le public était en train d'applaudir – alors je ne devais pas l'avoir trop massacrée.

''Edward, on l'a fait ! '' Je la rejoignis à mi-chemin et elle sauta dans mes bras, je la tins alors que ses pieds quittaient le sol. Elle écarta mes cheveux de mes yeux et déposa de légers baisers sur mon front et aux coins de mes lèvres. La sensation de cette étrange émotion était de retour et soudain j'eus envie d'acheter à Bella des roses, de lui chanter la sérénade et de l'emmener à Paris.

Mon esprit n'arrêtait pas de pousser un mot dans mes pensées ; _amour _et dans ma tête, ça sonnait juste, lorsque je m'imaginais dire à Belle que je l'aimais. Je l'aimais, elle était extraordinaire. J'aimais chaque petite chose à propos d'elle. Amour. Je n'avais jamais été amoureux auparavant mais soudain je me sentais comme une écolière excitée lors des dédicaces de Robert Pattinson. J'avais envie de le crier sur tous les toits. Mais, c'était peut-être mieux de le dire à Bella en premier avant de le faire.

''Tu étais parfaite, mon amour'' murmurai-je, la dernière partie s'était glissée dans ma phrase parce que je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher.

''Comme toi.'' répondit-elle.

Nous allâmes trouver nos parents après avoir changer de vêtements et même ce bon vieux Charlie était rayonnant. ''Tu étais bien, Bells.''

''Merci papa.''

Mes parents me félicitèrent et ensuite mon père – la putain de légende – décida que nous devrions aller chez nous boire en cet honneur. ''Pourquoi vous ne viendriez pas un moment avec Bella, shérif Swan ? ''

''Je travaille tôt, mais Bella peut y aller si elle veut. Tu veux passer à la maison en premier, Bells ? ''

'' Ouais, j'aimerai me changer.''

''Ok, nous te verrons plus tard.'' dit Esmé.

''Bye bébé.'' dis-je à Bella et sans penser je la pris dans mes bras et l'embrassai. C'était un baiser chaste, mais lorsque je me reculai, Bella passa par plusieurs teintes de rouge.

Je sautillai pratiquement jusqu'à ma voiture tandis que mes parents riaient à mes dépends.

* * *

''S'il te plait ? ''

''Je ne sais pas ce que je peux faire, Edward,'' indiqua calmement Carlisle.

''Tu es un ancien de Columbia, tu peux sûrement faire quelque chose ? '' le suppliai-je.

''Je vais appeler le service d'admission, mais je ne sais pas ce que je peux faire. Bella est seulement sur liste d'attente, Edward. C'est une fille intelligente et je suis sûr qu'elle est en haut de leur liste. De tout façon elle va forcément finir par être acceptée, mais si elle ne l'ait pas alors ne soit t'en sens pas coupable.''

''Je vais essayer de ne pas l'être.'' mentis-je. ''J'espère que tu as raison.''

Esmé entra dans la cuisine et elle et mon père préparèrent un diner tardif. C'était rafraichissant de voir qu'ils étaient toujours aussi heureux ensemble en étant mariés depuis si longtemps. Je m'assis sur le banc de la cuisine, attendant l'arrivée de Bella en les regardant travailler ensemble lorsque mon portable sonna, indiquant un nouveau message.

Je débloquai mon portable et vis que le message était de Bella.

_Edward,_

_J__e suis__ sur le point de partir de chez moi_

_A tout à de suite._

_Bella._

Je sortis de la cuisine en silence pour ne pas déranger mes parents qui étaient maintenant en train de fredonner et de danser doucement ensemble. Je décidai de monter dans ma chambre et d'y attendre Bella. Je m'allongeai sur mon lit et après un moment, j'entendis de légers pas dans les escaliers menant vers ma chambre suivit d'un coup à la porte.

''Entre bébé'' appelais-je.

Je m'assis et la porte s'ouvrit. Cependant, ce n'était pas Bella qui entrait dans ma chambre.

C'était Tanya.

''Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? '' demandai-je et j'étais tellement choqué que c'était sortit calmement plutôt que méchamment comme j'en avais l'intention.

''Je suis venue te voir,'' dit-elle doucement.

''Tu devrais partir. Bella va bientôt arriver''. Je supposais qu'en restant calme, elle serait plus encline à coopérer.

''Bella ? '' rigola-t-elle. ''Pourquoi voudrais-tu Bella quand tu peux m'avoir ? ''

''Tanya, sors ! '' criai-je.

Tanya, étant la pouffiasse provocante qu'elle était, au lieu de sortir – s'assit sur mon lit et m'allongea dessus. Elle s'assit à califourchon sur mes hanches et bougea contre elles. ''Ne me dis pas que tu ne veux pas de ça,'' murmura-t-elle à mon oreille.

Ses mouvements créèrent une friction entre toutes les bonnes places et m'embrumaient le cerveau. J'essayais de la repousser mais elle s'accrocha à mes poignets comme si sa vie en dépendait. Elle leva mon visage vers le sien et pressa ses lèvres gonflées contre les miennes tandis que j'essayais de la repousser sans lui faire de mal. Je la détestais peut-être mais je ne battais définitivement pas les filles.

Cependant, je n'aurais pas dû en tenir compte.

J'entendis un fracas et Tanya s'éloigna de moi alors je me tournai vers la porte où Bella se tenait. Deux verres étaient tombés par terre et le liquide était en train de tacher ma moquette blanche, sauf que je m'en moquai; je m'inquiétai des larmes qui coulaient le long des joues de Bella.

Tout se passait au ralenti à ce moment, comme dans les films; les boissons se répandaient sur le sol, les larmes tombaient le long du visage de Bella.

''Bella ce n'est pas ce que tu crois'' me dépêchai-je de dire en me levant du lit et en repoussant Tanya.

''Si ça l'est Isabella,'' sourit avec mépris Tanya derrière moi.

Bella prit une profonde inspiration avant de courir hors de la chambre. Je la suivis alors qu'elle courait dans les escaliers, en sanglotant bruyamment. ''Bella ! '' l'appelai-je. ''S'il te plait ! ''

Nous courûmes la volée de marches suivantes, moi appelant toujours Bella. Elle se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée et l'ouvrit avant de courir vers sa voiture. Je la rattrapai juste à temps et me saisi de son poignet alors qu'elle essayait de rentrer dans sa camionnette.

''Putain, ne me touche pas !'' cria-t-elle, sa voix pleine de venin. J'aimais quand Bella adoptait occasionnellement des jurons, mais lorsque qu'elle en dirigeait un contre moi – cette merde me piquait.

''Bella, elle m'a attaquée.'' essayais-je d'expliquer. ''J'ai entendu un coup à la porte et j'ai cru que c'était toi.''

''Laisse-moi entrer dans cette putain de voiture ! '' Elle tira encore sur la poignée.

''Non, tu dois m'écouter avant. S'il te plait je te dis la vérité,'' la suppliai-je faiblement.

''Pourquoi devrais-je te croire ? '' sanglota Bella, trop triste pour garder son ton froid. ''Pourquoi, Edward ? Qu'as-tu fais pour mériter ma confiance ? ''

''Tu dois me croire...parce que … je … je t'aime Bella,'' lâchai-je.

Elle se figea devant moi et arrêta de repousser mes poignets. Sa mâchoire tomba, ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand et je pouvais sentir son corps trembler. ''Tu ne m'aimes pas,'' murmura-t-elle violemment. ''Laisse-moi aller dans ma voiture,'' renifla-t-elle. Je lâchai son poignet et elle sauta dans sa camionnette.

Je la regardais alors qu'elle accélérait et mon cœur partit avec elle. Il était à elle, elle pouvait le garder.

J'entendis Tanya approcher derrière moi et je dus combattre l'envie de la claquer.

''Ne boude pas. Elle est partie, tu peux en finir avec cette … _phase_'' Tanya accentua le mot phase en utilisant ses mains.

''Tu. As. Tout. Ruiné.'' essayais-je de faire sortir avec force à travers mes dents. ''Je l'aime et toi – tu devais venir et tout ruiner. Tu as blessé la seule personne qui compte plus que tout au monde pour moi. Pourquoi es-tu venue ici ? '' Les larmes tombaient maintenant librement le long de mon visage et je n'arrivais même pas à en avoir honte.

''Tu l'aimes vraiment ? ''

''Oui, putain ! ''

''Pourquoi ? ''

''Parce que c'est une bonne personne, Tanya ! Elle n'a jamais blessé quelqu'un intentionnellement et elle est intelligente et drôle et vertueuse et magnifique et un million d'autres super qualités. C'est pourquoi je l'aime ! ''

''Mais tu ne pouvais jamais m'aimer,'' murmura doucement Tanya.

''C'est parce que tu es une véritable salope Tanya. Je ne pourrais jamais … '' Je ne terminais pas ma phrase.

''Je ne savais pas que c'était aussi sérieux.''

''Et bien c'est … putain _c'était_ ! Tout est du passé maintenant, Tanya ! ''

''Je suis désolée'' chuchota-t-elle, sa voix se brisant. ''Je voulais que les choses marchent entre nous et ça n'a pas été le cas alors je t'en ai blâmé. Je pensais que t'étais celui qui ne voulait pas s'engager. Ensuite quand tu t'es rapproché de Bella, ça m'a fait réaliser que ce n'était pas toi...tout ce temps, c'était moi. Tu étais juste en train d'attendre la bonne personne.'' renifla-t-elle.

C'était pathétique, vraiment. Nous deux, assis là, devant mon entrée, en pleurs. Moi avec mon hostile ex petite-amie, alors que ma petite-amie actuelle s'éloignait.

''Je vais lui parler,'' reprit Tanya.

''Je suis sûr que tu as un motif ultérieur'' raillai-je.

''Je suis sincèrement désolée, Edward. J'ai éloigné tout le monde,'' soupira-t-elle. ''Je ne pensais pas qu'en fait tu l'aimais... Je pensais que tu passais juste par une phase expérimentale.''

''Et bien tu avais vraiment vraiment tout faux.''

''Je suis désolée. Je vais aller lui parler...expliquer...''

''Laisse-la tranquille ! '' grognai-je. ''Si tu vas près d'elle...je jure devant Dieu !!''

''Je vais arranger ça, Edward, '' dit Tanya et avant que je ne puisse l'arrêter elle se releva d'un bond et couru vers sa voiture.

Je priai pour qu'elle ne connaisse pas l'adresse de Bella.


	14. Favors & Friction

**Playing To The Heart**

**Auteur** : sez-princess

**Traductrice : **Inès

**Disclaimer****:** I don't own Twilight.

**Note de la traductrice**:

Coucou tout le monde.

Comme toujours je vous dis merciiiii pour tous vos messages pour le chapitre précédent (le nombre augmente toujours à chaque chapitre et ça fait super plaisir de voir que l'histoire vous plait autant :D). En tout cas, je voudrais remercier **Eloise**, **marion**, **emilie** et **PatiewSnow** à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre :s Merci pour vos messages :D

Et aussi et toujours, un grand merci à LiLi26 pour la relecture !!

Voilà, je vous ai. Bonne lecture et à jeudi prochain :D

Bsx

* * *

Chapitre 14: Favors & Friction

(Faveurs et Frictions)

* * *

_Bella_

* * *

J'étais sur un petit nuage lorsque Charlie et moi arrivions à la maison après la pièce. Tout c'était bien passé et Edward avait été parfait, exactement comme je le pensais malgré ses nerfs. J'ai été plus heureuse de son succès que du mien et je supposais que c'était ce qui devait se passait dans une relation avec quelqu'un.

Je courus à l'étage et pris une douche rapide avant de retourner dans ma chambre et de mettre un slim gris accompagné d'un haut avec des manches trois-quarts. J'associai à mon ensemble des chaussures pointues noires à talon plat (achat d'Alice), coiffai mes cheveux en un chignon et ensuite mis une petite touche de maquillage: du gloss, un peu de fond de teint et du mascara avant de retourner en bas. Il était un presque neuf heure, alors Charlie me donna comme couvre-feux, une heure du matin – je pense qu'il était rassuré par la présence des parents d'Edward dans la maison.

Je l'embrassai sur la joue et lui dis au-revoir avant d'attraper mes clés et mon sac-à-main.

Le trajet pour aller chez Edward sembla plus long que d'habitude et je me retrouvai à appuyer sur l'accélérateur de ma camionnette. J'avais juste tellement envie de voir Edward – je détestais tous les moments où nous étions séparés. Bien sûr, je ne pourrais jamais en avoir assez d'Edward.

J'arrivai, enfin, devant la magnifique maison près de la rivière et je toquai impatiemment à la porte d'entrée. Je pouvais entendre la musique assez forte de l'autre côté de la porte j'entrai donc, sachant qu'ils n'avaient surement pas du m'entendre.

Je trouvai Carlisle et Esmé dans la cuisine, tenant tous les deux un verre de vin rouge à la main.

''Oh, Bella ! '' s'exclama Esmé. ''Je suis désolée, nous avons mis de la musique alors nous n'avons pas dû t'entendre toquer.''

''Ça ne fait rien Mme Cullen. Est-ce que Edward est dans sa chambre ? ''

''Oui ma chère et s'il te plait appelle-moi Esmé.''

Je lui souris et lui dis que je le ferais, même si je savais cependant que ça ne serait probablement pas le cas.

Le père d'Edward prépara deux cocktail sans alcool pour Edward et moi tandis que j'attendais dans la cuisine - ça avait l'air délicieux

Je me dirigeai vers les escaliers et les montai prudemment et doucement, en m'assurant de bien tenir les verres dans mes petites mains - la stabilité n'étant pas vraiment mon point fort. J'atteignis le deuxième étage où était située la chambre d'Alice puis je me tournai pour monter la volée de marches suivante. Je pouvais entendre des bruits venir de la chambre d'Edward et me demandais s'il avait la télévision ou la radio d'allumer.

La porte était légèrement entrouverte, je continuai donc à la pousser doucement.

_Tanya_.

Tanya !

Mon monde sembla éclater en en mille morceaux.

Elle était assise à califourchon sur Edward et pour une raison quelconque – il ne l'avait pas repoussé.

Je pris une profonde inspiration, les verres tombèrent de mes mains et s'écrasèrent sur le tapis à mes pieds. Ce fut à ce moment que Tanya et Edward me remarquèrent finalement à l'entrée. Tanya sauta d'Edward et me regarda avec un sourire. Je pouvais déjà sentir les larmes monter.

Edward repoussa complètement Tanya et dit rapidement ''Bella ce n'est pas ce que tu crois.''

''Si ça l'est, Isabella,'' grogna Tanya de derrière Edward – qui avait maintenant serrés les poings.

Je ne pouvais pas en supporter plus donc je courus. Je parcourus les deux volées de marches tandis qu'Edward m'appelait.

J'arrivai enfin en bas, je courus en passant devant les parents d'Edward et hors de cette putain de maison. Je pensai avoir semé Edward mais alors que j'allai monter dans ma camionnette il attrapa mon poignet et me retint. Je me débattis et criai sans résultat.

''Putain, ne me touche pas ! ''

''Bella, elle m'a attaquée. J'ai entendu un coup à la porte et j'ai cru que c'était toi.''

Je voulais le croire, mais les mots de Tanya plus tôt dans la journée résonnaient dans ma tête; _Je suis sûre que quelqu'un d'autre serait plus qu'enthousiaste. Tu es juste une phase pour lui._

Edward essayait encore de me calmer mais je ne voulais pas être calmée. Je voulais monter dans ma camionnette et m'éloigner de tout ce gâchis. ''Laisse-moi entrer dans cette putain de voiture ! '' le suppliai-je à nouveau en tirant sur la poignée.

''Non, tu dois m'écouter avant. S'il te plait je te dis la vérité,'' demanda Edward.

''Pourquoi devrais-je te croire ?'' demandai-je étant trop triste pour garder une voix froide. ''Pourquoi, Edward ? Qu'as-tu fais pour mériter ma confiance ? ''

''Tu dois me croire...parce que … je … je t'aime Bella,'' prononça-t-il de manière tellement sincère.

Tout mon corps se figea lorsqu'il dit ces mots

Je repensais au jour où il m'avait appelé _mon amour_; lorsqu'il m'avait demandé d'être sa petite-amie; lorsqu'il avait été prêt à me donner sa place à Columbia. Peut-être qu'il m'aimait et peut-être une part de moi, idiote, l'aimait également. Si c'était la manière dont Edward traitait les personnes qu'il aimait – en retournant avec son ex – alors peut-être, juste peut-être, je ne voulais pas de son amour. Seulement, je ne pouvais pas le lui dire.

''Tu ne m'aimes pas. Laisse-moi aller dans ma voiture,'' dis-je doucement, la colère étant trop dure à maintenir.

Mes mots semblèrent l'anéantir et enfin – il me laissa aller dans ma voiture et partir.

Une fois arrivée sur la route principale, je ralentis. Les larmes, ne voulant pas s'arrêter de couler, rendaient ma vision assez floue sans y ajouter la vitesse.

Charlie devait déjà être couché et j'étais reconnaissante de ne pas avoir à subir ses questions. Je courus dans ma chambre, tombai sur mon lit et sanglotai dans mon oreiller. Un million de pensées continuèrent à me traverser l'esprit; _il a dit qu'il t'aimait, il ne t'a pas suivi, il disait la vérité, il ne disait pas la vérité. _Je sanglotai encore plus en pensant à Edward et Tanya ensemble. Même si Edward disait la vérité – ils avaient été ensemble avant.

Elle connaissait Edward comme moi je rêvais de le connaître. Elle savait sûrement ce qu'il aimait et il connaissait probablement ce qu'elle aimait s'il faisait assez attention à l'époque.

Je ne rentrais pas dans cette équation.

Cette réalisation amena une nouvelle vague de larmes et je sanglotai bruyamment dans mon oreiller qui était maintenant trempé.

Je me sentais déshydratée après toutes ses larmes donc je décidais d'aller en bas me chercher un verre d'eau. Alors que je descendais les escaliers, j'entendis un coup impatient à la porte.

J'ai pensé l'ignorer, mais la curiosité l'emporta comme d'habitude.

Après avoir examiné mon visage tâché dans un miroir et de décider qu'il n'y avait rien à faire à ce propos, j'ouvris finalement la porte.

Tanya.

Pas encore. Essayait-elle de ruiner tous mes moments de paix ?

''Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? '' demandai-je d'une voix froide.

''Je suis ici pour t'expliquer'' dit-elle d'une voix douce, presque timide. ''Pourrais-je entrer ? ''

''Non.''

''S'il te plait laisse-moi t'expliquer.''

''Non'' répétai-je. ''Pars s'il te plait''

J'allai claquer la porte, mais Tanya plaça sa chaussure de stripteaseuse entre la porte et l'encadrement et retenta sa chance une nouvelle fois.

''Est-ce Edward qui t'envoie pour remuer le couteau dans la plaie ? Tu sais, je me sens déjà comme une merde alors tout ce que tu feras maintenant ce sera juste la crème sur le gâteau. Donc vas-y, Tanya, crème mon putain de gâteau''.

''Edward ne m'a pas envoyé.'' Elle ouvrit plus grand la porte et entra. Elle portait une petite robe noir, avec ses seins très haut perchés. Je regardai ma poitrine relativement petite et fronçai mes sourcils. J'observai les cheveux blonds de Tanya, et fausse ou pas – certains gars préfèrent les blondes. Mes propres cheveux étaient ramenés en un chignon décoiffé.

Sans préciser que je portais un survêtement. De toutes les moqueries que je pouvais faire à propos de Tanya, elle n'était pas moche. Si elle atténuait son look, je pourrai facilement la voir comme une personne très belle. Peut-être c'était pourquoi Edward était attiré par elle. Peut-être qu'il l'a voyait le matin pas prête et qu'il pensait à elle comme quelqu'un de magnifique. Ça me fit de la peine de penser à eux en train de se réveiller ensemble, alors je me sortis la vision de la tête et me concentrai sur le présent.

Je soupirai et ouvris la porte, indiquant à Tanya d'entrer.

Je suppose que ça n'avait plus vraiment d'importance si elle voulait creuser davantage mon trou. J'avais déjà perdue l'université et Edward … j'allais juste devoir vivre avec ce que la vie me donnerait.

Tanya et moi nous assîmes sur les canapés dans mon salon. Je repliais mes jambes sous moi, tandis que Tanya se tenait droite avec ses mains sur ses genoux;

''Ok, explique-toi alors.''

''Edward t'aime,'' commença Tanya. Je me moquai de sa déclaration, mais elle continua. ''Je pense que j'étais jalouse qu'il se soit finalement casé avec quelqu'un alors qu'il n'avait jamais pu avoir une relation sérieuse avec moi, tu vois ? '' Je levai les yeux au ciel. ''J'ai été tellement horrible avec toi, mais tu dois me comprendre. J'ai des problèmes chez moi et je pensais qu'au moins, j'avais Edward. Lorsqu'il m'a quitté...et bien, je n'ai juste pas pu comprendre. Je n'étais pas encline à admettre que c'était sûrement de ma faute alors j'ai cherché à mettre le blâme sur les autres. Tu étais une cible facile et je suis désolée d'avoir pris avantage là-dessus.''

J'étais là, figée en silence. En fait, Tanya était en train de s'excuser et semblait sincère ?

''Qu'est-ce que tu ressens pour Edward, Bella ? ''

''Pourquoi ? Quelle différence ça fait ? '' la questionnai-je.

''Est-ce que tu l'aimes ? ''

''Je ne peux pas vraiment penser à cela maintenant.''

''Ce que tu as vu en entrant – c'était à cause de moi. Il essayait de me repousser mais apparemment il ne voulait pas me faire trop mal. Ne rejette pas la faute sur Edward''

''Tu sais, je pensais - si vous dites tous les deux la vérité, pourquoi ça m'est si difficile d'y croire ? Les gens comme vous ont été cruels avec moi toute ma vie, Edward inclus. Je ne lui fais pas confiance à 100% et je ne l'aime pas – pas encore en tout cas.''

''Tu devrais lui donner une chance.'' me coupa Tanya.

''Je ne pense pas pouvoir le supporter s'il me blessait'' admis-je dans un chuchotement.

''Il t'aime. Il ne te fera jamais de mal intentionnellement.''

''Je suis en train d'essayer d'y croire.'' dis-je. ''Je _veux _l'aimer mais ce n'est jamais simple.''

''Je vais te laisser tranquille maintenant pour que tu puisses y réfléchir. Encore une fois, je suis désolée.''

Je haussai les épaules. Elle n'était pas totalement pardonnée mais elle venait de passer du statut de haine extrême à une simple aversion. Elle sortit et je retournai dans ma chambre, espérant qu'une bonne nuit de sommeil puisse m'offrir une nouvelle perspective.

Je me tournais.

Je me retournais.

Je ne pouvais pas dormir.

Je pris mon téléphone, vis qu'il était une heure du matin et me demandai si Edward était encore réveillé. Je songeais l'appeler mais je ne savais pas vraiment quoi lui dire. A la place, j'optai pour un message.

_Edward,_

_Je te crois._

_Bella._

Je reposai mon téléphone et attendis sa réponse. Quelques minutes après, mon portable vibra indiquant un nouveau message. Je l'ouvris et comme je m'y attendais, c'était Edward.

_Merci._

_Je t'aime._

_Edward. _

Je me sentais mal de ne pas pouvoir lui dire _je t'aime aussi_ mais je savais que je serais en mesure lui dire bientôt. Je posai mon téléphone sur ma table de chevet et enfin, je fus capable de plonger dans mon sommeil.

* * *

_Edward_

* * *

Je me réveillais ce samedi mon visage gonflé par ces putains de larmes et le manque de sommeil.

Je me frottai les yeux et pensai à retourner me coucher, mais à la place, décidai de prendre une douche.

La douche était apaisante mais j'étais toujours tendu. Bella m'avais dit qu'elle me croyait mais je ne savais pas ce que ça voulait dire exactement. Est-ce que les choses étaient arrangées entre nous ?

Je l'espérais, mais encore – elle ne m'avait pas dit qu'elle m'aimait aussi, ce qui m'inquiétait. Peut-être qu'elle avait juste besoin d'un peu plus de temps, ou peut-être qu'elle ne m'aimerait jamais. Il était possible qu'elle ait réalisé quel genre d'ordure je pouvais être et qu'elle attendait le bon moment pour se débarrasser de moi. Pourtant, j'espérais.

Après la douche, je rassemblai mon courage et lui envoyai un message.

_Bonjour, _

_Je peux te voir aujourd'hui ou ce soir ?_

_Edward._

Cette fois, je n'ajoutai pas d'amour dans l'équation. Je voulais juste que les choses redeviennent normales entre nous.

Je fis les cents pas dans ma chambre en attendant la réponse de Bella, qui arriva seulement quelques minutes après.

_Bien sûr._

_Tu veux venir chez moi ?_

_Charlie est sorti pêcher._

_Bella._

Je lui répondis que je pouvais être là dans une demi-heure et Bella accepta. Elle ne pouvait pas être totalement en colère, mais j'étais encore très inquiet de ce que Tanya aurait pu lui dire. J'avais pensé appeler Tanya pour lui demander, mais j'avais effacé son numéro depuis un moment et je ne voulais pas m'éloigner du droit chemin pour le récupérer. Je pouvais seulement croire était vraiment sincère lorsqu'elle disait être désolée.

Je m'habillai et pris un rapide petit-déjeuner. Mes parents étaient tous les deux assis dans la cuisine et bien que je sache qu'ils étaient curieux à propos de ce qu'il s'était passé hier, ils restèrent silencieux. Je finis mon petit-déjeuner et me brossai les dents avant de monter dans la Volvo et de me diriger chez Bella.

Étonnamment, c'était une agréable journée et j'espérais que ce soit également le cas pour la remise des diplômes et le bal, si Bella y allait toujours avec moi, bien sûr.

Je me garai dans l'allée, courus pratiquement jusqu'à sa porte d'entrée et fus ravi lorsqu'elle l'ouvrit avant que je ne toque.

Je pouvais dire qu'elle avait pleuré et je voulais me taper le visage pour avoir ma part de responsabilité là-dedans, mais à la place je souris et lui pris la main. Malgré les rougeurs sur son visage, elle était toujours magnifique dans son survêtement et son maillot de corps. Bella au naturel était ma Bella préférée.

''Entre'' dit-elle calmement.

Une fois à l'intérieur, je me défiai d'enlacer Bella. Je tendis le bras vers elle et elle me surprit en tombant dedans. Elle était tellement chaude et familière. Je respirai son odeur de freesia et de fraise et et sentis ses mains se poser dans mon dos.

''Je suis désolé,'' commençai-je mais Bella posa un doigt sur mes lèvres.

''C'est fait et je sais que ce n'était pas ta faute.''

''Bella, je t' - '' débutai-je, mais Bella me réduit au silence encore une fois.

''Je ne suis pas encore prête pour ça. J'ai juste besoin de temps, ok ? ''

''Ok'' chuchotai-je. Je posai un baiser sur son front et lui tins les mains.

''Je vais devoir te faire visiter la maison.'' dit Bella avec un ton joueur.

Elle me montra où étaient la cuisine, la buanderie et ce fut pratiquement finit pour le rez-de-chaussée, en plus du salon que j'avais déjà vu avant notre rendez-vous.

Nous allâmes à l'étage, qui était composé d'un couloir avec quatre portes. ''Placard à linge.'' Elle indiqua la première, ''Chambre de Charlie.'' la seconde, ''Salle de bain'', la troisième, ''et c'est ma chambre.''

Nous nous arrêtâmes devant la porte de sa chambre et Bella l'ouvrit délicatement, révélant sa petite pièce.

Son lit une place était au milieu de la chambre, avec une couette violette. Elle avait un bureau dans le coin gauche et à côté, une bibliothèque remplie de livres. Elle s'assit au centre de son petit lit et me regardant avec impatience, donc je restai debout devant elle, ne sachant pas quoi faire.

''Salut'', souffla-t-elle, en me faisait un léger sourire.

''Salut'' lui répondis-je. Bella se mit sur ses genoux et tendit les bras vers moi, alors j'amenai mes bras vers les siens et entrecroisai nos doigts. Elle me tira de sorte que je sois assis sur le lit en face d'elle et pressa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Mais, ce n'était pas doux comme j'avais pris l'habitude avec elle. Elle attaqua mes lèvres avec une grande passion que je suivis volontiers et autorisai sa langue à explorer ma bouche.

Mes mains trouvèrent ses hanches tandis que nous continuâmes notre baiser avec un abandon désespéré, Bella me tenant serré contre elle.

Je fis courir mes mains de haut en bas sur ses hanches et me plaçai au-dessus d'elle, sans briser le baiser. Je mordillai légèrement le cou de Bella, tandis qu'elle mettait ses mains dans mes cheveux. Alors que je léchai sa clavicule, elle resserra sa prise et gémit. Bientôt, nous lèvres se retrouvèrent et nos langues livrèrent une bataille pour dominer l'autre.

J'autorisai Bella à prendre le contrôle du baiser pendant que je m'agenouillai entre ses jambes. Mes mains voyageaient de haut en bas sur son corps, s'arrêtant sur ses cuisses et je sentis Bella serrer ses jambes contre moi. Je grognai et Bella répondit en enroulant fermement ses jambes autours de ma taille ainsi son entrejambe fut pressé contre la bosse qui grandissait dans mon jeans.

Nous grognâmes tous deux au contact, ce qui nous fit rompre le baiser. Je regardai Bella droit dans les yeux et elle m'attira pour un autre baiser, poussant subtilement ses hanches contres les miennes. Je bougeai en rythme avec elle jusqu'à ce que nous nous bougions l'un contre l'autre, créant une friction qui était au-delà du fantastique.

''Oh'' gémit Bella, alors j'accélérai mes gestes.

Ses yeux roulèrent et je savais que ça n'allait pas tarder. Elle déplaça ses mains vers l'ourlet de mon tee-shirt, avant de les glisser en dessous pour sentir ma peau nue. Elle amena ses mains dans mon dos et poussa son corps encore plus près du mien alors qu'un grognement difficile s'échappa de ses lèvres. ''Oui, oui,'' chanta-t-elle essoufflée.

Elle se frotta contre moi une dernière fois avant de cambrer son dos et de gémir mon nom en extase.

Elle déroula ses jambes et je pus l'entendre essayer de reprendre son souffle.

Mon atroce érection était toujours présente et je ne savais pas vraiment encore comment j'allais faire à ce niveau, alors je m'allongeai à côté de Bella.

''C'était...extraordinaire.'' haleta-t-elle.

''Mmh'' dis-je en accord.

''Tu...tu es dur.'' Bella indiqua l'évidence même si j'étais sûr qu'elle l'avait réalisée pendant que j'étais pressé contre elle, en train de la faire jouir.

''Ça va passer.''

''Je pourrais t'aider avec ça ? '' dit-elle agicheuse.

''Tu n'es pas obligée de faire ça, Bella.''

''J'en ai envie.'' ronronna-t-elle et je me demandais ce qui arrivait à ma petite-amie. Qu'importe ce que c'était, je commençais à aimer cette diablesse inconnue.

Elle chercha ma ceinture et la défit rapidement avec des mains tremblantes, la poussant sur le côté. Je la regardais avec étonnement alors qu'elle s'asseyait sur moi, à califourchon sur mes jambes. Doucement, elle défit le bouton de mon jeans, avant de lentement descendre la braguette, le tout en ayant l'air plus séduisante et sexy que je ne pourrais jamais l'imaginer.

Elle baissa mon jeans le long de mes jambes et je me retrouvai sous elle en boxer et j'inspirai fortement tandis qu'elle prenait mon paquet qui se tenait au garde-à-vous. Elle enleva mon tee-shirt et soupira alors qu'elle faisait courir ses mains de haut en bas sur mon ventre plat. Puis elle tourna son attention vers ma queue.

Un léger sourire s'étala sur son visage tandis qu'elle avançait timidement sa main pour poser sur l'ourlet de mon sous-vêtement. ''Est-ce que c'est ok ?''

''Plus que ok.'' lui assurai-je rapidement et elle descendit mon boxer le long de mes jambes et le lança ailleurs. Elle haleta en regardant longuement mon sexe tendu.

''Wow...c'est plus attirant que je ne me l'imaginais.''

Je rigolai mais elle me réduit au silence en me prenant légèrement dans sa main. Ma queue tressauta à la sensation et les yeux de Bella s'ouvrirent en grand. Ça ne l'a dissuada pas, au contraire, elle amena sa main à sa bouche et la lécha avant de la remettre sur mon sexe. Elle fit de même avec son autre main avant de placer ses deux mains l'une au-dessus de l'autre sur ma queue.

Elle me tint et me serra gentiment tandis qu'elle bougeait lentement ses mains de haut en bas en un mouvement régulier, utilisant celle du haut pour tourner autour de la tête de ma queue.

Je grognai et un soupir excité s'échappa des lèvres de Bella.

Bella fit tourbillonner son pouce autour de mon gland et y étala doucement la petite quantité de liquide qui en sortit avant de déplacer sa main pour prendre légèrement mes boules, tandis que l'autre bougeait de haut en bas sur mon manche.

Elle continua le mouvement et je pense que je tombai encore plus amoureux d'elle - ma copine ne négligeait pas les boules comme tellement d'autres filles. Comme je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher, alors je donnais des coups de reins dans sa main, Bella accéléra le rythme et je commençai à trembler sous elle. Je gémis son nom et posai mon front sur mon épaule tandis qu'elle travaillait.

Je jouis fortement sur mon estomac et respirai dans le cou de Bella pendant qu'elle me caressait les cheveux doucement.

C'était de loin l'orgasme le plus intense que j'avais jamais eu avec avec une branlette.

Je relevai mon visage et embrassai le front de Bella. ''Tu étais extraordinaire.'' soupirai-je.

''Je suis contente que tu aies apprécié.'' dit Bella sur un ton joueur.

''J'ai _plus_ qu'apprécié.''

Nous finîmes emmêlés dans les draps, s'embrassant doucement, se tenant l'un l'autre.

C'était paisible, c'était du progrès et même si Bella n'était pas prête pour mon amour – j'espérais qu'elle le serait bientôt.


	15. Champagne & Cheeba

**Playing To The Heart**

**Auteur** : sez-princess

**Traductrice : **Inès

**Disclaimer****:** I don't own Twilight.

**Note de la traductrice**:

Coucou tout le monde.

Alors déjà, je suis désolée, je n'ai pas répondu à vos reviews (avec la semaine de la rentrée et tout j'ai eu du mal à reprendre le rythme :s) mais je les ai lus et je voudrais remercier tout le monde pour vos super messages.

D'ailleurs à ce propos j'aimerais quand même préciser un petit truc. Vous avez été assez sceptique pour le lemon de la fin. Je ne pense pas que Bella ait fait ça pour ne pas le perdre ou je ne sais quoi. Elle sous-entend dans les chapitres précédents qu'elle aimerait bien aller un peu plus loin et comme Edward ne poussera pas Bella bah elle doit prendre les devants.

Sinon, j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle :s. Je viens d'apprendre cette semaine que j'ai trois examens de prévu mercredi prochain donc j'ai du commencer à réviser et par conséquent, je n'ai pas du tout avancé dans la traduction du chapitre 16. Je suis désolée mais je ne pourrais pas poster jeudi prochain.

A part ça, bonne lecture et je vous dis donc à dans deux semaines.

Gros bisous !!

* * *

Chapitre 15: Champagne & Cheeba

(Champagne et Cheeba)

* * *

_Bella_

* * *

''Arrête de bouger ! '' commanda Alice dans mon oreille tandis qu'elle me tapotait légèrement la joue.

''Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Je n'ai pas vraiment l'habitude avec ces trucs de filles.''

''Tu as bientôt fini, Bella. Ne veux-tu pas être belle pour Edward ? ''

Je haussai les épaules. Edward savait à quoi je ressemblais sans m'être faite belle et il ne s'était pas encore enfui. Alice soupira devant ma nonchalance pendant qu'elle accrochait ma mèche avec une pince pour créer ce qu'elle appelait une 'houppe'. Elle avait utilisé un GHD – on m'avait dit que c'était un fer à friser très sophistiqué – pour me faire des anglaises, qui cascadaient le long de mes épaules.

''Au fait, j'ai jamais su ce qu'il s'était passé entre vous après la pièce de théâtre...''

''Je t'ai parlé de Tanya.'' indiquai-je.

''Oui mais j'ai du entendre par Jasper que une certaine phrase de trois mots a été prononcée.''

''Où veux-tu en venir ? '' Je levai les yeux au ciel devant son reflet dans le miroir.

''Alors Edward t'a vraiment dit qu'il t'aimait ? ''

''Oui''

''Et tu ne lui as pas dit en retour ? ''

''C'est ça.'' répondis-je. ''J'ai le sentiment qu'il y a comme un autre côté d'Edward que je ne connais même pas et j'ai un peu de mal à faire confiance. C'était seulement il y a quelques jours Alice.''

''Je ne crois pas que tu comprennes l'importance de ces trois mots, surtout si c'est Edward qui les dit. Edward ne l'a jamais dit à personne sauf peut-être à maman, papa et moi quand il était petit.''

''Je comprends l'importance de ces mots.'' protestai-je. ''C'est justement la raison pour laquelle je ne l'ai pas dit en retour – je veux en être absolument sûre avant de le dire. J'espère que Edward le pensait vraiment, mais tout de suite, je ne peux pas lui dire en retour.''

''Mais - '' commença Alice, mais fut arrêtée par la sonnerie de mon téléphone.

Je ne reconnu pas le numéro alors je répondis par un timide ''Bonjour ? ''

''Oui, est-ce Isabella Swan ? '' C'était une voix d'homme profonde à l'autre bout du fil.

''Oui''

''Je suis le doyen Facinelli du tableau d'administration de Columbia.'' J'ai failli lâcher le téléphone en entendant cela. J'avais attendu d'avoir des nouvelles de Columbia jusqu'à maintenant, et nous y voilà, à quelques secondes de connaître mon sort, par téléphone.

''C'est bon, d'avoir de vos nouvelles ? '' dis-je d'une voix incertaine, la phrase sonnant comme une question.

''J'ai parlé récemment à un ancien de Columbia, Carlisle Cullen. Il a attiré mon attention sur le fait que vous étiez sur liste d'attente. J'en ai conclu que vous le connaissiez par le biais de l'hôpital et de ses enfants ? ''

''Oui je suis un peu maladroite.'' rigolai-je et j'étais reconnaissante que le doyen rigole également.

''Je reconsidérais votre demande et j'ai été surpris de votre présence sur liste d'attente, mais comme vous le savez, les inscriptions sont très compétitives dans les universités de l'Ivy Leagues. Ils nous restent encore quelques places quelques élèves ayant choisis d'étudier ailleurs. J'aimerais vous offrir une place, si vous êtes intéressée.'' dit-il calmement, son ton en complète contradiction avec la nouvelle annoncée qui allait changer ma vie.

Je dus me retenir pour ne pas sauter sur place et crier mais plutôt dis calmement ''oui, oui ! '' Le doyen rigola devant ma tentative de contenir mon impatience et mon enthousiasme avant de me dire qu'il m'enverra une lettre d'information.

Je raccrochai et sautai de ma chaise pour prendre Alice dans mes bras. Elle sembla choquée par mon enthousiasme et me tapota doucement le dos pour me calmer. ''Je dois appeler Edward ! '' criai-je.

''Non ! '' s'exclama Alice. ''Tu ne peux pas lui parler avant le bal.''

''Qui a dit ça ? ''

''Ma maison, mes règles.'' dit Alice d'une voix sévère. ''Assis-toi pour que je puisse finir ta coiffure et ton maquillage.''

J'essayais de lui envoyer discrètement un message mais Alice – le lutin démoniaque – m'attrapa le téléphone des mains et le cacha.

Nous passâmes le reste de l'après-midi à nous préparer.

Rosalie était époustouflante dans sa robe de cocktail noire. Ses cheveux était relevés assez librement, elle avait des yeux maquillés de noir et des lèvres claires.

Alice était tout aussi magnifique dans sa robe rose clair qui traînait sur le sol. Ses cheveux étaient stylés comme d'habitude – elle ne pouvait pas vraiment faire grand chose avec – et portait le minimum de maquillage.

Je me tournai vers le miroir et observai mon reflet. Comme convenu, Alice avait une robe à ma taille ''qui traînait'' – j'étais d'accord avec elle parce que je savais qu'il était impossible de ne pas être d'accord avec une Alice déterminée – et je devais l'admettre, elle _était_ magnifique. C'était une robe d'un beau bleu foncé, en forme de cœur, sans manche et qui descendait jusqu'au sol. Il y avait des diamants le long du buste qui accentuaient mon petit décolleté.

Mes cheveux étaient comme Alice les avait voulus – légèrement bouclés avec la sorte de houppe – et mon maquillage était assez léger, comme je l'avais demandé. J'avais d'épais cils noir et une fine couche de gloss avec une petite touche de fard rose – non pas que j'en avais réellement besoin.

Je devais le reconnaître à Alice. Je me sentais belle et peut-être, juste peut-être à la hauteur d'Edward ce soir. Je soupirais de bonheur alors que je pensais qu'Edward et moi allions nous retrouver dans la même université. Il m'aimait et je savais que j'aimerais bientôt aussi. C'était à l'horizon, en train de se construire subtilement.

Je me regardai une dernière fois avant de descendre pour prendre une flûte de champagne avec les filles.

* * *

_Edward_

* * *

Putain, je me comportais vraiment comme une fille des fois. Mettez-moi dans un costard et je vais râler à propos de mes cheveux en me demandant si j'étais sexy. ''Relax. Qu'est-ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez toi ? '' grogna Jasper tandis qu'il nouait sa cravate.

''Rien.'' Je m'interrompis et me rappelai de me détourner de mon meilleur ami. Il pouvait facilement lire en moi et cet enculé savait quand je mentais.

''Est-ce que c'est à propos de Bella ? '' Sage connard de Jasper.

''Elle ne l'a toujours pas dit en retour ! '' hurlai-je.

''Mec, attention. Je n'ai pas envie de m'inquiéter du fait que tu casses les verres chaque fois que tu as une de ses petites crises de colères. Je te l'ai déjà dit et je vais te le redire parce que tu es mon ami et que tout est chamboulé dans ta petite tête comme tu es soumis – elle le dira quand elle sera prête. Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle ne t'as pas dit qu'elle t'aimait qu'elle ne le fera pas bientôt.''

''Tu crois ? '' demandai-je, plein d'espoir tellement j'étais pathétique. J'avais besoin d'être rassuré.

''Oui idiot.''

Emmett tapa fortement à la porte en brandissant un sac d'herbe. Il rigolait tandis qu'il s'assit sur le lit de Jasper et je savais qu'il avait sûrement déjà tapé dans sa planque. ''En manque, en manque ? '' demanda-t-il, en balançant le sac devant mon visage.

La dernière fois que j'avais pris de l'herbe remontait à des mois – comme n'importe quelles autres substances illégales – et je devais l'admettre, la tentation était grande. Toutefois, je me dis ainsi qu'à Emmett, ''Non.''

''Pourquoi pas, idiot ? '' demanda Emmett. ''C'est juste de l'herbe. J'ai eu tout ça par James. Il me l'a faite à un bon prix , en essayant certainement de vous ramener tous les deux du côté obscur.''

''Geste idiot, connard,'' dit Jasper. ''Le père de Bella n'arrête pas de traquer le mystérieux fournisseur de Forks. Tu n'as pas envie d'être impliqué. Quoi d'autre aurait pu nous arrêter ? ''

''Pourtant, tu te tapes la fille du shérif,'' indiqua Emmett en se tournant vers moi. ''Ça doit compter pour quelque chose.''

''Je ne me la tape pas.'' grognai-je. ''C'est juste que je ne veux pas d'herbe, Emmett. Je pensais que vous aviez tous les deux arrêté pour de bon. Je veux dire, sérieusement Emmett, cheeba ? En aucun cas.''

''Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Edward ? Tu étais à fond dedans et maintenant c'est comme si tu étais quelqu'un d'autre. Excuse-moi de ne pas comprendre ça. Pareil pour toi Jaz. Vous avez commencés tous les deux à trainer avec de nouvelles salopes et tout d'un coup vous êtes trop bien pour tout ça ? ''

''Ne traite pas Bella et ma sœur de salope,'' commandai-je. ''Tu es le seul qui est en train de devenir le plus gros idiot. T'es-tu seulement inscrit à l'université Emmett ? Et à propos de Rose ? Comment peux-tu prendre soin d'elle ? ''

''Calme-toi,'' essaya de tempérer Jasper. ''Merci de l'offre Emmett, mais Edward et moi ne sommes pas intéressés.''

''C'est bien beau tout ça mais tu sais quoi ? Tous les deux vous avez avancé et grandit, vous êtes tombé amoureux ou je sais pas comment vous l'appelez et vous tournez le dos à tout. Vous m'avez laissés derrière. Tout d'un coup, la dynamique a changé partout et je suis le mauvais ? Et oui, je me suis inscrit à l'université. Je vais à Yale, bande d'enculés'' grogna Emmett.

Soudain, je compris. Ces changements causés par Bella qui semblaient trop subtiles pour moi affectaient tout le monde autour de moi. J'étais certainement un connard égocentrique. Jasper et moi l'avions toujours été alors qu'Emmett était plus en contact avec les gens. Il faisait les choses si Jasper et moi les faisions parce qu'il voulait juste faire tout ce que ses meilleurs amis voulaient faire.

Il a toujours eu Rose, donc il ne comprenait pas comment la vie pouvait changer quand l'amour te tombait dessus. Je me sentais mal que pendant que j'impliquais dans des choses avec Bella j'avais oublié mes amis sur le chemin. Même Jasper, qui faisait je ne sais quoi avec ma sœur.

''Désolé Em,'' marmonnai-je. C'était de faibles excuses, mais ça semblait plutôt suffire pour Emmett.

''C'est rien.'' dit-il. ''J'aime Rosie...je comprends.''

Emmett cacha son petit sac de cheeba dans sa veste et à la place, nous descendîmes tous les trois ouvrir quelques bières avec nos pères.

* * *

Rien.

Il n'y avait tout simplement...pas de mots.

C'était comme si à chaque fois que je voyais Bella, je me transformais en un romantique transi. Je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher. Je voulais lui tenir la main et l'embrasser et respirer sa douce odeur. Je voulais lui dire que je l'aimais encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne puisse l'entendre dans sa tête – ensuite je voulais le crier sur tous les toits.

Je voulais lui enlever sa robe mais en même temps, j'avais envie de lui offrir ma veste pour la cacher de tous les autres mâles, parce que au plus profond, tous les hommes sont des démons sadiques qui ne devraient même pas être autorisés à proximité de _ma_ Bella. Oui j'étais vraiment psychotique et possessif.

Mais lorsqu'elle passa la porte, légèrement pompette après la coupe de champagne (ou quelques), elle semblait tellement joyeuse et belle et je ne pouvais pas arrêter de lui sourire.

''Hé toi,'' dit-elle d'une voix rauque et sexy, ne le réalisant probablement même pas.

''Bébé...woua'' réussis-je à dire.

Elle rigola et fit un petit tour sur elle-même avant de venir à côté de moi et de placer un léger baiser sur ma joue. ''Je me sens comme une princesse,'' confessa-t-elle. ''J'espère que la robe convient. Alice l'a achetée.''

''Elle convient totalement.'' complimentai-je, admirant la façon dont le bleu faisait ressortir sa peau crémeuse et aimant particulièrement le décolleté. ''Tu es magnifique''.

''Tu es tellement beau dans un costume, Edward.'' me complimenta Bella en retour.

Alors que j'allais entraîner Bella pour un baiser, Alice déboula dans la pièce. ''Vous deux, revenez dehors ! Nous devons discuter de l'été. Bella tu devrais informer Edward des nouvelles ! ''

''Maudit lutin ! '' grogna Bella et tapa du pied alors que Alice sortait de la pièce. ''Je voulais que ça soit une surprise.''

''Qu'est-ce que c'est mon amour ? ''

''J''ai reçu un appel de Columbia aujourd'hui,'' commença-t-elle. ''Rappelle-moi de remercier ton père Edward. Apparemment lui et le doyen sont de vieux amis. On m'a offert une place et je suis acceptée ! ''

''C'est génial bébé ! '' répondis-je enthousiasment. J'amenai le petit corps de Bella vers moi avant de la soulever et de tourner avec elle.

Ma petite-amie – la fille que j'aimais – venait tout juste d'être acceptée dans la même université que moi. On va avoir nos diplômes dans quelques jours puis profiter d'un été sans soucis ensemble avant de déménager à New York ensemble – bon, pas vraiment ensemble – et tout sera parfait. Avec un peu de chance, d'ici là, elle m'aimera.

''On devrait aller dehors et voir ce qu'il se passe avec les autres.'' indiqua Bella.

Je la suivis à l'extérieur et observai la manière dont ses hanches se balançaient magnifiquement. Je n'avais qu'une envie c'était de l'attirer ailleurs et de la pencher en avant, mais je mettais de côté ce désir qui n'était pas du tout gentleman tandis que nous rejoignîmes nos amis dehors.

Alice était excitée à propos de quelque chose. Cependant, elle l'était en général, donc je n'y tins (fis) pas spécialement attention.

Bella se retourna, pris ma main et juste quand nos lèvres étaient sur le point de se toucher, Alice cette coupeuse d'action m'appela. ''Edward ! ''

''Quoi ? '' grognai-je peut-être un peu violemment.

''Maman et papa ont dit que nous pouvions utiliser la maison de vacances cet été.''

''Vous avez une maison de vacances ? '' demanda Bella.

''C'est plus comme un grand manoir de vacances'' indiqua Rose.

''Nos parents ont achetés une maison à Port Angeles'' expliquai-je à Bella. ''Nous avions une tradition lorsqu'Alice et moi étions enfants. Nous y allions tout le temps l'été. Maintenant c'est plus comme une retraite pour nos parents.''

''Mais ils ont dit qu'on pouvait l'avoir pendant une semaine cet été ! '' coupa Alice. ''Et devinez quoi ? ''

''Quoi ? '' Nous dîmes tous à l'unisson.

''J'ai demandé des fausses cartes d'identité ! '' cria Alice.

''Mon père est flic Alice.'' indiqua Bella.

''Et bien tu as de la chance que nous connaissions quelqu'un qui sait faire de bonnes cartes d'identité. Donc, vous êtes tous d'accord ? ''

Tout le monde – sauf Bella – acceptèrent enthousiasment. Cependant, après une petite flatterie de ma part et pour Alice, Bella accepta à contrecœur. ''Tu devrais t'y habituer Bella. Nous sommes coincés ensemble pour au moins les quatre prochaines années'' plaisantai-je.

''Les enfants,'' appela la mère de Jasper. ''La voiture est là.''

Suite à ça, nous partîmes au bal.

Il pleuvait alors que nous sortîmes pour aller dans la limousine ce qui ennuya prodigieusement Emmett – qui était enthousiaste à l'idée de passer sa grosse tête à travers le toit ouvrant – et entraîna des cris aigus de protestation de la part d'Alice et Rosalie qui étaient plus inquiète à propos de leurs cheveux.

Jasper, Bella et moi étions les seuls qui ne semblons pas être dérangés par la pluie.

Je m'assis à côté de Bella dans la voiture, lui tenant la main et l'observai tandis qu'elle regardait par la fenêtre. ''Hey'' lui dis-je doucement. Elle murmura et se tourna vers moi en réponse. ''Tu veux rester chez moi ce soir ? ''

Je m'attendais à ce qu'elle me questionne mais elle ne le fit pas. Elle hocha simplement la tête et dit ''Bien sûr''. C'était cool, on pourra faire ce truc de couple.

Comme je m'y attendais, le bal fut un gros cliché. Des ballons, des banderoles et bien sûr; le gymnase de Forks High. La classe tout du long. Quelques personnes étaient à fond dans cette merde et si les choses étaient différentes, peut-être que j'aurais été déchirés et j'aurais pris des photos contre la toile de fond avec une fille à qui j'aurais demandé de venir sans connaître son nom. A la place, Bella était à côté de moi et elle était tout ce à quoi je pouvais penser.

Je suppose que c'était ça l'amour. C'était cette chose qui te consumait complètement et qui transformait les plus grands non-croyants en des pots de mièvreries.

''Tu danses avec moi ? '' demandai-je à Bella doucement en remarquant qu'elle regardait Alice et Jasper danser lentement ensemble. Ils semblaient si intimes et une triste partie de moi était inquiète qu'elle veuille ce genre d'intimité. J'avais toujours peur qu'elle court loin de moi en criant. Peut-être c'était pour ça que j'étais si impatient de l'entendre dire qu'elle m'aimait.

''Chaque chose en son temps.'' me chantai-je encore et encore silencieusement.

''Je n'ai pas de coordination. Je vais te blesser.'' me dit Bella, semblant vraiment inquiète.

''Foutaises'' rigolai-je. ''Tout est dans le cavalier.'' dis-je alors que je la levai de sa chaise et l'emmenai sur la piste de danse.

''Si je te marche sur les pieds ce sera de ta faute.'' prévint-elle.

''Pas de problèmes.'' jouai-je. J'attirai son petit corps près du mien, avant de lever ses pieds du sol et de les placer sur les miens. Je nous fis tourner doucement tandis que Bella se cramponnait fermement à moi. ''Tu vois, tu danses.'' lui souris-je et j'étais soulagé qu'elle me sourit en retour.

Ça aurait été le meilleur moment pour lui dire '_Je t'aime_' mais je savais que maintenant je l'attendais. Si je lui disais encore une fois, je serais sans doute seulement déçu. Bien que nous faisions des 'activités' assez sympa – que j'avais complètement appréciées – j'étais toujours inquiet à propos de notre dispute. J'essayais de mettre de côté tout ce qui était négatif pour pouvoir me concentrer sur Bella et la faire sourire parce que c'était ça l'amour. Si Bella était heureuse, alors j'étais heureux.

''Edward'' murmura-t-elle à mon oreille. ''A quoi tu penses ? ''

''A toi.'' admis-je.

''Oh ? ''

''Mm-hm. Juste les bonnes choses mon amour. Ne t'inquiète pas.'' la taquinai-je.

''Bien.'' répondit-elle simplement. ''J'étais en train de penser aux bonnes choses à propos de toi aussi. Ce sera vraiment bien de s'éloigner de Forks et de passer du temps avec toi. Avec un peu de chance, on aura un peu d'intimité.'' Une partie de moi se demandait si sa phrase était pleine de sous-entendus, mais je pensais que ça n'était pas correct de demander. Bella continua. ''Mais, je n'en pense pas autant à propos de ses fausses cartes d'identités. Ce n'est pas comme ça que j'ai été élevée.''

''Et bien peut-être que quand ils sortiront nous auront l'intimité que tu désires. Je sais que je préfèrerais rester avec toi à la maison plutôt que d'aller dans un club et boire. Bien que te voir bourrée doit être assez mignon.''

''Ferme-la.'' dit Bella tandis qu'elle s'amusait à me taper. ''Tu m'as déjà vu en été d'ébriété...Je pense que c'est assez pour le moment.''

''Alors tu ne vas pas devenir une fille chahuteuse dans les associations d'étudiants ? ''

''Nope'' répondit Bella en insistant sur le 'p'. ''Je vais être une ennuyante intello qui va passer tout son temps à réviser dans sa chambre ou avec son incroyable intello de petit-ami futur avocat, qui va être tout aussi surchargé de travail. S'il est toujours dans le coin bien sûr.''

''Il sera définitivement encore dans le coin.'' Je jouai le jeu avec elle avant d'arrêter pour me pencher et embrasser doucement le nez de Bella, puis je descendis mes lèvres vers les siennes. Notre baiser était doux et innocent – il y avait trop de regards indiscrets – mais je m'amusais toujours à fond. Le fait que je n'avais jamais vu Bella comme l'incroyable et magnifique personne qu'elle était me dépassait.

''Il fait froid.'' dit Bella quelques heures plus tard alors que nous étions en train de quitter le gymnase. Je rigolai et enlevai ma veste afin de la mettre sur les épaules de Bella. Elle me fit un sourire pour me remercier avant de prendre ma main.

Notre plan était de tous nous retrouver devant la Jeep d'Emmett – il l'avait ramenée à l'école plus tôt dans la journée comme c'était la seule où on pouvait tous rentrer grâce aux deux sièges supplémentaires – puis retourner chez moi pour boire un peu.

Alors que nous avions retrouvé les autres, je réalisai que j'avais oublié mon portefeuille. Je laissai Bella dans la voiture et traversai le parking vers le gymnase.

''Tu cherches ça ? '' demanda une voix ferme derrière moi.

Je me tournai et vis James me regarder, ses sourcils levés. Il semblait pire que la dernière fois où je l'avais vu, mais encore une fois – c'était il y a un _moment_.

Ses cheveux gras, blond était ramenés en une queue de cheval et ses yeux bleus semblaient ternes. Il portait également un vieux jean déchiré – un contraste assez étonnant avec le look qu'il avait d'habitude; ajusté et professionnel (enfin pour un employer de prêt sur gage/dealer narcotique)

''James'' le saluai-je simplement. ''En fait, c'est bien ça que je cherche''.

Nous marchâmes tous les deux l'un vers l'autre, réduisîmes la distance entre nous et James me jeta mon portefeuille.

''Cullen, ça fait un moment...'' commença-t-il.

''Ouais, je me fais petit.'' répondis-je d'un air détaché, tandis que je haussai les épaules en espérant abréger la conversation sur un ton léger.

''Le business ne vole pas haut ces derniers temps. En fait, je suis un peu dans la merde Cullen. Toi et Hale ne m'aidez pas vraiment en me laissant tu tomber, tu comprends ? ''

''Ce n'est rien de personnel. Récemment, on se concentre juste sur l'université et l'école.'' mentis-je.

''Ouais, je sais. Seulement j'ai le putain de shérif sur le dos. Il met son nez dans ton ma merde, tu comprends ? C'est le problème avec ces petites villes – il y a un nombre de suspects limité et les flics ont généralement beaucoup de temps libre.''

Je haussai les épaules au moment où j'entendis la douce voix de Bella m'appeler et je la vis s'approcher de James. ''Edward ! L'as-tu trouvé ? ''

Elle se rapprocha de James et moi et vint se tenir à côté de moi.

''Oui, je l'ai là.'' Je levai mon portefeuille comme preuve. ''Retournons à la voiture.''

Je me retournai pour partir mais James nous stoppa. ''Attends Cullen. Tu n'as pas présenté pas cette charmante femme.'' dit-il d'une voix perverse qu'il devait penser être charmante. Conneries.

''C'est personne,'' répondis-je en poussant légèrement Bella derrière moi pour la cacher, ne voulant pas qu'elle soit impliquée dans toute cette merde.

''Ne soit pas timide avec ta copine, Cullen.'' continua James. ''C'est un plaisir de te rencontrer, Personne. Je suis James.''

''B-Bella,'' bégaya-t-elle. ''Les autres nous attendent,'' me chuchota Bella tout en me tirant la main.

''On doit y aller.'' dis-je rapidement à James. Je tins fermement la main de Bella, la tirai derrière moi et nous dirigeai vers la voiture.

''Qu'est-ce que c'était ? '' demanda Bella.

''Rien mon amour. J'essayai juste de l'éviter, tu comprends ? ''

''Tout va bien, n'est-ce pas ? ''

''Oui c'est bon.'' répondis-je. Honnêtement, j'espérais qu'il n'y aurait pas d'autres rencontres avec James.

Je ne savais pas se qu'il croyait que je pourrais faire pour lui, mais j'espérais vraiment ne pas le revoir de si tôt.


	16. Ceci n'est pas un chapitre

**Coucou tout le monde,**

**Je suis désolée de vous faire une fausse joie, mais ceci n'est pas un chapitre.**

**En fait je voulais vous prévenir que je ne pourrais pas poster avant la fin de TOUS mes examens (c'est à dire début juin).**

**J'ai essayé de finir le chapitre 16 mais je n'y arrive vraiment pas. J'ai constamment en tête mes révisions (surtout que j'ai pas très bien réussi les premiers donc il ne faut pas que je me rate maintenant).**

**Je pense quand même continuer de temps en temps et si le chapitre 16 est fini avant juin, bien sûr je le posterai directement.**

**Donc voilà, je ne voulais pas que vous attendiez pour rien. Je suis désolée, je pensais vraiment pouvoir fini ce chapitre et le poster :s**

**J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop.**

**En tout cas, je vous remercie tous pour vos messages, j'y répondrai un peu avant de poster mon chapitre :D**

**Sinon, bonne chance à tous ceux qui passent leurs examens aussi (toute sorte d'exam^^)**

**A bientôt**

**Bisous**

**Inès**


	17. Retard

***

Coucou tout le monde,

Non je suis désolée mais ce n'est toujours pas un chapitre.

Je sais que je vous avez dis que je posterais dès la fin que mes exams mais mes exams ne se sont pas déroulé comme je l'avais prévu et je me retrouve dans une situation disons assez complexe :s

Je suis encore désolée mais je n'ai donc pas la tête à traduire. En ce moment je suis en train de me ronger les ongles pour savoir ce qui va se passer pour moi :s

Je vous présente encore toutes mes excuses !

Normalement si tout ce passe correctement, tout sera terminer début juillet et là je vous promet de m'y mettre sérieusement :D

Gros bisous à tou(te)s, je croise aussi les doigts pour ceux qui attendent comme moi les résultats ^^

Et je vous dis un grand merci pour tout vos messages d'encouragements, ils m'ont beaucoup aidés ! (bah oui j'ai pas tout raté non plus lol)

A bientôt

Inès


	18. Bed & Breakfast

**Playing To The Heart**

**Auteur** : sez-princess

**Traductrice : **Inès

**Disclaimer****:** I don't own Twilight.

**Note de la traductrice**:

Je suis désolée, désolée, désolée, désolée...pour cette lonnnnngue absence ! Mais j'espère me rattraper avec ce chapitre (le fameux chapitre vous tout le monde attendait!)

Par contre je ne sais pas quand je posterai la suite (elle est presque fini, il faut que je corrige certains passage et que je l'envoie à ma relectrice) mais en ce moment c'est assez difficile étant donné que je suis dans la période assez difficile des études : les exams à réviser :-( Mais je vais essayer de faire tout mon possible pour vous le poster avant les vacances.

Encore désolée pour ce retard mais merci de ne pas m'avoir pressée.

Un grand merci à LiLi26 pour la relecture.

A bientôt et bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 16: Bed & Breakfast

(Pieu et Petit déjeuner)

* * *

_Bella_

* * *

Edward agissait d'une manière étrange après le bal, mais j'essayais de ne pas y penser alors qu'Emmett nous déposait Edward et moi devant la maison des Cullen. Je ne savais pas vraiment ce qu'Edward espérait qu'il arrive entre nous, donc il était inutile de le dire – j'étais nerveuse.

'Nous étions tous supposés aller chez Edward boire un verre mais tous les autres couples semblèrent être «fatigués» et décidèrent de rentrer pour «dormir»

Les parents d'Edward n'étaient pas là et Alice restait chez Jasper comme la plupart des nuits. Nous arrivâmes donc devant la porte d'entrée seuls. Je remarquais qu'il avait du mal avec les clefs pour ouvrir la porte et après quelques grognements de sa part, la porte s'ouvrit enfin, nous permettant d'entrer dans le manoir vide et silencieux des Cullens (comme j'aimais l'appeler).

Edward se racla la gorge bruyamment alors que nous franchissions le seuil. Je respirai avec force et enlevai le manteau d'Edward de mes épaules puis me tournai vers lui, impatiemment, en me demandant s'il attendait de moi que j'enlève plus de couches de vêtements. Il me regardait comme un homme affamé face au délicieux repas dont il avait envie.

''Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? '' demandai-je d'une petite voix. Edward leva les sourcils, haussa les épaules et m'offrit comme réponse un sourire. Cela voulait clairement dire qu'il avait quelque chose de _physique_ en tête. Toutefois, il y avait un tas de trucs 'physique' que l'on pouvait faire. Je savais que je n'étais pas prête à aller jusqu'au bout, mais j'étais plus que ravie de participer à d'autres...activités.

''C'était quoi le problème avec ce gars ? '' demandai-je, en partie pour taquiner Edward, mais aussi parce que j'avais envie de me changer un peu les idées avant de faire quoique ce soit avec Edward.

''James restera toujours James.'' soupira Edward et il me prit sa veste des mains pour la placer en travers de son bras. ''Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour ça. De toute façon, ton père va probablement le mettre derrière les barreaux d'ici quelques mois.''

''Charlie ? '' demandai-je surprise.

''C'_est_ le shérif.'' répondit Edward d'une voix ennuyée et je me demandais si je le dérangeais.

Je regardais mes pieds pour éviter son regard et demanda timidement, ''Es-tu en colère contre moi ? ''

''Non'' répondit immédiatement Edward. ''Je n'ai simplement pas envie de penser à James. Surtout lorsque je suis avec ma magnifique petite-amie et que nous avons la maison pour nous tous seuls.'' Je soupirai et Edward se pencha en avant et place ses longs doigts sous mon menton. ''Nous pouvons juste aller dormir, mon amour.'' murmura-t-il tandis que ses yeux verts rencontrèrent mes yeux marrons.

''Montons.'' dis-je doucement, je brisais notre contact visuel en baissant mon regard vers mes pieds.

''Ok,'' accepta Edward, il lia nos doigts et m'attira vers les escaliers.

Notre ascension fut silencieuse, mais j'étais plutôt contente qu'Edward n'attende rien de moi. Maintenant, c'était à moi de tout décider et j'étais sûre qu'Edward ne lancerait rien du tout. Il le faisait rarement, surement par peur de m'effrayer ou d'aller trop loin.

Ce n'est pas que je ne voulais pas faire des choses avec Edward, j'étais simplement nerveuse.

Toutefois, je lui faisais confiance, et je me préparais mentalement à ce que nous fassions quelque chose ce soir. Je n'étais simplement pas certaine de ce qu'était exactement ce 'quelque chose'.

Edward ouvrit doucement la porte de sa chambre et m'indiqua d'entrer. Je le dépassai et enlevai mes horribles chaussures avant de m'assoir au centre du lit d'Edward.

''Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? '' lui redemandai-je, mais cette fois d'une voix ferme, brave.

''J'ai en quelque sorte envie de faire du bien à ma petite-amie'', dit Edward avec nonchalance tandis qu'il s'asseyait à côté de moi. ''Si elle me laisse faire.''

J'étais choquée par l'audace de son commentaire et une petite part de moi se sentie coupable que nous soyons obligés d'aller doucement par ma faute.

''Je suis désolée de ne pas être vraiment'' Je m'arrêtai, essayant de trouver mes mots avant de continuer, ''capable d'aller plus vite.''

''Ne t'excuse pas Bella. Je te veux pour tellement d'autres raisons que ton corps. Je t'attendrais aussi longtemps que tu voudras de moi. Bien sûr, j'aimerais aller un tout petit peu plus loin ce soir mais il n'y a pas de soucis si tu ne veux pas. Je veux juste te faire -'' Edward commençait à radoter alors je le coupais donc avec mes lèvres. C'était le moyen le plus facile et le plus évident pour moi de lui dire que j'avais définitivement envie d'aller plus loin.

Mes mains tirèrent sa chemise alors que nos langues se battaient pour prendre le dessus et j'essayais de déboutonner l'ennemi sans cesser de l'embrasser. Edward s'extirpa du vêtement et je dus m'éloigner, simplement pour admirer le corps d'Edward.

Il avait de beaux bras forts et malgré le fait qu'il soit mince – il restait très musclé. Je ne pus m'empêcher de faire courir mes mains sur son torse, et Edward ne semblait pas être contre. J'étais fascinée par ses tétons, alors je me penchais et les embrassais légèrement avec de ramener mes lèvres vers celles d'Edward.

Il déplaça ses mains le long de mes jambes et remonta doucement ma robe, jusqu'à ce qu'elle atteigne le haut de mes cuisses. Ce fut là que je réalisais que la décision de retirer ma tenue me revenait. Et je voulais que cette maudite robe disparaisse.

Je cherchai dans mon dos la fermeture éclair avant de décider que j'avais besoin de l'aide d'Edward. ''Peux-tu me l'enlever, s'il te plait ? '' demandai-je timidement. Ok, j'aurais probablement pu la défaire moi-même.

''Euh, bien sûr.'' dit-il rapidement avant de s'éclaircir la gorge, son comportement habituellement calme s'était volatilisé.

Je me retournais pour me retrouver dos à Edward et j'attendis ce qui semblait être des heures avant de finalement sentir ses mains en haut de la fermeture éclair. Il la descendit lentement, centimètre par centimètre, révélant mon dos nu. Alice avait insisté sur le fait que ma robe ne pouvait absolument pas se porter avec un soutien-gorge.

Un fois la robe complètement ouverte nous expirâmes tous les deux, apparemment soulagés par la fin de cette tache si simple.

Je me tournai lentement vers Edward tenant toujours ma robe pour éviter qu'elle ne tombe. Je supposais que montrer sa poitrine était de mise ce soir, mais j'étais toujours incroyablement nerveuse sur le fait de montrer mes petits seins à Edward. C'est sûr, il les avait _sentis_ mais en fait il ne les avait pas encore _vu._

''Merci'' chuchotai-je.

Les yeux d'Edward étaient noirs et voilés de désir tandis qu'il regardait ma poitrine – ou plutôt, mes mains qui étaient placées de manière stratégique sur la robe. Il leva les yeux et encra son regard dans le mien avant de se ressaisir et de se pencher pour m'embrasser légèrement.

J'y répondis impatiemment, oubliant la robe et emmenai mes mains vers leur place préférée – ses cheveux. La robe tomba sur mes hanches alors qu'Edward inversait nos corps, mais n'avait pas encore jeté de coup d'œil plus bas.

Nous tombâmes sur le lit, Edward sur moi avec pleine vue sur ma poitrine.

Il me sourit et ses mains caressèrent mes côtés, le long de mes côtes avant de s'arrêter à mes seins. ''Parfait'' soupira-t-il alors qu'il les prenait dans ses mains. ''Tu as de seins magnifiques, Bella.'' ronronna-t-il de façon encourageante avant de capturer mes lèvres dans un autre baiser.

Ses mains jouèrent avec mes seins tandis que nous nous embrassions, alternant entre serrer gentiment mes tétons et leur donner un petit coup alors que ses baisers descendaient plus vers le bas, jusqu'à ce qu'il mordille légèrement mon cou. Je gémis doucement à la sensation de ses lèvres dans mon cou, pendant que ses mains continuer de taquiner ma poitrine.

Edward baissa sa tête encore plus bas sur ma poitrine et lécha ma clavicule avant de poser de légers baisers dessus. Il continua sa descente et m'embrassa le milieu de ma poitrine, avant de me choquer en prenant un de mes tétons dans sa bouche chaude et humide. Je grognais à la merveilleuse sensation et Edward rigola contre ma peau, sa main se raffermissant sur le sein qu'il n'avait pas en bouche. Pas de malheureux ici!

La sensation de sa langue chaude sur mes seins était encore meilleure que mon imagination et je me tortillai sous lui tandis qu'il alternait entre sucer et lécher mes deux seins, ne voulant en négliger aucun. Ses mains poussaient encore plus ma robe de sorte à ce qu'elle soit sur mes hanches et je savais qu'une fois qu'elle aurait disparu, la seule chose qui nous séparerait serait le tout petit boxer en dentelle de chez Victoria's Secret que je portais à l'insistance d'Alice. Ce maudit lutin arrivait toujours à ses fins, elle aussi.

Je pensais qu'il était un _petit peu_ sexy, mais il ne laissait pas beaucoup de place à l'imagination et j'étais parfaitement consciente qu'il exposerait ma féminité à Edward. J'émis une prière silencieuse pour ce qui m'avait encouragé à me raser et fermai les yeux tandis que la langue d'Edward parcourait mon nombril, ses mains, maintenant sur mes hanches, descendaient doucement ma robe.

Il s'arrêta un moment, me regarda et me demanda, ''est-ce que c'est ok ? '' en me montrant où ses mains étaient.

''Oui'' répondis-je d'une voix étonnement douce.

C'était définitivement _plus_ que ok.

Edward continua de descendre sur mon corps, emportant ma robe avec lui. Mon vêtement descendait facilement le long de mes jambes pendant qu'Edward embrassait ma hanche, puis mes cuisses alors que la robe passait finalement mes chevilles pour tomber sur son tapis en un son étouffé.

Edward remonta le long de mon corps et son érection proéminente fut pressée contre mon estomac alors qu'il entraîna mes lèvres dans un baiser passionné.

''Tu sais,'' murmura Edward contre ma bouche, ''tu ne m'étais jamais apparu comme le genre de fille à porter des culottes en dentelles.'' Je grognai et me cachai les yeux avec mes mains, mais Edward me les enleva. ''Par contre, je suis content que ce soit le cas,'' dit-il presque en ronronnant avant de dévorer de nouveau mes lèvres.

Ses mains trouvèrent mes hanches et encore une fois il voyagea vers le bas de mon corps, je savais cependant que cette fois, c'était au tour de ma culotte de disparaitre)

Il laissa sa tête posée sur ma poitrine, et je lui donnais un coup, devenant soudain de plus en plus impatiente. ''J'écoute ton cœur battre'' rigola-t-il. ''Il bat à la chamade''. Je levai les yeux au ciel et je me demandai si en fait, il avait déjà pris le temps d'admirer le corps d'une fille, ou s'il était celui qui était 'apprécié' par les filles.

Il souleva son corps, ses bras de chaque côté du mien, tandis qu'il s'agenouillait entre mes jambes. ''Tu as un adorable nombril.'' décida-t-il. Je rougis et Edward se baissa pour l'embrasser avant de déposer un baiser juste en dessous, se rapprochant de plus en plus de mon centre brulant.

Je pouvais sentir combien j'étais mouillée et j'étais sûre qu'il en était de même pour Edward. Il inspira profondément avant de soupirer de contentement et je savais qu'il pouvait définitivement le sentir. Au moins il ne semblait pas dégouté par ça.

Ses mains allèrent se poser sur le bord de ma culotte, tandis qu'il s'agenouillait et me regarda, demandant silencieusement si les choses étaient _ok_.

''C'est bon.'' lui répondis-je en acquiesçant. ''Je ne veux rien entre nous.'' continuai-je franchement faisant signe vers la culotte en dentelle.

Edward amena ses pouces à l'extrémité de mon sous-vêtement et garda au maximum ses yeux dans les miens tandis qu'il le descendait le long de mon corps. Une fois arrivé à mes pieds, il plaça un léger baiser sur chacun d'eux, dégagea ma culotte, la laissa par terre à côté de lui et posa ses mains sur mes cuisses.

Je m'appuyais sur mes coudes et Edward maintenait toujours le contact visuel, n'osant pas tout de suite baisser le regard/les yeux vers ma féminité.

Puis il le fit et d'un coup, mon corps réclama son toucher...quelque chose, n'importe quoi.

''Je peux...toucher ? '' demanda-t-il avec un léger sourire et je me tortillais sous lui en réponse, soulevant impatiemment mes hanches.

Il plaça ses mains sur mes hanches pour me maintenir et finalement, sa main entra en contact avec mon sexe.

Il glissa son doigt de haut en bas le long de mes plis humides et ce qu'il fit ensuite me choqua totalement. Il amena son doigt – mouillé par mes fluides – à sa bouche et le suça comme s'il était affamé. ''Mmh,'' dit-il. ''Tu as bon goût.''

Avant de pouvoir répondre, sa langue trouva mes plis et je couinai et cambrai mon dos. Il me lécha de haut en bas, évitant soigneusement mon clitoris. Quel salaud d'allumeur. J'attrapai ses cheveux et grognai ''arrête les taquineries''. Il rigola, envoyant des vibrations contre mes plis et je gémis à cette incroyable sensation.

Puis finalement, il frotta son pouce sur mon clitoris tandis que sa langue poussa profondément dans mon intimité. Je gémis et il changea de tactique, bougeant sa main pour pomper avec deux de ses doigts mon centre tandis que sa langue trainait sur mon clitoris.

''Oh Edward,'' gémis-je. ''Oui''.

J'attrapai encore ses cheveux, incapable de m'en empêcher, et poussai encore plus sa tête contre moi. Edward suivit et poussa ses doigts plus loin et me mordit à peine mon clitoris, récoltant un cri pas très discret de ma part.

''Putain'' grognai-je. Je ne m'étais jamais sentie aussi incroyable de toute ma vie.

Tout était tellement merveilleux.

Edward retira ses doigts et attrapa légèrement mes hanches pour qu'il puisse travailler mes plis rapidement et durement avec sa langue. Je pouvais sentir cette merveilleuse sensation se créer dans mon estomac et avant de le savoir, Edward dit doucement contre mes lèvres mais assez fort pour que je puisse l'entendre, ''jouis pour moi, ma Bella.''

Sa douce voix me fit exploser et je me tortillai sous lui tandis que sa langue sur mon clitoris m'envoya au septième ciel.

''Edward'' criai-je en jouissant tandis que la plus intense des sensations parcouraient mon corps.

Ma tête tomba sur le lit et je reposai mon dos, totalement exténuée.

Edward se plaça à côté de mon corps tandis que j'essayais de reprendre mon souffle et je blottis mon corps nu contre le sien à moitié habillé essayant toujours de contrôler ma respiration. Il me tint contre lui pendant que mon corps se calmait et enleva mes cheveux de mon front, qui était à moitié mouillé par la sueur.

''Edward.'' dis-je dans un chuchotement.

''Oui mon amour ? '' dit-il doucement en me caressant le bras.

''Merci'' commençai-je. ''Il n'y a même pas de mot qui puisse décrire ça.''

Il rigola, visiblement fier de ses efforts avant de simplement répondre ''Ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai vraiment apprécié moi-même. Je pense que j'aime bien cette partie, en bas.''

Même après tout ce qui venait juste de se passer, je rougis encore et Edward nous fit rouler et rigola. ''Tu es une belle femme avec des besoins. Il n'y a rien dont tu puisses avoir honte, Bella.''

Je me lovais contre son corps encore une fois et Edward nous recouvrit avec sa couverture. Je pouvais sentir mes paupières s'alourdir et quelques minutes plus tard, mes yeux étaient fermés et le sommeil m'emporta.

Inutile de préciser que c'était la meilleure nuit depuis bien longtemps

* * *

_Edward_

* * *

''Edward'' gémit Bella. ''Oh seigneur''.

C'était la troisième fois que j'étais réveillé, durant la nuit, par les gémissements de Bella, seulement pour découvrir qu'elle était toujours endormie Apparemment, elle parlait la nuit. Évidemment, ça boostait mon égo.

J'avais encore son goût sur mes lèvres et je voulais plus que tout la goûter de nouveau. Bientôt.

Je savais que c'était la chose la plus idiote à dire, mais elle avait le plus parfait des sexes. Ces douces lèvres qui m'invitaient. Elle était fraichement rasée et je me demandais si elle s'attendait à ce qu'il se passe quelque chose comme ça. Complètement rose et magnifique. En fait, elle avait bon goût aussi. Ce n'était pas comme si les autres filles à qui j'avais fait un cunni avaient un goût désagréable – mais celui de Bella était tout simplement exquis.

Son odeur aussi me rendait sauvage. Elle était tellement mouillée, chaude et belle. Ma Bella si confiante.

Malgré n'avoir eu aucun orgasme, je me sentais étrangement satisfait sachant que c'était le cas pour Bella et qu'elle le trouvait 'indescriptible'. Elle gémit encore à côté de moi et colla son corps au mien, sa poitrine découverte, chaude et parfaite contre mon torse nu.

J'enroulai mon bras autour d'elle, me détendis et me rendormis.

Lorsque je me réveillai le lendemain, Bella était toujours coulée contre moi et dormait. Je supposais que parler la nuit était épuisant aussi pour elle. Je séparai doucement nos corps, tendis mon bras et attrapai mon téléphone.

Il était seulement sept heures du matin, assez tôt vu l'heure à laquelle nous nous étions couchés.

Je me dirigeais sur la pointe des pieds vers la porte de ma chambre, la refermais doucement derrière moi et descendais les escaliers pour aller dans la cuisine, décidé à faire un putain de petit-déjeuner pour Bella. Ce qu'il y a de meilleur pour ma copine.

Je ne savais pas ce qu'elle aimait, donc je jetais un coup d'œil dans le frigidaire, le congélateur et le garde-manger où je trouvais une préparation pour pancakes, du bacon frais qu'Esmée devait avoir acheté hier et un bout de pain.

Je commençai par faire frire le bacon dans une poêle, le retournant à plusieurs reprises et retirant la graisse de sorte à ce qu'il devienne croustillant. Le bacon presque prêt, je commençais les pancakes dans une autre poêle. Lorsqu'ils furent pratiquement finis, je préparais quatre toasts et complétais le repas avec un verre de jus d'orange pour Bella et moi.

Puis j'installais le tout sur un plateau et le portait jusqu'à ma chambre.

Bella s'éveillait alors que je m'installais sur le lit à côté d'elle et lorsqu'elle ouvrit enfin les yeux, elle se les frotta et s'assit, exposant ses seins magnifiques. Elle chercha à se couvrir, mais à la place je lui tandis ma chemise de la veille pour qu'elle la mette.

J'adorais, énormément. La vision de Bella dans mes vêtements.

''Qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ça ? '' demanda-t-elle et j'aurais presque dit qu'elle était choquée par mon hospitalité.

''Petit-déjeuner. Je ne savais pas ce que t'aimais, alors nous avons des pancakes, des toasts et du bacon. Désolé, on avait plus d'œufs. J'espère que tu aimes le jus d'orange.''

''C'est merveilleux,'' s'exclama Bella. ''Qui n'aime pas le jus d'orange ? ''

Nous nous assîmes en tailleur, installâmes le plateau en face de nous et commençâmes à manger notre petit-déjeuner. Bien que le bacon ne fût pas aussi bon que celui d'Esmée, ce n'était quand même pas si mauvais et j'étais heureux d'avoir pu préparer quelque chose de mangeable. Bella faisait de petits bruits d'approbation à côté de moi tandis qu'elle terminait sa part de bacon.

Elle me surprit en finissant ses deux toasts, son petit pancake puis en buvant d'un coup son jus d'orange.

Je la regardais admiratif avant qu'elle ne se tourne vers moi et lève un sourcil. ''Quoi ? ''

''Tu as un bon appétit.'' la complimentai-je. ''J'aime ça.''

''Euh, merci.'' répondit-elle timidement. ''Tu cuisines bien.''

Je ricanai mais Bella secoua la tête. ''Bon, et maintenant ? ''

''Veux-tu te doucher ? '' J'offrais des douches séparées, ne voulant pas être présomptueux.

''Que penses-tu qu'on se lave ensemble ? '' dit Bella d'une voix rauque. J'acceptai sans hésiter et Bella gloussa tandis que je sautais rapidement du lit.

''Le premier arrivé'' se moqua-t-elle alors qu'elle poussa le plateau et sortit du lit comme je l'avais fait avant.

Bella poussa ma chemise de ses épaules alors qu'elle atteignait la porte, avant de la passer. Je regardais l'endroit où elle se trouvait, momentanément figé, avant de courir vers la salle de bain pour la rejoindre.


	19. Graduation & Getaways

**Playing To The Heart**

**Auteur** : sez-princess

**Traductrice : **Inès

**Disclaimer****:** I don't own Twilight.

**Note de la traductrice**:

Coucou tout le monde !

Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir pu le poster plus tôt mais j'avais mes examens à réviser et donc pas une minutes pour moi. Mais voilà le chapitre 17 tout chaud et le 18 et bientôt près donc vous n'aurez pas à attendre, il sera poster jeudi prochain comme d'habitude. Je vais essayer de m'avancer un peu plus étant donné que j'ai un peu de temps en ce moment.

Encore merci pour toutes vos reviews qui sont toutes plus gentilles les une que les autres.

J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre tout autant.

Un grand merci à LiLi26 pour la relecture (c'est grâce à elle que vous pouvez lire cette fiction, je vous conseil d'aller voir ses traductions qui sont géniales !)

A jeudi pour la suite

Bsx bsx !

* * *

Chapitre 17: Graduation & Getaways

_Remise des diplômes et Vacances_

* * *

_Bella_

* * *

Je regardai la liste que je tenais dans ma main et secouai la tête. Apparemment, je n'étais pas capable de faire mes propres bagages.

Alice avait tout listé, de ma brosse à dents à la lingerie sexy (pour la liste des filles) tout en dressant un emploi du temps, prévoyant chaque minute de notre semaine de vacances dans la maison des Cullen à Port Angeles.

Le petit lutin – bénie soit son âme – avait donnée un emploi du temps modifié pour Charlie et lui avait assuré qu'elle et moi allions partager une chambre. Je ne savais pas s'il l'avait cru ou non, néanmoins, il m'autorisa à y aller. Il avait sûrement dû se dire qu'il ne pouvait rien faire à ce propos. Edward et moi sortions ensemble et il semblait l'avoir l'accepter, même s'il n'en était pas totalement content.

L'anniversaire d'Edward approchait et je ne savais pas quoi lui acheter, mais jusqu'à présent j'avais été préoccupée par d'autres choses. D'abord, la remise des diplômes qui se déroulait demain. Ma toge était accrochée dans mon armoire et j'avais déjà préparé un ensemble approuvé par Alice pour la journée.

On partirait pour Port Angeles le lendemain de la remise des diplômes et je ne pouvais nier combien j'étais excitée à l'idée de partir d'ici et de m'évader un peu avec Edward. Après ce qui s'était passé le soir du bal, je commençais à me sentir de plus en plus à l'aise avec lui.

Bien que je ne me trouve pas spécialement belle, Edward semblait penser le contraire et cela faisait des merveilles sur mon estime de moi-même. A tel point que sauter le prochain pas avec lui était devenue une pensée qui me consumait constamment tard le soir et même durant la journée. J'hésitais toujours à précipiter les choses mais je savais que ces palpitations dans mon cœur allaient finir par m'envoyer dans le lit d'Edward.

Je ne voulais pas appeler cela de l'amour parce que je n'en étais pas sûre. Ou du moins je ne le pensais pas.

J'en déduis que j'aimais beaucoup Edward, mais j'avais peur d'y ajouter des mots comme 'amour'. Edward ne m'avait pas redit qu'il m'aimait et j'en étais soulagée mais je pensai qu'inconsciemment je mourrais d'envie de l'entendre à nouveau. Peut-être que c'était plus facile pour lui de le dire parce que ce que je suis, c'est seulement ça. Aucune part de moi ne lui était inconnue.

Alors que je faisais confiance à Edward, l'arrivée de James au bal me rappelait qu'il avait été impliqué dans de mauvaises choses par le passé – des choses dont même Charlie était au courant et avait mis en garde. D'après ce que j'avais compris en écoutant la conversation de James et d'Edward, ils ne s'étaient quasiment plus vus ces derniers temps mais une petite partie de moi continuait à s'inquiéter.

Bien sûr, je n'avais pas confiance en ce James et je n'avais aucune idée de l'influence qu'il avait sur Edward. Le son de sa voix lorsqu'il s'était adressé à moi m'avait donné la chair de poule et je frissonnais à la seule pensée de lui. Je n'étais pas naïve, je savais ce qu'il se passait – mais je n'avais jamais voulu me retrouver prise dans toute ces histoires de soirées.

Je pliai la liste d'Alice et la mis dans mon tiroir avant de me lover dans mon lit.

* * *

Je me réveillai le matin suivant et fus surprise de voir Charlie assis dans la cuisine avec un journal et un café, ce qui constituait probablement le seul petit-déjeuner qu'il était capable de cuisiner.

''Hey Bells,'' me salua-t-il.

''Bonjour'' répondis-je alors que je me dirigeai vers le frigidaire pour en sortir du bacon et des œufs.

''Heureuse d'être diplômée ?''

''Bien sûre que je le suis !'' répondis-je avec excitation.

''Et tu t'en vas avec tes amis demain, n'est-ce pas ?''

''Oui'' répondis-je simplement, sachant où tout cela allait nous mener.

''Avec ce _garçon_ ?''

''Oui papa. Edward vient. C'est sa maison de vacances après tout''.

''Écoute Bells. Je sais que je ne suis pas ta mère et ça risque d'être difficile pour nous deux mais je pense que nous avons vraiment besoin de parler de cette relation que tu as avec le fils Cullen,'' marmonna Charlie, ses yeux toujours fixés sur le journal.

''Je ne suis pas idiot, je sais que les jeunes ont certains...désirs,'' continua-t-il, toujours sans me regarder dans les yeux. ''J'ai besoin que tu saches que tu n'es pas obligée de faire quoique ce soit dont tu n'aies pas envie...et Edward devrait le comprendre. Le se-''

''Waouh.'' Je savais que je devais l'arrêter avant qu'il ne dise 'sexe'. ''Calme-toi. Edward et moi n'avons...pas couché ensemble. Tu n'as pas besoin de me sortir la discussion au sujet des cigognes et des choux.''

''Vous n'avez pas ?''

''Non papa.'' marmonnai-je. ''Je suis...euh...je suis vierge.''

Je pouvais sentir la chaleur émaner de mes joues. D'une part parce que je ne voulais pas en parler avec mon père et d'autre part parce que c'était la seule chose que l'on n'avait pas fait. Le sexe ne semblait pas si éloigné. ''Maintenant que tu nous as totalement embarrassé tous les deux, considère ton devoir parental accompli.''

''Ok,'' grogna Charlie et je remarquais que ses joues étaient teintées de rose.

Je continuais de préparer le petit-déjeuner en silence puis m'assis en face de Charlie.

Nous étions silencieux pendant que nous mangions et une fois fini, je montais rapidement dans ma chambre, impatiente de m'éloigner de Charlie et des autres conversations gênantes.

Une fois en haut, je m'accordai une longue douche chaude avant d'enfiler ma tenue.

Je portais un jean serré qui, d'après Alice, me faisait des fesses d'enfer avec une blouse bleue et des chaussures noires avec de petits talons de deux centimètres. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi ma tenue importait puisqu'elle était en-dessous d'une toge, mais comme disait Alice ''les habits importent toujours, Bella !''

J'attrapai ma robe de cérémonie dans mon armoire et descendis. Avec un peu de chance, il n'y aurait pas d'autres conversations embarrassantes à endurer sur la route de l'école.

* * *

_Edward _

* * *

Aime-moi Bella.

* * *

_Bella_

* * *

Edward me manque à chaque fois que nous sommes séparés.

* * *

_Edward_

* * *

Qu'est ce que ces vacances vont signifier pour nous ?

* * *

_Bella_

* * *

Tombée, tombée, tombée...

* * *

_Edward_

* * *

''Cullen, Alice !'' appela le principal.

''Merde,'' murmurai-je à moi-même. J'étais en train de rêver de Bella et j'avais complètement oublié où je me trouvais.

Alice sautilla jusqu'à l'escalier et le long de la scène pour aller serrer la main du principal Meyer et accepter son diplôme avant de rejoindre le reste des élèves sur la scène.

''Cullen, Edward !''

''Félicitations Edward,'' chuchota le principal Meyer alors que je lui serrais la main et acceptais mon diplôme. Enfin.

Nous fîmes notre petit truc sur la scène, et encore quelques noms furent appelés avant qu'Al et moi fûmes libérés de cette maudite chose et allâmes nous asseoir tandis que le principal et le principal adjoint continuaient la liste des élèves de notre classe. C'était durant des moments comme ceux là que j'étais heureux d'être allé dans une école avec peu d'élèves. Je n'arrivais pas à m'imaginer assis plus longtemps que ça.

On appela Bella et elle grimpa les escaliers, rayonnante et magnifique. Je pouvais voir qu'elle était très concentrée, sûrement absorbée par le fait de marcher sur une ligne droite sans tomber par terre. Elle était tellement mignonne comme ça. Toute maladroite. Elle était chanceuse de m'avoir comme protecteur.

Je l'acclamai bruyamment alors qu'elle acceptait son diplôme, récoltant quelques regards des élèves autour de nous qui ne semblaient toujours pas accepter que Bella et moi étions fûmes ensemble, bien que quelques mois auparavant nous faisions partis de deux mondes différents.

Bella rougit lorsqu'elle me remarqua dans le public et me fit un léger signe de main avant d'aller se tenir dans la file.

_Ma_ copine.

L'enculé de la réserve – Jacob Black – me fusillait du regard depuis le début de la rangée et je lui offris en retour un regard suffisant. Idiot. Je savais que leurs pères à Bella et à lui étaient amis et que Bella et Jacob se voyaient de temps en temps mais cet enculé avait besoin de savoir où il se situait dans tout cela.

Finalement, toute cette comédie prit fin et nous fûmes libre de quitter l'école – pour la dernière fois. Plus de lycée de Forks ou de stupides enfants. L'université sera plus dure, je le savais, mais j'aurais Bella pour ça et une fois diplômé, on aura un travail à plein temps et si on continue des études supérieures, elle serait toujours avec moi.

Puis on pourrait se marier et être un de ses couples amoureux avec leur petite maison en banlieue et 2,5 enfants. Ok, peut-être que je m'emballais un peu trop. On devait déjà coucher ensemble avant. Je ne pense donc pas que les enfants mentionnés avant arriveraient de sitôt

Je me giflai intérieurement alors que les parents se rassemblaient, avec le reste de nos amis qui étaient tous excités d'avoir été diplômés.

''Les enfants, est-ce que vous voulez venir pour un barbecue ?'' proposa ma mère.

''Non !'' protesta Alice. ''Nous devons être debout tôt et si ces garçons sont ensemble'' -elle nous indiqua, Jasper, Emmett et moi – ''alors ils vont sans aucun doute boire des quantités d'alcool et ne seront pas en état de conduire lorsqu'on devra partir demain !''

''Oui, je préfère que Bella soit à la maison ce soir,'' conclut Charlie, légèrement en colère. Je sentis Bella se tendre à mes côtés. Merci Alice, maintenant il pense que je suis alcoolique.

''Ça va ?'' chuchotai-je à l'oreille de Bella. Elle acquiesça en réponse et me sourit. J'oubliai un instant où j'étais et embrassai son petit nez rose juste avant d'entendre Charlie se racler la gorge à côté de nous.

Les parents se dirent au revoir les uns aux autres et Alice rappela aux autres d'être debout à sept heures avant que Carlisle lui tire légèrement le bras puis nous Cullen marchâmes vers le parking pour trouver la Mercedes.

* * *

Alice entra dans ma chambre le matin suivant et sauta sur mon lit. ''Debout paresseux !'' pépia-t-elle.

Je me frottai les yeux et grognai – il était trop tôt ! - avant de mettre la couverture sur mon visage. Je ne comprenais pas la nécessité de partir aussi tôt, la maison n'allait pas disparaître. Maudit lutin persuasif.

''Tu n'as pas envie de faire attendre Bella,'' murmura le lutin à mon oreille et je grognai sachant qu'elle avait gagné en jouant la carte Bella.

Chaque couple voyageait avec sa propre voiture donc une fois que Jasper fut passé pour prendre Alice, je me dirigeais vers la maison de Bella.

Bien sûr, Bella m'attendait devant lorsque j'arrivais parce que ma copine était tout à fait incroyable. Elle était absolument magnifique comme toujours dans son jean déchiré, ses converses et son petit tee-shirt. J'en déduisis que cette tenue n'avais pas été approuvée par Alice.

Je l'embrassai légèrement sur la joue, pendant que son père passait sa tête par la porte d'entrée. Je lui fis un signe et il se força à me faire un signe de main et un sourire en retour. Je pris la petite valise de Bella et la mis dans le coffre de la Volvo, soulagé que Bella ne soit pas comme Alice et Rose qui prenaient ce qui semblait être la totalité de leurs possessions. Honnêtement, des fois, elles étaient tout simplement ridicules.

J'étais certain que Bella savait que quoiqu'elle prenne, Alice critiquerait et lui donnerait de toute façon quelque chose de sa propre valise.

''Au revoir papa !'' dit Bella avec enthousiasme tandis que Charlie grognait en réponse. J'ouvris la portière pour elle et elle s'installa sur le siège passager tandis que je faisais le tour vers le siège conducteur.

''As-tu bien dormi ?'' demandai-je à Bella tandis que je quittai l'allée.

Bella haussa des épaules avant de répondre. ''En quelque sorte. En fait j'étais vraiment excitée.''

''Ouais, moi aussi. Et ce matin Alice est entrée dans ma chambre pleine de vie à sept heures et quart. Des fois, j'ai l'impression que je pourrais l'étrangler.'' Bella rigola avec moi et j'attrapai sa main, heureusement je ne conduisais pas une voiture manuelle donc nous pouvions avoir des moments comme celui là; se tenir tout simplement la main.

Nous retrouvâmes les autres au café de Forks pour prendre un petit-déjeuner avant de se réinstaller dans nos voitures respectives, mais pas avant qu'Alice ait critiqué la tenue de Bella.

''Ferme-la, Lutin,'' grognai-je. ''Bella est magnifique, alors laisse-la tranquille.''

Alice fit la tête dans un coin tandis que Bella lui faisait un sourire d'excuse.

Nous retournâmes dans la voiture et le temps d'arriver sur la route principale suffit à Bella pour s'endormir et de léger ronflements s'échappèrent de ses lèvres. Je la regardai, fasciné, avant de me dire qu'il était mieux de me concentrer sur la route. J'espérais juste qu'elle n'allait pas gémir dans son sommeil comme la nuit après le bal.

''Mmh Edward,'' dit-elle après vingt minutes et je grognai.

''Je suis là.'' lui répondis-je, n'étant même pas sûr qu'elle m'entende.

''Bien. Tu n'aura jamais le droit de t'en aller.'' Ses sourcils étaient froncés et elle semblait tourmentée.

''Je serais toujours là,'' répondis-je alors que je lui caressai la main et son visage se détendit.

''Je pense que je t'aime Edward,'' dit-elle doucement et je percutai presque la voiture de devant. J'appuyai sur le frein et me tournai vers Bella qui était toujours endormie.

J'aimerais la réveiller et lui demander de le redire, mais à la place je répondis d'un simple ''Je t'aime aussi Bella.''

Le trajet allait être long, ça c'est sûr.


	20. Arrivals & Admissions

Playing To The Heart

**Auteur** : sez-princess

**Traductrice : **Inès

**Disclaimer****:** I don't own Twilight.

**Note de la traductrice**:

Coucou tout le monde,

Désolé pour ce léger retard, mais j'ai eu des problèmes de connexion hier et donc je n'ai pas pu le poster.

Maintenant pour ce qui est de choses moins joyeuse, je voulais vous prévenir qu'il n'y aura pas de prochain chapitre la semaine prochaine, tout simplement parce que je ne l'ai pas terminé et je ne sais pas quand je le terminerai. J'ai eu mes résultats d'examens et disons que je n'ai pas le moral pour écrire. Je suis désolée surtout qu'il ne reste que 4 chapitres avant la fin de l'histoire mais dès que je vais mieux je m'y remet.

En tout cas un grand merci à LiLi26 pour la relecture.

A bientôt

XXX

* * *

Chapitre 18: Arrivals & Admissions

(Arrivées et Aveux)

* * *

_Bella_

* * *

''Bella ?'' dit la voix d'un ange avec de doux accents de velours. ''On est arrivé, mon amour.''

Je sentis de la chaleur sur mon visage et réalisai que quelqu'un était en train de me caresser la joue. Je me penchai pour accentuer le contact et soupirai de contentement. ''Réveilles-toi,'' murmura encore une fois la voix.

J'ouvris doucement les yeux et rencontrai les magnifiques yeux verts d'Edward. Je souris et me penchai encore une fois vers sa main qui enveloppait ma joue. ''Désolée. J'étais vraiment fatiguée. Je ne voulais pas t'abandonner.''

''Ne t'excuse pas. Je suis content que tu aies pu te reposer.'' Edward laissa tomber sa main et se tourna pour sortir de la Volvo.

Je fis de même et regardai la maison qui se dressait devant nous.

Elle était magnifique. Bien sûr, je n'arrivais pas à imaginer les Cullen possédant une maison qui n'était pas agréable d'un point de vue esthétique, mais ça me surprenait. Alors que leur maison à Forks était ultra moderne – futuriste même – cette maison avait un côté vintage.

De ce que je voyais, il y avait deux étages et une grande baie-vitrée sur la façade avant. Le premier étage était en pierre, mais imbriqué dans des lambris blancs qui arrivaient à paraître extrêmement chers. Un grand arbre cachait le côté droit de la maison et offrait de l'intimité. Cependant, ce n'était pas vraiment nécessaire.

La propriété était assez vaste et les voisins se trouvaient assez loin.

Edward se mis derrière moi pendant que j'admirais la maison et enroula son bras autour de ma taille, tandis que son visage vint se nicher dans mes cheveux. ''Les autres sont à une heure d'ici. Ils se sont arrêter pour manger.'' souffla-t-il doucement dans mes cheveux.

''Oh je suis désolée. Je parie que tu as faim.''

''Ça va,'' dit-il.

''La maison est incroyable, Edward,'' m'extasiai-je tandis qu'il nous dirigeait le long du sentier vers la porte d'entrée.

Celle-ci s'ouvrit sur un large foyer et Edward nous dirigea vers un salon, qui était décoré de manière assez classique. La hauteur des plafonds donnait plus de caractère à la pièce, de même que les plafonniers de style chandelier qui étaient suspendus Edward me lâcha la main et m'indiqua le canapé couleur crème au fond de la pièce. ''Je vais aller chercher nos sacs.''

Je m'assis sur le canapé et un instant plus tard Edward entrait dans le salon, portant nos sacs, un dans chaque main. Les muscles de ses bras puissants étaient contractés et je soupirais sachant que ce glorieux homme m'aimait _moi_.

''Tu sais, il y a cinq chambres dans cette maison mais la mienne est de loin la meilleure,'' rigola-t-il. Je me levai du canapé et allai vers lui. ''Viens, je vais te montrer où on va s'installer''.

J'essayai de prendre ma valise de la poigne d'Edward, mais il refusa de me la laisser, je le suivis donc en soufflant et en boudant jusqu'au deuxième étage puis le long d'un couloir décoré avec goût jusqu'à ce qu'il s'arrête devant une porte. ''Ouais...c'est ma chambre.'' murmura-t-il.

Il posa son sac afin d'ouvrir la porte, révélant ainsi sa chambre. Elle était semblable à celle qu'il avait chez lui – moderne, en contradiction avec le reste de la maison – sauf qu'il n'y avait pas de canapé en cuir noir.

J'entrai et m'assis sur le grand lit, tandis qu'Edward posait nos sacs dans un coin de la chambre. Il s'assit à côté de moi pendant que je jetais un coup d'œil à la pièce.

Elle était assez quelconque, alors au bout d'un moment, je me retournai vers Edward. ''Que veux-tu faire pendant qu'on attend les autres?'' demandai-je innocemment.

''J'ai quelques idées en tête.'' murmura Edward d'un ton séducteur.

Avant que je ne puisse répondre, il s'était penché et avait capturé mes lèvres dans un baiser. Edward commença doucement avant que lui et moi nous battions pour prendre le dessus. Edward lécha ma lèvre inférieure alors je le laissai prendre le contrôle du baiser. Sa langue entra dans ma bouche et dansa avec la mienne tandis qu'il mettait ses mains dans mon dos et rapprochait encore plus nos corps.

Finalement, nous nous séparâmes pour respirer et Edward fit basculer nos corps de sorte à ce qu'il se trouve au-dessus de moi. J'accrochai mes doigts dans ses cheveux et nous reprîmes nos baisers, mais je pouvais voir qu'Edward voulait me toucher et qu'il ne pouvait pas sans m'écraser de tout son poids.

J'utilisai toute ma force pour faire basculer son corps et me mis à califourchon sur ses genoux. Ses mains trouvèrent mes hanches et il murmura ''je préfère ça'', avant de continuer de nouveau à m'embrasser. Les mains d'Edward voyagèrent vers le haut de mon corps et se posèrent sur mes côtes. Je savais que le côté physique entre nous était encore en progression, mais Edward ne semblait pas vouloir faire quoique ce soit sans mon consentement.

Ainsi lorsque sa main droite se déplaça pour prendre mon sein en coupe, je poussai un petit son de surprise et il l'enleva rapidement. ''Désolé.''

''Non, non ! Ne le soit pas. J'étais juste surprise parce que d'habitude tu ne fais rien sans me demander mon accord mais je suis heureuse que tu l'aies fait. Si tu veux faire quelque chose, tu peux. Je te fais confiance.'' lui dis-je sincèrement alors qu'il me regardait avec une expression songeuse.

''Tu sais, il y a quelque chose que j'aimerais dire. Est-ce que je peux le dire sans que tu te mettes en colère ?'' demanda Edward, ses yeux voilés par l'inquiétude.

''Bien sûr.'' répondis-je.

''Je t'aime Bella et j'ai envie de te le dire tout le temps mais j'ai peur de ta réaction. Tu pense...que quelque chose ne va pas chez moi ? N'importe quelle raison qui fasse que tu ne ressentes pas la même chose ? ''

''Edward, c'est juste...''

''Non, s'il te plait ne fais pas comme si je n'avais rien dit. J'ai envie d'en parler et de comprendre ce que je peux faire parce que là maintenant, j'ai l'impression que tu es juste à deux doigts de tout lâcher,'' dit tristement Edward. ''Tu sais, tu l'as dit lorsque tu dormais dans la voiture.''

''J'ai quoi ?''

''Tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais et maintenant j'ai envie de l'entendre encore.''

''Je n'ai plus envie de parler de ça.'' marmonnai-je et je m'éloignai de lui.

Je n'avais jamais été amoureuse avant donc comment savoir si je l'étais maintenant ? Je pensais à Edward tout le temps et je voulais un futur avec lui, était-ce de l'amour ? Je nous imaginais mûrir et avoir une maison en banlieue, était-ce de l'amour ? Je voulais vieillir avec lui. Encore une fois, était-ce ça l'amour?

Je ne pouvais pas imaginer ma vie sans lui. Cette pensée toute seule me donnait envie de le tenir étroitement et de le supplier de ne jamais, jamais me quitter. Une petite larme s'échappa, fit son chemin de long de mon visage et Edward fut là pour l'effacer de ma joue. Si cette magnifique chose entre nous n'était pas de l'amour, alors qu'est-ce que c'était?

Je m'en moquais, je redéfinirais l'amour pour Edward. Je voyagerais des milliers de kilomètres pour lui. Je l'_aimais_ vraiment.

La force de ma révélation me frappa complètement et je commençai à sangloter bruyamment. Edward me frottait le dos et s'excusait d'en avoir parlé mais je secouai la tête et me mis face à lui.

''Edward, tu...je t'aime, Edward.'' dis-je simplement.

''Oh Bella,'' murmura-t-il. ''Tu ne sais pas ce que ça me fait de finalement t'entendre me dire ces mots. Je t'aime tellement.''

''Je t'aime'' lui redis-je, parce que ça me faisait du bien de le dire finalement. ''Je suis désolée d'avoir mis si longtemps''

''C'est bon, je comprends.''

Je repoussai Edward sur le lit et vins au dessus de lui, retrouvant notre position d'avant cette révélation et des 'je t'aime'. Les mains d'Edward se posèrent de chaque côtés de ma taille et il m'embrassa légèrement le bout du nez avant de descendre ses lèvres sur les miennes. ''Je t'aime'', murmura-t-il contre mes lèvres avant de les ouvrir avec les siennes et de m'embrasser passionnément, doucement.

Ses mains bougèrent de leur propre accord vers mes seins, les prenant en coupe. Je pris sa main droit et la guida vers l'ourlet de mon tee-shirt, éloignant mon corps pour qu'Edward puisse me le passer par-dessus la tête, exposant mon soutien-gorge blanc.

J'attrapai le tee-shirt d'Edward et l'en débarrassai rapidement, le jetant par terre pour qu'il repose à côté du mien. Puis, je pris mon temps pour admirer le corps d'Edward. J'aimais la manière dont il était mince mais musclé. Je n'étais pas vraiment attirée par les monsieur-muscles, comme Emmett, mais Edward était complètement parfait.

''Tu es si magnifique, Bella.''

Je n'étais pas entièrement d'accord, mais Edward avait cette manière de me faire sentir belle. Je souris et baissai ma tête de sorte à ce que je la repose sur son torse nu. Edward jouait gentiment avec mes cheveux, faisant courir ses doigts au travers, tandis que nous restions allongés là en silence. Tellement de chose étaient dites sans que nous ayons besoin de de parler.

Un moment plus tard, nous entendîmes une voiture se garer dans la cour donc Edward et moi remîmes nos tee-shirt et descendîmes, main dans la main.

Jasper et Alice passèrent la porte avec Jasper portant la gigantesque valise violette d'Alice. Il la lâcha et elle toucha le sol en un bruit sourd. ''Salut les gars,'' nous salua-t-il, avant de retourner à sa voiture pour prendre sa propre valise.

''C'est tellement excitant !'' pépia Alice. ''Ce soir, nous allons dans ce club à Port Angeles. Vous devez tous venir ou je vais pleurer. Vous ne voulez pas une Alice triste, n'est-ce pas ?''

''Je ne sais pas - '' commença Edward, mais Alice le coupa.

''J'ai fait faire nos fausses cartes d'identité pour cette sortie et c'est samedi donc on doit sortir. Point final !'' dit-elle fermement.

''Ok, Al'' me surpris-je à accepter.

Jasper revint transportant sa valise plutôt petite (comparée à celle d'Alice) et commença à tirer celle d'Alice dans sa chambre tandis qu'Edward prenait le sac de Jasper. Les deux disparurent en haut des escaliers et Alice se retourna vers moi avec un regard diabolique.

''Tu as des cheveux qui crient 'sexe' et tes lèvres sont rouge à cause des nombreux baisers. Viens-tu de coucher avec mon frère ?'' demanda-t-elle franchement.

''Non, Alice,'' Je pouvais me sentir rougir.

''Tu rayonnes Bella. Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ?''

''Je l'aime.'' dis-je doucement.

''Oh mon DIEU !'' dit Alice avec enthousiasme. ''Le sait-il ?''

''Oui. Donc non nous n'avons pas couché ensemble. Nous nous sommes juste beaucoup embrassés après que je lui aie finalement dit.''

''Bella, je suis tellement heureuse pour toi'' s'excita-t-elle.

''Merci Alice.''

''Ce soir on va s'éclater, Bella. Je te promets que tu vas t'amuser aussi, surtout à danser collé-serré avec Edward.'' Elle me fit un clin d'œil avant de continuer. ''Sans oublier que nous pouvons boire ! Tu as trois ans de plus grâce à mon contact pour les cartes d'identité.'' rigola-t-elle.

''Ok, mais si on a des problèmes je t'en tiendrai responsable.'' plaisantai-je.

Quinze minutes plus tard, Rosalie et Emmett arrivèrent et la même chose se reproduisit; les garçons montèrent les bagages tandis que les filles discutaient du fait que j'avais finalement dit à Edward que je l'aimais. Puis, nous discutâmes de la soirée au club qui arrivait.

Rose était excitée à l'idée de se mettre sur son 31 et de boire tandis qu'Alice pépiait à propos de tenues vestimentaires. ''Au fait, j'ai amené une robe pour toi,'' me dit Alice avant de continuer son dialogue sur la mode.

Les garçons revinrent et Edward et moi allâmes à la cuisine pour boire quelque chose pendant que les autres étaient à l'étage en train de se laver dans les deux salles de bain.

Tandis que je me servais à boire, Edward vint derrière moi et enroula ses bras chauds autour de ma taille. Je me délectai de la sensation alors qu'il commençait à embrasser mon cou. ''Je t'aime,'' me chuchota-t-il à l'oreille et je me tournai pour lui faire face, abandonnant l'eau sur le comptoir de la cuisine.

''Autant que je t'aime,'' répondis-je avant de dévorer les lèvres d'Edward.

Nous retournâmes en haut et décidâmes d'utiliser la salle de bain qu'Alice et Jasper avait occupé, comme ils avaient pris des douches séparés et nous n'avions pas confiance en Emmett et Rose avec l'autre douche. Nous nous glissâmes tous les deux dans la salle de bain avec des serviettes blanches moelleuses où _Cullen_ était gravé dessus et cela semblait tellement naturel de se déshabiller et de profiter d'une douche ensemble.

Edward porta une attention spéciale à mon corps, admirant mes hanches, mes seins et autres...parties féminines. Alors que ses mains s'approchaient de mon centre, ses yeux se fixaient dans les miens et demandaient la permission. Je hochai la tête et doucement, il glissa un doigt en moi. Nous grognâmes tous les deux à la sensation et Edward commença des vas et viens avec son doigt, avant d'en ajouter un second et ensuite d'utiliser son pouce pour stimuler mon clitoris.

J'agrippai ses épaules en support et essayai de contenir autant que possible mes gémissements. Je mordis son épaule pendant que je jouissais et bougeais mon corps. Je regardai la marque sur son corps et il me sourit. Apparemment, nous aimions tous les deux que je marque son corps.

En remerciement de l'orgasme qu'il venait de me donner, je me concentrai sur son objet masculin impressionnant, plus connu sous le nom de pénis. Je commençai par le caresser doucement et Edward poussa gentiment dans ma main tout en m'embrassant le long de ma clavicule, mes épaules et mon cou avant de finalement faire à mes lèvres l'honneur des siennes.

Il jouit dans un grognement et chuchota ''je t'aime'' avant que sa jouissance ne s'étale sur ma poitrine et son torse. Nous nous lavâmes rapidement et j'expérimentai même la joie d'Edward me lavant les cheveux. ''Tu sais, j'adore ce shampoing. Il sent la framboise et l'odeur reste sur mes oreillers.''

Je rigolai à son aveu et il me rinça les cheveux, avant de refaire la même chose avec l'après-shampoing.

Une fois sortis de la salle de bain, nos serviettes enroulées autour de nos corps, Alice me kidnappa et Edward rigola tandis que le petit lutin me tirait vers sa chambre.

Elle avait déjà séché ses cheveux et les avait coiffé de ses habituels pics pendant que j'étais sous la douche et je remarquai qu'elle avait plusieurs robes étalées sur son lit. Elle me fit asseoir devant sa coiffeuse et je vis que son sèche-cheveux et son lisseur étaient déjà branchés.

Alice me sécha les cheveux, avant de les lisser pour qu'ils encadrent mon visage. Puis, elle me maquilla, me faisant des yeux plus noirs que ce que j'aurais autorisé mais j'étais trop heureuse pour protester. Après qu'Alice en ait fini avec moi, Rose vint dans la chambre déjà coiffée et maquilla Alice, puis en retour, Alice maquilla Rose.

''Ok les filles. Je vais aller choisir la tenue de Jasper donc Rose, tu aides Bella à se décider sur l'une de ces robes.'' Elle indiqua le lit où étaient étalées les robes avant de quitter la pièce. J'étais contente parce que je voulais parler d'un truc à Rose que je ne pouvais pas dire avec la sœur de mon petit copain dans la chambre.

''Rose, est-ce que je peux te parler de quelque chose ?'' demandai-je en m'asseyant sur le lit.

''Bien sûr Bella. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?''

''C'est à propos d'Edward et moi … et c'est quelque chose dont je ne peux pas parler à Alice. C'est tellement bizarre...est-ce tu vois ce que dont je veux parler ? ''

''Quoi, tu veux savoir comment on suce une queue ? '' demanda-t-elle et nous éclatâmes toutes les deux d'un rire hystérique à son franc-parler.

''Rose !'' m'exclamai-je. ''J'allais te demander comment aller jusqu'au bout, vu que...ça...je ne l'ai jamais fait alors j'aurais besoin d'indications pour quand je le ferais. Dernièrement, je pense souvent à aller jusqu'au bout.''

''Et bien, d'abord: ne le fais pas à moins que tu sois amoureuse de lui.''

''Je le suis.'' dis-je certaine.

''Pour moi, çà vient comme l'amour, la confiance et le confort physique. Après, tu le sais le moment venu.''

''Eh bien, maintenant, je suis définitivement confortable physiquement avec lui. Tandis que pour l'amour et la confiance, et bien j'ai eu une sorte de révélation il y a quelques heures et j'ai réalisé que je l'aimais donc je pense qu'on a encore le temps, mais le sexe est définitivement sur le tapis.'' conclus-je.

''Ouais, et bien tu peux me parler quand tu veux, tu sais ? Je sais qu'on n'est pas vraiment très proche et que j'avais l'habitude d'être méchante avec toi, mais je t'apprécie vraiment et tu peux me faire confiance.''

''Merci Rose.'' Nous nous enlaçâmes et Alice entra dans la chambre.

''T'es-tu décidé sur ce que tu vas mettre ?'' demanda-t-elle.

''Oh...hum, on arrivait pas à se décider. Je pense que tu devrais choisir,'' inventa Rose. ''Je vais voir ce qu'Emmett fait et ensuite je vais me changer alors on se voit en bas les filles.''

Alice me jeta plusieurs robes et j'essayais chacune d'entre elles, mais lorsque je mis la troisième, elle émit un petit cri ''C'est la robe que tu dois absolument mettre !'' s'exclama-t-elle.

J'étais légèrement mal à l'aise vu que la robe était moulante, mais lorsqu'Alice me plaça devant le miroir je fus assez ravie de l'image qu'il me renvoyait. La robe était sans bretelles, arrivait jusqu'aux genoux et d'un bleu foncé. Elle donnait l'illusion d'un corps mince mais avec des formes en même temps.

Alice portait une robe à crochet noire. Nous mîmes toutes les deux nos chaussures et nous allâmes rejoindre les autres en bas.

Edward était magnifique dans sa chemise grise avec ses manches relevées et son jean bleu foncé. Ses yeux verts brillèrent len se posant sur moi alors que j'approchais et glissais ma main dans la sienne. ''Tu es magnifique,'' murmura-t-il avant d'embrasser légèrement ma joue.

Rose portait une petite robe noire en cache-cœur et Emmett était incapable de garder ses mains loin d'elle

''Le taxi sera là dans dix minutes et ensuite il nous emmènera à l'Éclipse pour diner puis nous pourrons simplement marcher jusqu'au club, Twilight,.'' nous informa Alice.

* * *

Après avoir pris un dîner léger, nous marchâmes le long de la rue vers le club où une ligne commençait à se former. Il était seulement 21h30 mais d'après Alice c'était vraiment le seul bon club ici donc il se remplissait toujours rapidement.

Je fus momentanément inquiète lorsque le videur inspecta nos cartes d'identité, mais il nous indiqua à tous de rentrer assez vite. Il semblait qu'à ses yeux, elles étaient vraies

Nous trouvâmes un box pour nous six et Emmett se porta volontaire pour payer la première tournée de boissons. Tous les garçons commandèrent une bière, tandis que les filles prirent des cosmopolitans et je demandai une vodka orange. Emmett revint quelques instants après avec nos boissons et nous discutâmes tous entre nous, principalement de l'université.

''Tu sais Bella. Je ne veux pas que tu restes dans un quelconque dortoir. Tu devrais venir avec moi dans mon appartement,'' dit Edward. ''Tu économiseras aussi ton l'argent comme nous n'avons pas à payer ni de loyer ni autre chose. Tu devras quand même payer pour le logement étudiant mais ça c'est gratuit.''

''Seigneur, je ne resterai jamais sur les logements du campus.'' proféra Rose. ''Beurk''

''Ouais, nous non plus,'' dit Jasper.

''Je vais y réfléchir,'' dis-je à Edward.

Les autres allèrent sur la piste de danse après avoir fini leurs boissons, nous laissant Edward et moi tous seuls ensemble.

''Tu t'amuses ?'' demanda-t-il.

''Étonnement, oui. Tu pourras même m'emmener sur la piste de danse plus tard,'' rigolai-je.

''J'y compte bien.''

''Je vais seulement aux toilettes. Tu peux m'attendre ici ?'' demandai-je à Edward.

Il me dit que ça irait, donc je me dirigeai vers les toilettes. C'était de belles toilettes – des miroirs étaient disposés partout, même au plafond ! Lorsque je sortis des toilettes, je sentis quelqu'un poser sa main sur mon épaule.

''Bella,'' me dit une voix d'homme assez familière derrière moi.

Je me retournai et aperçus James, ce dealer de bas étage. Il sentait la bière et les cigarettes et je voulais plus que tout m'éloigner de cette épave

''Hum...salut.'' couinai-je. ''Je dois y aller.''

''Attends une minute, Bella _Swan_. Je veux savoir quelque chose. Comment vas ton papa, le _Shérif_ Swan ? ''


	21. Gloom & Guns

_**Playing To The Heart**_

**Auteur** : sez-princess

**Traductrice : **Inès

**Disclaimer****:** I don't own Twilight.

**Note de la traductrice**:

Coucou,

Je suis vraiment désolée pour l'attente, mais j'ai eu mes partiels récemment et ça a été révisions sur révisions, j'avais plus une minutes pour moi.

Je suis aussi consciente que je n'ai répondu à aucune review mais je tiens quand même à tou(te)s vous remercier pour vos message encouragent !

Je vais essayer de faire des efforts pour le prochain chapitre comme mes vacances viennent de commencer j'aurais un peu plus de temps pour moi et donc pour vous :D

Un grand merci à LiLi26 pour la relecture, qui comme toujours fais un boulot remarquable !

A bientôt pour la suite

Bonne lecture,

Inès

* * *

Chapitre 19: Gloom & Guns

_(Obscurité et Armes)_

* * *

_Bella_

* * *

_Précédemment:_

_''Bella,'' me dit une voix d'homme assez familière derrière moi._

_Je me retournai et aperçus James, ce dealer de bas étage. Il sentait la bière et les cigarettes et je voulais plus que tout m'éloigner de ce délabré._

_''Hum...salut.'' couinai-je. ''Je dois y aller.''_

_''Attends une minute, Bella Swan. Je veux juste savoir quelque chose. Comment va ton père, le Chef Swan ? ''_

''Je dois vraiment y aller'' dis-je rapidement à James, ne voulant créer aucun conflit. ''Edward va s'inquiéter pour moi.''

''Je disqu'on le laisses'inquiéter.'' répondit James sarcastiquement avant de tourner autour de moi comme s'il me jaugeait. ''Voilà ce qu'on va faire, Isabella. Tu vas sortir de ce club avec moi sans résister - ''

''Et pourquoi diable ferai-je ça ? '' grognai-je alors que je me retournai pour partir.

James m'attrapa le poignet et tira mon corps en arrière contre le sien. ''Ceci'' Il sortit doucement une arme de sa poche, révélant la crosse avant de la remettre où elle était ''est la raison pour laquelle tu vas le faire. Maintenant viens avec moi Isabella.''

''S'il te plait ne faîtes pas ça.'' le supplai-je. ''S'il te plait.''

''J'ai besoin de toi et même si je ne veux pas que tu te retrouves prise dans l'engrenage, ton putain de père m'a causé trop de merde. Sans mentionner ton petit-copain qui qui refuse de me donner un coup de main. Donc maintenant j'utilise leur point faible à tous les deux: toi.''

Il m'attrapa par le coude et commença à me pousser à travers la foule, de plus en plus loin d'Edward. Ses ongles sales rentraient dans ma peau, me rappelant qu'il n'hésiterait pas à me blesser si j'essayai de courir ou même de crier. J'aperçus vaguement au loin la tête aux cheveux bronze d'Edward et une partie de moi s'éteignit alors que James m'entrainait vers la porte.

''Edward, je t'aime,'' réussis-je à chuchoter tandis que les larmes coulaient sur mes joues brûlantes.

* * *

_Edward_

* * *

''Allons danser !'' dit Alice avec enthousiasme et Rosalie approuva. Etant les bonnes poires qu'ils étaient, Emmett et Jasper suivirent, nous laissant Bella et moi seuls.

''Tu t'amuses ?'' lui demandai-je par dessus la musique.

Bella hocha la tête et rigola. ''Etonnement, oui. Tu pourras même m'entraîner sur la piste de danse plus tard.''

Son rire était contagieux; elle était tellement belle avec un sourire sincère qui illuminait ses traits. Je souris en retour avant de dire. ''J'y compte bien.''

Bella s'excusa avant d'aller aux toilettes et je la regardai s'y diriger avant de me retourner vers la piste de danse. Emmett était aux anges, tandis que Jasper était le calme de face à la folie d'Alice. Il entoura sa taille tandis qu'elle sautillait et essayait de taper des mains avec Rosalie qui était secouée par un Emmett à fond dans la danse.

J'avais aussi l'espoir de pouvoir bientôt sortir Bella d'ici.

Ce truc d'amour partagé – c'était absolument intense. Lorsqu'elle m'avait finalement dit ces trois mots, c'était comme si le monde entier avait changé. Elle était ma vie maintenant et être loin d'elle même pendant quelques minutes me peinait et je n'étais pas effrayé de l'admettre. Je l'aimais.

Deux chansons passèrent et je reportais mon attention vers le coin où se trouvaient les toilettes. Je ne pouvais pas voir Bella et je me demandai si elle avait des... problèmes de ''filles''. Je fis un signe à Rose et Ali pour qu'elles viennent et Jasper suivit tandis qu'Emmett continuait de danser ce que je supposais être la danse du poulet. Quoique ce soit, c'était vraiment amusant. Le comportement classique d'Emmett.

''Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?'' marmonna légèrement Alice.

''Est-ce que vous pouvez aller toutes les deux voir Bella? Elle est aux toilettes depuis un moment.''

''Bien sûr.'' répondirent Alice et Rosalie ensemble avant de se regarder et de rigoler. Je les ignorai.

Jasper et moi nous assîmes dans le box et Emmett nous rejoignit pendant que nous attendions les filles. Quelques minutes plus tard, elles revinrent... sans Bella. Je remarquai leurs sourcils froncés et fus immédiatement inquiet. Où se trouvait-elle ?

''Elle n'y était pas'' dit timidement Rosalie, ce qui n'était pas un comportement normal pour elle. Je pouvais voir qu'Alice et elle étaient inquiètes. Nous pensions tous à la même chose – ça ne ressemblait pas du tout à Bella. ''Nous allons demander au bar s'ils ne l'ont pas vu, vous les garçons aller voir dans la deuxième pièce.''

Je me précipitai au deuxième étage sans attendre Jasper et Emmett et scannai les alentours, sans la voir. Je demandai au second bar et le barman me dit qu'il n'avait vu personne correspondant à cette description. Jasper et Emmett regardèrent une seconde fois la pièce avant qu'on aille retrouver les filles dans la première pièce, où elles semblaient complètement paniquées.

''Edward, ne t'affole pas...mais une fille d'ici nous a dit qu'elle avait vu Bella marcher vers la porte avec un homme,'' m'informa Alice, en utilisant la même voix timide que Rosalie plus tôt.

''Quel homme ? Pourquoi diable ferait-elle ça ?'' criai-je avant de me diriger rapidement vers la porte d'entrée. Je pouvais entendre mes amis m'appeler et pousser les personnes derrière moi mais je n'en avais rien à faire. Tout ce que je voulais savoir c'était pourquoi ma petite-amie avait quitté le club sans raison avec _un homme_. Elle n'est certainement pas partie de son plein gré avec un homme ? Et si c'était le genre de Bella ? Non, je la connaissais. Elle n'était pas comme ça. Elle était en danger et j'étais totalement inquiet.

''Excusez-moi.'' appelai-je le videur de deux mètres qui avait vérifié nos cartes d'identité lorsqu'on était arrivé; ''Je cherche ma petite-amie. Robe bleue sans bretelles, longs cheveux bruns, mince. L'avez vous vu ?'' demandai-je d'une voix désespérée.

''Ouais je l'ai vu.'' répondit-il d'un ton bourru. ''Elle était avec ce mec aux cheveux gras. Elle était en train de pleurer mais j'ai pensé qu'elle était bourrée. Il la maintenait debout. Ils sont partis par là.'' Il m'indiqua la droite avec son pouce et je courus immédiatement dans cette direction.

Je pouvais entendre Emmett m'appeler derrière, mais sa voix s'interrompit alors que je courrais aussi vite que mes jambes me le permettaient avant d'atteindre une rue pleine de vieux entrepôts. Elles se ressemblaient toutes et dégageaient – et bien – vraiment rien. Il y avait juste ce silence étrange, inquiétant et tout d'un coup je me sentis comme dans un mauvais film d'horreur

''Bella !'' criai-je.

Ma voix sembla se répercuter contre les entrepôts inutilement. Il n'y avait aucune réponse de Bella.

''Mec,'' entendis-je Emmett haletai de derrière moi. ''Calme-toi.''

''Comment je pourrais me calmer ? Putain Emmett'' rugis-je. ''Ma putain petite-amie a disparue – de plus avec un gars – et je ne sais pas où diable elle est ! ''

''Premièrement, il y a beaucoup de ''putain'' et deuxièmement, Alice a les flics au téléphone et elle, Jasper et Rose regardent autour derrière le club. Ca va bien se passer.'' essaya de me rassurer Emmett, mais je fulminais. Je savais qu'il était assez énervé aussi, mais il essayait de ne pas le montrer. Typiquement Emmett, tentait de plaisanter. Seulement pour l'instant, je n'arrivais pas à apprécier sa tentative de détendre l'atmosphère.

Où était ma Bella ?

''Argh !'' grognai-je, avant de frapper dans une pierre qui trainait, me blessant mon orteil par la même occasion.

Cependant mis à part l'énervement, j'étais inquiet. Tellement inquiet qu'elle soit blessée, perdue, effrayée...tellement inquiet qu'elle ne me revienne pas.

Mais ensuite – _j'entendis sa voix._

''Edward ! '' Son cri était étouffé et je me tournai, essayant de trouver de quel côté il venait, mais impossible.

''BELLA !'' rugis-je aussi fort que possible avant de prier Dieu qu'elle m'ait entendu alors que je continuai à l'appeler.

* * *

_Bella_

* * *

''Où m'emmenes-tu ?'' pleurai-je alors que James me tirait le long de la rue, loin du club.

''La ferme princesse.'' répondit James d'une voix douce.

Putain d'enculé.

Il me tenait fermement le bras et je pouvais entendre sa lourde respiration à mon oreille. Ça me donnait envie de vomir, de préférence sur lui.

''Je vous jure - ''

''Quoi ? Tu vas me cracher dessus ? Me gifler ? Oublie ça.'' me coupa James.

''Qu'est-ce que vous voulez de moi ?''

''Je t'ai déjà dis de la fermer putain !'' rugit-il et tira plus fort sur mon bras pour faire bonne mesure.

Je fermai ma bouche et pleurai silencieusement alors que James continuait de me tirer le long d'une rue froide, noire et inconnue. Je vis que l'on avait tourné dans une rue où plusieurs entrepôts étaient alignées et je priai Dieu pour un quelconque miracle, un passant, une patrouille de police – juste quelque chose. Puis je pensais à Edward et je laissai échapper un grognement de douleur.

James me lâcha juste le temps de sortir son arme et je le sentis la presser derrière ma tête. ''Continue d'avancer jusqu'à ce que tu atteignes cet entrepôt.'' commanda-t-il alors que nous passions ce qui semblait être le 10ème bâtiment abandonné. Je fis ce qu'il avait demandé et toujours en tenant l'arme contre ma tête, il déverrouilla la porte et l'ouvrit. Il me poussa à l'intérieur et j'ouvris grand les yeux dans l'espoir de trouver de la lumière dans cette pièce sombre.

James me poussa au centre de la pièce tandis qu'il trouvait un interrupteur et tout d'un coup, les lumières m'éclairèrent.

Je regardai le garage. Il était complètement vide à part une chaise au centre de la pièce. Il me poussa vers elle et m'indiqua de m'asseoir, en enlevant l'arme de ma tête. Il attrapa une corde, attacha mon torse à la chaise et se mit debout avec son arme pointée sur moi.

''Voici le plan.'' commença-t-il d'une voix scabreuse avant de s'avancer vers un sac dans un coin de la pièce. Il sorti un petit objet avant de continuer. ''Nous allons appeler ton cher papa et voir comment il va réagir en t'entendant crier, mais également - '' il sortit brusquement l'objet qu'il avait sorti du sac et je vis que c'était une caméra '' - je vais filmer ce petit show. Tu sais, au cas où l'audio ne serait pas suffisant pour lui.''

''S'il te plais laisse-moi partir.'' suppliai-je en larme.

''Puis ton petit-ami va arriver.'' continua James ignorant ma supplique. ''- et va essayer de te sauver et je pense que ça ajoutera une autre vie innocente que ton père ne voudra pas risquer.''

''S'il vous plait laisser Edward en dehors de ça,'' suppliai-je. ''S'il vous plait.''

''FERME-LA !'' rugit James alors qu'il s'avançait vers moi et me giflait violemment le visage avec sa main. '' Espèce de salope !''

Je pouvais sentir le sang sur ma lèvre et il me fallut tout l'effort possible pour ne pas pleurer ou crier à la sensation douloureuse de picotement au niveau de mon visage.

''Ca peut être doux, Isabella. Tu as juste à m'écouter, à jouer ton rôle et tout sera terminé. Cependant, il y a une petite chose dont j'aimerais que tu prennes soin pour moi. Tu pourrais faire ça pour moi ?'' Sa voix douce contrastait totalement avec sa personnalité diabolique, mais je hochai quand même la tête en silence, totalement consciente que je n'avais aucun option dans cet foutu scénario de merde.

''Tu as attiré mon attention cette nuit,'' continua-t-il d'un air nonchalant alors qu'il s'accroupissait devant moi. ''Voir comment Edward te protégeait – et bien c'était juste la cerise sur le gâteau. Il voulait tout ça.'' Il leva une mèche de mes cheveux et l'enroula autour de son doigt ''rien que pour lui. Ce n'est vraiment pas juste.''

Il leva la caméra d'une main, tandis que son arme était toujours en l'air dans l'autre. Je pouvais voir la lumière rouge indiquant qu'il était en train de filmer tout ça.

Il me filma de haut en bas avant de retourner vers le sac et sortit un trépied où il plaça la caméra allumée. Complètement chtarbé.

''Une fille comme toi,'' grogna-t-il alors qu'il revenait près de moi ''devrait être partagée.''

''Regarde tes délicates mains. As-tu donné du plaisir à Edward avec ?'' s'enquit-t-il sans attendre de réponse, avant de continuer à évaluer mon corps et moi. ''Et ces magnifiques cuisses crémeuses ?'' demanda-t-il alors qu'il posait ses mains sur la partie la plus haute de mes cuisses. Il les ouvrit légèrement et le volume de mes pleurs augmenta.

''Il n'y aucun raison de pleurer, Isabella. Je suis vraiment doué dans ce que je fais.''

Il se leva de sa position accroupie et je soupirai de soulagement – jusqu'à ce qu'il commence à déboutonner son pantalon bien sûr.

''Tu vois ce que tu me fais ?'' demanda-t-il, en indiquant son entrejambe. Je regardai vers le bas, vis son érection couverte par son jean et fermai les yeux pour éviter de la voir ou voir James. ''Oh allez bébé. Je suis dur pour _toi_. Ca me parait normal que tu sois celle qui y remédie.''

''Non !'' rétorquai-je. ''Edward !'' criai-je et je pleurais lâchement. ''Aide-moi Edward !''

Je pensais avoir entendu quelqu'un crier mon nom, mais j'avais la tête qui tournait alors je ne pouvais pas en être entièrement sûre. Apparemment James pensait avoir entendu la même chose, par le rapide regard rempli de panique qui apparut dans ses yeux avant de disparaître.

''Qu'est-ce que je t'avais dis à propos de rester silencieuse !'' me cria James, levant son arme pour la presser entre mes deux yeux. ''Tu penses que je ne vais pas me servir de ça ?''

''Je suis dé-désolée.'' dis-je entre mes lèvres tremblantes.

Je sentis une chaleur sur mes joues et en levant la tête je tombai sur les yeux d'un bleu glacial de James alors qu'il observait mes yeux bruns. Il prit ma joue en coupe, entrouvrit ses lèvres en d'une façon que je compris très bien. Je fermai les yeux, me forçant à tout oublier mais le baiser de James ne vint jamais. A la place, j'entendis la bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvrit à la volée, suivit d'un cri puis James et moi fûmes rudement renversés par terre.

Ma chaise tomba avec moi toujours attachée dessus et tout d'un coup, l'éblouissante lumière s'éteignit.

Je ne voyais que du noir**, **mais je pouvais entendre le bruit de chaussures qui se précipitaient sur le sol derrière moi. J'entendis le bruit particulièrement distinct d'un revolver tomber par terre puis les pas pour l'attraper. Puis je l'entendis glisser sur le sol sans savoir où il avait atterrit.

Tout se passait tellement vite, mais je pouvais encore voir le scintillement de la crosse dans le peu de lumière que m'offrait la fenêtre près de laquelle j'avais été poussée.

J'entendis le claquement de peau contre peau puis un corps tomba par terre, et j'entendis la voix tendue d'Edward. ''Bella !'' Il grogna et j'entendis ses mouvements rapides tandis qu'il se précipitait vers moi. ''Oh Bella.''

Lorsque mon sauveur vint par la porte, je n'avais aucun doute qu'il s'agissait d'Edward. Et pourtant, même en sachant qu'il était là et en danger me fis souhaiter qu'il y ait quelqu'un – n'importe qui – avec lui.

Ses bras chauds entrèrent en contact avec ma peau alors qu'il essayait de remettre la chaise debout, mais il fut brutalement écarter et ma tête entra en contact avec le béton dans un bruit sourd.

''Edward !'' criai-je, totalement frustrée et aveuglée par l'obscurité.

Ma tête me faisait mal et j'étais certaine que je n'avais jamais autant détestée le noir de toute ma vie. Je me sentais impuissante tandis que je pleurais, attachée à ma chaise et allongée par terre, incapable de penser clairement.

J'essayai de me concentrer sur les sons, mais tout ce que je pouvais entendre était la bataille, les hurlements et les grognements d'Edward et de James. J'essayais d'utiliser mes jambes pour bouger, mais il était pratiquement impossible de déplacer la chaise en acier lourd où j'étais attachée à cause de ma position.

''A L'AIDE !'' criai-je encore, priant pour que quelqu'un, _n'importe qui_ entende mais ma voix était inarticulée et je savais qu'il ne restait pas beaucoup de temps avant que je perde prise sur la réalité. Ma tête tournait et j'essayai encore de crier.

Mais ce que j'entendis après me rendit muette.

J'entendis la détonation d'un révolver.

Le bruit de sirènes arriva après, mais la pièce était silencieuse. Je le savais. Ils arrivaient trop tard.

Je fermai les yeux et laissai les ténèbres m'emporter tandis que je sombrais dans l'inconscience.


	22. Hospitals & Heroes

**Playing To The Heart**

**Auteur** : sez-princess

**Traductrice : **Inès

**Disclaimer****:** I don't own Twilight.

**Note de la traductrice**:

Coucou tout le monde :D

Et non ce n'est pas un miracle lol. Comme promis j'ai pas mis un mois pour traduire le chapitre là (surtout avec la fin de l'autre chapitre qui était bien dégueulasse, je me suis dépêchée ^^)

En tout cas, j'espère qu'il vous plaira tout autant.

Un grand merci à LiLi26 pour la relecture et aussi à celles qui m'ont laissé des reviews et à qui je ne pouvais pas répondre : Kenza, love-vampire888-fics, jerry03, vinie65.

A bientôt pour la suite et bonne lecture ;-)

Inès

* * *

Chapitre 20: Hospitals & Heroes

_(__Hôpitaux_ _et Héros)_

* * *

_Bella_

* * *

Je pouvais entendre des voix désespérées autour de moi, mais je n'arrivais pas à ouvrir les yeux. Une fois de plus, je me fiai à mon ouïe. Je n'avais aucune idée de l'endroit où je me trouvais ou même ce qu'il se passait. Je détestais l'obscurité. Ca me rendait tellement vulnérable.

"Bella ? " une douce voix, pourtant distante, appela. "Peux-tu ouvrir les yeux, ma belle ? "

Rosalie. La voix ressemblait à celle de Rosalie. Mes paupières étaient lourdes et mes lèvres refusaient de bouger. Je supposai que c'était à cause de mon état semi-réveillé.

Je pouvais sentir la chaleur de la main de Rosalie sur la mienne et à l'aide de toute ma force, je parvins à serrer légèrement sa main. Elle la serra immédiatement en retour et je l'entendis haleter doucement. "Oh, Bella. Tout va bien se passer.''

Pourquoi Rosalie était là. Pourquoi pas...Alice ou quelqu'un d'autre ?

Où était Edward ?

Edward !

_" 'A L'AIDE !'' criai-je encore, priant pour que quelqu'un, n'importe qui entende mais ma voix était inarticulée et je savais qu'il ne restait pas beaucoup de temps avant que je perde prise sur la réalité. Ma tête tournait et j'essayai encore de crier._

_Mais ce que j'entendis après me rendit muette._

_J'entendis la détonation d'un révolver._

Mon esprit me criait son nom tandis que je revivais le moment derrière mes paupières. J'arrivai à serrer la main de Rosalie une nouvelle fois et les choses commencèrent à devenir un peu plus claires. Sa voix n'était plus aussi distante alors qu'elle essayait toujours de me rassurer. "Nous partons pour l'hôpital bientôt," chuchota-t-elle.

"H-hôpital ? " bégayai-je à travers mes lèvres scellées.

"Ne te forces pas. Tu t'es évanouie."

"Edward !" pleurai-je, obligeant finalement mes yeux à s'ouvrir.

Rosalie était assise à côté de moi, me regardant; son regard bleu cristal plein d'inquiétude. Je tournai ma tête afin de découvrir où on était et je réalisai qu'on était à l'arrière de la voiture de Jasper. "Où est Edward ? " demandai-je.

"Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe, Bella. Nous sommes arrivés après. Edward a été emmené à l'hôpital."

Je m'assis immédiatement et ma tête tourna. Rosalie me poussa en arrière doucement et me laissa poser ma tête sur ses genoux, tandis qu'elle caressait mes cheveux et me soufflait des paroles rassurantes. "Nous attendons juste Jasper, ok ? Ils parlent à la police."

"Police ? "

"Tout va bien, ils viendront te parler après lorsque tu ne seras plus désorientée. Est-ce que tu veux m'en parler ?" m'offrit-elle.

"Pourquoi ne m'ont-ils pas emmenée en ambulance ou un truc de ce genre ? "

"L'infirmier a dit que tu étais seulement étourdie et qu'il ne pouvait rien faire pour ça. Tu t'es réveillée quelques temps après et il a dit que tu avais besoin de te reposer. Tu ne te rappelles pas t'être réveillée et lui avoir parlé ? "

Je secouai ma tête.

"C'est rien, tu n'étais pas vraiment présente."

"Où est Emmett ? " demandai-je.

"Il est allé dans l'ambulance avec Edward mais avant que tu ne demandes, je n'ai eu aucune nouvelle de lui. Il a éteint son portable," me dit Rosalie.

Je reconnu les pas de Jasper à l'extérieur de la voiture et alors que j'essayai de m'assoir, Rosalie me maintint allongée '"Repose-toi Bella."

"Mesdemoiselles" dit solennellement Jasper alors qu'il s'installait à la place du conducteur.

"Edward " dis-je simplement et Jasper comprit tout de suite. Il était son meilleur ami, il tenait à Edward autant que moi et j'étais certaine qu'il était aussi inquiet que moi.

"Nous ne savons pas ce qu'il s'est passé Bella."

"Mais j'ai entendu un coup de feu ! " pleurais-je. "Qu'est-il arrivé à James ? "

"Nous le saurons quand nous arriverons à l'hôpital ma belle."

Rosalie continuait de me caresser les cheveux tandis que je pleurais dans son jeans.

* * *

_Edward_

* * *

Bip.

Bip.

Bip.

_Où est-ce que je suis ? _Pensais-je, alors je décidais de le demander. "Où est-ce que je suis ? "

J'ouvris mes yeux et regardai autour de moi un hôpital. Un groupe de personne était autour de moi, semblant tristes et inquiets.

Maintenant il me restait à découvrir ce que je faisais là.

"Salut les gars, " dis-je à Alice et Emmett, de manière hésitante, qui étaient débout à côté de mon lit avec un mec que je ne reconnu pas ; un docteur. Généralement j'avais Carlisle dans ce genre de situation. Où était le bon docteur ?

Le médecin s'excusa et sortit de la chambre et Alice gigotait continuellement alors qu'elle tendait le bras vers moi. Elle posa sa main froide sur mon front alors que je continuais à la regarder les sourcils haussés. "Est-ce que quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ? " demandai-je d'une voix ennuyée.

"Tu ne te souviens pas ? " demanda Emmett, complètement sérieux, un contraste saisissant à son habituelle humeur joyeuse.

"Apparemment non" répondis-je franchement.

"Ma jambe me fait un mal de chien." je montrais ma jambe qui était surélevée

"Bella est en chemin" intercepta Alice.

"Bella ? "

"Oui Bella. Tu sais la fille que tu aimes ? "

"Est-ce que c'est une blague ? Parce que ce n'est pas drôle" dis-je avec dédain.

"Edward, tu connais James, n'est-ce pas ? " demanda Alice, son visage tendu.

"Ouais, James. Je le connais lui. Pourquoi ? "

"James est la raison de ta présence ici, " répondis Emmett d'une voix ennuyée.

"James ? Qu'est-ce que James à avoir ... "

_Le poing de James entra en contact avec le côté droit de mon poing et _sa force _me fit tomber par terre. Je souffrais mais ça ne m'importait pas...seulement elle. Je l'appelai et elle __cria __mon nom en réponse._

_Je repoussai James assez pour que je puisse l'atteindre._

_Je courus vers elle et caressai son visage avec précaution avant d'essayer de soulever la chaise où elle était attachée. Je sentis des mains autours de mes épaules qui me tiraient en arrière, je lâchai prise brusquement et j'entendis sa peau entrer en contact avec le sol une fois de plus._

_"A L'AIDE ! " l'entendis-je crier derrière moi et je savais qu'à ce moment elle comptait sur moi pour la sauver. Mon poing entra en contact avec l'estomac de James, mais rien de ça cela n'eut d'importance une fois que je vis son flingue briller à la lueur de la lune._

_Je courus pour l'attraper mais James arriva avant moi. Il le pointa à ma tête et je savais que quelques soit ses intentions au début, il n'hésitera pas à me tuer maintenant. Un rire diabolique s'échappa de ses lèvres alors qu'il tenait le flingue à ma tête._

_"Maintenant, je vais jouer un peu" dit-il doucement._

_Nous bougeâmes vers l'autre côté de la pièce de sorte que je ne puisse plus les pleurs de Bella. Je priai simplement pour qu'elle aille bien._

_" Pose le pistolet. Quoiqu'il se passe, on va trouver une solution," essayai-je de le raisonner._

_James ne vit pas mon plaidoyer comme méritant une réponse, alors il utilisa l'arme pour me frapper à la tête. Ca faisait un mal de chien mais j'essayais de le repousser comme je le pouvais._

_Il tomba mais attrapa ma jambe pendant sa chute et nous nous écroulâmes tous deux sur le béton._

_James me donna un fort coup à la jambe et essaya de se relever tout en pointant le pistolet sur moi. Il continua de me donner des coups tandis que je me protégeais mon visage avec mes mains._

_"Ça va faire mal Cullen," gronda James. Il leva le flingue mais je tendis le bras et essayai de le repousser. Le coup partit, mais je pouvais voir qu'aucun de nous n'avait été touché. Avec un dernier coup de poing de James, ma tête heurta le bitume et tout tourna rapidement autour de moi. Alors que j'entendais les sirènes, James me frappa fort au visage une fois de plus et tout devint noir tandis que ma tête frappa le sol._

"Bella ! " criai-je, sortant de mes souvenirs.

"Elle va bien." dit Alice avec un léger sourire. "Jaz et Rose la conduise à l'hôpital."

"Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à James ? "

"La police est arrivé juste après qu'on ait entendu le coup de feu. On a tous pensé que l'un de vous était mort," répondit-elle d'un air lugubre.

"Je vais appeler Rosalie," répliqua Emmett d'un ton bourru tandis qu'il sortait de la pièce.

"J'ai mal à la tête – est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose de grave avec moi ? "

"Pour la tête il y a une explication. Le docteur dit que tu as une légère commotion suite aux coups répéter de James**.** Pour la jambe, ils ont fait une radio et il n'y pas de fracture donc ils ont conseillés que tu la garde surélevée. Mais tu vas probablement avoir un bleu."

Emmett entra de nouveau dans la chambre de meilleure humeur. "Rosie a dit qu'ils étaient à quelques minutes d'ici et que Bella a pleuré de joie en entendant que tu allais bien."

"Est-ce que Bella va bien ? "

"Tu connais Bella. La petite chose s'est évanouie et elle était plus inquiète pour toi que pour elle-même, mais elle va bien. Vous vous êtes tous les deux un peu trop cogné la tête." répliqua simplement Emmett.

Je souris sachant qu'elle allait bien, que _nous_ allions bien.

"Alors, qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à James ? "

* * *

_Bella_

* * *

"Je suis tellement soulagée. Rose, c'était vraiment terrifiant d'entendre ce coup de feu mais de n'avoir aucune idée de ce qu'il se passait." dis-je rapidement.

"Ça a dû être horrible." confirma Rosalie. "Emmett a dit qu'Edward était un peu confus au début lorsqu'il s'est réveillé mais qu'ensuite il s'est rappelé de tout."

"Est-ce qu'ils savent ce qu'il s'est passé avec James ? "

"La police viendra plus tard pour les dépositions, mais pour le moment, James est enfermé. Est-ce que tu savais qu'il était également accusé d'agression sexuelle ? Je pense qu'il va en avoir pour un long moment." conclue Rosalie.

"Je suis tellement contente qu'Edward soit arrivé à ce moment. J'ai cru que James allait me violer." chuchotai-je. De nouvelles larmes roulèrent sur mes joues.

"Tout va bien maintenant, ma belle. Tu es vraiment chanceuse de ne pas être une nouvelle victime de ses agressions. Bien sûr Edward ne pouvait pas laisser ça arriver."

"Mon héros," soupirai-je. "Il aurait pu mourir mais il s'en moquait"

"Il t'aime Bella"

"Je sais" souris-je à moi-même.

"Calme-toi Bella," rigola Jasper. "Il n'ira nul part"

Je m'en moquai, j'avais simplement besoin de le voir.

Je courus le long des couloirs jusqu'à je m'arrête devant la porte derrière laquelle j'étais sûre qu'Edward se trouvait. Je ne toquai pas, j'ouvris simplement la porte et courus à l'intérieur.

Edward état en train de zapper la télévision – clairement pas satisfait avec la sélection de 4 heures du matin à accès gratuit – mais tout d'un coup il se retourna vers moi lorsque j'apparus à la porte. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand et un magnifique sourire en coin orna son visage. "Bella" soupira-t-il.

"J'étais tellement inquiète ! " lui dis-je tandis que j'attrapais sa main fermement. "Est-ce que tu vas bien ? "

Alice - que je venais seulement de remarquer dans la pièce – s'excusa en murmurant quelque chose à propos de Jasper.

"Je vais bien, ils ont déposés les papiers de sortie mais ils attendent que mes parents arrivent" me dit-il. "Je t'aime Bella".

"Je t'aime aussi," répondis-je facilement avant de nous enlacer. Nous nous embrassâmes autant que nous le pouvions avant d'entendre un léger coup à la porte. Jasper et Alice entrèrent et Jasper alla vers Edward et nous surpris en se penchant pour entrainer Edward dans une sorte d'étreinte masculine maladroite.

"Content que tu ailles bien Cullen," dit-il avec raideur avant de retourner à côté d'Alice.

Alice et moi rigolâmes de leur échange formel avant d'enrouler chacune un bras autour de la taille de l'autre.

Rosalie et Emmett entrèrent peu de temps après et au bout de quelques minutes, Emmett nous fit rire en nous racontant des histoires farfelues et des blagues.

Nous étions encore en train de rigoler, même lorsque Carlisle, Esme et Charlie arrivèrent le regard sévère. Alice, Jasper, Emmett et Rosalie en profitèrent pour partir tandis que je m'asseyais sur le lit d'Edward et qu'il passait fermement son bras autour de ma taille. Nous étions le front uni pour ce qui sera apparemment une attaque parentale vicieuse.

Ce fut Carlisle qui parla le premier.

"Je n'arrive pas à croire ce qui s'est passé. Pourquoi vous étiez tous les deux dans un club ? A boira en plus ? Edward, tu sais ce que ta mère et moi en pensons ! "

Je n'avais jamais vu Carlisle aussi livide. Généralement il était toujours calme mais là, c'était un côté de lui complètement différent. Au fond, je savais qu'il était effrayé mais je savais aussi qu'il était très, très en colère. Charlie aussi. Je pouvais le voir fulminer à côté d'Esme.

"Après tout ce qu'il s'est passé, c'est tout ce à quoi tu penses ? Et bien je suis désolé d'avoir une fois de plus terni ta réputation." gronda Edward à Carlisle.

"Tu as fini de corrompre ma fille, mon garçon ! " aboya Charlie et Esme et Carlisle ne prirent même pas la peine de défendre Edward. Esme baissa la tête de honte tandis que Carlisle regardait le graphe d'Edward dans un effort de prendre de la distance dans la discussion.

Charlie fulminait toujours.

"Woah, papa. Edward ne me corrompt pas," dis-je. "S''il n'aurait pas été là, James m'aurait probablement violé ou tué. Et alors tu aurais quand même blâmé Edward. Ce n'est pas sa faute."

"C'est sa faute s'il est tombé dans la drogue et qu'il traînait avec James, Bella," dit calmement Carlisle, toujours sans nous regarder. "Je suis complètement d'accord avec Charlie s'il dit qu'il ne veut plus que tu vois mon fils."

"Oh ferme-la docteur," claqua Edward. "Je ne suis pas parfait, je le sais. Le seul truc où je suis bon c'est à aimer Bella et vous n'allez pas nous enlever ça."

"Vous ne pouvait pas nous empêcher d'être ensemble" chuchotai-je, puis je me tournai vers Charlie. "J'aime Edward, papa. Je l'aime tellement et nous allons aller à l'université ensemble et nous allons vivre ensemble dans l'appartement d'Edward. Nous avons tous les deux dix-huit ans – enfin Edward aura bientôt dix-neuf – et vous ne pouvez pas nous dire quoi faire."

"Tu le penses ? " me demanda Edward derrière moi.

"Oui" répondis-je sincèrement alors que je regardais dans ses yeux vert brillants.

Pour un moment il n'y avait que nous Edward était le centre de mon monde.

Puis Esme s'éclaircit la gorge.

"Quoique vous fassiez, ils vous haïront toujours si vous tentez de les séparer." dit-elle doucement et j'aurais pu l'embrasser. Elle nous offrit à Edward et moi un léger sourire avant de continuer.

"Edward a fait de mauvais choix, mais il aime Bella et je sais qu'il fera tout ce qu'il faut pour mettre tout ça soit derrière lui et pouvoir offrir à Bella la vie dont elle rêve. James ne sera plus un problème et nous pouvons retourner à nos vies maintenant. C'est aussi simple que ça. Donc tous les deux vous pouvez continuer à être d'exécrables pères ou alors vous pouvez profiter des vacances avec vos merveilleux enfants avant qu'ils ne partent dans une fantastique faculté de l'Ivy League pour commencer leur vie ensemble."

"Merci maman," dit sincèrement Edward après un long silence.

Mes yeux quittèrent ceux d'Esme et tombèrent sur Charlie dans le coin qui avait un air renfrogné. "Qu'est-ce que ce sera papa ? "

Charlie ne répondit pas tout de suite, il regardait simplement ses chaussures. Cependant, après quelques minutes, il leva la tête et regarda Edward avec détermination. "Si tu fais du mal à ma petite fille, je te descendrais moi-même." dit-il simplement. "Tes restes seront inidentifiables."

"Je ne lui ferais pas de mal, Shérif Swan," répondit Edward sur un ton confident et regarda Charlie droit dans les yeux refusant de se laisser intimider par mon père brandissant son flingue. Ça ne me fit que l'admirer et l'aimer encore plus. Je l'embrassai légèrement sur la joue avant de reposer mes yeux sur Charlie.

"Je grandis papa. J'ai besoin de mener mes propres batailles des fois, ok ? Mais je fais confiance à Edward et je sais qu'il fera tout ce qu'il faut pour que ça marche."

"Je sais Bells," dit Charlie, d'une voix plus douce.

"Très bien" dit Carlisle. "Occupons-nous de te sortir de là."


	23. Sense & Sexuality

_**.?docid=23136427Playing To The Heart**_

**Auteur** : sez-princess

**Traductrice : **Inès

**Disclaimer****:** I don't own Twilight.

**Note de la traductrice**:

Coucou,

Je suis vraiment désolée du temps que j'ai mis pour ce chapitre. J'ai postulé pour travailler cet été en Angleterre et j'ai reçu une réponse il y a pas longtemps (je pars mercredi prochain) donc j'ai eu été submergée par tout ce qui arrivait (mes partiels, mon déménagement, mon voyage, ma recherche de logement pour l'année prochaine) et je suis vraiment désolé d'avoir mis de côté cette histoire. Malheureusement, je ne pourrais pas traduire l'épilogue avant que je parte et à moins que j'ai une connexion internet là-bas, je ne pourrais pas vous le poster avant septembre :s (je suis sûre que beaucoup d'entre vous doivent m'insulter sachant qu'il reste un chapitre mais je ne peux vraiment pas le faire en 2 jours surtout que tout n'est pas prêt pour le grand départ ^^)

En tout cas, je voulais remercier pour leur message :

Lisa, audrey, sarinette60, LauraetBinou, KristenLove, vinie65, , lyli13, lia3011, emichlo, lapiaf8, veronika crepuscule, LolaMiSweetlove, VenusCapri, Rio Tousse, chriwyatt, Krine69, Triskelle sparrow, birginie, mel031, Ortence, joannie28, Grazie, soraya2107, anayata, bichou85, hp-drago.

Un grand merci à LiLi26 pour la relecture.

Bonne lecture et bonne vacances à tou(te)s !

Gros bisous !

* * *

Chapitre 21: Sense & Sexuality

_(Sens et Sexualité)_

* * *

_Edward_

* * *

A côté de moi, mon téléphone sonnait sur la table de chevet, mais j'étais déjà à moitié réveillé lorsque j'ai commencé à l'entendre.

Je m'étirai dans mon grand lit avant d'attraper mon portable. Il était seulement 9h mais j'avais déjà plusieurs messages.

Je passai rapidement tous les "joyeux anniversaire" de mes amis et de ma famille avant de trouver le message de Bella.

_Bonjour,_ lisai-je. _J'espère que tu as bien dormi. Bon anniversaire. Je t'appellerai plus tard. __Je t'aime xo_

Je lui répondis rapidement avant de sortir du lit et de me préparer pour la journée.

Esme nous offrit à moi, au docteur et à Alice, un énorme petit déjeuner composé de bacon, d'œufs, de toasts et de pancakes tandis que ma famille me remit leurs cadeaux.

"Voilà ! " me dit Alice toute excitée alors qu'elle me tendait un sac noir et une carte. "C'est de la part de Jasper et moi."

J'ouvris le sac qui contenait un blouson en cuir. Evidemment, je savais que ce serait un vêtement mais j'étais quand même agréablement surpris. Le blouson était un vêtement que je serais volontiers allé acheter.

"Merci Alice. Il est super."

"A mon tour," dit Esme, tout aussi excitée qu'Alice.

Elle me tendit une grande boite que j'ouvris pour y découvrir plusieurs objets. Un nouveau pyjama, une eau de Cologne, des ray-ban et un nouveau portefeuille.

"Merci, maman" lui dis-je en me levant de ma chaise pour aller l'embrasser.

Le docteur s'éclaircit la gorge – nous n'étions toujours pas en bons termes – avant de me donner une enveloppe. Ce con était si formel, particulièrement lorsqu'il était jaloux de moi.

Je l'ouvris et découvris une lettre de JP Morgan Chase Manhattan Banque qui m'annonçait qu'un compte avait été ouvert à mon nom.

"Il y a dix milles dollars dessus, Edward. Utilise-les pour des livres et si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit pour l'appartement. Le compte te permet de recevoir les intérêts aussi, tu devrais donc en avoir pour un petit moment."

"Tu me donnes dix milles dollars ? '' Demandai-je complètement abasourdi.

"Oui, je donnerai la même chose à Alice lorsque ce sera son anniversaire pour l'aider avec l'université et ce qui va avec. J'espère que tu seras raisonnable, bien sûr."

"Merci papa. Je serais très raisonnable." promis-je. "Wow," me dis-je à moi-même. "Dix milles dollars."

"Merci beaucoup tout le monde. Tout était génial." dis-je une fois de plus sincèrement. "Tous les trois vous aurez assurément de super cadeaux pour votre prochain anniversaire."

Nous rigolâmes avant de continuer à manger notre petit déjeuner. Bien sûr, c'était délicieux. Esme était tout simplement incroyable.

* * *

Je retournai à l'étage après le petit déjeuner et entendis mon téléphone sonner. Je regardai l'identifiant et vis que c'était Bella.

"Hé bébé," répondis-je.

"Bon anniversaire ! " chantonna-t-elle joyeusement. "Est-ce que t'es excité pour ce soir ? "

"Je le suis. Tu es certaine que tu ne veux pas que je conduise ? "

"C'est ton anniversaire, tu ne peux pas conduire ! " s'exclama-t-elle.

"Mais...mon bébé...". Je ne terminai pas la phase.

"Si tu veux pas que je conduise ta Volvo, nous pouvons prendre ma camionnette. Je sais combien tu aimes ma Chevy" me taquina-t-elle.

"Non, ça ira," dis-je timidement. "Mais seulement toi. Personne d'autre ne touche à ma Volvo".

"Ok mon chéri." rigola Bella. "Je protègerai ta Volvo."

"Devine ce que le Docteur m'a donné ? "

"Quoi ? "

"Dix milles dollars." dis-je fièrement.

"T'es sérieux ?" s'étrangla Bella. "Seigneur dieu. Mon père ne pourrait même pas en rassembler mille pour moi ! C'est pour quoi ? "

"L'université et les à côté. Je ne sais pas. En fait, il a trop d'argent et il se sent d'humeur charitable. Alice aura son argent bientôt également. Il a dit que je devais être raisonnable, mais que je pouvais l'utiliser pour l'appartement à New York. C'est comme une sorte de cadeau de relance propre à Carlisle. "

"On peut aller acheter du mobilier ! " s'exclama Bella.

"Depuis quand tu aimes le shopping ? " demandai-je amusé.

"Depuis que ça n'implique pas Alice me forçant à mettre de petites robes ou des grands talons."

Je rigolai à ça, mais j'étais en quelque sorte excité d'aller acheter du mobilier avec ma copine. Je m'étais convaincu que c'était quelque chose d'énorme, comme passer une étape importante dans le couple. "Bien. Alors qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ce soir ? "

"Alice passe me prendre à quatre heures, puis elle va sans aucun doute me préparer et m'habiller et ensuite on ira à Port Angeles. On sera les seuls à rester dans la maison, comme on n'en a pas eu l'occasion avant." répondit Bella.

"Et qu'est-ce que vont faire Rose, Em, Jaz et ma sœur ? " demandai-je.

"Hum...ils rentreront à la maison," répondit Bella d'une petite voix.

"Ils ne resteront pas avec nous non plus ? "

"Non, à moins que tu veuilles qu'ils restent ? Je pensais qu'on pourrait avoir un peu ... d'intimité," me dit-elle doucement.

Je me demandai ce qu'elle sous-entendait exactement par 'intimité', mais je me dis qu'il était préférable d'avoir cette conversation lorsqu'on se verrait.

"Oh ok, ça me va."

Nous raccrochâmes et je me mis penser à ce que ce soir signifierait pour nous.

Est-ce que Bella était prête pour qu'on ... couche ensemble ?

* * *

A quatre heures moins le quart, j'entendis un timide coup à ma porte. Alice me dit qu'elle allait chercher Bella, mais qu'avant elle devait choisir mes habits. Je levai les yeux au ciel alors qu'elle étalait sur le lit, un jean, un tee-shirt et mon nouveau blouson.

Elle me grogna dessus tandis que je rigolais avant de se ruer dehors, marmonnant que "je n'appréciais pas son savoir vestimentaire."

Bella et Alice arrivèrent peu après et Bella essaya d'échapper aux griffes du lutin et vint me retrouver dans ma chambre.

Elle était mignonne dans son baggy, ses converses et la chemise en flanelle qui appartenait surement à Charlie. Elle traversa la pièce et s'assit sur le lit à côté de moi, tombant immédiatement dans mes bras. "Tu m'as manqué," me souffla-t-elle à l'oreille en plantant quelques baisers dans le cou.

"Tu m'as manqué aussi. Tu sais, tu dois vraiment être accro quand quelqu'un que tu as vu il y a moins de 24 heures te manque."

"Je sais," dit-elle. "En fait, je voulais te parler de quelque chose. C'est assez important."

"Tout va bien ? "

"Ouais," me sourit-elle sincèrement. "Tout va bien. C'est pourquoi - "

Bella fut coupé brusquement par le lutin qui entra dans la chambre, en brandissant des chaussures.

"Alice ! " m'exclamai-je. "Tu peux t'en aller ? "

"Finalement, je t'en parlerai plus tard," dit rapidement Bella.

"Mais - "

"Non, je t'en parlerai après le diner, d'accord ? "

"Ok," répondis-je en soupirant. Elle était trop têtue.

Elle quitta la pièce avec Alice, sans que je ne la revoie jusqu'à six heures lorsque l'on fut rassemblé en bas en attendant que Jaz, Rose et Em arrivent.

Une fois arrivés, Alice et Jasper s'engouffrèrent dans la Jeep d'Emmett tandis que je m'installais sur le siège passager de ma Volvo. J'essayais un dernier argument dans l'espoir de reprendre le contrôle de ma voiture, mais Bella ne voulait rien entendre. "S'il te plait bébé ? "

"Ne me bébé pas"

"S'il te plait mon amour ? "

"Ne m'aime pas non plus."

"Mais je t'aime."

"Alors laisse-moi conduire."

"Très bien." boudai-je. "Si tu me disais ce dont tu voulais me parler avant qu'Alice ne nous interrompe ? "

"Je te le dirais plus tard, d'accord ? "

"Tu es trop têtue," jouai-je.

"Et tu ne l'es pas ? "

"Je te laisse conduire ma Volvo. Apparemment, on peut facilement me persuader." plaisantai-je.

Nous continuâmes de discuter durant le trajet jusqu'à Port Angeles et je passais la plupart du voyage à sourire. J'aimais ça. Des moments simples et joyeux avec ma copine.

Ce qu'elle portait la rendait tellement belle. Alice lui avait mis des chaussures à talons chics, mais Bella semblait s'accoutumer à cette merde. Elle portait une petite robe noire qui n'arrêtait pas de remonter, laissant apparaître ses cuisses crémeuses. Je tendis la main pour la poser sur sa cuisse, juste parce que je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher.

Nous arrivâmes sur le parking du restaurant où les autres couples nous attendaient déjà. Nous avions choisi un restaurant italien comme c'était ma nourriture préférée – sans oublier celle de Bella également – portant le nom totalement original de Petite Italie, mais qui s'en souciait - ils servaient de la bonne nourriture.

Nous fûmes conduits à notre table par une serveuse blonde très enthousiaste qui me faisait les yeux doux. J'avais envie de vomir, mais de voir Bella si possessive à côté de moi me donnait plutôt envie de rire. Je pouvais jurer l'avoir entendu siffler à un moment.

"Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose que je peux faire pour vous ?" demanda la fausse blonde d'une voix pleine de sous-entendus.

"Hmmm," hésitai-je avant de me tourner vers Bella. "Les boissons d'abord. Tu veux quoi mon amour ? "

"Je pense que je vais prendre un coca." dit simplement Bella et la serveuse se dépêcha de l'écrire.

Le reste du groupe commanda et lorsque nos boissons furent amenées avec du pain aux herbes alors, nous commandâmes le plat principal.

"Edward, que s'est-il passé avec la police ? "

"Ils sont venu et ont prit nos dépositions avec Bella, hier" répondis-je. "Je ne sais pas ce qu'il va se passer à partir de maintenant, mais ils m'ont assuré qu'il va rester un moment en prison."

"Je n'arrive pas à croire que c'était il y a seulement une semaine" dit Bella d'un air pensif.

"Moi non plus." dit Alice et nous fûmes tous silencieux pendant un moment, jusqu'à ce que les repas soient servis.

J'avais commandé un risotto au poulet alors que Bella avait pris des gnocchis à la sauce arrabiatta. Elle piqua dans mon assiette et moi dans la sienne, tout en se délectant de l'aisance de ce geste. J'étais certain qu'il allait se passer quelque chose ce soir. Je pouvais le deviner à la manière dont Bella avait de rougir plus que d'habitude ou alors le fait qu'elle n'arrêtait pas de gigoter, tout en restant calme lorsque j'arrivais à la distraire.

Après avoir fini de manger, nous dîmes au revoir aux autres et Bella et moi retournâmes vers la Volvo, seulement cette fois, elle me laissa conduire.

Je voyais clairement ses mains trembler alors que je nous conduisais vers la maison, toutefois, elle balaya mes questions et mes paroles rassurantes. "Je vais bien." mentit-elle. Je la connaissais mieux que ça.

La maison était sombre et silencieuse tandis que je me garais dans l'allée. Nous nous dirigeâmes main dans la main vers l'entrée, j'ouvris la porte et nous entrâmes à l'intérieur. Elle me lâcha la main afin d'enlever son manteau et l'accrocha sur la patère à côté de la porte avant de se tourner vers moi.

"On monte ? " demanda-t-elle timidement.

Je la suivis dans les escaliers vers ma chambre. Elle posa son sac par terre et se dirigea vers le lit puis s'y allongea les jambes tendues. Je m'allongeai à côté d'elle et elle vint vers moi.

Je l'aidai en enroulant mes bras autour de sa taille et collai son corps chaud contre le mien. Je l'embrassai doucement sur les lèvres, mais elle répondit à mon baiser avec enthousiasme, mettant sa jambe autour de ma taille.

Sa robe remonta sur ses hanches, révélant sa petite culotte bleue pâle et je grognai contre ses lèvres pulpeuses.

Je roulai nos corps de sorte à ce qu'elle soit au-dessus de moi et ses mains allèrent dans mes cheveux comme d'habitude dans ce genre de situation.

"Tu as dit que nous devions discuter de quelque chose," lui dis-je essoufflé entre deux baisers.

"Hum," hésita-t-elle au-dessus de moi alors que je mordillais son cou. "Ce dont je voulais te parler..."

"Vas-y." l'encourageai-je d'une voix basse et rauque.

Elle soupira avant de changer de place et de s'asseoir à côté de moi sur le lit.

"J'aimerais qu'on soit...ensemble Edward," dit-elle prudemment.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? " Je savais qu'il fallait qu'on soit sur la même longueur d'onde avant de me faire des idées.

"J'aimerais qu'on fasse l'amour," dit-elle de manière sûre et même si j'étais à peu près certain que c'était son intention, je restais choqué par son assurance.

"C'est quelque chose d'important, est-ce que tu es sûre de toi ? "

"Edward, fais-moi l'amour" me dit doucement Bella tandis que qu'elle me regardait les yeux remplis d'amour.

Ses yeux étaient tellement doux, tellement aimants et je ne voulais rien de plus que partager toutes les parties de moi avec elle parce qu'elle était devenue tout pour moi. Elle était ma vie.

"Si tu as mal ou si tu veux arrêter, dis-le moi." la suppliai-je.

Elle hocha la tête et entoura ma nuque de ses bras avant de m'entraîner dans un baiser passionné. Elle prit gentiment ma lèvre inférieure entre les siennes et la tira légèrement avant de la relâcher et de faire courir sa langue dessus. Je permis à sa langue d'entrer dans ma bouche et elle dansa librement avec la mienne tandis que mes mains caressaient de haut en bas les côtés de Bella sous sa robe avant de rester sur sa poitrine, juste en dessous de son soutien-gorge.

"Edward," gémit-elle entre mes baisers alors qu'elle tirait sur mon tee-shirt. Elle attrapa l'ourlet et je me décalai assez d'elle afin qu'elle puisse m'enlever le vêtement.

"Bella" grognai-je alors qu'elle se frottait contre mon sexe encore couverte par mon jean.

"S'il te plait, j'ai besoin de toi" supplia-t-elle.

Je lui détachai gentiment les bras de mon cou et tendis le bras vers ma commode, ouvris le tiroir et attrapai un des préservatif que j'avais ramené la semaine dernière (juste au cas où)

"Attends," me dit Bella, avant d'attraper ma main.

Je pensais qu'elle allait me dire qu'elle voulait s'arrêter et une partie de moi était fût soulagée – mais elle ne le fit pas et à la place, elle me prit le préservatif des mains. "Ton pantalon." Elle me montra mon jean de sa tête et je l'enlevai avec mon boxer puis me retournai pour la voir ouvrir l'emballage avec ses dents.

Elle inspira profondément alors qu'elle regardant mon membre – qui réclamait tout son attention – avant de se pencher de m'embrasser le torse et de me prendre légèrement dans sa petite main. J'haletai de surprise, mais Bella me calma avec de légers baisers dans le cou tandis qu'elle déroulait le préservatif sur ma longueur. Ce geste en lui-même était totalement sensuel et excitant.

Bella s'allongea sur le lit, sa robe, sa culotte et son soutien - empêchant nos corps nus de se toucher librement. Je tendis la main vers l'ourlet de sa robe et la releva au-dessus de sa tête, puis je la débarrassai rapidement de son soutien-gorge avant d'atteindre sa culotte.

"Tu es sûre ? " Je devais lui demander. Je ne pouvais pas lui enlever quelque chose sans être sûr à 100% que c'était ce qu'elle voulait et non pas parce qu'elle ressentait le besoin de le faire pour nous.

"Oui, je n'ai jamais été aussi sûre de quelque chose avant," murmura Bella.

Je baissai son sous-vêtement le long de ses jambes et elle s'allongea de tout son long sur le matelas confortable, tandis que je remontai le long de son corps en y déposant de doux baisers. Ses mains allèrent vers mes bras alors qu'elle les caressait de ses doigts.

J'ouvris légèrement ses jambes avec mon genou et Bella les écarta plus afin que je puisse m'y installer.

"Maintenant. Je suis prête." me dit-elle doucement.

Tout doucement, je m'avançais jusqu'à ce que mon pénis soit à quelques millimètres de son centre. Elle expira profondément, attendant ma pénétration et je me demandais si je n'étais pas plus effrayé qu'elle. Je m'avançais de sorte à ce que mon gland soit contre son centre et Bella gémit doucement.

'"Bella," soupirai-je, lui embrassant le front. Je poussai légèrement la moitié de mon sexe à l'intérieur d'elle, guettant sa réaction. Je regardai son visage et remarquai qu'elle avait fermé les yeux et qu'elle se mordait la lèvre. Je me penchai et l'embrassai afin qu'elle arrête de les mordre et lorsque je me reculai, elle me sourit, tellement douce, pure et magnifique.

"C'est bon. Tu peux continuer m'encouragea-t-elle et à un rythme vraiment lent, j'entrais complètement en elle.

_Putain._

C'était encore mieux que ce que j'avais ressenti dans toute ma vie. Je n'avais jamais pris la virginité d'une fille avant donc je n'avais jamais ressenti quelque chose de semblable. Ses muscles internes me serraient tellement fort, je pensais que j'allais jouir à l'instant, mais il fallait que je tienne un peu plus longtemps que ça. C'était _tellement_ bon, incroyable, parfait...

"Tu vas bien bébé ? " demandai-je à Bella, remarquant qu'elle fermait les yeux un peu plus fortement.

"Juste...en train de m'habituer." parvint-elle à murmurer dans un profond soupir. "Donne-moi un moment."

Je l'embrassai encore, espérant que ça éloignerait en quelque sorte la douleur, ou tout simplement l'aider à se calmer un peu. Elle m'entoura de ses bras et m'attira à elle, me faisant glisser plus profondément en elle. Tout d'un coup elle haleta, mais lorsque j'ouvris mes yeux pour la regarder, elle semblait heureuse. Je pris ça comme un signe que je pouvais commencer à me mouvoir en elle.

Je donnai quelques coups de reins, toujours à un rythme extrêmement lent et fut surpris lorsque Bella entoura mes hanches de ses jambes, me permettant d'aller toujours plus loin

"Est-ce que tu as mal ? " lui demandai-je à bout de souffle.

"C'est ... euh...ok," chuchota-t-elle doucement. "Va plus vite."

Je m'exécutai et commençai un va-et-vient plus rapide. Je n'arrivais pas à retenir mes grognement, Bella s'agrippa plus fortement à moi et murmurait dans mes cheveux "Ne t'arrête pas. S'il te plait ne t'arrête pas."

"Plus fort," gémit doucement Bella.

Je poussais un peu plus fort, toujours nerveux à l'idée de la blesser, mais c'était tellement incroyable...totalement indescriptible. Je commençai à me perdre en elle et poussai plus fort, amenant son petit corps aussi près du mien que possible. C'était difficile de garder le contrôle lorsqu'on se sentait si bien, mais je le devais. Je ne pouvais pas être brutal avec elle, comme je l'aurais été avec quelqu'un d'autre.

C'était complètement différent. Jamais auparavant je n'avais fait l'amour, mais là je savais que c'était ça. Bien sûr c'était fantastique, mais je me préoccupais plus de Bella que de moi-même.

"Est-ce que tu vas bien ? " parvins-je à dire

"Je vais bien," dit-elle dans un doux soupir, mais la trace d'une larme sur sa joue venait contredire ses mots.

Je l'enlevais rapidement en l'embrassant et m'arrêtais.

"Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ? " demanda-t-elle à bout de souffle.

"Tu es en train de pleurer. Je suis tellement désolé Bella."

"S'il te plait continue," supplia-t-elle. "Je t'aime Edward."

Je grognai en réponse, mais Bella m'attrapa les fesses pour que je reprenne le rythme. Je cédai et continuai de m'enfoncer dans son sexe chaud. J'approchai rapidement de mon orgasme et mes coups de reins devenaient de plus en plus rapides, tout en étant plus courts tandis que j'atteignais l'extase

"Bella ! " grognai-je durement sous la force de mon orgasme et je jouis fortement.

Respirant laborieusement, je tombai sur le matelas à côté de Bella. "Merde," marmonnai-je avant de me tourner rapidement vers Bella.

"Bébé, je suis désolé de t'avoir fait mal. Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Je suis un porc" rallai-je.

"Je vais bien. De toute façon, la douleur était inévitable. Je t'avais promis que ce n'était pas quelque chose d'insurmontable. Je pleurais juste parce qu'être connecté à toi de cette manière était tellement bouleversant."

"Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ? "

"Dis-moi que tu m'aimes," chuchota-t-elle.

"Je t'aime," murmurai-je en lui embrassant le front.

"Je t'aime," répéta-t-elle et m'embrassant le cou.

"Je t'aime," j'embrassai sa clavicule. "Je t'aime," son cou. "Je t'aime," le haut de sa poitrine.

"Je t'aime aussi," chuchota-t-elle et pressa ses lèvres contre les miennes.

"Je suis désolé," m'excusai-je encore une fois.

"Arrête de t'excuser. Je vais bien et je n'ai aucun regret. Je savais que la première fois était douloureuse, d'accord ? Je suis contente parce que tu as toujours fait attention à ce que je sois bien et je sais que tu ne voulais pas que je souffre. Ca devait arriver, Edward, mais ça passera et ensuite nous pourrons nous amuser," rigola-t-elle. "Est-ce que c'était bon pour toi, au moins ? Il est évident que je n'ai aucun moyen de comparaison."

"C'était...je ne peux même pas à te dire combien c'était bon," admis-je et Bella rigola une fois de plus.

On s'enlaça et quelque instant plus tard, Bella s'endormit. Je m'endormis peu de temps après, avec un énorme sourire.


End file.
